Çàðûòü òîïîð âîéíû
by ForumPeople
Summary: Ïåðåâîä Silver Phoenix(silverphoenix25hotmail.com). Óðà! Çàêîí÷åí! Ïî ìíåíèþ ìíîãèõ, îäèí èç ñàìûõ èíòåðåñíûõ ïåðåâîäíûõ ôèêîâ. Ïî ðàçìàõó âïîëíå òÿíåò íà ñèêâå
1. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ

Ãëàâà I   
Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ  
(ïåðåâîä - Resurrectra)  
Ñòóê êàáëó÷êîâ ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó îòäàâàëñÿ ýõîì â êîðèäîðå, ðàçðûâàÿ ìåðòâóþ òèøèíó, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, ïðåïîäàâàòåëü àðèôìàíòèêè â øêîëå ÷àðîäåéñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðòñ, øëà ÷åðåç òåìíîòó, ÷åðåç ïóñòûííûå êîìíàòû è çàëû. ßðêàÿ ëóíà ëóêàâî ïîãëÿäûâàëà íà íåå ÷åðåç àðêîîáðàçíûå îêîíöà çàìêà, îñâåùàÿ åå ëèöî è êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû, ñòÿíóòûå â òóãîé óçåë. Îíà çàâåðíóëà çà óãîë – ñëåäóþùàÿ çàëà òîæå áûëà ïóñòîé, è ýòî Ãåðìèîíó íå óäèâèëî: âñå ó÷åíèêè äîëæíû ïðèáûòü ëèøü íà ñëåäóþùèé âå÷åð, è åäèíñòâåííûì èç âñåãî ïåðñîíàëà, êòî íè íà îäèí äåíü íå ïîêèäàë øêîëó, áûë ñìîðùåííûé êàê ñóøåíîå ÿáëîêî ìåðçêèé äâîðíèê Àðãóñ Ôèë÷ è, ðàçóìååòñÿ, åãî îáëåçëàÿ ñåðàÿ êîøêà Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ, êîòîðîé ó÷åíèêîâ íà âðåìÿ êàíèêóë áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàëèñü çàìåíèòü íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûå êðûñû.  
Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð óëûáíóëàñü, âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî ïî÷òè êàæäûé èç ó÷åíèêîâ òîëüêî è ìå÷òàåò î òîì, ÷òîáû äàòü ìèññèñ Íîððèñ õîðîøåãî ïèíêà: îíà è ñàìà êîãäà-òî óæàñíî ýòîãî õîòåëà. Îáëåçëîå íàäîåëèâîå æèâîòíîå ïðîæèëî äîëüøå, ÷åì êòî-ëèáî ìîã îæèäàòü, è ïðîäîëæàëî òåððîðèçèðîâàòü ó÷åíèêîâ ïðåæíèìè ñïîñîáàìè, òàêæå êàê è åå õîçÿèí, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ó îáîèõ ñòðåìèòåëüíî óõóäøàëîñü çäîðîâüå…  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðîøëà ìèìî ïîðòðåòà, íà êîòîðîì áûë èçîáðàæåí àðèñòîêðàò â êàìçîëå ñ áîëüøèì æàáî, è îí áû âûãëÿäåë âåñüìà âàæíûì è íàäìåííûì, åñëè áû â ýòîò ìîìåíò íå õðàïåë íà âåñü êîðèäîð. Ïî÷òè ïðèøëà. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç çàâåðíóâ çà óãîë, îíà âîøëà â òðîôåéíóþ êîìíàòó.  
Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð ìåäëåííî ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê öåëè ñâîåé íî÷íîé âûëàçêè – ê òîìó ìåñòó, êóäà îíà â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ïðèõîäèëà âñå ÷àùå â äðóãèå, ïîõîæèå íà ýòó, áåññîííûå íî÷è. Ñåãîäíÿ îíà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ïðîëåæàëà â ïîñòåëè áåç ñíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì íàêîíåö ñî âçäîõîì íå ïîäíÿëàñü, è, îäåâøèñü, íå ïîñëåäîâàëà â ýòî õîëîäíîå è çàáðîøåííîå ïîìåùåíèå, îñâåùåííîå ëèøü îäíèì ôàêåëîì, îòðàæåíèÿ êîòîðîãî áëåñòåëè íà íà÷èùåííûõ áðîíçîâûõ, ïîçîëî÷åííûõ è ñåðåáðÿíûõ òàáëè÷êàõ è êóáêàõ… Áûòü ìîæåò îíà ñòðàäàëà áåññîííèöåé èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ïðîøëûå äåñÿòü äíåé áûëè íàïîëíåíû ñòðåññàìè, ñâÿçàííûìè ñ ïîäãîòîâêîé øêîëû ê ïðèåçäó ó÷åíèêîâ. Òåïåðü Õîãâàðòñ áûë ãîòîâ ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ñíîâà ïðèíÿòü ñîòíè ó÷åíèêîâ, êîòîðûå ïðèáóäóò çàâòðà âå÷åðîì íà àëîì Õîãâàðòñêîì ýêñïðåññå – è ýòî ñòîèëî êîëîññàëüíûõ ñèë ïåðñîíàëó è ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì. Òîëêîì äåéñòâèÿìè ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé íèêòî íå ðóêîâîäèë – Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð, õîòü è îñòàâàëñÿ îôèöèàëüíî äèðåêòîðîì øêîëû, ñòðåìèòåëüíî ñòàðåë è òåðÿë ïðîñâåòëåííîñòü ðàññóäêà. È â òî âðåìÿ êàê êàæäûé ó÷èòåëü áåçìåðíî óâàæàë åãî, îíè äîëæíû áûëè ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð òåïåðü â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü – ñòàðèê, è áåñïîìîùíûé ñòàðèê. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà – êàê ñòðàííî – îíà íèêîãäà íå ìîãëà ïîäóìàòü. ×òî íàñòàíåò äåíü, êîãäà îíà áóäåò òàê âîñïðèíèìàòü Âåëèêîãî Âîëøåáíèêà Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà…  
Íàêîíåö Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü ïåðåä áîëüøîé ñèÿþùåé òàáëè÷êîé, ãîðäî çàíèìàâøåé ñâîå ïî÷åòíîå ìåñòî. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà åå áëåñòÿùóþ çîëîòèñòóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü ðàññåÿííûì âçãëÿäîì, ïîòîì ïåðåâåëà åãî íà òðè èìåíè, âûãðàâèðîâàííûå â öåíòðå è çàêëþ÷åííûå â ðàìêó.  
Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð.Äà, ýòî îíà… Òî åñòü ýòî áûëà îíà. Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð ìåäëåííî ïðîâåëà ïàëüöàìè ïî ãðàâèðîâêå. Òà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, ÷òî çàñëóæèëà ýòó íàãðàäó òàê ðàçèòåëüíî îòëè÷àëàñü îò ñòðîé ïðîôåññîðøè, êîòîðàÿ ñåé÷àñ åå ðàññìàòðèâàëà! Â ñàìîì äåëå: â ñâîþ áûòíîñòü â Õîãâàðòñå, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà âåëèêîëåïíûì ñòóäåíòîì, «âñåçíàéêîé», íåìíîãî çàó÷êîé… Ýòà åå ÷àñòü íå ñèëüíî èçìåíèëàñü.  
Íî âåäü òîãäà îíà åùå áûëà îòâàæíîé Ìàããëîðîæäåííîé – òîé ñàìîé äåâî÷êîé, ÷òî ìíîãîêðàòíî øëà íà ðèñê ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü äðóãó óáåðå÷ü ôèëîñîôñêèé êàìåíü, òà âåäüìà, ÷òî òàéêîì âàðèëà çàïðåùåííîå çåëüå â òóàëåòå íà òðåòüåì ýòàæå, òà íàõàëêà, ÷òî äàëà ìåðçêîìó Äðàêî Ìàëôîþ ïîùå÷èíó…   
Îíà îáíàðóæèëà â ñåáå íåâåðîÿòíóþ äëÿ âîëøåáíèêà õðàáðîñòü, êîòîðàÿ ïîìîãëà åé ïîáåäèòü ñàìîãî ìîãóùåñòâåííîãî òåìíîãî âîëøåáíèêà íà ïîñëåäíåì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ â øêîëå. Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, è ñìîðùèâøèñü, âûòàùèëà èç ñêîëüçêîé ïàìÿòè ïðåäñìåðòíûé êðèê Âîëüäåìîðòà, ÷óäîâèùíûé, äóøåðàçäèðàþùèé âîé. Íî íå ýòîò çâóê, è äàæå íå âèä óìèðàþùåãî Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà òàê ÷àñòî áóäèë åå ñðåäè íî÷è, âñïëûâàÿ â ïàìÿòè. Íåò, ýòî áûë çàïàõ – óæàñíûé ïðèòîðíûé çàïàõ ãîðåëîãî ìÿñà, êîòîðûé ïîäíÿëñÿ èç òåëà Âîëüäåìîðòà, êîãäà îí óïàë çàìåðòâî. Îíà íèêîãäà íå çàáóäåò ýòîò çàïàõ, ïîêà æèâà.  
Íàêîíåö îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà… Æåíùèíó áèëà äðîæü. ×òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ, îíà àêêóðàòíî ïðèòðîíóëàñü êî âòîðîìó âûãðàâèðîâàííîìó èìåíè. Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè. Îíà òèõî âçäîõíóëà, ïûòàÿñü ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, ãäå ÎÍ ìîæåò áûòü ñåé÷àñ… Îíà íå âèäåëà åãî ñ âûïóñêíîãî âå÷åðà… ×åðåç íåäåëþ ïîñëå òîãî êàê… Ïîñëåäíåå èìÿ – Ãàððè Ïîòòåð… ×åðåç íåäåëþ ïîñëå òîãî êàê îíè è Ãàððè Ïîòòåð óíè÷òîæèëè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, îòîìñòèâ çà âñåõ íåâèííî óáèåííûõ, è â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü çà ðîäèòåëåé Ãàððè.   
Îíà çàêðûëà ëèöî ðóêàìè – âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ñåìèëåòíåé äàâíîñòè îêóòûâàëè åå, ñòó÷àëè, îòäàâàëèñü ýõîì, íàñòîé÷èâî âîðî÷àëèñü â ãîëîâå… Êàê ñòóê ïî ïîëó ïîäçåìåëüÿ – ñòóê ïîäîøâ Âîëüäåìîðòà êîãäà îí âûõîäèë èç òåìíî òû è øåë íà íèõ. Øåë, íàïðàâèâ ñâîå îðóäèå óáèéñòâà ïðÿìî íà Ãàððè. Íàïðàâèâ îðóäèå ñìåðòè è âûêðèêèâàÿ ñëîâà, êîòîðûå äîëæíû áûëè óáèòü Ãàððè… Òîãäà ïåðåä Ãàððè âîçíèê – èç íèîòêóäà – Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, è ñäåëàë ïîñëåäíåå ÷òî îò íåãî ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü – îí çàñëîíèë Ãàððè ñâîèì òåëîì â ñàìóþ ïîñëåäíþþ ñåêóíäó. Ñòàðûé ìàñòåð çåëèé ïîæåðòâîâàë ñîáîé, ÷òîáû ñûí åãî ñòàðîãî âðàãà îñòàëñÿ â æèâûõ…  
È òîãäà Ãàððè îáðåë íåâåðîÿòíóþ ñèëó – ïîäîáíóþ òîé, ÷òî áûëà äàðîâàíà åìó æåðòâîé, êîòîðóþ ñîâåðøèëà ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä åãî ëþáÿùàÿ ìàòü. Ñèëó è çàùèòó. È îíè – âòðîåì – ïîäíÿëè ñâîè ïàëî÷êè è õîðîì ïðîêðè÷àëè â òåìíîòó…  
- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà – ïðîøåïòàëà ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíæåð è ñòðàøíûå ñëîâà ýõîì îòëåòåëè îò ñòåí è êàçàëîñü, ôàêåë êîëûõíóëñÿ êàê îò âåòðà. Òðîå ñäåëàëè òî, ÷òî îäèí íå ñìîã áû ñäåëàòü, ïðîèçíåñÿ çàêëèíàíèå óáèåíèÿ – îíè óíè÷òîæèëè íåóíè÷òîæàåìîå. Óáèëè íåóáèâàåìîå.   
Åå âçãëÿä ñîâåðøèë íîâîå ïóòåøåñòâèå ïî òàáëè÷êå è îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ñëîâàõ, ÷òî êðàñîâàëèñü ïîä èõ èìåíàìè:  
Çà îòâàãó ïðåâûøå ëþáîé îòâàãè  
È çà óíè÷òîæåíèå ÷óìû, ïîæèðàâøåé âñå æèâîå  
Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà âçäîõíóëà, ïîñìîòðåâ íà òðîôåé, ÷òî ñòîÿë ïî ñîñåäñòâó. Òå æå ñëîâà è íà íåì – íî èìÿ äðóãîå: Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. È ÷åðíàÿ ëåíòà – íàãðàäà áûëà äàðîâàíà ïîñìåðòíî.  
Çà íåäåëþ äî òîãî, êàê îíè è äâà åå ëó÷øèõ äðóãà äåòñòâà çàêîí÷èëè øêîëó, Âîëüäåìîðò íàêîíåö áûë óíè÷òîæåí. Çà íåäåëþ äî òîãî äíÿ, î êîòîðîì îíà ìå÷òàëà è ê êîòîðîìó ñòðåìèëàñü ñ ñàìîãî ïåðâîãî ïðèåçäà â Õîãâàðòñ. Âñå òðîå – îíà è åå äðóçüÿ – êóïàëèñü â ñëàâå â òå äíè. È âåñü âîëøåáíûé ìèð î÷åíü ñêîðî óçíë – Òåìíûé Ëîðä áûäë óíè÷òîæåí Ìàëü÷èêîì Êîòîðûé Âûæèë.  
Íî Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð íå æàæäàëà ñëàâû. Â òîò âå÷åð, êîãäà ñòîëû ëîìèëèñü îò ëàêîìñòâ, è âñå ïëÿñàëè, ëèêîâàëè è ñìåÿëèñü, åå íå ïîêèäàëà ëèøü îäíà ìûñëü – ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî â ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò îíà ñòàëà óáèéöåé. Îíà îùóòèëà ÷óäîâèùíóþ îïóñòîøåííîñòü, îòðåøåííîñòü, áåçðàçëè÷èå â òîò ñàìûé äåíü, êîòîðûé äîëæåí áûë ñòàòü ñàìûì ñ÷àñòëèâûì äíåì åå æèçíè. Òîò äåíü, êîãäà îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ðàññêàçàòü Ðîíó î ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ…  
Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé è ðåçêî ïîäíÿëàñü ñ òàáóðåòà, îòãîíÿÿ áîëåçíåííûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ è ìûñëåííî äàâàÿ ñåáå ïîùå÷èíó çà ïîäîáíóþ ãëóïîñòü è ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòü.   
Íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî íå âûéäåò èç òîãî, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ïðèõîäèòü ñþäà êàæäóþ íî÷ü è âñïîìèíàòü î ïðîøëîì, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Ðîíà è Ãàððè áîëüøå íåò çäåñü – îíè ðåøèëè ñåðüåçíî çàíÿòüñÿ çàùèòîé îò òåìíûõ ñèë çà ãðàíèöåé, ÷òîáû ñóìåòü âûó÷èòüñÿ íà Àâðîðîâ. Âåäü ñìåðòü Âîëüäåìîðòà íå îçíà÷àëà, ÷òî ïîâåðæåíû âñå òåìíûå âîëøåáíèêè è óáèéöû ìèðà… Õîòÿ áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ, èñïóãàâøèñü íàêàçàíèÿ, óøëè íà äíî è ðàññòàëèñü ñ ïðîøëûì. Óáîÿâøèñü ñóäüáû ñâîåãî ïîâåëèòåëÿ – íî íåêîòîðûå ïðîäîëæàëè ñâîè òåìíûå äåëà.  
Òåïåðü îáà åå áûâøèõ äðóãà áûëè çíàìåíèòûìè íà âåñü âîëøåáíûé ìèð Àâðîðàìè. Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð ðåãóëÿðíî ÷èòàëà î íèõ â âûïèñûâàåìûõ åþ íîâîñòíûõ èçäàíèÿõ, òàêèõ, êàê «Åæåäíåâíûé ïðîðîê». Èõ íàçûâàëè äðèì-òèì, äèíàìè÷íûé äóýò. «Óáîéòåñü Ïîòòåðà è Óèçëè, ÷åðíîêíèæíèêè» «Âåëèêèå Àâðîðû íàøåãî Âåêà»… Îíà âñïîìíèëà è óñìåõíóëàñü…   
Îíà íå ïèñàëà íè òîìó íè äðóãîìó ñ òåõ ïîð êàê îíè ïîêèíóëè Õîãâàðòñ. Ìåíåå ÷åì ÷åðåç ãîä ïîñëå âûïóñêíîãî Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü â çàìîê – óæå â êà÷åñòâå ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ. Îíà ðåøèëà îñòàâèòü ñâîå ïðîøëîå – è èõ – ïîçàäè. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî âåëèêîå ìíîæåñòâî áîëåçíåííûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé áðîäèëî èìåííî ïî ýòèì êàìåííûì êîðèäîðàì…  
Íî ýòî ëèøü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ – íè÷åãî áîëåå. Îíà îñòàâèëà èõ ïîçàäè… Âåäü ñåé÷àñ îíà äîâîëüíà æèçíüþ – ó íåå åñòü ëþáèìàÿ ðàáîòà, è ñòðîãî îðãàíèçîâàííàÿ, óìåëî ñïëàíèðîâàííàÿ æèçíü. Íèêàêèõ ïîãîíü çà çàãàäêàìè è îõîòû íà òåìíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ. Íèêàêèõ ðûæèõ íåóêëþæèõ øóòíèêîâ, íèêàêèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ ñî øðàìàìè, ÷òîáû îòâëåêàòü åå îò ýòîãî ñòðîãîãî ÷åðòåæà. Ïóñòü áåãàþò ïî ñòðàíå è îõîòÿòñÿ… À îíà áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà ñ òåì, ÷òî èìåëà ñåé÷àñ.  
×òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü ñ òîáîé, Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð? - ñêàçàë íàñòîé÷èâûé ãîëîñîê â ãîëîâå, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîõîæèé íà ãîëîñ Ðîíà.  
- ß ñòàëà âçðîñëîé, - ãðîìêî ñêàçàëà îíà âñëóõ. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âçãëÿíóâ íà íàãðàäû, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü íà êàáëóêàõ è âûøëà èç êîìíàòû. 


	2. Íåîæèäàííîå ïðèáûòèå

Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ.  
Íåîæèäàííîå ïðèáûòèå.  
(ïåðåâîä - Ìåëèññà)  
Ðàííèé, ñîâñåì åùå òîíêèé ñîëíå÷íûé ëó÷ óïàë íà ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà Ãðåéíäæåð è ðàçáóäèë åå. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ìåäëåííî îòêðûòü ãëàçà è çàñòîíàëà…íåóæåëè îíà òîëüêî ÷òî âåðíóëàñü èç Òðîôåéíîé êîìíàòû?  
Ãëàçà ïîñòåïåííî ïðèâûêàëè ê óòðåííåìó ñâåòó, à êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îêîí÷àòåëüíî îáðåëà ñïîñîáíîñòü ÿñíî âèäåòü, îíà âçâèçãíóëà, îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî êòî-òî âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàåò åå. Åé ïðèøëîñü ñìîðãíóòü íåñêîëüêî ðàç, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, êòî áûë ýòîò ñïîðòèâíîãî òåëîñëîæåíèÿ ìóæ÷èíà ñ ïåñî÷íîãî öâåòà âîëîñàìè è ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè.  
- Äîáðîå óòðî, äîðîãàÿ, - áîäðî âîñêëèêíóë îí, îáíàæàÿ â óëûáêå áåëîñíåæíûå çóáû. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü ñäåðæàòü âîïëü âîçìóùåíèÿ, êîòîðûé ÷óòü áûëî íå âûðâàëñÿ ó íåå ïðè âçãëÿäå íà ÷àñû: ïÿòü óòðà.  
- ×àðëüç, - ïðîáóð÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, óñàæèâàÿñü íà ïîñòåëè è ïðîòèðàÿ ãëàçà. – Âî-ïåðâûõ, êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû çäåñü äåëàåøü, à âî-âòîðûõ, êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû äåëàåøü çäåñü â ÏßÒÜ ÓÒÐÀ?!  
Âñå òàêæå ñèÿÿ, îí èçâëåê èç-çà ñïèíû ïîäíîñ è óñåëñÿ íà åå ïîñòåëè.  
- Ïî÷åìó ÿ ïðèíåñ òåáå çàâòðàê, ìåäî÷åê? – Ãåðìèîíå ïîòðåáîâàëîñü ñîáðàòü â êóëàê âñþ ñèëó âîëè, ÷òîáû íå âçäðîãíóòü îò ýòîãî «ìåäî÷åê».  
Îíà áûëà çíàêîìà ñ ×àðëüçîì Ãðèíè, ãëàâîé Äåïàðòàìåíòà Ôèíàíñîâ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè âîò óæå îêîëî ãîäà. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî â ýòî âðåìÿ, â íà÷àëå ñåíòÿáðÿ, îíè è ïîçíàêîìèëèñü â ïðîøëîì ãîäó.   
Êîãäà îíè âïåðâûå âñòðåòèëèñü, Ãåðìèîíà íàøëà ×àðëüçà ìèëûé, äîáðûì è èñïîëíåííûì ýíòóçèàçìà. Òåïåðü æå…íó, Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî ×àðëüç äîâîëüíî ìèë è äàæå ñèìïàòè÷åí, íî ýòî åãî ÷åðåñ÷óð ðüÿíîå îòíîøåíèå ê âåùàì, ïëîñêèå ïðîçâèùà è áåñêîíå÷íàÿ ïóñòàÿ áîëòîâíÿ ñëåãêà ðàçäðàæàëè åå.  
- Òî, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü, ñâÿçàíî ñ ìèíèñòðîì Ìàãèè, ìèëàÿ, - ïîÿñíèë ×àðëüç, àêêóðàòíî íàïîëíÿÿ áîêàë àïåëüñèíîâûì ñîêîì. – Îí âûáðàë ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû ñîïðîâîäèòü åãî íà öåðåìîíèþ ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ…ß äóìàþ, ýòî âîñõèòèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí ðåøèë ïîñåùàòü ñòîëü âàæíîå äëÿ Õîãâàðäñà ñîáûòèå êàæäûé ãîä, äåòèøåê ýòî òàê îáðàäóåò…  
Ìîëîäàÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöà óñåëàñü ïîóäîáíåå è ïðèíÿëàñü áåçî âñÿêîãî àïïåòèòà æåâàòü ñâîé òîñò. Îíà íèêîãäà íå èñïûòûâàëà òàêèõ ñèëüíûõ è âñåïîãëîùàþùèõ ÷óâñòâ ê ×àðëüçó…òàêèõ ñèëüíûõ, êàê áûëè åå ÷óâñòâà, íàïðèìåð, ê…äà, ê Ðîíó Óèçëè.  
À âîò ýòî, - ìûñëåííî ïîïðåêíóëà ñåáÿ Ãåðìèîíà, - íå áîëüøå, ÷åì äåâ÷îíî÷üÿ âëþáëåííîñòü. Äóðàöêàÿ âñïûøêà ýìîöèé.  
Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà íà ×àðëüçà, êîòîðûé ïðîäîëæàë ãîâîðèòü, íåñìîòðÿ íà òîò î÷åâèäíûé ôàêò, ÷òî îíà åãî íå ñëóøàëà. Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü åìó.  
Êàê áû òàì íè áûëî, - ñêàçàëà ñåáå Ãåðìèîíà, - òî, ÷òî ó íàñ ñ ×àðëüçîì, êóäà áîëåå ðàçóìíî. Îí íåçàâèñèìûé, íà íåãî ìîæíî ïîëîæèòüñÿ, îí…  
- Âñå åùå áîëòàåò, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî ãîâîðèò ýòî âñëóõ.  
- È…×òî, òûêâî÷êà? – ×àðëüç ïðåðâàë ñàì ñåáÿ â ñåðåäèíå äëèííîé, öâåòèñòîé ôðàçû.  
- ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëåäóåò îäåòüñÿ è ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, è, âûñêîëüçíóâ èç êðîâàòè, íàñòîé÷èâî âûïðîâîäèëà ×àðëüçà èç êîìíàòû. – Óâèäèìñÿ ïîçæå, â Áîëüøîì Çàëå.  
- ×òî æ…óâèäèìñÿ ïîçæå, êóðî÷êà, - ïðîãîâîðèë ×àðëüç, íàêëîíÿÿñü, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åå.  
Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî êëþíóëà åãî â ùåêó, à çàòåì ïîñïåøèëà ñî âçäîõîì çàõëîïíóòü äâåðü.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð ì÷àëàñü â Áîëüøîé çàë, ãäå êðîõîòíûé ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Âèëîó, íîâîé ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöåé Ãåðáîëîãèè, êîòîðàÿ âîçâûøàëàñü íàä ñâîèì êîëëåãîé, óñòàíàâëèâàëè áîëüøèå äåðåâÿííûå ñòîëû: îíè ïåðåìåùàëè èõ ïî âîçäóõó ïîä åäâà ñëûøíûé ñâèñò âîëøåáíûõ ïàëî÷åê.  
- Êîãäà äîëæíû ïðèáûòü ó÷åíèêè? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ó âûñîêîé ñòðîéíîé ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöû ãåðáîëîãèè.  
- Ñêîðî, ÿ íàäåþñü, - îòâåòèëà ïðîôåññîð Âèëîó, ñ øóìîì îïóñêàÿ íà ïîë ñòîë Ðåéâåíêëî. – ß âåñüìà ïðîãîëîäàëàñü.  
- Áóäóò ñ ìèíóòû íà ìèíóòó, - îòêëèêíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê, ñâåðÿÿñü ñ íàðó÷íûìè ÷àñàìè.   
Ãåðìèîíà îêèíóëà âçãëÿäîì Áîëüøîé çàë: íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ðàáîòíèêè Õîãâàðòñà áûëè çàíÿòû ïîñëåäíèìè ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿìè ê öåðåìîíèè ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê íåñêîëüêî øêîëüíûõ ïðèâèäåíèé ïàðèëè íàä íèìè, áåñòåëåñíûå. Çàêîëäîâàííûé ïîòîëîê ïðèíÿë òåìíî-ñèíèé öâåò, çâåçäû êàê ðàç íà÷àëè ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ è ìåðöàëè âíèç íà Áîëüøîé çàë.  
- …íå äîëæíûì îáðàçîì! – âåùàë ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê ñâîèì âûñîêèì ãîëîñêîì. – Êàæäûé ãîä ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ñòðàííûé íîâûé ñóáúåêò, è êàæäûé ãîä ýòîò ñóáúåêò âñå áîëåå è áîëåå ïîõîæ íà ñóìàñøåäøåãî!  
Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü çàìåòíî óëûáíóëàñü, óñëûøàâ ñëîâà ñâîåãî áûâøåãî ó÷èòåëÿ ïî ×àðàì. Â ñîîòâåòñòâèè ñî ñòàðîé òðàäèöèåé, êîòîðàÿ ðîäèëàñü, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ïîñòóïèëà â Õîãâàðòñ, êàæäûé ãîä â øêîëå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ íîâûé ó÷èòåëü ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ ñèë. Êîãäà Ñíåéï íàêîíåö ïîëó÷èë ýòîò ïîñò ( Ãåðìèîíà êàê ðàç áûëà â âûïóñêíîì, ñåäüìîì, êëàññå), âñå äóìàëè, ÷òî óæ îí-òî çàäåðæèòñÿ â ýòîé ðîëè äîëüøå ñâîèõ ïðåäøåñòâåííèêîâ. Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà îò îäíîãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ è ïîñòàðàëàñü ïîäóìàòü î ÷åì-òî äðóãîì.  
- Óàéò è Ðàìîí ïóñòèëè ñëóõ, ÷òî íîâûé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ ñèë, âåðîÿòíî, ãíîì, - èðîíè÷íî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Âèëîó. Ôëèòâèê òèõîíå÷êî çàõèõèêàë, à Ãåðìèîíà ôûðêíóëà. Ðîë Óàéò è Ðîäæåð Ðàìîí áûëè, âíå âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ, Ôðåäîì è Äæîðäæåì Óèçëè íîâîãî ïîêîëåíèÿ ó÷åíèêîâ Õîãâàðòñà.  
- Íàäåþñü, ñòóäåíòû ïîìíÿò î áåññëàâíîì ñëóõå Óàéòà è Ðàìîíà î òîì, ÷òî êîøêà Ôèë÷à íà ñàìîì äåëå èíîïëàíåòÿíèí, - îêðóãëèëà ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíà.  
- Õîòÿ â ýòîé ñïëåòíå áûëà äîëÿ ïðàâäû, - Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà çà ñïèíîé âåñåëûé ãîëîñ è îáåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà, îïèðàþùåãîñÿ íà òðîñòü. – Ëè÷íî ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ìèññèñ Íîððèñ – ýòî îáû÷íàÿ êîøêà. Óâåðåí, ÷òî åå èíîïëàíåòíûå ñîîòå÷åñòâåííèêè ïëàíèðóþò çàáðàòü åå îòñþäà ñî äíÿ íà äåíü, - â åãî ãëàçàõ çàïðûãàëè ñìåøèíêè, êîãäà îí, ïðèõðàìûâàÿ, ïîäõîäèë ê òðîèì ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì. – Âñå ãîòîâî ê ïðèáûòèþ ñòóäåíòîâ?  
- Äèðåêòîð, - ëàñêîâî çàãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà, - âîçìîæíî, Âàì íå ìåøàëî áû ïåðåäîõíóòü…ïðèñåñòü íà ìèíóòî÷êó…  
- ×åïóõà! – çàïðîòåñòîâàë Äàìáëäîð, âçìàõíóâ ðóêîé.  
- Íî Âàøå çäîðîâüå, äèðåêòîð, - ìÿãêèì òîíîì íàïîìíèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
- Íå ñòîèò áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî çäîðîâûì, ÷òîáû óïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ãèïîãðèôîì! – óâåðèë åå Äàìáëäîð è ïîêîâûëÿë ê ó÷èòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó.  
- Áåäíÿãà, - âçäîõíóëà ïðîôåññîð Âèëîó. – Åãî ñîñòîÿíèå âñå óõóäøàåòñÿ è óõóäøàåòñÿ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê…â îáùåì, ñ ýòîãî ñàìîãî âðåìåíè â ïðîøëîì ãîäó.  
Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâåòèëà, ñ ãðóñòüþ ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ õðóïêóþ, ñãîðáëåííóþ ôèãóðó Äàìáëäîðà, ïîêóñûâàÿ íèæíþþ ãóáó.  
- Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð! - ïðîèçíåñ îòðûâèñòûé ãîëîñ. Ãåðìèîíà äàæå ïîäïðûãíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, à çàòåì ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëàñü. Ìèíåðâà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, êîòîðàÿ (çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ñåäûõ ïðîáëåñêîâ, ïîÿâëÿþùèõñÿ òî òóò, òî òàì â åå êàøòàíîâûõ âîëîñàõ) âûãëÿäåëà àáñîëþòíî òàê æå, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ïîìíèëà åå ñî âðåìåí ñîáñòâåííîé ó÷åáû â Õîãâàðòñå, ñòîÿëà ïîçàäè ñ ðàçúÿðåííûì âèäîì.  
- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ïðîôåññîð? – âñòðåâîæåíî ñïðîñèëè Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà â æèçíè áû íå ïîñìåëà íàçâàòü ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöó â ëèöî «Ìèíåðâà».  
- Óàéò è Ðàìîí, - ïðîöåäèëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñêâîçü ñæàòûå çóáû. – Ñäåëàéòå ñ íèìè ÷òî-òî! Ìíå íóæíî âñòðå÷àòü ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ! Ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé, - îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîøëà ïðî÷ü, à ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð ïîñïåøèëà çà íåé â Õîëë.  
Ðàìîí è Óàéò ìîãëè áû ñîéòè çà áðàòüåâ: ó îáîèõ áûëè âçúåðîøåííûå êîðè÷íåâûå âîëîñû, îáà íîñèëè ñâîè ìàíòèè íåàêêóðàòíî è îò ñëó÷àÿ ê ñëó÷àþ, ó îáîèõ áûëà ñòðàííàÿ ñïîñîáíîñòü èñêàòü íåïðèÿòíîñòè íà ñâîþ ãîëîâó. Åäèíñòâåííîé ðàçíèöåé ìåæäó íèìè áûëî òî, ÷òî Ïîë áûë íåìíîãî íèæå ñâîåãî âûñîêîãî, äîëãîâÿçîãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà. Îíè îáà ñòîÿëè ïîçàäè ãðóïïêè äþæèõ ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ, â íàäåæäå ñïðÿòàòüñÿ. Ãðÿçíûå òåìíûå âîëîñû Ðîäæåðà òîð÷àëè íàä ãîëîâàìè ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ.  
- Èòàê, - ïðîèçíåñëà ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð, è ñåìèêëàññíèêè áûñòðî ðàçäâèíóëèñü, ÿâëÿÿ åå î÷àì øàëóíèøåê. Ãåðìèîíà è Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñìîòðåëè íà íèõ âåñüìà ñòðîãî, îäíàêî ñìóòüÿíû îäàðèëè èõ íåâèííûìè âçãëÿäàìè.  
- Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð, ýòè äâîå èñêàòåëåé ïðèêëþ÷åíèé ñî÷ëè, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò íåâåðîÿòíî…ÇÀÁÀÂÍÎ, - Ìàêãîíàãàëë îêðóãëèëà ãëàçà, - åñëè îíè çàêîëäóþò âîëøåáíûå ïîâîçêè, òàê ÷òî òå îòâåçóò ïàññàæèðîâ íå â çàìîê, à â Õîãñìèä!  
- Ìû áû íèêîãäà òàêîãî íå ñäåëàëè! – íåãîäóþùå âîñêëèêíóë Ðîäæåð.  
- Êàðåòû ñàìè ïîâåçëè èõ â Õîãñìèä, - íåâèííî òàðàùàñü íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé ñîîáùèë Ïîë. Åãî ïðàâäèâûé òîí áûë íåñêîëüêî èñïîð÷åí âíåçàïíûì õìûêàíüåì Ðîäæåðà.  
- Â ìîé êàáèíåò, ìàëü÷èêè, - ñêîìàíäîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ïëå÷è îáîèõ ãðóñòíî ïîíèêëè, êîãäà îíè ïðîñëåäîâàëè çà ïðîôåññðîì Ãðåéíäæåð â åå êàáèíåò.  
- Òàê êàê øêîëüíûé ãîä åùå íå íà÷àëñÿ, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ñàäÿñü â ñâîå êðåñëî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ìàëü÷èøêè óäîáíî óñòðàèâàëèñü íà ñòóëüÿõ íàïðîòèâ, - ÿ íå áóäó ñíèìàòü î÷êè ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà.   
Ìàëü÷èêè îáëåã÷åííî çàóëûáàëèñü.  
- Íå äóìàéòå, ÷òî ëåãêî îòäåëàëèñü, - íàõìóðèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Âûêèíóâ ñâîé äóðàöêèé ôîêóñ, âû ìîãëè áû ïîäâåðãíóòü îïàñíîñòè èìóùåñòâî Õîãâàðòñà, äðóãèõ ñòóäåíòîâ è ñàìèõ ñåáÿ! Çàâòðà æå íî÷üþ îòïðàâèòåñü îòáûâàòü íàêàçàíèå. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, ïðîôåññîðó Äðàãî êàê ðàç íóæíû ïîìîùíèêè äëÿ ñáîðà èíãðèäèåíòîâ äëÿ çåëèé â êàçåìàòàõ…  
Ïî÷òè îäíîâðåìåííî ìàëü÷èøêè çàâîïèëè, ïðîòåñòóÿ. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è ïîäíÿëà â âîçäóõ ðóêè.  
- Ïî î÷åðåäè, - ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà. – ×òî âàñ íå óñòðàèâàåò íà ýòîò ðàç?  
Óàéò è Ðàìîí íåóâåðåííî ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.   
- Ïðîôåññîð, âû…íå ìîæåòå ïîñëàòü íàñ â êàçåìàòû…îäíèõ ñ…ñ íåé, - íàêîíåö âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ Ðàìîí.  
- Ýòî åùå ïî÷åìó? – ÿäîâèòî îñâåäîìèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.  
- Ïîíèìàåòå, - Óàéò çàäåðæàë äûõàíèå, à çàòåì âûïàëèë, - ïðîôåññîð Äðàãî ïûòàåòñÿ óáèòü íàñ îáîèõ!  
Ãåðìèîíå ïîòðåáîâàëîñü ñîâåðøèòü íàä ñîáîé óñèëèå, ÷òîáû íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. Ñæàâ ïîïëîòíåå ãóáû, îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü ñîõðàíèòü ñåðüåçíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. Ïîñ÷èòàâ åå ìîë÷àíèå õîðîøèì ñèãíàëîì, þíûå âðåäèòåëè ïðîäîëæèëè.  
- Îíà óæå ïðåäïðèíÿëà òðè óæàñàþùèå ïîïûòêè ïðåðâàòü íàøè æèçíè, - çàäûõàÿñü îò óæàñà ïðîãîâîðèë Ðàìîí. – Ïîëàãàþ, ýòî âñå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ìû ãðèôôèíäîðöû!  
Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà íå ñêîð÷èòü èðîíè÷íóþ ãðèìàñêó, óñëûøàâ ýòè ñëîâà. ×òî îíà öåíèëà â ïðîôåññîðå Äðàãî, òàê ýòî åå àáñîëþòíóþ áåñïðèñòðàñòíîñòü. Ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöà çåëüåâåäåíèÿ íèêîãäà íå çàâîäèëà ñåáå ëþáèì÷èêîâ. Ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü âî âñåì – âîò, ïîæàëóé, áûëî åäèíñòâåííîå, ê ÷åìó îíà ñòðåìèëàñü. Âïðî÷åì, íå ñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, Ãåðìèîíó íåëüçÿ áûëî íàçâàòü ïîêëîííèöåé ìåòîäîâ ïðîôåññîðà Äðàãî. Âñÿ åå ïðåñëîâóòàÿ ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü çàêëþ÷àëàñü, ïðåæäå âñåãî â òîì, ÷òî â íåçàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, êàêîìó ôàêóëüòåòó ïðèíàäëåæàë ñòóäåíò, îí ïîëó÷àë îò íåå ëèøü õîëîäíûå è ðåçêèå ðåìàðêè îòíîñèòåëüíî áåçäàðíîñòè ñâîåé ðàáîòû. Íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà íå èçäåâàëàñü èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî íàä Ðåéâåíêëî, Ãðèôôèíäîðîì è Õàôôëïàôôîì. Ñëèòåðèí âñåãäà ïîëó÷àë ñâîå.  
- È…åñëè âû îòïðàâèòå íàñ ñ íåé â êàçåìàòû, - ïå÷àëüíî íà÷àë Óàéò.  
- Âû íèêîãäà áîëüøå íàñ íå óâèäèòå æèâûìè, - äðàìàòè÷íî çàêîí÷èë Ðàìîí.  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïàðî÷êó.  
- Èòàê, ïðîôåññîð çåëüåâåäåíèÿ âûíàøèâàåò ñòðàøíûé çàìûñåë âàøåãî óáèéñòâà, - îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. – ×òî æ, ýòî îäíî èç ëó÷øèõ âàøèõ ïðåäñòàâëåíèé. Ñòàâëþ âàì âîñåìü ñ ïîëîâèíîé çà âîîáðàæåíèå è òâîð÷åñêèé ïîäõîä. Íî, êàê áû òàì íè áûëî, íàêàçàíèå îñòàåòñÿ çà âàìè.  
Äðóçüÿ èçî âñåõ ñèë èçîáðàæàëè, êàê ãëóáîêî ðàíèë èõ ïðèãîâîð ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöû.  
- À òåïåðü áåãèòå-êà â Áîëüøîé çàë, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ìû óæå íàâåðíÿêà ïðîïóñòèëè öåðåìîíèþ ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ.  
- Íó ÷òî æ, ìû ïîïûòàëèñü, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ðàìîí.  
- Îòëè÷íîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå, Ïîë! Îäíî èç ëó÷øèõ â òâîåé æèçíè, ñòàðèê, - æèçíåðàäîñòíî õëîïíóë åãî ïî ñïèíå Óàéò.  
- Òû òîæå îòëè÷íî ïîñòàðàëñÿ, äðóæèùå!  
Ãóáû Ãåðìèîíû ñàìè ðàñïîëçàëèñü â óëûáêå. Îíà ïîäòîëêíóëà ñîðâàíöîâ ê äâåðè è ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê ñòåíå, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê îíè áåãóò â Áîëüøîé çàë. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, â ãëóáèíå äóøè ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð áûëà â âîñòîðãå îò ìàëü÷èøåê, íåñìîòðÿ íà èõ ÷àñòûå øàëîñòè è ÷åðåñ÷óð íåáðåæíîå îòíîøåíèå ê øêîëüíûì ïðàâèëàì.  
- Íàäåþñü, âû áûëè íå ñëèøêîì ñóðîâû ñ ýòèìè þíûìè ìîøåííèêàìè ïðîôåññîð? – óñëûøàëà îíà íàñìåøëèâûé, íåóëîâèìî çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ çà ñïèíîé. Íàìîðùèâ ëîá, Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, êòî æå ýòî.  
Îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà ñòåíó, ñòîÿë øèðîêî óëûáàþùèéñÿ ìóæ÷èíà ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî åå ëåò ñ ïûëàþùèìè ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè è áëåñòÿùèìè çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè. Äîâîëüíî âûñîêèé, àòëåòè÷åñêîãî òåëîñëîæåíèÿ…ïîõîæå áûëî, îäíàêî, ÷òî ðàíåå îí áûë êóäà áîëåå õóäîùàâûì. Ãåðìèîíå ïîíàäîáèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïðåáûâàíèÿ â ñòóïîðå, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü äîãàäûâàòüñÿ, ÊÎÃÎ îíà âèäèò ïåðåä ñîáîé. Êîãäà æå äî íåå íàêîíåö äîøëî, ñåðäöå ìîëîäîé æåíùèíû ïî÷òè âçîðâàëîñü.  
- ÐÎÍ?! 


	3. Âñòðå÷à

Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ  
Âñòðå÷à  
(ïåðåâîä - Resurrectra)  
Êàçàëîñü, íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä åå ìîçãîâûå êëåòêè íå ìîãëè íàéòè ðåñóðñîâ, ÷òîáû ñíîâà íà÷àòü ôóíêöèîíèðîâàòü. Âñå, ÷òî îíà îñîçíàâàëà – ýòî òðÿñóùèåñÿ ðóêè, ãîëîâà, êîòîðàÿ êðóòèòñÿ â íåâåðèè, è ñåðäöå êîòîðîå áåçóìíî ñèëüíî ñêà÷åò â ãðóäè ïî íåïîíÿòíî êàêîé ïðè÷èíå. Ãåðìèîíà çàáûëà ÷òî ïîëàãàåòñÿ áûòü õîëîäíîé, ñòðîãîé, õîðîøî âîñïèòàííîé è ñäåëàëà òî, ÷òî ïåðâîå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó – áðîñèëàñü íà Ðîíà è îáíÿëà åãî äî õðóñòà â êîñòÿõ.  
- Ãäå òû áûë?! – âûïàëèëà îíà, òóò æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñåáÿ 16-ëåòíåé äåâ÷îíêîé.  
- Àãà, è òåáå ïðèâåò! – çàñìåÿëñÿ Ðîí, è âçÿâ ïîäðóãó êðåïêîé õâàòêîé çà ïëå÷è, îòñòðàíèë åå íåìíîãî – ÷òîáû ïîëó÷øå ðàçãëÿäåòü. Îí ïðèñâèñòíóë è ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, - Ààà ÷åðò êàê ÿ ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü, Ãåðì!  
- Ñåìü ëåò! – âûäîõíóëà îíà, ïî÷òè çàáûâàÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî íå äàëåå êàê ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ îíà áûëà äàæå ðàäà, ÷òî ïîòåðÿëà ñâÿçü ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì, - Âû äâîå… ñáåæàëè çà ãðàíèöó ÷òîáû òðàâèòü âàøèõ âàìïèðîâ è... âû ìîãëè ïîêàëå÷èòüñÿ èëè, Áîæå ìèëîñòèâûé, äàæå ïîãèáíóòü!  
Ðîí óëûáíóëñÿ ñ òåïëîì âî âçãëÿäå.  
- Íó-êà íó-êà. À ÿ-òî äóìàë, ÷òî òåáå íà íàñ ãëóáîêî íàïëåâàòü, âåäü ìû òàê è íå ïîëó÷èëè íè åäèíîãî ïèñüìà îò òåáÿ! – òóò îí âíåçàïíî ñìóòèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë â ïîë, - Ýýý… Ãåðì, ïî÷åìó òû íàì âîîáùå íå ïèñàëà? – ñïðîñèë îí, ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàçà íà íåå.  
- ß… Ìîè ñîâû íèêàê íå ìîãëè îòûñêàòü âàñ, - áûñòðî è ãëóïî ñîâðàëà îíà. Ãåðìèîíà âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèñòóï ñòûäà çà òî, ÷òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áðîñèëà ñâîèõ äðóçåé. ×óâñòâî, êîòîðîãî ðàíüøå íå áûëî… Êàê îíà ìîãëà? Ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî îíè âìåñòå ïðîøëè – îíà, Ðîí è Ãàððè…  
Ñëîâíî óäàð ïî ãîëîâå.  
- Ãàððè! À ãäå Ãàððè? – Ãåðìèîíà ëèõîðàäî÷íî îãëÿäåëàñü, ïî÷òè óâåðåííàÿ â òîì, ÷òî åå ñòàðûé ëîõìàòûé äðóã â î÷êàõ âîò-âîò âûéäåò èç-çà òåõ äîñïåõîâ.  
- Ãàððè â ïîðÿäêå. Îí ñåé÷àñ â Êàíàäå íà ñåêðåòíîì è ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñíîì çàäàíèè, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, âåñåëî ïîäìèãèâàÿ. Îäíàêî Ãåðìèîíà ìîìåíòàëüíî ïîáëåäíåëà – èðîíèþ íå çàìåòèëà.  
- ß ïîøóòèë! – ñêàçàë Ðîí. Çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà, - Îõ òû ñîâñåì íå èçìåíèëàñü! Íî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî â Êàíàäå.  
À… íó õîðîøî… - ðàññåÿííî îòîçâàëàñü îíà, êèâíóëà, è ðåøèëà íå ñïðàøèâàòü, ÷òî Ãàððè äåëàåò ïî òó ñòîðîíó çåìíîãî øàðà. Ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûé øîê îò âñòðå÷è ñ Ðîíîì ïîñòåïåííî èñïàðÿëñÿ, è Íà Ãåðìèîíó íàâàëèëîñü ãàäëèâîå ñîæàëåíèå î òîì, ÷òî îíà óæàñíî ãëóïî ñåáÿ âåëà. Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð ïîñòàðàëàñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ è âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. ×óâñòâóÿ ñòûä çà ñâîå èíôàíòèëüíîå ïîâåäåíèå, è ïûòàÿñü îò íåãî èçáàâèòüñÿ, îíà ìåõàíè÷åñêè îòðÿõíóëà ìàíòèþ è ïðèãëàäèëà âîëîñû…  
- Íó òàê, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà îíà ñòðîãèì è ðîâíûì òîíîì, - Êàê äîëãî òû áóäåøü â Õîãâàðòñå? Ïîãîñòèøü çäåñü ïàðó íåäåëü?  
- Âåñü ãîä, - ñ âèäîì òðèóìôàòîðà îáúÿâèë Ðîí, è ïî-ñâîåìó, ôèðìåííî, ÷óòü êðèâî óñìåõíóëñÿ óãîëêîì ðòà.  
Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà.  
- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ?  
Ðîí íå âûäåðæàë. Ðàñêèíóë ðóêè è ïðîâûë ãîëîñîì, ïîëíûì ñ÷àñòüÿ è ñàìîóâàæåíèÿ:  
- Ñåé÷àñ òû ñìîòðèøü íà íîâîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ïî çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë!  
- Äà òû øóòèøü, - âïîëãîëîñà ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà, èçî âñåõ ñèë íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî øóòèò.   
- Íèôèêà! - îòîçâàëñÿ Ðîí, ñâåòÿñü ñ÷àñòüåì, ñâåðêàÿ ãëàçàìè – è ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêè, - Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, êàê ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî! ß èìåþ â âèäó… òû è ÿ, ñíîâà âìåñòå â Õîãâàðòñå! Êàê â ñòàðûå äîáðûå âðåìåíà!   
Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî âûäåðíóëà ðóêè èç åãî öåïêèõ ëàäîíåé.   
- Ýòî î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü – «ñíîâà âìåñòå»?! - âûïàëèëà îíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ íàäâèãàþùóþñÿ ïàíèêó. Ðîí õî÷åò âñå óíè÷òîæèòü! Åå àêêóðàòíî ñïëàíèðîâàííóþ, áåçìÿòåæíóþ, ñïîêîéíóþ, áåçîïàñíóþ æèçíü! Ïîòîìó ÷òî ãäå áû îí íå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ, âñþäó çà íèì ñëåäîâàëè íåïðèÿòíîñòè è áåçîáðàçèÿ! À åñëè ïðèïëþñîâàòü ê ýòîìó åå äàâíî çàáûòûå ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðûå íå äîëæíû âîçîáíîâèòüñÿ! Îíà èì ïðîñòî íå ïîçâîëèò ïðîÿâèòüñÿ ñíîâà! È íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå, åå ñåðäöå ïîñïðîèçâåëî òàêîé íàäîåäëèâûé, ìåðçêèé, íåâûíîñèìûé áóìáóìáóì, êîãäà îí âçÿë åå çà ðóêè! Êàê ýòî ïîíèìàòü?!  
Ó Ðîíà, ìåæäó òåì, ñ ëèöà ñïîëçëà óëûáêà:  
- Íó ÿ èìåë â âèäó… íó ïîíèìàåøü… ñíîâà äðóçüÿ êàê ðàíüøå… - ñêàçàë îí ãðóñòíûì è âèíîâàòûì ãîëîñîì.  
- Íó êîíå÷íî, - îòîçâàëàñü îíà, âçäûõàÿ îò òàéíîãî îáëåã÷åíèÿ; îíà áðîñèëà âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó Áîëüøîãî çàëà, - Ïîðà èäòè íà ïðàçäíèê.  
- À… - Ðîí âûãëÿäåë ðàçî÷àðîâàííûì, - Íó à òû õî÷åøü â îáùåì… íàâåðñòàòü óïóùåííîå?  
- Äëÿ ýòîãî áóäåò åùå óéìà âðåìåíè, - ñêàçàëà îíà ðåçêî è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü íà êàáëóêàõ, óâåðåííî (òàê êàçàëîñü ñî ñòîðîíû) çàøàãàëà â ñòîðîíó Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. Îíà ñëûøàëà êàê Ðîí ïîáðåë çà íåé ñëåäîì – åãî øàðêàþùèå øàãè ðàçäàâàëèñü çà ñïèíîé. Î ÷åì áû îíà íè äóìàëà èëè ÷òî áû îíà íè ÷óâñòâîâàëà â òîò ìîìåíò, ýòî áûëî çàáûòî òîãäà, êîãäà êàæäàÿ ãîëîâà â Áîëüøîì çàëå ïîâåðíóëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà â îäíîì íàïðàâëåíèè: íà ðàññåÿííîãî è ñìóùåííîãî ÷åì-òî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Àðèôìàíòèêè è íåçíàêîìîãî ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà ñ îãíåííî-ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè. Êàæäàÿ ïàðà ãëàç ïðîâîäèëà èõ äî ñàìîãî ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà.  
Äàìáëäîð óæå âñòàë, è íå âîçíèêàëî íèêàêèõ ñîìíåíèé â òîì, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïîñëåäóåò åãî òðàäèöèîííàÿ ðå÷ü. Åãî ãëàçà áëåñíóëè, êîãäà Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà óñåëèñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà.   
- Íó ÷òî æ, òåïåðü, êîãäà âñå ïðèáûëè…  
Âñå ñòóäåíòû âûæèäàþùå ïîñìîòðåëè íà ñâîè òàðåëêè…  
- … ß íàêîíåö-òî ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü âàì íîâûé ïåðñîíàë Õîãâàðòñà! – êòî-òî çåâíóë, -Ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäñòàâèòü âàì ïðîôåññîðà Óèçëè, íîâîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë!  
Òóò æå ïðåêðàòèëèñü âñå çåâêè, åðçàíèÿ è – ñìåíèëèñü ñíà÷àëà ãðîáîâîé òèøèíîé, à çàòåì ïåðåøåïòûâàíèåì:  
«Óèçëè? Îí ñêàçàë Óèçëè?!»  
«ß ÷èòàë ïðî íåãî â Ïðîðîêå!»  
«Ýòîò òîò àâðîð, äà?»  
«Äà íåò, êàæåòñÿ ýòî îäèí èç òåõ, êòî èãðàåò â êâèääè÷ â ñáîðíîé Àíãëèè!»  
«Äà íåò æå, äóðàê! Â ñáîðíîé èãðàþò Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ Óèçëè, íàâåðíîå, åãî áðàòüÿ»  
- À Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñ Âàìè? – âûêðèêíóë Ïîë Óàéò áåçî âñÿêîãî ñòåñíåíèÿ. Ïî÷òè âñå ïðûñíóëè õîõîòîì.  
Ðîí óëûáàëñÿ îò óõà äî óõà, ñèÿë êàê îòïîëèðîâàííûé, è ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå, âûçâàííîå ïîâåäåíèåì Ãåðìèîíû, óëåòó÷èëîñü. Àõ êàê îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ ýòèì âíèìàíèåì! Ãåðìèîíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà… Ïîñìîòðåëà íà äðóãîé êðàé ñòîëà. Òàì ñèäåëè ×àðëüç è Ìèíèñòð Ìàãèè. ×àðëüç ïîäìèãíóë åé è ïîñëàë âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé; îíà âûìó÷åííî óëûáíóëàñü, ïðî ñåáÿ ìîëÿñü, ÷òîáû íèêòî èç ñòóäåíòîâ èëè Ðîí ýòîãî íå çàìåòèë.  
Äàìáëäîð æåñòîì ïðèçâàë âñåõ ê òèøèíå, âñå åùå óëûáàÿñü.  
- ß íàäåþñü, âñå âû îêàæåòå íàøåìó íîâîìó ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ ðàäóøíûé ïðèåì. À òåïåðü ïîäêðåïëÿéòåñü, -äîáàâèë îí è õëîïíóë â ëàäîøè.   
Êóøàíüÿ íà çîëîòûõ áëþäàõ ïîÿâèëèñü íà êàæäîì ñâîáîäíîì óãîëêå ñòîëà.  
Äèðåêòîð äîâîëüíî îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå, è íà åãî ëèöå ìåëüêíóëî íà ñåêóíäó âûðàæåíèå êðàéíå óñòàëîñòè, ïî÷òè èñòîùåíèÿ – ìåëüêíóëî è òóò æå èñ÷åçëî, çàìå÷åííîå ëèøü Ãåðìèîíîé. Âñêîðå Äàìáëäîð óæå åë è áåñåäîâàë ñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè.  
- Äàìáëäîð, Äàìáëäîð. Áóäåøü äåðæàòüñÿ äî ñàìîãî êîíöà, – ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí çà ñïèíîé Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó â åãî ñòîðîíó.   
Ðîí øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ åé.  
- Äà òàê… - ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ñêàçàë îí è ïðèíÿëàñü ñ æàäíîñòüþ ïîãëîùàòü êàðòîôåëüíîå ïþðå. Ñíîâà çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà ïðè âèäå (äàâíî çàáûòîé) Ðîíîâîé íåàêêóðàòíîñòè çà ñòîëîì, Ãåðìèîíà è ñàìà ïðèñòóïèëà ê åäå – íî íåñîçíàòåëüíî áðîñàëà íà Ðîíà âçãëÿäû íà ïðîòÿæåíèå âñåãî ïîëóòîðà÷àñîâîãî óæèíà. Îíà âñå åùå íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî èç âñåõ ëþäåé èìåííî ÎÍ áûë âûáðàí ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì è ÷òî ÎÍ ïðîâåäåò ñ íåé áîê î áîê âåñü ó÷åáíûé ãîä.  
Îõ êàêîé æå ýòî áóäåò ìðà÷íûé è íåïðîñòîé ãîä, ïîäóìàëà îíà… 


	4. Ðîí Óèçëè, ÷ðåçâû÷àéíûé è ïîëíîìî÷íûé àâ...

Ãëàâà ÷åòâåðòàÿ  
Ðîí Óèçëè, ÷ðåçâû÷àéíûé è ïîëíîìî÷íûé àâðîð…  
(ïåðåâîä - Resurrectra)   
Â ïåðâûé ðàç ñ òîãî âðåìåíè êàê îíà ñòàëà ó÷èòåëåì, Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ðàñòåðÿííîé.  
Â ïåðâûé ó÷åáíûé äåíü, ñòóäåíòû 4-îãî êóðñà, âîéäÿ â êàáèíåò, îáíàðóæèëè òàì íå÷òî áëåäíîëèöîå, ïîòåðÿííîå è ðàñêà÷èâàþùååñÿ íà ñòóëå çà ñâîèì, ó÷èòåëüñêèì, ñòîëîì.  
- Áîæå ïðàâûé, ÷åãî ýòî ñ íåé ñëó÷èëîñü? – ïðîèçíåñ êòî-òî äîâîëüíî ãðîìêèì øåïîòîì, êîãäà ñòóäåíòû ñòó÷àëè êðûøêàìè ïàðò è çàíèìàëè ñâîè ìåñòà; ïîñëûøàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ðàçðîçíåííûõ ñìåøêîâ.  
- 10 áàëëîâ ñ Õàôôëïàôôà, ìèñòåð Ìàêêèíçè! – âûïàëèëà Ãåðìèîíà, - è åùå ïÿòü âñåìó êëàññó çà íåóìåñòíîå õèõèêàíüå!  
Ó÷åíèêè ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëè ãîëîâû è óòêíóëèñü â ó÷åáíèêè, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü åå ãîðÿùåãî çëîãî âçãëÿäà.  
- Îòêðûâàåòå ïîñîáèÿ íà ñòðàíèöå 362… - íà÷àëà îíà, ñêðèïÿ ìåëîì ïî äîñêå òàê ÿðîñòíî, ÷òî îí êðîøèëñÿ..  
- 362?! – âîñêëèêíóëà êàêàÿ-òî ðûæåâîëîñàÿ äåâî÷êà, - Íî ñåãîäíÿ æå ïåðâûé äåíü çàíÿòèé, à âñå ïàðàãðàôû êîòîðûå ïåðåä ýòîé ñòðàíèöåé…  
- È åùå 15 î÷êîâ ñ Õàôôëïàôôà! – ïåðåáèëà åå Ãåðìèîíà, ïàðàëëåëüíî ðåçêî ñòóêàÿ óêàçêîé ïî ñòîëó. Íåñêîëüêî ñòóäåíòîâ ïîäñêî÷èëè îò íåîæèäàííîñòè.  
Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð îãëÿäåëà ñâîèõ íàïóãàííûõ ñòóäåíòîâ, è ïðîèçâåëà ðÿä êàêèõ-òî íåïîíÿòíûõ äëÿ íèõ æåñòîâ: ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé, âçäîõíóëà, ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì è íàêîíåö, óñòàëî îïóñòèëàñü íà ñòóë:  
- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, - òèõî ñêàçàëà îíà, - Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñäåëàéòå êîíñïåêò ñòðàíèö ñ ïÿòîé ïî âîñüìóþ. Çàòåì ïèñüìåííî îòâåòüòå íà âîïðîñû, ïðèâåäåííûå â êîíöå ïàðàãðàôà.  
Êëàññ íåìåäëåííî ïîãðóçèëñÿ â çûáêóþ òèøèíó ïîñëå ýòîãî; åäèíñòâåííûì çâóêîì áûë ñêðèï ïåðüåâ î ïåðãàìåíò. Çíàêîìûé çâóê óñïîêîèë åå, è îíà ñèäåëà íà ñòóëå íå äâèãàÿñü, ãëÿäÿ â ïðîñòðàíñòâî è ñëóøàÿ åãî… Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ãíåâ, ïîñòûäíûé ãíåâ, ñòðàõ, àãðåññèþ, è âñå ýòî ëèøü èç-çà ïðèñóòñòâèÿ îäíîãî-åäèíñòâåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà â Õîãâàðòñå: Ðîíà.  
È ïðåæäå âñåãî îíà áûëà çëà íà ñàìó ñåáÿ. È íåäîâîëüíà òàêæå ñâîèì â÷åðàøíèì ïîâåäåíèåì. Êàê øêîëüíèöà! Ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî – âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê, ñ òàêîé æå âçðîñëîé ñòàáèëüíîé æèçíüþ, íè ñ òîãî íè ñ ñåãî íà÷èíàåò âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ðåáåíîê. Ïðèñóòñòâèå Ðîíà â øêîëå âñåðüåç ãðîçèëî ðàçðóøåíèåì âñåìó òîìó, íàä ÷åì îíà ðàáîòàëà ñî âðåìåíè îêîí÷àíèÿ øêîëû – çàáûòü îáó÷åíèå â Õîãâàðòñå è äåòñòâî. Áûòü ñòàáèëüíûì âçðîñëûì ÷åëîâåêîì ñî ñòàáèëüíîé âçðîñëîé æèçíüþ…  
Âåäü ýòî ñîâñåì äðóãîå äåëî – ïðåïîäàâàòü â òîé øêîëå, ãäå îíà çà îäèí âå÷åð ñòàëà óáèéöåé è çíàìåíèòîñòüþ. Êîíå÷íî èíîãäà, êîãäà îíà øëà ïî ïîäçåìåëüþ, Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñëàáîñòü è íåðâîçíîñòü, à ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî òóàëåòà Ìðà÷íîé Ìèðòë – ãðóñòü. Íî áîëüøå íè â êàêîì äðóãîì ìåñòå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ åå íå íàñòèãàëè. È äàæå òå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ÷òî ïðèõîäèëè, Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà îòáðîñèòü, çàäàâèòü, è íèêîãäà ê íèì íå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ….   
Íî Ðîí – Ðîí áûë æèâûì, äûøàùèì è ðàçãîâàðèâàþùèì âîñïîìèíàíèåì. Îíà íå ìîãëà ÎÒÁÐÎÑÈÒÜ åãî, íå ìîãëà ÇÀÄÀÂÈÒÜ åãî – ëåã÷å åé áóäåò ïåðåêâàëèôèöèðîâàòüñÿ â ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ïðîðèöàíèÿ… Îñîáåííî òåïåðü, êîãäà åé ïðèäåòñÿ âèäåòü åãî êàæäûé äåíü – ýòî íåâîçìîæíî.   
- Ïðîôåññîð? – ðîáêèé ãîëîñîê âûâåë åå èç ñòóïîðà. Îíà ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íèçåíüêóþ êóäðÿâóþ äåâ÷óøêó, ñòîÿâøóþ â ýòîò ìîìåíò îêîëî ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà, - ß âîò õîòåëà ñïðîñèòü íàñ÷åò… ý…  
Îíà îãëÿíóëàñü íà ñâîèõ òîâàðèùåé, êîòîðûå, î÷åâèäíî, áûëè ïîðàæåíû îòâàãîé îäíîêëàññíèöû, îñìåëèâøåéñÿ ïîäîéòè ê áåøåíîìó ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ… Íåêîòîðûå, íåçàìåòíî, êàê èì êàçàëîñü, ïîäíÿëè áîëüøèå ïàëüöû ââåðõ.   
- Âû íå ìîãëè áû ïîìî÷ü ìíå âîò ñ ýòèì âîïðîñîì? – âûïàëèëà äåâî÷êà, è îòøàòíóëàñü – î÷åâèäíî, îíà îæèäàëà âçðûâà.  
Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è ìûñëåííî äàëà ñåáå õîðîøåãî ïèíêà. Íåò óæ, íå ïîçâîëèò îíà Ðîíó ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì ñìóòèòü åå. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, â áîëüøèíñòâå ñëó÷àåâ âñòðå÷è ñ íèì ìîæíî ëåãêî èçáåæàòü. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è ñäåðæàííî óëûáíóëàñü ó÷åíèöå.  
- Äà êîíå÷íî, ìèññ Ëîíãëè.  
Êàæåòñÿ êëàññ ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà ñïðàâèëàñü ñ ïðèñòóïîì ÿðîñòè, è òåïåðü âñå âçäîõíóëè ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì.  
***  
Îäíàêî âñêîðå Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî èçáåãàòü Ðîíà – ýòî íå òàêîå ïðîñòîå çàíÿòèå, êàê åé ïîêàçàëîñü. Ïðåïîäàâàòåëè îáåäàëè â îäíîì çàëå ñî ñòóäåíòàìè, è íà ñàìîì-òî äåëå – íå òàê ïðîñòî èçáåãàòü òîãî, ñ êåì êàæäûé äåíü ïî òðè ðàçà ñèäèøü çà îäíèì ñòîëîì. Òàê îíà äóìàëà, íî ñëóøàÿ îðêåñòð â æèâîòå, ïîêîðíî øëà â Áîëüøîé Çàë è – çàñòûëà íà ïîðîãå.  
Ðîí ñèäåë âî ãëàâå ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ñòîëà è îæèâëåííî ÷òî-òî ðàññêàçûâàë, æåñòèêóëèðóÿ è óëûáàÿñü îò óõà äî óõà. Ñòóäåíòû ñòîëïèëèñü âîêðóã íåãî, ñèäÿ ÷óòü ëè íå äðóã ó äðóãà íà ãîëîâàõ, è ñëóøàëè, ïîîòêðûâàâ ðòû.  
- À ïîòîì.. ÁÀÁÀÕ! – âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí, óäàðÿÿ ñåáÿ êóëàêîì â ëàäîíü, - Ìåíÿ ïîäáðîñèëî íà 10 ìåòðîâ â âîçäóõ, à ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà óñâèñòåëà… íå ïîâåðèòå!!! Â çûáó÷èå ïåñêè!  
Ñòóäåíòû ïðèñâèñòíóëè è òåïåðü ïîìèìî ðòîâ øèðîêî îòêðûëè ãëàçà.  
- Íó êîðî÷å âû ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, - ïðîäîëæà Ðîí, ñîâåðøåííî ÿâíî íàñëàæäàÿñü ñâîåé ïåðñîíîé, - Ìåíÿ ïîäáðàñûâàþò â âîçäóõ êàê êðûñó êàêóþ-òî, à ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà òåì âðåìåíåì òîíåò.  
- È ÷åãî, è ÷åãî? – íåòåðïåëèâî ñïðîñèë êàêîé-òî ñòóäåíò ñ áîëüøèìè êðàñíûìè óøàìè.  
- Íó à ÷òî ÿ ìîã åùå ñäåëàòü? – ñêðîìíî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ðîí, - ÿ ïðèäóøèë âåäüìó ãîëûìè ðóêàìè…  
Ïðîêàòèëñÿ ãðîìêèé âçäîõ âîñõèùåíèÿ… È åìó âòîðèë ãîðüêèé âçäîõ Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è âûøëà âîí èç Áîëüøîãî çàëà.  
Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð øëà ÷åðåç ïóñòûå êîðèäîðû. Íèêîãî íåò – íó åñòåñòâåííî! Âñå ñòóäåíòû è ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ñåé÷àñ åäÿò âêóñíóþ ïèùó, ïüþò ãóñòîé, õîëîäíûé òûêâåííûé ñîê…  
Æåëóäîê Ãåðìèîíû áåñöåðåìîííî çàïåë, íå ïîïàäàÿ íè â îäíó íîòó… Íó ÷òî æ, ñ î÷åðåäíûì âçäîõîì îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî óñòðîèòü ãîëîäîâêó òîëüêî ðàäè òîãî, ÷òîáû íå âèäåòü Ðîíà, îíà íå ñìîæåò. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà îáðàòíî – íî óæå â äâåðÿõ åå ïîñåòèëà çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ èäåÿ.   
Õîòÿ… íåò, âñå-òàêè, ýòî ëó÷øå ÷åì ïðåáûâàòü â îäíîì ïîìåùåíèè ñ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíûì è ïîëíîìî÷íûì àâðîðîì Ðîíîì…  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîñïåøèëà âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå, åå æåëóäîê âîîäóøåâëåííî çàòÿíóë íîâóþ ìåëîäèþ. Íà êóõíå îíà íå áûëà óæå î÷åíü äàâíî – ïî÷åìó áû íå çàéòè òóäà?  
Îíà çàøëà â çíàêîìûé êîðèäîð, âûèñêèâàÿ ãëàçàìè êàðòèíó ñ èçîáðàæåííîé íà íåé âàçîé ñ ôðóêòàìè.  
ÁÓÌ! – îíà ÷óòü íå âñêðèêíóëà, êîãäà êòî-òî íàëåòåë íà íåå èç-çà óãëà, ðàññûïàÿ øîêîëàäêè. Ýòîò êòî-òî ÿâíî ñïåøèë, åãî ðóêè áûëè íàãðóæåíû åäîé.   
-Ôðèçàðèóñ! – âûêðèêíóëà íàïóãàííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, è êîíôåòû çàâèñëè â âîçäóõå, îòêóäà Ãåðìèîíà èõ âçÿëà è ïîëîæèëà â ðóêè ñïåøèâøåìó âëàäåëüöó.   
- ×àðëüç? – îíà íàêîíåö õîðîøåíüêî ðàçãëÿäåëà òîãî, êòî ñòîÿë ïåðåä íåé â ïëîõî îñâåùåííîì êîðèäîðå. Åå áåëîêóðûé äðóã áûë áëåäåí, è ÿâíî íàïóãàí.  
- Íó êàê æå, ÿ øåë òåáÿ ïîâèäàòü, òûêîâêà, - áûñòðî íàøåëñÿ ×àðëüç è íàäåë íà ëèöî èäåàëüíóþ óëûáêó, - Îé êàê òû ìåíÿ íàïóãàëà, ðûáîíüêà!  
- À... ìåíÿ ïîâèäàòü… Íó èçâèíè, - îòîçâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ãëÿäÿ íà êàðòèíó ñ ôðóêòàìè çà åãî ñïèíîé: ðó÷êà ìåäëåííî ïðåâðàùàëàñü îáðàòíî â ðóìÿíóþ ãðóøó, - À êàê òû….?  
-Íó êàê æå, ëàïî÷êà, ÿ âåäü òîæå áûë ðåáåíêîì è ó÷èëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, - âîçìóòèëñÿ ×àðëüç, - Îõ ÿ áûë íàñòîÿùèì ñîðâè-ãîëîâîé, âñå âðåìÿ íà íåïðèÿòíîñòè íàðûâàëñÿ…  
Ãåðìèîíà ñìóòíî ïîìíèëà ïÿòèêóðñíèêà ×àðëüçà – òàêèì êàêèì óâèäåëà åãî ïî ïðèåçäå â øêîëó. Îí ïðèëåæíî ó÷èëñÿ, áûë ïðåôåêòîì, à ïîòîì ñòàðîñòîé. Îíà ïî÷òè ÷òî ðàññìåÿëàñü, ïûòàÿñü ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå êàê ýòîò îáðàç÷èê áëàãîîáðàçíîñòè ìîã íàðâàòüñÿ íà íåïðèÿòíîñòè.  
Íî âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà ïðîñòî óëûáíóëàñü, âñïîìíèâ ñâîè øàëîñòè â Õîãâàðòñå, è âçÿëà ó ×àðëüçà íåñêîëüêî øîêîëàäîê. 


	5. Î÷íàÿ ñòàâêà

ãëàâà ïÿòàÿ.  
Î÷íàÿ ñòàâêà.  
(ïåðåâîä - Libelle)  
- Âîò ÷åðò! - ãðîìêî âûðóãàëñÿ Ïîë Óàéò ïðåæäå ÷åì ââàëèòüñÿ â êàáèíåò ïðîôåññîðà Ãðåéíäæåð. Îäíîêëàññíèêè òèõîíüêî õèõèêàëè, ïîêà îí íàïðàâëÿëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ìåñòó.  
- Âû îïîçäàëè, ìèñòåð Óàéò, - ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò òåñòà, êîòîðûé îíà èñïðàâëÿëà.  
- Çíàþ, ïðîôåññîð, çíàþ, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ïîë ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèì ãîëîñîì. Òÿæåëî âçäîõíóâ, îí ïîäíåñ ïàëüöû ê âèñêàì, - Ïîíèìàåòå... ìîÿ ïàìÿòü... óæå íå òàêàÿ, êàê ðàíüøå.  
Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà, ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó îò òåïåðü óæå ïîëíîãî êðàñíûõ ïîìåòîê òåñòà: "Ëàäíî âàì, ìèñòåð Óàéò. Ýòî íå áûëà äàæå íàïîëîâèíó ñòîÿùàÿ îòãîâîðêà."  
Ïîë óäðó÷åííî îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñâîé ñòóë: "Çíàþ. ß ñåãîäíÿ íå â ôîðìå."  
- Ãäå âû áûëè?  
- Íà êóõíå ñ Ðîäæåðîì. Êîãäà ìíå îòáûâàòü íàêàçàíèå - ñåãîäíÿ èëè çàâòðà?  
Ãåðìèîíà çàãëÿíóëà â ñâîé òùàòåëüíî ñïëàíèðîâàííûé åæåäíåâíèê: "Ñåãîäíÿ ìåíÿ óñòðàèâàåò."   
- Õîðîøî,- îòâåòèë Ïîë, âçÿë ïåðî, îáìîêíóë åãî â ÷åðíèëà è îñòàâèë ïîìåòêó íà ðóêå, ÷òîáû íå çàáûòü î íàêàçàíèè.- Î, ÿ ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ ýòèì âàøèì äðóãîì-áëîíäèíîì,- íåáðåæíî äîáàâèë îí êàê áóäòî â ðàçãîâîðå ñî ñòàðûì ïðèÿòåëåì.  
Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü: "...Ñ êåì?"  
- Íó, âû çíàåòå. Áëîíäèí, ïðèìåðíî âàøåãî ðîñòà,- Ïîë ëåíèâî ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ïîêàçûâàÿ ðîñò òîãî ÷åëîâåêà.- Ìíîãî ðàçãîâàðèâàåò, ïîâñþäó ñëåäóåò çà âàìè, êàê âëþáëåííûé ùåíîê...  
- Äîñòàòî÷íî, ìèñòåð Óàéò,- áûñòðî ïðåðâàëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ÿâíî íå íóæäàëàñü â áîëüøåì îïèñàíèè ×àðëüçà Ïîëîì Óàéòîì; îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì õîðîøî îñâåäîìëåíà î åãî ñëåãêà ðàçäðàæàþùèõ ÷åðòàõ õàðàêòåðà. Òîò ôàêò, ÷òî åãî âèçèòû ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð ó÷àñòèëèñü, íå óëó÷øàë ïîëîæåíèÿ.  
- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî, óñïîêîéòåñü,- ïîâûñèëà ãîëîñ íà çàøóìåâøèé, ïîêà îíà áûëà çàòåðÿíà â ñâîåì ìèðå, êëàññ Ãåðìèîíà.- Îòêðîéòå ñòðàíèöó 34...  
  
***************  
  
Óäàðû êàáëó÷êîâ ïðîôåññîðà Ãðåéíäæåð î ìðàìîðíûé ïîë ýõîì îòîçâàëèñü â ïóñòîì çàëå. Îòãîëîñêè ðàçãîâîðîâ è ñìåõà ïðîñà÷èâàëèñü â êîðèäîð èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, íî áûñòðî ñòèõëè, êîãäà îíà çàâåðíóëà çà óãîë. Òåïåðü åäèíñòâåííûìè çâóêàìè áûëè åå áûñòðûå óâåðåííûå øàãè è ðèòìè÷íîå áèåíèå åå ñåðäöà. Â ðóêàõ ó íåå áûë ÷åðíûé ïîðòôåëü, ñîäåðæàùèé òåñòû, òðåáóþùèå ïðîâåðêè. Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü ïåðåä äâåðüþ â ó÷èòåëüñêóþ.  
- Ìÿòíàÿ êàðàìåëüêà,- ÷åòêî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, è äâåðü îòâîðèëàñü, ïðîïóñêàÿ åå âíóòðü.  
- À âîò è òû!- ïîñëèøàëñÿ äî áîëè çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.  
Ãåðìèîíà îñìîòðåëàñü è îáíàðóæèëà Ðîíà ñ êóáêîì ïåííîãî óñëàäýëÿ çà äëèííûì ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì. Îíà ïîñïåøíî ðàçâåðíóëàñü, íî äâåðü óæå óñïåëà çàêðûòüñÿ çà åå ñïèíîé. Îíà áûëà â ëîâóøêå.  
- Ãäå òû ïðîïàäàëà, Ìèîíà?- ñïðîñèë Ðîí, óêàçûâàÿ åé íà ðÿäîì ñòîÿùèé ñòóë. Íåìíîãî ïîìåäëèâ, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà è ñåëà íà íåãî.  
- ×òî òû èìååøü ââèäó?- õîëîäíî â îòâåò.  
- Íó...- íåðåøèòåëüíî íà÷àë Ðîí.- Òåáÿ íåò â Áîëüøîì Çàëå íè íà ëàí÷å, íè íà óæèíå. ß ïî÷òè íèêîãäà íå âèæó òåáÿ â êîðèäîðàõ. À, åñëè ÿ êîãî-íèáóäü ñïðàøèâàþ î òåáå, ìíå ñîâåòóþò ïîñìîòðåòü â òâîåì êàáèíåòå, íî òåáÿ è òàì íåò...- Ðîí îñåêñÿ, åãî áåççàáîòíîãî íàñòðîÿ êàê íè áûâàëî,- Ý-ý-ý... ó òåáÿ... âñå â ïîðÿäêå?  
- Âñå õîðîøî, ñïàñèáî,- ñóõî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà è íà÷àëà âñòàâàòü.- Ó ìåíÿ ïðîñòî î÷åíü ìíîãî ðàáîòû. À òåïåðü, åñëè ïîçâîëèøü...  
- Ïîäîæäè ñåêóíäó,- îñòàíîâèë åå Ðîí, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó íà ïëå÷î è âûíóæäàÿ ñåñòü. Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà è ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè Ðîí íåñêîëüêî ðàç îòêðûë è çàêðûë ðîò.  
- ...Èëè ìíå ïðîñòî êàæåòñÿ,- íàêîíåö, íåóâåðåííî íà÷àë îí,- èëè òû ìåíÿ èçáåãàåøü.  
- Î, íå áóäü ãëóïûì,- ôûðêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà,- ÿ î÷åíü çàíÿòà, âîò è âñå.  
Ðîí, çàäóì÷èâî ïðèùóðèâ ãëàçà, èçó÷àë ëèöî ïîäðóãè. Ãåðìèîíà èñïûòûâàëà ñòðàñòíîå æåëàíèå ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ïîä åãî êðèòè÷íûì âçãëÿäîì.  
- ß çíàë, ÷òî òû ñòàëà äðóãîé,- íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë Ðîí,- êîãäà ðåøèë ñþäà âåðíóòüñÿ. ß çíàë, ÷òî òû èçìåíèëàñü, ñ òåõ ïîð êàê ÿ âèäåë òåáÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Ìû âñå èçìåíèëèñü. Íî... - ðûæåâîëîñûé ó÷èòåëü íà ñåêóíäó çàäóìàëñÿ,- Òû, êàê ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê, Ìèîíà,- çàêîí÷èë îí.  
- Êîíå÷íî, ÿ äðóãàÿ,- ðàñòåðÿííî îòâåòèëà ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð.- ß ïîâçðîñëåëà, Ðîí.- ïîñëå êîðîòêîé ïàóçû îíà äîâîëüíî ðåçêî äîáàâèëà,- À òû íåò?   
Ðîí âûãëÿäåë îøåëîìëåííûì. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îí ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà ñòàðóþ ïîäðóãó ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì, à ïîòîì, ñëåãêà êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, íà÷àë,- Ïîâçðîñëåòü âîâñå íå îçíà÷àåò ñòàòü òàêîé... òàêîé õîëîäíîé, ÷îïîðíîé, ïðàâèëüíîé,- åãî ãîëîñ ñòàë ãðîì÷å,- ðàçäðàæèòåëüíîé, ïîõîæåé íà Ìàêãîíàãàëë!  
Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð èçóìëåííî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ïîëíûìè ãíåâà ãëàçàìè. "ß, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå óáåãàëà îõîòèòüñÿ çà âàìïèðàìè è êîëäóíàìè!" - çàêðè÷àëà îíà â îòâåò.  
- ß íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû òû ïûòàëàñü îñòàíîâèòü íàñ ñ Ãàððè!- îðàë Ðîí.- Ôàêòè÷åñêè, åñëè òàê ïîäóìàòü, òû äàæå áûëà ðàäà, ÷òî ìû óåõàëè!  
- Äà!- âñïûõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà,- ß áûëà! ß áûëà ðàäà, ÷òî âû îáà èñ÷åçëè ñî âñåìè ñâîèìè áåäàìè è ïðîêàçàìè è ñ òåìíûìè êîëäóíàìè!  
Ðàçãîâîð ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïåðåðàñòàë â ãðîìêóþ ññîðó. Îáà ïðîôåññîðà ñîñêî÷èëè ñî ñâîèõ ñòóëüåâ, èõ ëèöà ðàñêðàñíåëèñü îò êðèêîâ. Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà ïðåäïîëàãàòü, ÷òî äî ýòîãî äîéäåò, ïðîñòî èç îïûòà. Ðîí âñåãäà áûñòðî âñïûëÿë, à îíà ñëèøêîì ëåãêî ïîääàâàëàñü íà ïðîâîêàöèþ.  
- Àõ, âîò êàê!- îðàë Ðîí óæå îõðèïøûì ãîëîñîì,- Âîò ïî÷åìó òû íå ïèñàëà èëè íå ïûòàëàñü ïîääåðæèâàòü ñ íàìè êîíòàêò!  
- ß ñòàðàëàñü âåæëèâî äåðæàòü äèñòàíöèþ îò âàñ äâîèõ ïðèòÿãèâàþùèõ êàòàñòðîôû, ïîñòîÿííî ïîïàäàþùèõ â áåäó, èùóùèõ îïàñíîñòè èäèîòîâ, íî ïîòîì òåáå íàäî áûëî îáúÿâèòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ è âñå èñïîðòèòü!- ïðîíçèòåëüíî êðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
Íî, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ðîí ìîã ïðîîðàòü îòâåò, ïîñëûøàëñÿ îñòîðîæíûé ñòóê â äâåðü ó÷èòåëüñêîé. Áûâøèå îäíîêëàññíèêè ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëèñü è óñòàâèëèñü íà äâåðü.  
- Ìàðöèïàí÷èê?- ðàçäàëñÿ ïðèãëóøåííûé ãîëîñ,- Òû òàì?  
Ãåðìîèíà çàñòîíàëà. Õóäøåãî âðåìåíè äëÿ ïîÿâëåíèÿ ×àðëüçà ïðèäóìàòü íåëüçÿ. Ðîí ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä îò äâåðè íà Ãåðìèîíó, ïðèïîäíÿâ îäíó áðîâü. Ìåäëåííî îí ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè è îòêðûë åå.   
- Ìîãó ÿ âàì ïîìî÷ü?- ñïðîñèë Ðîí ó íåòåðïåëèâî ïåðåìèíàþùåãîñÿ ñíàðóæè áëîíäèíà.  
- Î äà, ÿ èùó...- ëèöî ×àðëüçà âíåçàïíî çàñèÿëî ñ÷àñòüåì, êîãäà îí çàìåòèë Ãåðìîèíó,- Ìåäî÷åê! Òû çäåñü!  
Ãåðìèîíà â ïàíèêå èñêàëà äûðó, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà áû åå ïîãëàòèòü, íî ïîòåðïåëà íåóäà÷ó.  
Ðîí ðàññìàòðèâàë ×àðëüçà çà åãî ñïèíîé, ïîíèìàíèå ìåäëåííî ïðèõîäèëî ê íåìó. Îí ãðîìêî ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ: "Âû íàñ íå ïðåäñòàâèòå, ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð?"  
Ãåðìèîíà êèíóëà íà íåãî óáèéñòâåííûé âçãëÿä, íî ñ íåîõîòîé âûïîëíèëà ïðîñüáó: "×àðëüç, ýòî ïðîôåññîð Óèçëè,- ñêàçàëà îíà ñóõî.- Ðîí, ýòî ìîé...- îíà çàïíóëàñü,- ... ìîé äðóã, ×àðëüç Ãðèíè."  
- ßñíî,- îòâåòèë Ðîí, íàõìóðèâøèñü.  
Äåëàÿ øàã âïåðåä, ×àðëüç ñ ñèÿþùåé óëûáêîé ïðîòÿíóë åìó ðóêó. Ðîí æå ñìîòðåë âçãëÿäîì, ñïîñîáíûì èñïóãàòü ãèïïîãðèôà, îò÷åãî ×àðëüç áûñòðî óáðàë ðóêó.  
- ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü, ×àðëüç?- ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà êàê ìîæíî âåæëèâûì òîíîì, õîòÿ ãîëîñ åå áûë íàïðÿæåííûì.  
- Î, òû æå çíàåøü, äåëà ìèíèñòåðñòâà,- îòâåòèë ×àðëüç óêëîí÷èâî.- ß âñòðå÷àþñü ñ Äàìáëäîðîì ñåãîäíÿ ïîñëå îáåäà, íî ÿ ïîäóìàë...  
- Ýýý... ÿ êàê ðàç êîå-÷òî îáñóæäàëà ñ ïðîôåññîðì Óèçëè. Äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì ïîçæå?- òèõî ïðîãîâîðèëà ñâîåìó äðóãó Ãåðìèîíà.  
Íà ñåêóíäó ëèöî ×àðëüçà ïîñåðåëî, íî î÷åíü ñêîðî íà íåì îïÿòü çàñèÿëà óëûáêà.- Êîíå÷íî, ñàõàðíàÿ ìîÿ...  
Ðîí òèõîíüêî ôûðêíóë.  
Îãëÿíóâøèñü ñ ëåãêèì íåäîâîëüñòâèåì íà Ðîíà, ×àðëüç ïðîäîëæèë: "Âñòðåòèìñÿ ïîçæå ó îçåðà? Ìû ìîæåì ñîâåðøèòü ìèëóþ ïðîãóëêó ïî îêðåñíîñòÿì..."  
- Õîðîøî,- íåòåðïåëèâî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà,- Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, ×àðëüç,- îíà íà÷àëà íåáðåæíî ïîäòàëêèâàòü åãî ê âûõîäó.  
×àðëüç ïðèîñòàíîâèëñÿ ó äâåðè è ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, âûæèäàþùå íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó.  
Ãåðìèîíà çàñòûëà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñïèíîé âçãëÿä Ðîíà. Îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî, çàòåì íà ×àðëüçà, êîòîðûé âñå åùå ñòîÿë, ñêëîíèâøèñü.  
- Êîíôåååòêà, ÿ íå ïîëó÷ó...- íà÷àë ×àðëüç óìîëÿþùèì òîíîì.  
- Àõ äà,- áûñòðî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. ×àðëüç îïÿòü íàêëîíèëñÿ, óëûáàÿñü. Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ðóêó è ïîòðÿñëà.- Âîò!- ñêàçàëà îíà ñ íàèãðàííîé âåñåëîñòüþ, õîòÿ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ×àðëüçà ïîêàçûâàëî òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ðóêîïîæàòèå íå áûëî òåì, ÷òî îí îæèäàë. Ãåðìèîíà âûòîëêíóëà ×àðëüçà íàðóæó è ðåçêî çàõëîïíóëà çà íèì äâåðü.  
- Àãà,- áûëî âñå, ÷òî ñêàçàë Ðîí. Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îí âñå åùå ïûòàëñÿ ñîõðàíèòü ñåðüåçíûé âèä, íå ñìîòðÿ íà èñêîðêè ñìåõà â åãî ãëàçàõ.  
Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèòåëüíî çàäðàëà ïîäáîðîäîê è ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè: "Äàâàé,- ñêàçàëà îíà âûñîêîìåðíî,- Ñêàæè ýòî."  
- ß íè÷åãî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ãîâîðèòü...- íåâèííî îòîçâàëñÿ Ðîí.  
- Îòëè÷íî. Òîãäà óõîäè.  
- ß äóìàþ, ÿ áûë çäåñü ïåðâûì.  
- Íåò, çäåñü ïåðâîé áûëà ÿ. Ýòî òû ïîÿâèëñÿ â ýòîì çàìêå íè ñ òîãî íè ñ ñåãî, ÷òîáû óñëîæíèòü ìíå æèçíü, - ðåçêî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
Ëèöî Ðîíà ñíîâà ïîêðàñíåëî îò ãíåâà, âûäåëÿÿ åãî âñå åùå ìàëü÷èøåñêèå âåñíóøêè. Îí íå õîòåë îïÿòü íà÷èíàòü ññîðó. Íå ãîâîðÿ íè ñëîâà, îí ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîêèíóë ó÷èòåëüñêóþ. Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà åìó âñëåä, ïîòîì ðóõíóëà íà ñòóë, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó íà ëàäîíè. 


	6. Îêàìåíåâøèå

Ãëàâà øåñòàÿ  
Îêàìåíåâøèå  
(ïåðåâîä - Saoirce)  
Îðàíæåâî-÷åðíûì âèõðåì îñåííèõ êðàñîê Õýëëîóèí âîðâàëñÿ â øêîëó. Äëÿ âñåãî âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà, è Õîãâàðòñà â ÷àñòíîñòè, ýòîò ïðàçäíèê çíà÷èë íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì ïðîñòî î÷åðåäíîé ïîâîä íàåñòüñÿ êîíôåò. Åãî òàèíñòâåííûé äóõ âèòàë âîêðóã âåäüì è êîëäóíîâ, îáîðîòíåé è âóðäàëàêîâ, âàìïèðîâ è áýíø - âîêðóã âñåõ ñêàçî÷íûõ ãåðîåâ ìàããëîâ, íî â òîæå âðåìÿ òàêèõ ïîâñåäíåâíûõ ñóùåñòâ äëÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ.  
Ïîë Óàéò è Ðîäæåð Ðàìîí êàê âñåãäà çàìûøëÿëè ÷òî-òî ýêñòðàîðäèíàðíîå. Ó÷èòåëÿ ïîäîçðåâàëè, ÷òî ê åäå, ïîñòîÿííî èñ÷åçàþùåé ñ êóõîíü, è íàìå÷àþùåéñÿ ïîëóíî÷íîé âå÷åðèíêè Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ýòè äâà äðóãà èìåþò ñàìîå, ÷òî íè íà åñòü ïðÿìîå îòíîøåíèå, íî çà íåèìåíèåì äîñòàòî÷íûõ äîêàçàòåëüñòâ áûëè âûíóæäåíû çàêðûâàòü ãëàçà íà âñå ýòî áåçîáðàçèå. À Óàéò è Ðàìîí ïðîâåðíóëè ïðîñòî áëåñòÿùóþ ðàáîòó, çàìåòàÿ ñâîè ñëåäû – íè îäíîé êðîøêè ïðîïàâøåãî ïèðîãà íå áûëî íàéäåíî â èõ êîìíàòàõ, è ïî÷òè òðè äþæèíû ïå÷åíüÿ-àññîðòè èñ÷åçëè â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè.  
Ñ Õýëëîóèíîì ïðèáëèæàëàñü è ïðåäñòîÿùàÿ ïîåçäêà â Õîãñìèä. Ïðîøëî âñåãî íåñêîëüêî äíåé ñ òîé ññîðû, è Ãåðìèîíà âèäåëà Ðîíà âñåãî ëèøü ðàç. Îíè ñëó÷àéíî âñòðåòèëèñü â õîëå. Ðîí îäàðèë å¸ ìîë÷àëèâûì âçãëÿäîì è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, ãîðäî çàøàãàë â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Òåïåðü êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî-íàïðîñòî èçáåãàåò å¸, òóìàííî äóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñòîÿ ðÿäîì ñ Ïðîôåññîðîì ÌàêÃîíàãëë íà çàïðóæåííîé ëþäüìè ãëàâíîé óëèöå Õîãñìèäà. Òàì è çäåñü â òîëïå ìåëüêàëè ëèöà çíàêîìûõ ñòóäåíòîâ.  
- Ñëåäè çà Ðàìîíîì. Îí ñíîâà ÷òî-òî çàìûøëÿåò..,- ïðåðâàë å¸ ðàçäóìüÿ ñòàëüíîé ãîëîñ ÌàêÃîíàãëë, íàáëþäàþùåé çà òåì, êàê Ðîäæåð øåï÷åòñÿ î ÷åì-òî ñî ñâîèì ñòàðûì äðóãîì è ñîó÷àñòíèêîì âî âñåõ ïðîäåëêàõ – Ïîëîì.  
- Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð, Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãëë!- îêëèêíóë èõ ðàäîñòíûé ãîëîñ ïîçàäè. Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü è çàñòûëà îò óäèâëåíèÿ. Òàì ñòîÿë Ðîí è äåðæàë â ðóêàõ òðè êðóæêè ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà. Êðèâàÿ óñìåøêà èãðàëà íà åãî ãóáàõ, à êîí÷èêè óøåé íà÷àëè êðàñíåòü îò ïðîõëàäíîãî îêòÿáðüñêîãî âîçäóõà.  
- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, Ïðîôåññîð Óèçëè,- âåæëèâî îòâåòèëà ÌàêÃîíàãëë,- Âû ñåãîäíÿ òîæå ðàáîòàåòå?  
Ãåðìèîíà, òåì âðåìåíåì, áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ îçàäà÷åíà âíåçàïíûì äðóæåñòâåííûì îòíîøåíèåì Ðîíà. Îíà íàòÿíóòî óëûáíóëàñü åìó, äàáû óâàæèòü ñèÿþùóþ ÌàêÃîíàãëë, ïîñêîëüêó Ðîí óæå âðó÷èë èì îáåèì ïî êðóæêå ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà.  
- Íó, áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, Ð..,.Ïðîôåññîð Óèçëè,- áûñòðî ïîïðàâèëàñü ÌàêÃîíàãëë  
- Îòáðîñüòå ýòè ôîðìàëüíîñòè, Ìèíåðâà!- áåççàáîòíî îòâåòèë Ðîí,- Ïðîñòî Ðîí, ëàäíî?- ïîäìèãíóë îí  
ÌàêÃîíàãëë îòâåòèëà åìó ìîë÷àëèâîé óëûáêîé, ïî êîòîðîé áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îíà áûëà áû áîëüøå ðàäà òîìó, ÷òî Ñëèçåðèí âûèãðàåò êóáîê ïî êâèääèò÷ó, íåæåëè åù¸ ðàç óñëûøàòü îò Ðîíà «Ìèíåðâà»  
- Êàê âû îòíîñèòåñü ê òîìó, ÷òîáû óáðàòüñÿ ñ ýòîãî õîëîäà è ïðîäîëæèòü áåñåäó â Òðåõ Ìåòëàõ?- ïðåäëîæèë Ðîí  
- Íåò, ñïàñèáî Ïðîôåññîð. ß äîëæíà ñëåäèòü çà ñòóäåíòàìè,- îòâåòèëà ÌàêÃîíàãëë, óêðàäêîé ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà Ðîäæåðà Ðàìîíà.  
- Ãåðìèîíà?- ñïðîñèë Ðîí, îñëåïèòåëüíî óëûáàÿñü ñòàðîé ïîäðóãå.  
Òåïåðü, îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñáèòîé ñ òîëêó èçìåíèâøèìñÿ ïîâåäåíèåì Ðîíà, Ãåðìèîíå íå îñòàâàëîñü íè÷åãî äðóãîãî, êàê òîëüêî ñîãëàñèòüñÿ. Îò÷àñòè îíà ïîñòóïèëà òàê, ïîòîìó ÷òî çàìåðçëà, îò÷àñòè ïîòîìó, ÷òî åé áûëî ëþáîïûòíî, ÷òî æå òàê ðåøèòåëüíî ïðåîáðàçèëî îòíîøåíèå ê íåé Ðîíà ïîñëå òîé õîëîäíîé âñòðå÷è â õîëå. Êèâíóâ â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ, îíà óëûáíóëàñü Ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãëë è ïîñëåäîâàëà çà Ðîíîì â Òðè Ìåòëû  
- Èòàê,- ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êàê òîëüêî îíè ñåëè çà ñòîë,- ×òî çàñòàâèëî òåáÿ òàê ðåçêî èçìåíèòü âçãëÿäû?  
- ß íå èìåþ íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü,- íåâèííûì ãîëîñîì îòâåòèë Ðîí, íàâîäÿ íà ñâîå ëèöî êðàéíå îçàäà÷åííîå âûðàæåíèå, êîòîðîå òóò æå ñìåíèëîñü íà ãëóïóþ óñìåøêó  
- Íó?!- ðàçäðàæåííî ïåðåñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà  
- ß ðåøèë, ÷òî ññîðû ñ òîáîé â ïðîøëîì íèêîãäà íå ðåøàëè ìîèõ ïðîáëåì, ïîýòîìó ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî è ñåé÷àñ íè÷åãî äåëüíîãî îíè íå ïðèíåñóò,- îáúÿñíèë Ðîí â íå ñâîéñòâåííîé åìó çàïóòàííîé ìàíåðå, è Ãåðìèîíà ñðàçó æå ïîäìåòèëà, ÷òî îí íå ïîõîæ íà ñåáÿ,- Ïîýòîìó ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ ïåðåìèðèå.  
- È êàêîâû óñëîâèÿ ýòîãî «ïåðåìèðèÿ»?- ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà îíà  
- ß íå áóäó áåñïîêîèòü âàñ ñ ×àðëüçîì,- íå áåç óëûáêè ñêàçàë Ðîí,- èëè âûñêàçûâàòü êàêèå-ëèáî ïðåòåíçèè ïî ïîâîäó âàøèõ «ìèëîâàíèé» è òîìó ïîäîáíîé âñÿ÷èíå, à òû…  
- À ÿ..?  
- À òû äîëæíà ïîîáåùàòü íèêîãäà íå íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ è Ãàððè..,- Ðîí çàìîë÷àë, ñòàðàÿñü ïåðåäðàçíèòü Ãåðìèîíó,- ... «õðîíè÷åñêè-íåâåçó÷èìè, ïîñòîÿííî ñîçäàþùèìè ïðîáëåìû, âå÷íî èùóùèìè íåïðèÿòíîñòåé íà ñâîè áîëüíûå ãîëîâû èäèîòàìè»  
Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷à óñòàâèëàñü íà ñâîþ êðóæêó. Åé ïðåäñòîÿëî âûáðàòü – ëèáî ïðèíÿòü ïåðåìèðèå Ðîíà è âåñü ïðåäñòîÿùèé ãîä ðàáîòàòü ñ íèì áîê î áîê (ïðè ýòîì ñîâñåì íå ïîäðàçóìåâàëîñü òî, ÷òî îíè áóäóò ëó÷øèìè äðóçüÿìè), ëèáî ïðîìîë÷àòü, åù¸ ðàç äîêàçûâàÿ, ÷òî îíà íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ èìåòü ê íåìó è åãî ïîñòóïêàì íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ. Îíà îñòîðîæíî âçãëÿíóëà íà íåòåðïåëèâîå, ðåáÿ÷åñêîå ëèöî Ðîíà è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ÷òî-òî âñïûõíóëî â ãëóáèíå å¸ ñåðäöà. Ýòî ìèìîëåòíîå, îáæèãàþùåå ÷óâñòâî Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå îáúÿñíèëà ñëèâî÷íûì ïèâîì, õîòÿ âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ ïðåäàòåëüñêè íàøåïòûâàë, ÷òî âûïèëà îíà ñîâñåì íåìíîãî.  
- Ëàäíî!- âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, íî òóò æå çàìîëêëà,-… È íàñ÷åò «èäèîòîâ, âå÷íî èùóùèõ íåïðèÿòíîñòåé» ÿ áûëà íå ñîâñåì ïðàâà…Ñêîðåå íå âû èñêàëè ïðîáëåìû, à îíè âàñ,- áûñòðî äîáàâèëà îíà  
Ðîí ïðîñòî ñèÿë:- Îòëè÷íî! Çíà÷èò…äðóçüÿ?  
Íî ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà ñìîãëà îòâåòèòü íà âîïðîñ, êîòîðîãî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, õîòåëà áû èçáåæàòü, Ðîäæåð Ðàìîóí áóêâàëüíî âëåòåë â ïàá è ïî÷òè ñòîëêíóë Ãåðìèîíó, äîâîëüíî íåóêëþæå âðåçàâøèñü â åå ñòóë.  
- Îé! Èçâèíèòå Ïðîôåññîð!- íà÷àë èçâèíÿòüñÿ Ðîäæåð, ñòàðàÿñü ïîñòàâèòü ñòóë ñ Ãåðìèîíîé íà ïðåæíåå ìåñòî. Â ýòî âðåìÿ â äâåðÿõ ïîÿâèëñÿ Ïîë Óàéò è áóêâàëüíî ïîêàòèëñÿ ñî ñìåõó îò óâèäåííîãî. Ðîäæåð, ñîâåðøåííî çàáûâ ïðî çëîñ÷àñòíûé ñòóë, ñõâàòèâ Ïîëà çà ïàëüòî, âòàùèë åãî â ïàá è óñàäèë çà áëèæàéøèé ñòîëèê, ïîñëå ÷åãî äâà äðóãà ñíîâà íà÷àëè òèõîíüêî ïåðåøåïòûâàòüñÿ.  
- Ýòè äâîå, âîò..,- ñåðäèòî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîïðàâëÿÿ ñáèâøóþñÿ ìàíòèþ,- Âîò, êòî íàñòîÿùèå ÷åðòÿòà. Âå÷íî îíè ïîïàäàþò â íåïðèÿòíîñòè. È ÿ íå áóäó óäèâëåíà, åñëè îíè îñòàíóòñÿ íà âòîðîé ãîä. À âåäü òàêèå óìíûå ìàëü÷èêè, åñëè áû òîëüêî îíè íå ðàñòðà÷èâàëè ñâîè ñïîñîáíîñòè âïóñòóþ, ñîñòàâëÿÿ êàêèå-òî ãëóïûå ñõåìû è òàáëèöû äëÿ ñâîèõ çàòåé  
- ß ãîâîðþ òåáå! ß çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ âèäåë!- ãðîìêî âîñêëèêíóë Ðîäæåð, ñ ñèëîé óäàðèâ êóëàêîì ïî ñòîëó. Ïîñåòèòåëè èçóìëåííî ïîâåðíóëè ãîëîâû â åãî ñòîðîíó, èç-çà ÷åãî Ðîäæåð òóò æå çàñòåí÷èâî óëûáíóëñÿ. ?  
- Ýòîò ìàëûé íàïîìèíàåò ìíå Ôðåäà,- ôûðêíóë Ðîí,- Î, âîñïîìèíàíèÿ…  
- Î äà…Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ,- óñìåõíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà,- Ñ ýòèìè äâóìÿ ÿ äàæå ñîáñòâåííûõ ìûñëåé íå ñëûøó. ß, ïîæàëóé, âûéäó,- ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîäíèìàÿñü èç-çà ñòîëà. Ðîí áûñòðî âñòàë è, ê áîëüøîìó ñîæàëåíèþ Ãåðìèîíû, ñëåäîì çà íåé âûøåë èç ïàáà.  
Âî âíåçàïíî íàñòóïèâøåé òèøèíå îíè øëè ïî îëåäåíåâøåé óëèöå, è òîëüêî ñâåæèé îêòÿáðüñêèé âåòåð ñâèñòåë â óøàõ. Âîëøåáíûå òûêâû, ñâåòèëèñü â îêíàõ ìàãàçèí÷èêîâ è ëàâî÷åê, ïóãàÿ ïðîõîæèõ æóòêèìè ãðèìàñàìè.  
- …Ðàçâå òû íèêîãäà íå ñêó÷àëà ïî íåìó?- çàäóì÷èâî ñïðîñèë Ðîí  
Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. Î÷åâèäíî, îí íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî èõ âðåìåííîå ïåðåìèðèå âîâñå íå îçíà÷àëî âîçðîæäåíèå ñòàðîé äðóæáû:- Î ÷åì ÂÛ ãîâîðèòå? Ñêó÷àëà ïî ÷åìó?  
- Ïî Õîãâàðòñó!- âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí òàê, áóäòî ýòî áûëî î÷åâèäíî  
Ãåðìèîíà ðàâíîäóøíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî:- …Ðîí.., Ìû ÐÀÁÎÒÀÅÌ â Õîãâàðòñå.  
- Íåò, ÿ èìåþ ââèäó ÍÀØ Õîãâàðòñ. Ñóìàñøåäøèå ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ..,- Ðîí õèõèêíóë è òèõîíüêî òîëêíóë åå,- À ïîìíèøü, êàêîé êðàñèâûé êîøà÷èé õâîñòèê òåáå äîñòàëñÿ â ðåçóëüòàòå ìíîãîñóùíîãî çåëüÿ?  
- Äà, íåâèííûå çàáàâû äåòñòâà..,- äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà,- Ïîäîáíî òîé, êîãäà ìû óáèëè âåëè÷àéøåãî ìàãà âñåõ âðåìåí è íàðîäîâ – Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, ïðîíàáëþäàâ äî ýòîãî, êàê îí æåñòîêî êîí÷àë íàøåãî ó÷èòåëÿ çåëèé…  
- Ýé!- îáèäåëñÿ Ðîí,- Ïåðåìèðèå, ïîìíèøü? Ïðèòîðìîçè íåìíîãî ñâîé ñàðêàçì. È ÿ íå ýòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü. ß çíàþ, êàê..,- îí ïûòàëñÿ ïîäîáðàòü íóæíûå ñëîâà,- ýì .., êàê … òðóäíî …ì, …òåáå áûëî…  
Ïîë è Ðàìîí, ïîäòàëêèâàÿ äðóã äðóãà, âûáåæàëè èç Òðåõ Ìåòåë è, îæèâëåííî øåï÷àñü, ñêðûëèñü èç âèäó çà óãëîì ñîñåäíåãî ìàãàçèíà.  
- Íó êîíå÷íî ìíå áûëî òÿæåëî!- ðåçêî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íà÷èíàÿ èäòè áûñòðåå. Ðîíó ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåìàëî óñèëèé, ÷òîáû äîãíàòü åå,- Ìíå áûëî 17, Ðîí! Òîëüêî 17! Ìû … ÿ …, è òåïåðü òû ñïðàøèâàåøü, ïî÷åìó ÿ èçáåãàëà âàñ ñ Ãàððè! ß âñåãî ëèøü… ß ïðîñòî íå õîòåëà ïåðåæèòü âåñü ýòîò óæàñ åù¸ ðàç!  
- Ñòîï, ñòîï … Ìèîí, óñïîêîéñÿ. Îí óøåë…  
- Íåóæåëè?!- êðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, âíåçàïíî ïîòåðÿâ âñå ñâîå ñïîêîéñòâèå è ñäåðæàííîñòü,- Â ïåðâûé ðàç âñå òîæå òàê äóìàëè! À îí âåðíóëñÿ!  
- Îí íå âåðíåòñÿ,- òâåðäî ñêàçàë Ðîí  
- Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü?!  
- Ïîñëóøàé, Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ òîæå ïðîøåë ÷åðåç âñå ýòî,- îáúÿñíèë Ðîí,- ß ïðîñíóëñÿ ïîñðåäè íî÷è â õîëîäíîì ïîòó, çàäàâàÿñü òåì æå âîïðîñîì…Âäðóã îí âûæèë, è ñåé÷àñ ïðîñòî âûæèäàåò âðåìÿ, íàáèðàåò ñèë, êàê è ðàíüøå. Íî çíàé,- îí ïîëîæèë ðóê íà ïëå÷î Ãåðìèîíû,- Îí èñ÷åç. À æèçíü ïðîäîëæàåòñÿ, ïîíèìàåøü? Òû äîëæíà æèòü!  
- ß æèëà!- Ãåðìèîíà ñêèíóëà åãî ðóêó ñî ñâîåãî ïëå÷à,- Íî çàòåì âåðíóëñÿ òû è…  
- Íå íà÷èíàé ñíà÷àëà, - íåìíîãî ñåðäèòî âîçðàçèë Ðîí è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë,- Ïîìíè, òû îáåùàëà! È ìîå âîçâðàùåíèå ñîâåðøåííî íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò. ß ñêàæó òåáå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü.  
- Î, è ÷òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü, Äîêòîð Ðîí Óèçëè, íàø íîâûé ïñèõèàòð,- ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
Ðîí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åå:- Òû çàìêíóëà âñå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü òîé íî÷üþ â ñåáå, íî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îòêðûòüñÿ, òû ïðèòâîðèëàñü, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Âñå ýòî â ïðîøëîì, òû äîëæíà îòïóñòèòü ñâîè ñòðàõè, çàáûòü ïðî íèõ…  
Ãåðìèîíà ãîðüêî ðàññìåÿëàñü, ñíîâà óñêîðèâ øàã,- Çàáûòü,- ïîâòîðèëà îíà,- Êîíå÷íî.  
- Ýé, ýòî æåñòîêî,- îòâåòèë Ðîí, óáèðàÿ ðóêè â êàðìàíû,- Íî ñîãëàñèñü, ãëóïî áîÿòüñÿ ÷åãî-òî, åñëè ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü áîëüøå ñåìè ëåò íàçàä…  
Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè øëè ìîë÷à. Ðîí íà÷àë íåáðåæíî ïèíàòü ïîïàäàâøèåñÿ ïîä íîãè êàìóøêè.  
- Òåáå íèêîãäà íå ñíèëèñü êîøìàðû?- ïî÷òè øåïîòîì ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ïîâèñëà äëèííàÿ ïàóçà  
- Âñå âðåìÿ, - íàêîíåö îòâåòèë îí.  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà èäòè ïî òèõèì óëî÷êàì, ïîòèðàÿ çàìåðçøèå ðóêè, ÷óâñòâóÿ ÷òî ïîíåìíîãó óñïîêàèâàåòñÿ è æàëåÿ î òîì, ÷òî îêàçàëîñü òàêîé óÿçâèìîé ïåðåä Ðîíîì.  
- Ïî÷åìó òû ðåøèë âåðíóòüñÿ?- âíåçàïíî ñïðîñèëà îíà  
- Íó, íà ýòî èìåëîñü ìíîæåñòâî ïðè÷èí,- ñêàçàë Ðîí. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, íî îòâåòîì åé áûëà ëèøü åãî òàèíñòâåííàÿ óëûáêà.  
- Î, íåò,- òèõî ïðîñòîíàëà îíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê åå ñåðäöå òàåò îò åãî óëûáêè.  
Âäðóã Ðîí ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ìåñòà è çàáåæàë çà óãîë, êîòîðûé äîëæåí áûë âûâåñòè åãî è Ãåðìèîíó íà ãëàâíóþ óëèöó.  
- ×òî?! ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?!- êèíóëàñü åìó âñëåä Ãåðìèîíà.  
Âñêðèêíóâ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, îíà ÷óòü áûëî íå óïàëà, ñïîòêíóâøèñü îáî ÷òî-òî, íî â ñàìûé ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò Ðîí ñõâàòèë åå çà øèâîðîò è, äåðíóâ íàçàä, ïîñòàâèë ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé.  
Îáà ó÷èòåëÿ ñ óæàñîì ñìîòðåëè íà òî, ÷òî ñòàëî ïðè÷èíîé ïàäåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû  
Ïåðåä íèìè, íà çåìëå ëåæàëî çàñòûâøåå, íåïîäâèæíîå òåëî Ïîëà Óàéòà. Íåâèäÿùèé âçãëÿä áûë óñòðåìëåí ïðÿìî â íåáåñíóþ äàëü, â ãëàçàõ çàñòûëà õîëîäíàÿ êðàñîòà îêòÿáðüñêèõ çâåçä. Ãåðìèîíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà, çàòåì îïóñòèëàñü íà êîëåíè è íà÷àëà ñëóøàòü ïóëüñ ìàëü÷èêà  
- Îí æèâ, -ñäàâëåííûì îò èñïóãà ãîëîñîì ñêàçàëà îíà, îáðàùàÿñü ê Ðîíó, íî îí íå ñëûøàë åå, î÷åâèäíî, óæå èùà ãëàçàìè Ðîäæåðà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü îáðàòíî ê Ïîëó, ïîêóñûâàÿ íèæíþþ ãóáó, íà÷àëà îêî÷åíåâøèìè ïàëüöàìè óáèðàòü ïðÿäè íåïîñëóøíûõ âîëîñ ñ åãî ëèöà.  
- Íóæíî íàéòè Ðîäæåðà,- ñåðüåçíî ñêàçàë Ðîí è óæå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí âåðíóëñÿ è ïîëîæèë ðÿäîì ñ ïîëîì åãî îêàìåíåâøåãî äðóãà.  
Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî ìàëü÷èêà íà äðóãîãî, çàòåì ïîñìîòðåëà â ãëàçà Ðîíó  
- Îíè îêàìåíåëè...?Íî ïî÷åìó?- èñïóãàííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà  
- Â ïàáå..,- áîðìîòàë Ðîí, ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ ñàì ñ ñîáîé,- Ýòè äâîå î ÷åì-òî ñïîðèëè…Îí ÷òî-òî âèäåë…  
- Âèäåë ÷òî?- ìåäëåííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ êîëåíåé,- Èëè êîãî…  
- ß ãîâîðþ òåáå, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ âèäåë..,- ïîâòîðèë ñëîâà Ðîäæåðà Ðîí,- ×åðò âîçüìè! Íå äóìàë, ÷òî îíè ãîâîðÿò î ÷åì-òî ñåðüåçíîì…  
- Ðîí,- Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü ïðèäàòü ñâîåìó äðîæàùåìó ãîëîñó êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå óâåðåííîñòè,- ß åùå ðàç ñïðàøèâàþ òåáÿ … Ïî÷åìó òû âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ?  
Ðîí ïîñìîòðåë íà äâóõ íåïîäâèæíûõ ìàëü÷èêîâ, íà ñåðüåçíîå ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû, âçäîõíóë è ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ñâîèì îãíåííî-ðûæèì âîëîñàì. 


	7. Ãëàç

Îãðîìíîå ñïàñèáî! Ìû íàäååìñÿ, ÷òî äàëüøå áóäåò åùå èíòåðåñíåå, âåäü íà÷èíàåòñÿ äåòåêòèâ!  
Âñåãäà âàøè, ôîðóìöû :)  
Ãëàâà 7  
Ãëàç  
- Ðîí? – Ãåðìèîíà ïûòëèâî âãëÿäûâàëàñü â åãî ëèöî, íå îòõîäÿ îò íåïîäâèæíîãî Ïîëà Óàéòà, - Îòâåòü ìíå.  
- Äàâàé-êà îòíåñåì ýòèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, óñòàëî âçäûõàÿ. Ñåé÷àñ îí îïðåäåëåííî âûãëÿäåë èçìó÷åííûì è çàäóì÷èâûì, íî íèêàê íå èíôàíòèëüíûì è ëþáîïûòíûì.  
Ãåðìèîíà ìåõàíè÷åñêè êèâíóëà. Îíà íàêîëäîâàëà äâå ïàðû íîñèëîê, çàòåì çàñòàâèëà Ïîëà ïîäíÿòüñÿ â âîçäóõ è ïåðåìåñòèòüñÿ íà îäíó èç íèõ. Ðîí ïîëîæèë Ðîäæåðà íà âòîðûå.   
Ïîêà èõ íåñëè â ãîñïèòàëü, äâà ìàëü÷èêà ñìîòðåëè ââåðõ ïîñâåòëåâøèìè, ìóòíûìè, íåìèãàþùèìè âçãëÿäàìè.  
***  
Ïðîôåññîðà Ãðåéíäæåð è Óèçëè ñòîÿëè áîê î áîê â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, áëåäíûå ñ ëèöà, íî ñ ðóìÿíûìè îò îêòÿáðüñêîãî õîëîäà ùåêàìè. Îáà âçäðîãíóëè îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, êîãäà ñåäàÿ Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîÿâèëàñü ïåðåä íèìè ñëîâíî èç íèîòêóäà.  
- Îãî! Åùå æèâåòå íà ýòîì ñâåòå! – âûïàëèë Ðîí, íåâåðÿùå ãëÿäÿ íà ìàòðîíó-âðà÷åâàòåëüíèöó. Ãåðìèîíà òîëêíóëà åãî ëîêòåì â áîê.  
- ß óæå ñëèøêîì ñòàðà äëÿ âñåãî ýòîãî! – íåâîçìóòèìà îòîçâàëàñü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, íî óâèäåâ äâóõ ìàëü÷èêîâ, ãðîìêî ïðîñòîíàëà, - Îêàìåíåâøèå?! Îáà?!  
- ×òî..ýýý… ÷òî ìîãëî ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü òàêîå? – íåðåøèòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñòàðàÿñü íå âñïîìèíàòü ïðè÷èíû ïî êîòîðûì â Õîãâàðòñå â ïðîøëûé ðàç íàõîäèëè îêàìåíåâøèõ ó÷åíèêîâ.  
- Íó êàê ñêàçàòü… òóò ÷àñîì âñÿêèå ãèãàíòñêèå çìåè íå ïðîïîëçàëè? – ñ íåïðèêðûòûì ñàðêàçìîì îòîçâàëàñü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âîïðîñîì íà âîïðîñ, îïóñêàÿñü â áëèæàéøåå êðåñëî, - Îé íå âîëíóéòåñü òîëüêî. Êîíå÷íî ýòî íå î÷åðåäíîé Âàñè.. Âàñÿ…  
- Âàñèëèñê? - ñóõî ïîäñêàçàë Ðîí.  
- Äà äà, âàñèëèñê. Íå ãëóïè, äåâî÷êà ìîÿ. ß ïðîñòî ïîøóòèëà.  
- Õàõà, - ñêâîçü çóáû ïðîãîâîðèë Ðîí.  
- Íî åñëè ñåðüåçíî, - êàçàëà ýêñöåíòðè÷íàÿ âðà÷åâàòåëüíèöà, - ß è ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîãó, ÷òî ìîãëî ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü òàêîå… - îíà íàõìóðèëàñü, ðàçìûøëÿÿ, - Õîòÿ…  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïðèïîäíÿëàñü, øèðîêî ðàñêðûâ ãëàçà  
- À âåäü ÅÑÒÜ çàêëèíàíèå, ÷òîáû äåëàòü èç ëþäåé êàìåííûå ñòàòóè, - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàëà îíà ñêîðåå ñàìîé ñåáå, ÷åì ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì, - Íî ýòî î÷åíü, î÷åíü ñëîæíàÿ òåìíàÿ ìàãèÿ… - âíåçàïíî îíà ñíîâà ïðîñòîíàëà, - Íåò, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòàëà ñëèøêîì ñòàðà äëÿ âñåãî ýòîãî!  
- Ìû ïîíÿëè, - ïðîìÿìëèë Ðîí, - Ñïàñèáî ìàäàì, - Äîáàâèë îí ãðîìêèì ãîëîñîì, è ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, ñîáèðàÿñü óõîäèòü, - Ñîîáùèòå íàì åñëè óçíàåòå ÷òî-òî íîâîå.  
- Ý íåò ìàëü÷èê! – âçâûëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è ñõâàòèëà Ðîíà çà ìàíòèþ, - Äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìîæåøü ïðîñòî âçÿòü äà ñáåæàòü? Òû íåìåäëåííî ïîéäåøü ê äèðåêòîðó è âñå åìó ñîîáùèøü, ïîíÿë ìåíÿ?   
- Ýýý… íó äà êîíå÷íî, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ðîí, ïûòàÿñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò åå ìåðòâîé õâàòêè, -Äèðåêòîð… ÿ ïîíÿë.  
- È íå÷åãî òàê ãðîìêî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü! – çàâèçæàëà îíà, - Ó ìåíÿ òóò ëþäè îòäîõíóòü õîòÿò êàê-íèêàê!!!  
- Ïðîñòèòå ìàäàì, - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà è, âçÿâ Ðîíà ïîä ðóêó, ïîòàùèëà åãî ê äâåðè, - Ñïàñèáî.  
- ×ñññ!! – çàøèïåëà ñòàðàÿ âåäüìà, ñ ãðîõîòîì çàêðûâàÿ çà íèìè äâåðü.  
- Îíà ìåíÿ ïóãàåò, - ñêàçàë Ðîí ïîêà îíè ñïóñêàëèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå, íàïðàâëÿÿñü â êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà. Ïåðåä ñàìîé äâåðüþ Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê òîâàðèùó:  
- Òàê. Âñå õâàòèò, - ðåçêî ñêàçàëà îíà, - Ãîâîðè. Ñåé÷àñ. ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?   
Ðîí âçäîõíóë:  
- À ìîæåò ñíà÷àëà ê äàìáëäîðó…  
- Ñåé÷àñ æå!  
Ðîí ñíîâà ãîðüêî âçäîõíóë, îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. Çàòåì ïîòÿíóë åå çà ðóêàâ â ñòîðîíó ñâîáîäíîãî êàáèíåòà ïî ñîñåäñòâó. Âîéäÿ âíóòðü, ïëîòíî çàêðûë äâåðü   
Çàòåì Ðîí çàáðàëñÿ íà ïàðòó è óñòðîèëñÿ òàì ïîóäîáíåå, ðàñêà÷èâàÿ íîæêàìè. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà ñòîÿòü, íåòåðïåëèâî ïðèñòóêèâàÿ íîãîé, åå ëèöî âñå åùå áûëî áëåäíûì è âçâîëíîâàííûì.  
- ß ïðèåõàë ñþäà íå òîëüêî çàòåì, ÷òîáû ïðåïîäàâàòü, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Ðîí, - Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîðîøèé ïåðåðûâ ïîñðåäè ýòîé áåñêîíå÷íîé îõîòû çà âàìïèðàìè è…  
- Ïðîäîëæàé, - ïåðåáèëà îíà.  
Ðîí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ãëàçà åãî áûëè ñòîëü æå ðàññåÿííû, ñêîëü ðàññåÿííî ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ Ãåðìèîíà.  
- Äàìáëäîð ïðèñëàë ñîâó ìíå è Ãàððè íå ñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä. Ïèñüìî áûëî ñàìûì îáûêíîâåííûì. Îí âåäü íàì ÷àñòî ïèñàë. Íó â îáùåì ïèñüìî áûëî âåñåëûì, ëåãêèì è âñå òàêîå è âäðóã – ÷èòàþ-÷èòàþ – êàê îáóõîì ïî áàøêå – «êñòàòè, êàæåòñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå êòî-òî ãîòîâèò ïîêóøåíèå íà ìåíÿ. Åñëè îäèí èç âàñ çàèíòåðåñîâàí â ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè, äàéòå çíàòü». Ñíà÷àëà ìû ñ Ãàððè ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî ýòî øóòêà. Ïîòîì ðåøèëè, ÷òî âñå æå Äàìáëäîð íå áóäåò øóòèòü íà ýòó òåìó. Íó à ïîòîì âîîáùå ðåøèëè ìîæåò äÿäüêà ñîâñåì ñòàðûé ñòàë. Ìàðàçì êðåï÷àåò è âñå òàêîå, ïàðàíîèê è ÷îêíóòûé….  
- Îí íå ïàðàíîèê è íå ÷îêíóòûé, - íàõìóðèâøèñü, îòðåçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
Ðîí âûãëÿäåë ìðà÷íî.   
- À âîò ýòîãî ÿ ñåé÷àñ íå çíàþ íàâåðíÿêà… - îí ïîñìîòðåë â îêíî íà òåìíåþùåå íåáî, - ß â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå õîòåë ïðèåõàòü â Õîãâàðòñ èç-çà… - âíåçàïíî îí íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåë, ñîâñåì êàê â äåòñòâå. Îí ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî è çàãîâîðèë ñíîâà, õðèïëî, - Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ñêó÷àë ïî ýòîìó ìå÷òó, çíàåøü… Â îáùåì ÿ íàïèñàë åìó îòâåò, ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïðèåäó. Âèäèøü, îí õîòåë ÷òîáû ïîáëèçîñòè áûë àâðîð. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí äóìàë ÷òî òîò, êòî ïûòàåòñÿ äîñòàòü åãî, ýòî…  
Ðîí ðåçêî çàìîëê è ïîåðçàë íà ïàðòå, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ÿâíî íåóäîáíî.  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî âûæèäàþùå.  
- Íó… è ÷òî, ÷òî?  
- Òû òîëüêî íå íåðâíè÷àé.  
- À äîëæíà áû? Ïî÷åìó?  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî.  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî - ÷òî?  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî Äàìáëäîð äóìàåò, ÷òî îäèí èç ñòàðûõ ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé Ñàìà-Çíàåøü-Êîãî ïûòàåòñÿ åãî äîñòàòü. Îäèí èç òåõ ëóíàòèêîâ, êîòîðûå äóìàþò, ÷òî îí âñå åùå æèâ.  
Åñëè Ãåðìèîíà áûëà äî ýòîãî áëåäíîé, òî ýòî íå ìîãëî ñðàâíèòüñÿ ñ òåì ïðîíçèòåëüíî áåëûì öâåòîì, êîòîðîãî áûëî åå ëèöî òåïåðü… Åå êîëåíêè ñòàëè êàê âàòíûå, è îíà ìåõàíè÷åñêè ïîäàëàñü âïåðåä â ïîèñêàõ îïîðû, ÷òîáû îáëîêîòèòüñÿ íà ïàðòó.  
- ×òî òû ñêàçàë?!  
- Èçâèíè, Ìèîíà, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, - ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü æàëü. Íî ïîæàëóéñòà ïîâåðü, ÿ íå ñ ñîáîé ýòó çàðàçó ïðèíåñ. ß íàîáîðîò ïðèøåë ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü.  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé, â ïîïûòêå ïðîÿñíèòü ñâîè ìûñëè.  
- Íî êàê îí óçíàë? – ñêàçàëà îíà. Ïðèëîæèâ ðóêó êî ëáó è ãëÿäÿ íå íà Ðîíà, à â ïîë.  
- Êàê êòî óçíàë ÷òî?  
- Òî, ÷òî… - Ãåðìèîíà ñæäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî íåïîíÿòíûõ æåñòîâ ðóêîé, ñëîâíî ïîäáèðàÿ ñëîâà, - ÷òî êòî-òî ïûòàëñÿ åãî.. è ÷òî ýòîò êòî-òî îäèí èç ïðèâåðæåíöåâ Ñàì-Çíàåøü-Êîãî…   
  
Ïîìðà÷íåâ åùå áîëüøå, Ðîí çàñóíóë ðóêó â êàðìàí è âûòàùèë îòòóäà êóñîê ïîòðåïàííîãî ãðÿçíîãî ïåðãàìåíòà. Ïðîòÿíóë Ãåðìèîíå. Îíà ðàçâåðíóëà è óâèäåëà íåñêîëüêî ôðàç, íåàêêóðàòíî ñîñòàâëåííûõ èç ãàçåòíûõ âûðåçîê è íàêëååííûõ íà áóìàãó.   
ÄàÌÁËîð  
òÛ ÁÎËüøÅ íÅ ìîÆÅØü ïðßÒàòüÑß â òâîÞ ÌÀËåíüêÈÉ çàÌîÊ  
È êÀÊ òîëüÊî òÅáÿ óéÄÅøü ÒåìíûÉ ëîÐä ñìÎÆÅò ÂÅÐíóÒüñÿ   
Ïîäïèñè íå áûëî, íî ôîòîãðàôèÿ ÷üåãî-òî ãëàçà, òàêæå âûðåçàííàÿ èç æóðíàëà è íàêëååííàÿ íà ñàìîé âåðõóøêå ïåðãàìåíòà.  
- Íííó… -äðîæà, ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, - çäåñü îïðððåäåëåííî… íå÷åãî… íå÷åãî áîÿòüñÿ.  
Íåïðèíóæäåííî ïðîèçíåñòè ýòó ôðàçó íå ïîëó÷èëîñü.  
Îíà âñòðÿõíóëàñü, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ÷óâñòâî  
- Òî åñòü î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê íå áëåñòÿùèé â ýòîé îáëàñòè… åñëè áû îíè ïëàíèðîâàëè óáèéñòâî… òî çà÷åì ïðåäóïðåæäàòü îá ýòîì æåðòâó?  
- Íó ÿ æå ñêàçàë. Ëóíàòèê êàêîé-òî.  
- È.. è ïîñìîòðè íà åãî îøèáêè! Îí äâà ðàçà íåïðàâèëüíî ïðîñïðÿãàë ëè÷íîå ìåñòîèìåíèå «òû»!   
Òåïåðü îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ëó÷øå. Íàõîæäåíèå îáúåêòèâíûõ ïðè÷èí âñåãäà ïîìîãàëî.  
- ß áû íå áûë òàê óâåðåí, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ðîí, - ñìîòðè ÷òî ýòîò áåçãðàìîòíûé Ëóíàòèê ñäåëàë ñ äâóìÿ äåòüìè.  
Îáà ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ çàìîëêëè. Ó Ãåðìèîíû íå îñòàëîñü àðãóìåíòîâ. Íî îíà èñïîëüçîâàëà êàæäóþ ÷àñòè÷êó ýíåðãèè ÷òîáû îñòàâàòüñÿ ñïîêîéíîé.  
Ýòî íå ïîêóøåíèå, ñêàçàëà îíà ñàìîé ñåáå, ýòî âñåãî ëèøü îäèí èç íåïîéìàííûõ ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé Ñàìà-Çíàåøü-Êîãî, êîòîðûé òðîíóëñÿ óìîì ïîñëå åãî ñìåðòè è òåïåðü íå ìîæåò íè÷åãî êðîìå êàê ñèäåòü è âûðåçàòü áóêîâêè èç ãàçåòåíîê...  
Âíåçàïíî Ãåðìèîíà çàâîïèëà îò óæàñà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãëàç íà ïåðãàìåíòå îñìûñëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå è ìîðãíóë. Âñå åùå âèçæà êàê óæàëåííàÿ, îíà áðîñèëà ïåðãàìåíò íà ïîë, è êèíóëàñü ê äâåðè â êàáèíåò, ïûòàÿñü îòêðûòü åå.  
- Ìèîíà? – Ðîí çàñëîíèë äâåðü, íî îíà ïðîäîëæàëà òàêæå èñòåðè÷íî ðâàòüñÿ è âîïèòü, - Ãåðìèîíà, óñïîêîéñÿ!!!!  
Îí ïîëîæèë åé ðóêó íà ïëå÷î èëè, ñêîðåå, ñõâàòèëñÿ çà íåãî. Îíà äåðóíëàñü, íî çàòåì ìãíîâåííî ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ, ïîñìîòðåâ íà íåãî áåçóìíûìè ãëàçàìè: âîëîñû ðàñòðåïàíû, ëèöî áëåäíîå, ðóêè äðîæàò.  
- Óñïîêîéñÿ, - òâåðäî ñêàçàë Ðîí, ïîëîæèâ âòîðóþ ðóêó åé íà äðóãîå ïëå÷î è ïîñìîòðåâ åé â ãëàçà, - Ýòî æå ôîòîãðàôèÿ èç ìàãè÷åñêîãî æóðíàëà, îíè âñåãäà äâèãàþòñÿ. Òû æå ñàìà çíàåøü. Íó óñïîêîéñÿ æå, â êîíöå-òî êîíöîâ.   
Ïîñòåïåííî åå ñåðäöå âîøëî â íîðìàëüíûé ðèòì. Ãëóáîêî âäîõíóâ âîçäóõ, îíà ïîâåëà ïëå÷àìè. Ðóêè Ðîíà âñå åùå ëåæàëè íà íèõ. È âîîáùå, îíà îñîçíàëà, ÷òî Ðîí ñòîèò ñëèøêîì áëèçêî ê íåé.   
- ß.. – âûäîõíóëà îíà, - Âñå. ß â ïîðÿäêå… ß.. îé êîãî ÿ ïûòàþñü îáìàíóòü?! Ïî÷åìó, ïî÷åìó, íó ÏÎ×ÅÌÓ âñå ýòî äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè?! ÈÌÅÍÍÎ ÑÅÉ×ÀÑ?!  
- Åñëè òû ìåíÿ îáâèíÿåøü – òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ òåáÿ îòøëåïàþ, - ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí íåâîçìîæíî ñåðüåçíûì òîíîì, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî óãîëêè åãî ãóá äåðíóëèñü, ïûòàÿñü ðàñòÿíóòüñÿ â óëûáêó.  
- ß çíàþ, ÷òî òóò íåò òâîåé âèíû, - ïðèçíàëàñü îíà, ìàõíóâ ðóêîé, - Íî ÿ âñå ðàâíî.. à ÷åðò! Íó âîò ïî÷åìó ó ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ æèòü íîð-ìàëü-íî!!!  
- Íó ìîæåò áûòü ïîòîìó ÷òî òû âåäüìà, ïðàêòèêóþùàÿ ìàãèþ è ïðåïîäàþùàÿ â øêîëå Ìàãèè è Êîëäîâñòâà? – ïðåïîëîæèë Ðîí è øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ.  
- ß íå îá ýòîì!!!!  
- Íííóó.. – Ðîí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, - Òîãäà ïîìîæåøü ìíå íàéòè ýòîãî ïîëîóìíîãî, êîòîðûé ãîòîâèò ïîêóøåíèå íà Äàìáëäîðà? – ñïðîñèë îí ñ íàäåæäîé â ãîëîñå.  
- ×òîîî?! Íî âîò ýòî óæ òî÷íî íåò!  
- Îé íó ëàäíî òåáå…  
- ß òåáÿ êîíå÷íî íå áóäó îáâèíÿòü â òîì, ÷òî òû ñþäà ïðèòàùèë íåïðèÿòíîñòè, íî óæ òî÷íî íå ñîáèðàþñü òåáå ïîìîãàòü!!!  
- Äà áðîñü, ýòî áóäåò âåñåëî…  
- ÂÅÑÅËÎ?!  
- Äà! Êàê â ñòàðûå äîáðûå âðåìåíà! Ïîñèäåëêè â áèáëèîòåêå, íî÷íûå âûëàçêè…  
- Òû áîëüíîé.  
Ðîí ñîñòðîèë æàëîñòëèâóþ ìîðäî÷êó.  
- Íó ìíå òàê íóæíà òâîÿ ïîìîùü Ìèîíî÷êà. Íó íå çàñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ îïóñêàòüñÿ íà êîëåíî!   
- ×ÅÃÎ?! - Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî îáåðíóëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî øèðîêèìè îò óæàñà ãëàçàìè  
- Ýýý.. ß èìåë â âèäó îïóñêàòüñÿ íà êîëåíÈ… Íó çíàåøü, âîò ëþäè ïðîñÿò. Íó ïîíèìàåøü ìåíÿ?  
- Ý.. äà êîíå÷íî ïîíèìàþ..  
Íàñòóïèëà íåëîâêàÿ ïàóçà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîòèðàëà ðóêó. Ðîí ïî÷åñûâàë øåþ. Ðàçäóìûâàëè.   
- Íó ïîæààëë….  
- ÍÅÒ!  
- ÍÓ ïîæàëóéñòà ïîæàààëóéñòàà!  
- Ðîí, ÿ íå õî÷ó â ýòîì ó÷àñòâîâàòü, - îòðåçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
Ðîí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë.  
- Ëàäíî, ïîøëè ñêàæåì Äàìáëäîðó. Ñòàðàÿ ìûøü ïðàâà – îí äîëæåí çíàòü.   
Ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå îòðàçèëîñü íà ëèöå Ðîíà, êîãäà îí ñëåäîâàë çà Ãåðìèîíîé: òà îïðàâèëà ìàíòèþ, è, âûéäÿ èç êàáèíåòà, âñòàëà ïåðåä êàìåííîé ãîðãóëüåé, çàêðûâàâøåé ïðîõîä â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà.  
Íà åå ëèöå îòðàæàëñÿ òðèóìô. 


	8. Çåðêàëà äóø

Ãëàâà 8.   
(ïåðåâîä – Ïàòðîíóñ)  
Çåðêàëà äóø.   
Êëèê-êëèê-êëèê…  
Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä. Åãî íåáåñíî-ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì èçó÷àëè ïðåäìåò ïåðåä íèì.  
Êëèê-êëèê-êëèê…  
Õîòÿ ýòè ãëóáîêèå ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè ìîëîäî è ëóêàâî, èõ îêðóæàëî ìíîæåñòâî ãëóáîêèõ è ìåëêèõ ìîðùèí: èçúÿíîâ – à ìîæåò, è äàðîâ, ñòàðîñòè, ýòî óæ êàê ïîñìîòðåòü.  
Êëèê-êëèê-êëèê…  
Íî çà ëþáîïûòíûì áëåñêîì â ýòèõ ãëàçàõ áûëî ÷òî-òî åùå. Äàìáëäîð óæå äàâíî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ãëàçà – íàñòîÿùåå çåðêàëî äóøè, è äàâíî îâëàäåë èñêóññòâîì ÷èòàòü â íèõ. Åãî ãëàçà íå áûëè èñêëþ÷åíèåì. Â ýòèõ êàæóùèõñÿ òàêèìè íåâèííûìè ãëàçàõ ïîðîé ïðîðûâàëàñü ñèëà. Ñèëà, íåêîãäà èñõîäèâøàÿ îò ýòîãî ìóäðîãî ÷åëîâåêà, íî ñî âðåìåíåì, ñëîâíî íà÷àâøàÿ ïîñòåïåííî óáûâàòü. Íî, ïðîíèêàÿ åùå ãëóáæå ãëàç, â ñàìóþ äóøó, â íåì ïîñåëèëîñü ÷óâñòâî, ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ êîòîðîãî íå ïðèçíàë áû äàæå ñàì Äàìáëäîð.   
Êëèê-êëèê-êëèê…  
Ñòðàõ.  
-Äèðåêòîð? – ïðîçâó÷àë ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ, çàñòàâèâ âçãëÿä Äàìáëäîðà îòîðâàòüñÿ îò ìåõàíèçìà ïåðåä íèì. Â êîìíàòó ïðîñóíóëîñü ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð, îáðàìëåííîå ìÿãêèìè ëîêîíàìè.   
Îíà áûëà âñå åùå þíîé, âñå åùå âïîëíå ñïîñîáíîé íà òå ïðîêàçû, êîòîðûå îíè ñ äðóçüÿìè íåêîãäà çàòåâàëè â çàìêå, íî ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè ñòðîãî, èñòèííî ïî-ïðîôåññîðñêè. ×òåíèå ïî ãëàçàì ñâîåé áûâøåé ó÷åíèöû òðåáîâàëî òåðïåíèÿ îò Äàìáëäîðà: Ãåðìèîíà õîðîøî íàó÷èëàñü ñêðûâàòü ñâîè ýìîöèè. Âïðî÷åì, ñåãîäíÿ âñå áûëî èíà÷å – ëþáîé çàìåòèë áû ñòðàõ è áåñïîêîéñòâî, êîòîðûå âûðàæàëî âñå åå ëèöî.  
-Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, - ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà ïðîçâó÷àë ðàäîñòíî è ñïîêîéíî. – Óäèâèòåëüíàÿ øòóêà, íå òàê ëè? – ñêàçàë îí, æåñòîì óêàçûâàÿ íà ïðåäìåò ïåðåä ñîáîé. – ×åãî òîëüêî íå èçîáðåòóò ýòè ìàããëû!  
-×òî ýòî?- åùå îäèí çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ. Â êàáèíåò íûðíóë Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè – ðûæèå âîëîñû âçúåðîøåíû, âåñíóøêè âîò-âîò ñïðûãíóò ñ ëèöà. Íà åãî ëèöå òîæå íàïèñàíî âîëíåíèå. Äàìáëäîðà ýòî ñëåãêà óäèâèëî, íî îí ðåøèë ïðîäîëæèòü áåñåäó â òîì æå áåççàáîòíîì òîíå.  
-Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ ìàÿòíèê, - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð, ïîñòóêèâàÿ ïàëüöàìè â òàêò ñòàëêèâàþùèìñÿ ãëàäêèì, ñòàëüíûì øàðèêàì. – Ìîæíî ðàçâëåêàòüñÿ ÷àñàìè. Íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, çà÷åì èì ïîíàäîáèëîñü èçîáðåòàòü òåëåâèäåíèå…  
Ãåðìèîíà îòêàøëÿëàñü.  
-Ý, äèðåêòîð, ÿ… - îíà ñëåãêà íåðâíè÷àëà, ðàçãëàæèâàÿ ìàíòèþ è íàìåðåííî èçáåãàÿ âçãëÿäà ñòàðîãî âîëøåáíèêà. – Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, Ðîí ñîáèðàëñÿ âàì ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, - òîðîïëèâî çàêîí÷èëà îíà, ïîäòàëêèâàÿ Ðîíà. – Íó… äàâàé æå.  
Ðîí ñâåðêíóë íà íåå ãëàçàìè, çàòåì âçäîõíóë è èçâëåê èç ñêëàäîê ìàíòèè õîðîøî âñåì çíàêîìûé êóñîê ïåðãàìåíòà. Îí ïîëîæèë åãî íà ñòîë ê Äàìáëäîðó, ïåðåä ìàÿòíèêîì, âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàâøèì ñâîé ïåðåñòóê.  
-Áîþñü, íàø «Ãëàç» ñîðâàë ñâîå ðàçäðàæåíèå… íà äâóõ ó÷åíèêàõ.  
Î ðàçâëå÷åíèÿõ ïðèøëîñü çàáûòü – Äàìáëäîð áûñòðî îñòàíîâèë ìàÿòíèê è ìðà÷íî âçãëÿíóë íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé.  
-Êòî îíè? – ïîòðåáîâàë îí îòâåòà, è ñèëà, êîòîðîé îí êîãäà-òî îáëàäàë, ïîëûõíóëà â åãî ãëàçàõ.  
-Ðîäæåð Ðåéìîí è Ïîë Óàéò, - ñëàáûì ãîëîñîì îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
-À, - Äàìáëäîð çàäóì÷èâî îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå, - ÿ ìîã áû è ñàì äîãàäàòüñÿ…  
-Ýòî óæå íå ïðîñòî óãðîçû, ïðîôåññîð, - óæàñíî ñåðüåçíî ñêàçàë Ðîí. – Íà ýòîò ðàç îí èõ âûïîëíèë. – ß äóìàþ, ñòîèò ïîäóìàòü î òîì, ÷òîáû âàì ïîêèíóòü çàìîê…  
-×åïóõà, - îòðåçàë Äàìáëäîð è îòìàõíóëñÿ îò íèõ. – Âû ìîãëè áû óæå óÿñíèòü, ÷òî â êðèçèñíûå âðåìåíà ýòîò çàìîê – ñàìîå áåçîïàñíîå ìåñòî. È ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü îñòàâëÿòü ñâîèõ êîëëåã è ó÷åíèêîâ íà ïðîèçâîë ñóäüáû, îñîáåííî êîãäà ñâèõíóâøèéñÿ ìàíüÿê îêàçàëñÿ íà ñâîáîäå.  
-Íî äèðåêòîð… - îñòîðîæíî íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
-Ïðîäîëæàéòå, ïðîôåññîð Óèçëè, - êîðîòêî áðîñèë Äàìáëäîð, íå îáðàùàÿ íà íåå âíèìàíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà îáåñêóðàæåííîé. Äàìáëäîð çíàë, ÷òî îíà îòíîñèòñÿ ê íåìó ñ ñèìïàòèåé, íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü, ÷òîáû íà íåãî ñìîòðåëè, êàê íà õèëîãî ñòàðöà.  
-Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå… - Ðîí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, çàñîâûâàÿ ðóêè â êàðìàíû. – Äóìàþ, ýòî âñå. ß ïðèøåë, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü âàì î íàïàäåíèÿõ è çàîäíî óçíàòü, ÷òî, ïî-âàøåìó, ìíå ñëåäóåò ïðåäïðèíÿòü.  
-Òîëüêî âàì?- ïåðåñïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð, ïðèïîäíÿâ áðîâü íà Ãåðìèîíó. Åå ùåêè ñëåãêà ïîðîçîâåëè.  
-Ïðîñòèòå, äèðåêòîð, ïðîñòî… âû æå çíàåòå, - òîðîïëèâî ñêàçàëà îíà. – ß çàíÿòà ñ ó÷åíèêàìè… ÿ èìåþ ââèäó ñâîþ ðàáîòó… è ÿ âðÿä ëè ñìîãó âûáðàòü âðåìÿ…  
-×òîáû ñëåäèòü çà ôàíàòèêîì-óáèéöåé, êîòîðûé óãðîæàåò ìíå è äðóãèì æèòåëÿì çàìêà? – äîâîëüíî ðåçêî ïðåðâàë åå Äàìáëäîð. – Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, íå ñìåþ ÷òî-ëèáî âàì íàâÿçûâàòü.  
-ß… ÿ íå èìåëà â âèäó, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, âñïûõíóâ.  
Äàìáëäîð ñíîâà ñôîêóñèðîâàë ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà Ðîíå.   
-Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, íàäî ïðîâåñòè êîå-êàêîå ðàññëåäîâàíèå. È, âîçìîæíî, ñëåãêà óæåñòî÷èòü ìåðû áåçîïàñíîñòè… íåîáõîäèìî, ÷òîáû âñå ñòðàæè ôàêóëüòåòñêèõ ãîñòèíûõ ñìåíèëè ïàðîëè, è óáåäèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî â çàìêå çà âñåìè ó÷åíèêàìè ïðèñìàòðèâàþò.  
-×òî íàì ñêàçàòü ñòóäåíòàì? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ãåðìèîíà ïðèíÿëàñü áåññîçíàòåëüíî ãðûçòü íîãòè.  
-Íè÷åãî, - êîðîòêî îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð. – Èì íåçà÷åì çíàòü. Íå ñòîèò ïóãàòü èõ. Èì ìîæíî ñîîáùèòü, ÷òî Ïîë è Ðîäæåð ïîïàëè â ïåðåäåëêó â Õîãñìèäå è âñå. Ñêàæèòå Ïîïïè, ÷òîáû íå ïóñêàëà ê íèì íèêàêèõ ïîñåòèòåëåé.  
-À ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì?  
Äàìáëäîð ñäåëàë ïàóçó.  
-Êòî óæå â êóðñå?  
-Òîëüêî ÿ, âû è Ãåðìèîíà, - îòâåòèë Ðîí. Îí ðåçêî èçìåíèëñÿ â ëèöå. – È ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, - äîáàâèë îí.  
-Õîðîøî, - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð, - áîëüøå íèêîìó íå ãîâîðèòå.  
-×òî?! – âûïàëèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Íî… îíè èìåþò ïðàâî çíàòü!  
-Åñëè íàø ñóìàñøåäøèé äðóã äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðåøèò îñóùåñòâèòü ñâîè óãðîçû, - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, - ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî îí èëè îíà èìåþò äîñòóï â çàìîê. Ýòîò áåçóìåö âïîëíå ìîæåò áûòü îäíèì èç ó÷èòåëåé.  
Ãåðìèîíà ñ òðóäîì ïåðåâåëà äûõàíèå.  
-Âû, êîíå÷íî, øóòèòå, äèðåêòîð! Íè îäèí èç ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé íå ìîã áû äàæå ïîäóìàòü ïðè÷èíèòü âðåä âàì èëè…  
-Íåóæåëè? – ïðåðâàë åå Ðîí, ñêðåñòèâ íà ãðóäè ðóêè. – Ýòà Äðàãî êàæåòñÿ ìíå âïîëíå ñïîñîáíîé íà íàñèëèå. Áóêâàëüíî íà äíÿõ ÿ âèäåë, êàê îíà òîëêíóëà îäíîãî èç ó÷åíèêîâ â êîðèäîðå, - çàÿâèë îí. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâü. – ×òî? Òàê âñå è áûëî!  
-Êàê óìíî, Ðîí! Äàâàé ñíîâà âî âñåì îáâèíèì äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà! – ïðîâîð÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
-Áîþñü, ÷òî ïîä ïîäîçðåíèå ïîïàäàþò âñå, ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð, - ñêàçàë íåñêîëüêî áîëåå ìÿãêî Äàìáëäîð.  
-Íèêîìó íå âåðü, - äîáàâèë Ðîí äëÿ ïóùåãî ýôôåêòà.  
Ïîñëåäîâàëî äîëãîå ìîë÷àíèå, íå íàðóøàåìîå ïîñòîÿííûì, è â òî æå âðåìÿ êàê-òî óñïîêàèâàþùèì ïåðåñòóêîì ìàÿòíèêà. Äàìáëäîð ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, çàòåì æåñòîì îòïóñòèë ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé.  
-Ñïàñèáî, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàë îí, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó.  
-Íó õîðîøî! – âçîðâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – ß ïîìîãó åìó, - è îíà ñêðåñòèëà íà ãðóäè ðóêè. Âèä ó íåå áûë íåäîâîëüíûé.  
Äàìáëäîð ïðîñèÿë, ñíîâà ñòàâ ñàìèì ñîáîé.   
-Ïðåêðàñíî, - ðàäîñòíî ñêàçàë îí, âíîâü çàïóñêàÿ ìàÿòíèê. – Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð.  
Ãåðìèîíà â îòâåò âçäîõíóëà.  
-Ïîæàëóéñòà.  
Îíà óæå ñîáðàëàñü âûéòè, íî âäðóã îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïîâåðíóëàñü, óìîëÿþùå ãëÿäÿ íà Äàìáëäîðà.   
-Âû âåäü áóäåòå îñòîðîæíû, Àëüáóñ, ïðàâäà? – âçâîëíîâàííî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, íàçûâàÿ åãî ïî èìåíè.  
-Êîíå÷íî, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, - òåïëî îòâåòèë îí. – À ñåé÷àñ âàì îáîèì íàäî èäòè, ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, - çàÿâèë îí ñ áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ. – Óâèäèìñÿ çà óæèíîì.  
-Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, äèðåêòîð, - îòîçâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà îíè ñ Ðîíîì âûõîäèëè èç êîìíàòû, òèõîíüêî çàêðûâàÿ çà ñîáîé äâåðü.  
Äàìáëäîð îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå. Ãëàçà áûëè óñòàëûìè è èçìó÷åííûìè. Îí òÿæåëî ñìîòðåë íà ìàÿòíèê è äóìàë.   
  
Âûéäÿ èç êàáèíåòà, Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí ñïóñòèëèñü ïî âèíòîâîé ëåñòíèöå, ìÿãêî ñòóïàÿ ïî ïîêðûòûì êîâðîì ñòóïåíÿì. Âèä ó Ãåðìèîíû áûë êèñëûé. Ðîí æå âûãëÿäåë òàê, áóäòî Ðîæäåñòâî óæå íàñòóïèëî.  
-×åìó òû óëûáàåøüñÿ? – îãðûçíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.  
-Âîò òåáÿ îòäåëàëè! - îí óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
-×òî?..  
-Äàìáëäîð îò÷èòàë òåáÿ. È î÷åíü íåñëàáî…  
Íàäåþñü, òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ ýòî ðàäè íåãî, à íå ðàäè òåáÿ? – áûñòðî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà êàìåííàÿ ãàðãóëüÿ îòîäâèíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó, îñâîáîæäàÿ ïðîõîä.  
-Óãó, åñëè òåáå óäîáíåå äóìàòü òàê, - îòâåòèë îí, ïîäìèãèâàÿ åé. Ãåðìèîíà îäàðèëà åãî âçãëÿäîì, ãîâîðèâøèì «ìíå-âñå-ðàâíî», íî Ðîí ëèøü ñíîâà óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ïîøåë âäîëü êîðèäîðà, êðèêíóâ:   
- Óâèäèìñÿ çà óæèíîì!  
Ãåðìèíà ñëîæèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè è ñóçèëà ãëàçà. Îí íà÷àë çàäàâàòüñÿ.  
Îíà òåðïåòü íå ìîãëà, êîãäà îí çàäàâàëñÿ. 


	9. Â ñîìíåíèÿõ

C Íîâûì Ãîäîì! Óäà÷è âàì, âäîõíîâåíèÿ, è ïîáîëüøå ñèë è âðåìåíè ÷òîáû ïðî÷åñòü âñå, ÷òî õî÷åòñÿ ïðî÷åñòü!!! ;)  
Âñåãäà âàøè,  
Ôîðóìöû.  
  
Ãëàâà äåâÿòàÿ   
Â ñîìíåíèÿõ  
***  
-Äà î ÷åì Âû íà õðåí ãîâîðèòå – êàêîé åùå íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé?!  
-Ìèñòåð Áðåäè! – âûêðèêíóëà ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð, - Íå ñìåéòå òàê ðàçãîâàðèâàòü â ìîåì ïðèñóòñòâèè!  
-Èèèçâèíèòå, ïðîôåññîð, - ñìóùåííî ïðîïåë Ìàêñ Áðåäè, åãî î÷àðîâàòåëüíîå þíîå ëèöî áûëî âñå åùå êðàñíûì îò ãíåâà, - Íî íàì íàäî ÷òîáû Ðîäæåð çàâòðà âûøåë íà ïîëå! ×åðò âîçüìè, îí ëó÷øèé ëîâåö, êîòîðûé áûë â êîìàíäå ñî âðåìåí âåëèêîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà! – òóò Ìàêñ òîðæåñòâåííî ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó è äîáàâèë, - Ïóñòü åãî ìåòëà âñåãäà áóäåò ñàìîé áûñòðîé!  
Èç Ãåðìèîíû âûðâàëñÿ õðèïëûé çâóê íåïðèÿòíîãî óäèâëåíèÿ, è îíà îòêèíóëàñü â ñâîåì êðåñëå, ÷òîáû íàéòè ñïèíå îïîðó… Ìàêñ Áðåäè, êàïèòàí êîìàíäû Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïî êâèääè÷ó, à òàêæå îáúåêò âëþáëåííîñòè ìíîãèõ äåâî÷åê ñåäüìîãî êóðñà (è ìëàäøå), íå áûë ñåãîäíÿ åäèíñòâåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé áîìáèë åå âîïðîñàìè. Ñëóõè íà÷àëè ðàñïðîñòðàíÿòüñÿ ïî øêîëå áûñòðåå ÷åì îãîíü ïî ñóõîìó äåðåâó ìåíåå ÷åì ÷åðåç 24 ÷àñà ïîñëå èíöèäåíòà â Õîãñìèä.  
- ß áîþñü, - íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëå ãëóáîêîãî âäîõà, ïðèçâàííîãî ñäåëàòü åå ãîëîñ ñïîêîéíåå, - áîþñü, ÷òî ñîñòîÿíèå çäîðîâüÿ ïîêà ÷òî íå ïîçâîëèò Ðîäæåðó âûéòè íà ïîëå. È – äà, - äîáàâèëà îíà áûñòðî êîãäà Ìàêñ îòêðûë ðîò, æåëàÿ, âèäèìî, ÷òî-òî âîçðàçèòü, - Äà, ÿ òîæå, ïîâåðüòå, ðàçî÷àðîâàíà êàê è Âû, òåì ôàêòîì ÷òî çàâòðà îí íå ñìîæåò èãðàòü. Íî çäîðîâüå ñòóäåíòà ãîðàçäî áîëåå âàæíî, ÷åì ïîáåäà Ãðèôôèíäîðà, òàê ÷òî âàì ïðîñòî ïðèäåòñÿ íàéòè êîãî-òî äðóãîãî – íå èíà÷å.  
- Êîãî-òî åùå? – ïëàêñèâî çàâûë Ìàêñ, î÷åâèäíî, îñêîðáèâøèñü, - ÊÎÃÎ-ÒÎ ÅÙÅ?! Ïðîôåññîð, ó Âàñ õîòü ìàëåéøåå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î òîì, ÷òî çíà÷èò âûòðåíèðîâàòü êâèääè÷íóþ êîìàíäó, åñòü? Ìû – ñëàæåííûé ìåõàíèçì, ìàøèíà, è êàêîé-òî ïîñòîðîííèé âèíòèê â ýòîò ìåõàíèçì âòîðãíóòüñÿ íå ìîæåò! – äëÿ óñèëåíèÿ ýôôåêòà îò ñêàçàííîãî îí óäàðèë ñåáÿ êóëàêîì â ãðóäü.  
- Ïîïðîáóéòå ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî âîïðåêè, à íå ñ ïîìîùüþ… - êîðîòêî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - Âñåãî äîáðîãî, ìèñòåð Áðåäè.  
- Íî…  
- Îíà ñêàçàëà «Âñåãî äîáðîãî», Áðåäè. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç êîãäà ÿ ñëûøàëà äàííóþ ôðàçó, îíà îçíà÷àëà – èñ÷åçíè ñ ãëàç ìîèõ, ìåëêèé ïàíê, - íàäìåííî ñêàçàë ÷åé-òî ãîëîñ èç äâåðåé. Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð è Ìàêñ îáåðíóëèñü, è îáíàðóæèëè Äèàíó Äðàãî, íåïðèíóæäåííî îáëîêîòèâøóþñÿ íà äâåðíîé êîñÿê. Äëèííûå ÷åðíûå è ïðÿìûå âîëîñû ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöû çåëèé êðàñèâî ïàäàëè åé íà ïëå÷è, à öèíè÷íàÿ óëûáêà íå çàòðàãèâàëà åå ëåäÿíûõ ãîëóáûõ ãëàç íà ìåðòâåííî-áëåäíîì ëèöå.  
- Ëó÷øå áû Âû ïîøåâåëèâàëèñü, äîðîãîé ìîé, - ñêàçàëà Äðàãî íåïðèíóæäåííî, - Åñëè õîòèòå óñïåòü íàéòè íîâîãî ëîâöà äëÿ ýòîé Âàøåé «ñëàæåííîé ìàøèíû». Íó à åñëè íåò, òî ìîæåòå ñäàòüñÿ íà ìèëîñòü Ñëèçåðèíà! Î Áîæå ìîé êàêîé ñòûä, ïîçîð è óæàñ! – åå ãóáû ðàñòÿíóëèñü â ìèëîé óëûáî÷êå.   
Ìàêñ íàãðàäèë åå òàêèì ïðåçðåííûì âçãëÿäîì, êàêîé òîëüêî ìîã èçîáðàçèòü íà ëèöå, è, ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, çàøàãàë âîí èç êàáèíåòà, âîð÷à ïîä íîñ. Äèàíà ñíîâà óëûáíóëàñü, ãëÿäÿ åìó âñëåä, è ïðèñåëà íà êðàé îäíîé èç ñâîáîäíûõ ïàðò, è íà÷àëà ðàñêà÷èâàòü íîãàìè, ñîâñåì êàê Ãåðìèîíà íåäàâíî. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ïîäàâèëà æåëàíèå çàêàòèòü ãëàçà è óñèëèåì âîëè âåðíóëàñü ê çàíÿòèþ, îò êîòîðîãî åå îòîðâàë ñòóäåíò – ïðèíÿëàñü ñíîâà ïðîâåðÿòü äîìàøíèå çàäàíèÿ.  
- Âîò óæàñ, íå ïðàâäà ëè? – íàðàñïåâ ïðîèçíåñëà ïðîôåññîð Äðàãî, - Êàê íåóäà÷íî ìèëûé Ðîäæåð âûáðàë âðåìÿ äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû ïîïàñòü â ïåðåäåëêó…  
- Åñëè Âû íå çàìåòèëè, ÿ ñåé÷àñ íåìíîãî çàíÿòà, - ïðîöåäèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñêâîçü çóáû, îòêëàäûâàÿ â ñòîðîíó ïåðî è íàãðàæäàÿ Äèàíó ñóõèì è áåçðàçëè÷íûì âçãëÿäîì.  
- Íî ÿ âåäü íå îòâëåêàþ Âàñ. Íå òàê ëè? – îòîçâàëàñü Äðàãî, ïðèòâîðÿÿñü ÷òî óùåìëåíà, - Äà óæ, ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð, íó õîòü ÷òî-òî ñêàçàëè áû… - îíà èãðèâî ïîäìèãíóëà, è ñîñêî÷èëà ñî ñòîëà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà âçÿëà ïåðî è ïðèíÿëàñü çà ïðåðâàííóþ ðàáîòó.   
- À ÷òî Âû ñêàæåòå íàñ÷åò… âñåé ýòîé ñåêðåòíîñòè? Äâîå ñòóäåíòîâ ïîêàëå÷åíû, äîïîëíèòåëüíûé íàäçîð çà ó÷àùèìèñÿ, ïàðîëè èçìåíåíû… - Äèàíà ñ÷èòàëà è çàãèáàëà òîíêèå ïàëüöû ñ ëàêèðîâàííûìè íîãòÿìè, - È Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî íè÷åãî, â îáùåì-òî íå ïðîèñõîäèò, ìì?  
- Ìîæåò áûòü, - ðàçäðàæåííî îòîçâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, âíîâü îòêëàäûâàÿ ïåðî, - Äèðåêòîð ðåøèë, ÷òî òåõ ñêóäíûõ ìåð áåçîïàñíîñòè, ÷òî áûëè â øêîëå äî ñèõ ïîð, íåäîñòàòî÷íî è ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå íåìíîãî óëó÷øèòü èõ. Ñäåëàòü øàã âïåðåä, òàê ñêàçàòü.   
Äðàãî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå, ñâîèì âèäîì äåìîíñòðèðóþ, ÷òî ýòà ëîæü åå íå âïå÷àòëèëà.  
- È ýòî ëó÷øåå, ÷òî Âû ìîãëè ïðèäóìàòü? Óòè-ïóòè, ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð… À åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøàëà î Âàñ – áóäòî â âàøó áûòíîñòü â Õîãâàðòñå Âû áûëè íó ïðîñòî ãåíèåì… Èíòåðåñíåíüêî, ÷òî æå âñå-òàêè ïðîèçîøëî…  
È ñíîâà Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàâèëà ïåðî â ÷åðíèëüíèöó – íà ýòîò ðàç ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî ðàçáðûçãàëà ÷åðíèëà ïî ñòîëó, õîòÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ïðåäïðèíÿëà ïîïûòêó çàíîâî ïðèíÿòüñÿ çà ðàáîòó. Íó óæ íåò, îíà íå ïîçâîëèò ýòîé æåíùèíå äîñòàòü åå.  
- Î, èçâèíèòå, à ðàçâå Âû íå ó÷èëèñü â Õîãâàðòñ? – ñêàçàëà îíà ñ ëîæíûì óäèâëåíèåì, - Àõ äààà, âñïîìíèëà, Âàñ æå íå ïðèíÿëè! ß ñîâñåì çàáûëà, - Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü, çàìåòèâ êàê ìåíÿåòñÿ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Äèàíû, è ýòî ìîæíî áûëî çàìåòèòü äàæå ñêâîçü åå îáû÷íóþ íåïðîíèöàåìóþ ìàñêó ñàðêàçìà.  
- Î, î÷åíü ìèëî, ïðîôåññîð, - ïàðèðîâàëà Äðàãî, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, - Âàñ ïðîñòî ãðûçåò èçíóòðè òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ÿ ïîëó÷èëà çäåñü ðàáîòó, ïðè ýòîì îáðàçîâàíèå ïîëó÷èâ â äðóãîì ìåñòå, íå òàê ëè?  
- Õìì… - Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü, ïðèòâîðÿÿñü, ÷òî ïîãðóçèëàñü â ãëóáîêèå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, - À ïî÷åìó Âû íå ïîëó÷èëè ìåñòî â Äóðìøòðàíãå? Àõ äà… Âåäü Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ïðèêðûëî ëàâî÷êó… Íó ÷òî æ, ñòûä è ïîçîð, íå ïðàâäà ëè?  
Íà ëèöå Äðàãî ïðîìåëüêíóëà êàêàÿ-òî ÷óæàÿ, íåïðèñóùàÿ åé ýìîöèÿ, îäíàêî òóò æå áûëà ñòåðòà ïðèâû÷íîé óñìåøêîé.  
- Òóøå, ïðîôåññîð. - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîäìèãèâàÿ, - Áîã ìîé, à íå ñëèøêîì ëè ìû íàãëåíüêèå, à? Íàâåðíîå äåëî â ýòîì ðûæåì àâðîðå, ñ êîòîðûì Âû ïðîâîäèòå âðåìÿ, - ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàëà Äèàíà, è äîáàâèëà íà õîäó, - Íó ÿ ïîøëà. Ïðèÿòíî áûëî ïîáåñåäîâàòü, êàê îáû÷íî.  
Âîò òóò Ãåðìèîíà íå ñäåðæàëàñü è çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, ÿðîñòíî õâàòàÿñü çà ïåðî. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî åé çàÿâèëè ÷òî îíà «ïðîâîäèò âðåìÿ» ñ Ðîíîì, Ãåðìèîíà âñå æå ÷óâñòâîâàëà äîâîëüñòâî ñîáîé. Â ìàëåíüêóþ öèíè÷íóþ èãðó Äèàíû Äðàãî ìîãóò èãðàòü äâîå. Çàêàí÷èâàÿ ðàçáèðàòüñÿ â áóìàãàõ, Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà óëûáíóëàñü óãîëêàìè ðòà, âåñüìà óäîâëåòâîðåííàÿ òåì, êàê ïàðèðîâàëà ñàðêàçì êîëëåãè.  
***  
Çâåçäû, óñåèâàâøèå çàêîëäîâàííûé ïîòîëîê, â òîò âå÷åð çà óæèíîì áûëè áëåäíûìè. Îæèâëåííàÿ áîëòîâíÿ ñòóäåíòîâ îáðûâî÷íî äîíîñèëàñü äî ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà – ÷òî ïîäåëàåøü, àêóñòèêà õîðîøàÿ, - è Ãåðìèîíà óëàâëèâàëà íåêîòîðûå îòðûâêè â îáùåì ãîìîíå.  
-… Îáà – ïðîñòî íåïðîõîäèìûå èäèîòû. Íå óäèâëþñü, åñëè îêàæåòñÿ ÷òî îíè ñäåëàëè êàêóþ-íèáóäü ïîëíóþ ãëóïîñòü, è ïåðåëîìàëè ñåáå ïîëîâèíó êîñòåé…  
-… ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ êîìàíäà èõ èçìîðäîâàëà..  
-… à ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îíè ïîäõâàòèëè êàêóþ-òî ðåäêóþ òðîïè÷åñêóþ áîëåçíü…  
-äà ñàì òû åå ïîäõâàòèë!  
Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü, ìåõàíè÷åñêè íàêëàäûâàÿ ñåáå íà òàðåëêó êàðòîôåëüíîå ïþðå. «Íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé» ñ Ïîëîì è Ðîäæåðîì ñòàë ïîïóëÿðíîé òåìîé ðàçãîâîðà, íè÷åãî íå ïîïèøåøü… Íàäî áûëî èçíà÷àëüíî ïðèäóìàòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü áîëåå ïðàâäîïîäîáíóþ èñòîðèþ. Åå ðåøèòåëüíî íå óñòðàèâàë òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ïðèõîäèëîñü ñêðûâàòü ïðàâäó íå òîëüêî îò ñòóäåíòîâ. Íî è îò áîëüøèíñòâà ïåðñîíàëà.   
Îò ðàçìûøëåíèé Ãåðìèîíó îòîðâàë Äàìáëäîð, êîòîðûé, ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, ïîäíÿëñÿ, âûãëÿäÿ î÷åíü ìðà÷íûì. Ðîí óñòðåìèë íà íåå âîïðîøàþùèé âçãëÿä – Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äèðåêòîðà.  
- ß çíàþ, ÷òî ìíîãèõ èç âàñ ìó÷àåò âîïðîñ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ Ðîäæåðîì Ðàìîíîì è Ïîëîì Óàéòîì, - òóò æå â çàëå âîöàðèëàñü ãðîáîâàÿ òèøèíà, ñòóäåíòû âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðåëè íà Äèðåêòîðà, ñòðàñòíî æàæäàÿ èíôîðìàöèè, - ÿ óâåðÿþ âàñ, ñ íèìè âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. Îäíàêî, õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü âàñ íå èñêàòü ñ íèìè âñòðå÷è, äàòü èì ïîêîé, â êîòîðîì îíè ñåé÷àñ òàê íóæäàþòñÿ. Îáåùàþ, îíè âåðíóòñÿ ê çàíÿòèÿì íå ïîçæå ÷åì ÷åðåç ïàðó íåäåëü.   
- À ïî÷åìó íàì íåëüçÿ ñ íèìè ïîâèäàòüñÿ? – ñïðîñèëà ñâåòëîâîëîñàÿ ÷åòâåðîêóðñíèöà, ïðî êîòîðóþ õîäèëè ñëóõè, ÷òî îíà âëþáëåíà â Ïîëà.  
Â ãëàçàõ Äàìáëäîðà ñâåðêíóëà ñòàðàÿ äîáðàÿ çàäîðíàÿ èñêîðêà.  
- ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî îíè ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî çàðàçíû, - îòâåòèë îí íåâèííûì òîíîì. Ïî ðÿäàì íåìåäëåííî ïîáåæàë íåñäåðæàííûé øåïîòîê. Äàìáëäîð æåñòîì ïðèçâàë ñòóäåíòîâ ê òèøèíå.  
- À òàêæå õî÷ó íàïîìíèòü âñåì Õàôôëïàôôöàì – âàì ñëåäóåò ïîäîéòè ê ïðîôåññîðó Âèëëîóñ, íàñ÷åò èçìåíåíèÿ ïàðîëÿ â èõ… - âíåçàïíî Äàìáëäîð çàìîëê è åãî ãëàçà ñòàëè áóäòî ñòåêëÿííûå. Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà âñêî÷èëè êàê ïî êîìàíäå, íî Äàìáëäîð ñëåãêà ìàõíóë ãîëîâîé, ïîêàçûâàÿ èì, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå, è ïðîäîëæèë, - Èõ îáùåé ãîñòèíîé, - Îí ïîñòîÿë åùå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä è – ðóõíóë íà ïîë.   
- Àëüáóñ! – âñêðèêíóëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, âñêàêèâàÿ ñî ñòóëà â òî æå ñàìîå âðåìÿ, ÷òî Ðîí ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Âñå òðîå óïàëè íà êîëåíè ðÿäîì ñ íèì – Ðîí ïûòàëñÿ èçìåðèòü åìó ïóëüñ, Ãåðìèîíà óáðàëà ñ åãî ëèöà ïðÿäè ñåäûõ, ïî÷òè áåëûõ, âîëîñ. Ðàçäàëñÿ çâóê îòîäâèãàåìûõ ñòóëüåâ – âñå ñòóäåíòû âñêî÷èëè, æåëàÿ ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, è òîëïèëèñü òåïåðü ó ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà.  
- Äèðåêòîð? – ïîçâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, àêêóðàòíî âñòðÿõèâàÿ åãî çà ïëå÷è è ñòàðàÿñü óíÿòü äðîæü, - Àëüáóñ!  
- Ììì? – îòîçâàëñÿ Äàìáëäîð, õîòÿ ãëàçà åãî âñå åùå áûëè çàêðûòû. Îäíàêî ìåäëåííî íà÷àëè îòêðûâàòüñÿ, ïîðàæàÿ â êîòîðûé ðàç ñâîåé ãîëóáèçíîé, è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, õâàòàÿñü çà îäåæäó ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, îí ñóìåë ïðèïîäíÿòüñÿ.   
- Ýýý, íåò, Äàìáëäîð, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, ïûòàÿñü óëîæèòü ñòàðèêà îáðàòíî. Äàìáëäîð îòòîëêíóë åãî ðóêó è ñíîâà ñåë. Ïîäíÿâ ñâîþ òðîñòü, íåêîãäà ìîãóùåñòâåííûé è âëàñòíûé âîëøåáíèê, òðÿñÿñü, ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè.  
- Äóìàþ, óæèí îêîí÷åí, - ñêàçàë îí î÷åíü òèõî, îáðàùàÿñü ê øêîëüíîìó Ñòàðîñòå. Òîò íå ñòàë çàäàâàòü ëèøíèõ âîïðîñîâ è áóêâàëüíî ïîãíàë ó÷åíèêîâ âîí èç Çàëà. Òå óõîäèëè, âûâåðíóâ øåè è ãëÿäÿ íà Äèðåêòîðà.  
- Àëüáóñ, Âàì íàäî îòäîõíóòü, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êëàäÿ åìó ðóêó íà ïëå÷î. Äàìáëäîð ïîñìîòðåë íà óõîäÿùèõ ñòóäåíòîâ íåìèãàþùèì, èíäèôôåðåíòíûì âçãëÿäîì   
- Äà. – ñêàçàë îí áåç êàêèõ-ëèáî ýìîöèé, - ß áóäó â ìîåé êîìíàòå, - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Äèðåêòîð ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è çàêîâûëÿë âîí èç Çàëà, îïèðàÿñü íà òðîñòü.   
- À ìîæåò êîìó-òî ñòîèò… - íà÷àë Ðîí  
- Íåò! – ïåðåáèëà åãî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, è ãîëîñ åå çâó÷àë ïî÷òè ñêîðáíî, - Ìû íèêîìó íå ïîçâîëèì ïîìîãàòü åìó, - çàêîí÷èëà îíà òâåðäî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê âñå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ïðîâîæàëè âçãëÿäàìè åãî ìåäëåííî óäàëÿâøóþñÿ ñãîðáëåííóþ ôèãóðó.  
Ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà óñïåëà ÷òî-òî ñîîáðàçèòü, Ðîí óæå òàùèë åå â áèáëèîòåêó. Âñå åùå âîëíóÿñü î ñîñòîÿíèè Äàìáëäîðà, îíà ïîçâîëèëà åìó ïðîñòî âåñòè ñåáÿ çà ðóêó, êàê ìàëîãî ðåáåíêà, à ñàìà ïîêîðíî òàùèëàñü ñëåäîì, ïîãðóçèâøèñü â ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, è ïðèêóñèâ íèæíþþ ãóáó. Áèáëèîòåêà áûëà ïóñòà; î÷åâèäíî, íîâîââåäåííûé êîìåíäàíòñêèé ÷àñ óæå íà÷àëñÿ, è âñå ñòóäåíòû ñèäåëè â ñâîèõ êîìíàòàõ.   
- ×òî ìû òóò çàáûëè? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ðàâíîäóøíî. Ðîí èñ÷åç çà ïîëêàìè Çàïðåòíîé Ñåêöèè è ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò âåðíóëñÿ ñ íåóñòîé÷èâîé ãîðêîé êíèã íà ðóêàõ.   
- ß íàó÷èëñÿ ýòîìó ó î÷åíü õîðîøåãî ìîåãî äðóãà, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ðîí, - Êîãäà òû â ñîìíåíèÿõ – èäè â áèáëèîòåêó.   
Îí ïîñòàâèë êíèãè íà ñòîë ïåðåä Ãåðìèîíîé, ïëþõíóëñÿ íà ñîñåäíèé ñòóë, âçÿë âåðõíþþ êíèãó èç âñåé ýòîé êèïû è îòêðûë åå.  
- À ÷òî ìû èùåì? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ êîðåøêè ëåæàâøèõ ïåðåä íåé êíèã ñ ïðîáóæäàþùèìñÿ èíòåðåñîì, - ×òî-òî äëÿ Äèðåêòîðà...? Íî Ðîí, îí âåäü áîëåí, è ñòàð, ìû íè÷åãî ñ ýòèì íå ìîæåì ïîäåëàòü è…  
- Äà íåò, íåò, - ïåðåáèë åå Ðîí, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, - Ìû èùåì âñåìè ëþáèìîãî ïîëîóìíîãî çàïèñêîïèøóùåãî ìîðãàþùåãî ëóíàòèêà… - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ñíîâà óëûáíóëñÿ, - À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ Äàìáëäîðà… áûòü ìîæåò îí ïðîñòî ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî ïåðåíåðâíè÷àë. ß áû íà åãî ìåñòå òîæå òðóõàíóë – óïðàâëÿòü øêîëîé, çíàÿ ÷òî êàêîé-òî íåíîðìàëüíûé îõîòèòñÿ çà òâîåé ãîëîâîé.   
Ýòè ñëîâà Ãåðìèîíó íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëè. Ðîí ïðàâ. Äàìáëäîð íå áîëåí, óâåðåííî ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå. Áåäíÿãà ïðîñòî âîëíóåòñÿ, ó íåãî ñèëüíåéøèé ñòðåññ… Âîò è âñå… Íè÷åãî áîëåå…   
-Òàê ÷òî æå ìû èùåì? – ñíîâà ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, îòâëåêàÿñü îò ñâîèõ ìûñëåé.  
Èìåíà, - ïðîñòî îòâåòèë Ðîí, ïåðåëèñòûâàÿ êíèãó: íàãîòîâå ó íåãî óæå ëåæàë êóñîê ïåðãàìåíòà è îòêðûòàÿ ÷åðíèëüíèöà ñ ïåðîì, - Èìåíà, èìåíà, èìåíà. Àáñîëþòíî âñå, êòî õîòü êàêèì-òî áîêîì áûë ñâÿçàí ñ Ñàìà-Çíàåøü-Êåì. À ñ ïîìîùüþ ýëåìåíòàðíîãî îòñåèâàíèÿ ìû ñîñòàâèì ñïèñîê ïîäîçðåâàåìûõ. Ìîæåò áûòü ýòî äîëãî è íóäíî, íî… òîãî ñòîèò.  
Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ïîáëåäíåëà, âçãëÿíóâ íà êèïó êíèã, æäàâøóþ ñâîåé î÷åðåäè íà ñòîëå.  
«Ñìåðòü Òüìû»  
«Òîò-Êîãî-Íåëüçÿ-Íàçûâàòü: ×åðíîå Íàñëåäèå»  
«Ñòîðîííèêè è Ïîñëåäîâàòåëè: ñïèñîê âñåõ áëèæàéøèõ ñîðàòíèêîâ è ñòîðîííèêîâ Òîãî-Êîãî-Íåëüçÿ-Íàçûâàòü»  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðîêàøëÿëàñü, è, ñëåãêà äðîæàùåé ðóêîé, îòâàæíî âçÿëàñü çà «Ñìåðòü Òüìû». Ðîí ìåæäó òåì, óæå ñêðèïåë ïåðîì, â ñòîëáèê çàïèñûâàÿ íà ïåðãàìåíòå îäíî èìÿ çà äðóãèì…  
×àñû òÿíóëèñü ìåäëåííî è ìó÷èòåëüíî. Êàæäîå èìÿ, êîòîðîå Ãåðìèîíà îòìå÷àëà íà áóìàãå, êàæäàÿ êíèãà, êîòîðóþ îíà îòêðûâàëà, êàæäàÿ íîâàÿ ïåðåâåðíóòàÿ ñòðàíèöà, íàïîëíÿëè åå ñòðàõîì, ïðèðîäó êîòîðîãî îíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà îáúÿñíèòü ëîãè÷åñêè. Îäíàêî ñ êàæäîé ïðîñìîòðåííîé äî êîíöà è ãóëêî çàõëîïíóòîé êíèãîé, îíà îùóùàëà ïðèëèâ òðèóìôà, êîòîðûé áîðîëñÿ ñ ýòèì ñòðàõîì. Íàêîíåö, êîãäà çà îêíîì óæå çàáðåçæèë ðàññâåò, ïðîôåññîðà Ãðåéíäæåð è Óèçëè çàêîí÷èëè ðàáîòó è ñðàâíèëè ñîñòàâëåííûå ñïèñêè.  
- Äæîðäàí Ýâåðåòò – íàçâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäàâëÿÿ çåâîê.  
- Àçêàáàí, - îòâåòèë Ðîí, íàáëþäàÿ êàê îíà âû÷åðêèâàåò èìÿ èç ñïèñêà.  
- Ýòàí Ôîðòèíáðà  
- Ïåðåøåë íà íàøó ñòîðîíó. Óòâåðæäàåò ÷òî áûë ïîä äåéñòâèåì çàêëÿòèÿ Èìïåðèî. Îñòàâü â ñïèñêå.  
- Äîíîâàí è Ñàìàíòà Îóýíñ.  
- Ñàìàíòà â Àçêàáàíå. ß åå ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî ïîéìàë. Äîíîâàí ñ÷èòàåòñÿ ìåðòâûì. Íî òåëî òàê è íå íàøëè. Îñòàâëÿé.  
- Äæåðàëüä…- ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ðàñøèðèëèñü, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà ôàìèëèþ: îíà ïîïûòàëàñü óäåðæàòü õèõèêàíüå, è íå ñìîãëà. Îíà ïðîâåëà íî÷ü áåç ñíà, ãîëîâà áîëåëà è êðóæèëàñü îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, è îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñëåãêà íå â ñâîåì óìå… Ôàìèëèÿ ýòîãî íåñ÷àñòíîãî Äæåðàëüäà ñòàëà êàòàëèçàòîðîì: òåïåðü íåñ÷àñòíàÿ èçìó÷åííàÿ ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð èñòåðè÷íî õèõèêàëà.  
- ×òî òàêîå? – Ðîí âûðâàë ó íåå èç ðóê ïåðãàìåíò, - Äæåðàëüä Äóðîïåðä? Äà òû ïðèäóìàëà!  
Òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà óæå ãîãîòàëà â ãîëîñ, ñòèðàÿ ñëåçû ñ ëèöà îäíîé ðóêîé, äðóãîé äåðæàñü çà æèâîò. Åé óäàëîñü ïîìîòàòü ãîëîâîé – ýòî îçíà÷àëî «íåò íå ïðèäóìàëà». Ðîí ïàðó ñåêóíä ïîñèäåë ñ ñàìûì ÷òî íè íà åñòü ãëóïûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, à ïîòîì çàðæàë êàê ëîøàäü. Òåïåðü îáà ïî÷òè âàëÿëèñü íà ïîëó(íà ñòóëüÿõ óäåðæèâàëèñü èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë), íàäðûâàÿñü è ðûäàÿ îò ñìåõà. Ñòåíû áèáëèîòåêè ñîòðÿñàëèñü – âðÿä ëè îíè ðàíüøå òàêîå ñëûøàëè…  
×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïðîòèðàÿ êðàñíûå îò ñìåõà ëèöà, îáà ìåäëåííî íà÷àëè ïðèõîäèòü â ñåáÿ. Äûøàëîñü äîâîëüíî òÿæåëî. Âíåçàïíî Ãåðìèîíà îñîçíàëà, êàê ãëóïî îíà ìîãëà âûãëÿäåòü è ýòà ìûñëü ñìûëà ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè óëûáêè ñ åå ëèöà, ñíîâà ïðèäàâ åìó íåâåðîÿòíóþ ñåðüåçíîñòü, îíà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà íà ïåðãàìåíò.   
- Ïîçäíî óæå, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, êîòîðûé îò óõìûëêè òàê è íå èçáàâèëñÿ, - Ìû îáà óñòàëè. È ó íàñ, ïîõîæå, óæå êðûøà åäåò. Äàâàé ïîñïèì è ïîòîì ýòî çàêîí÷èì.  
- Íåò, íåò, âñå â ïîðÿäêå, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà íàñòîé÷èâî, îíà ïûòàëàñü ïðèäàòü ñåáå ïîäîáàþùèé âèä, ïðèãëàæèâàÿ ðàñòðåïàííûå âîëîñû, - îñòàëîñü âñåãî íåñêîëüêî èìåí.  
Ðîí ïðîñèÿë è êèâíóë.  
-Òû ïðàâà. Ïîåõàëè äàëüøå. Òàê, ÿ íèêîãäà ïðî ýòîãî Äóðîïåðäà íå ñëûøàë, òàê ÷òî îñòàâëÿé…   
-Õîðîøî. Àäðèàí Òàéåð.  
-Ñêîí÷àëñÿ.  
-Òåéëîð Òîìàñ.  
-Â Àçêàáàíå.  
-Àëîíñî Äðà… - Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî çàìîëêëà è ïðèãëÿäåëàñü ê íàïèñàííîìó â íåâåðíîì ñâåòå äîãîðàþùèõ ñâå÷. Îíà íå ïîìíèëà, êàê âûïèñûâàëà ýòî èìÿ èç êíèãè… À ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, îíà íàïîëîâèíó ñïàëà, è áîëüøèíñòâî âûïèñûâàëà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè… Íåò, íå ìîæåò áûòü… Ïðîñòî äóðàöêîå ñîâïàäåíèå è âñå.  
-Àëîíñî êàêîé? – ïî èíòîíàöèè Ðîíà êàçàëîñü, áóäòî îí äîãàäàëñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷à ïåðåäàëà åìó ïåðãàìåíò.  
-Àëîíñî [b]Äðàãî[/b] – ãîðüêî ñêàçàë Ðîí, - ß äîëæåí áûë çíàòü.  
-Òû ÷òî-òî î íåì çíàåøü? – íåòåðïåëèâî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
-Íåò, íî ÿ äóìàþ ìîæíî äîãàäàòüñÿ ñ êåì îí ñâÿçàí è êàê.   
-Îòåö Äèàíû?  
-Ïîõîæå íà òî, - âíåçàïíî Ðîí ðàçúÿðåííî òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, - ß òåáå ñðàçó ñêàçàë, îò ýòîé æåíùèíû íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî íå æäè!  
-Ðîí, íå îáîáùàé… ß ïîíèìàþ, îíà ó÷èëàñü â Äóðìøòðàíãå, ó ýòîé øêîëû ïëîõàÿ ðåïóòàöèÿ, è åñòü êîíå÷íî îïðåäåëåííàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî åå îòåö… - Ãåðìèîíà çàìîëêëà. À çà÷åì, ñêàæèòå ïîæàëóéñòà, îíà çàùèùàåò Äèàíó? Âåäü Ãåðìèîíà òîæå, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, íå ëþáèëà ýòó æåíùèíó!  
-Àõ îíà â Äóðìòøòðàíãå ó÷èëàñü? ×òî æ ýòî óæå êëåéìî íà âñþ æèçíü, çíàåøü ëè! – âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí ñ êàèì-òî ñòðàííûì áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ.  
-Ðîí, íå âñå âûïóñêíèêè Äóðìøòðàíãà ñòàíîâèëèñü îòïåòûìè çëîäåÿìè!  
-Âñå. Ïîýòîìó øêîëó è çàêðûëè.   
-Âèêòîð ó÷èëñÿ òàì, íî îí æå íå çëîäåé!  
Ðîí ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ î÷åíü çíàêîìûì õîëîäíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà…  
-Àõ äà… Âèêòîð Êðàì… Êàê ÿ ìîã çàáûòü? – çàãîâîðèë îí, äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü ëèøèòü ñâîé òîí ðàíÿùåé ñàðêàñòè÷íîñòè, - Íó è êàê ïîæèâàåò ñòàðûé äîáðûé Âèêè?  
-Áîãà ðàäè, Ðîí, íå íà÷èíàé ñíîâà, à? – âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, ðåçêî îòîäâèãàÿ êðåñëî è ïîäíèìàÿñü, - ÿ âîîáùå ñ íèì íå îáùàëàñü ñ òåõ ïîð êàê îí ïîëíîñòüþ ïîñâÿòèë ñåáÿ êâèääè÷ó!   
Ðîí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è ïîñëåäîâàë åå ïðèìåðó.  
- Èçâèíè, - òèõî ñêàçàë îí, çàìåòèâ ÷òî åãî ïîäðóãà ðàññòðîåíà, - Óæå ïîçäíî, ìû îáà óñòàëè, è ìîæåì ãîâîðèòü ãëóïûå âåùè, êîòîðûå ãîâîðèòü ñîâñåì íå æåëàåì… Òàê ÷òî ïîéäåì-êà ñïàòü.  
Ïëå÷è ìîëîäîé âåäüìû îïóñòèëèñü, îíà êèâíóëà â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ. Îíà ïîçâîëèëà Ðîíó äîâåñòè åå äî êîìíàòû, äåðæà åå ïîä ðóêó.   
Êîìíàòû ãäå æèëè ó÷èòåëÿ, áûëè, â îáùåì-òî ïîõîæè íà ñïàëüíè ñòóäåíòîâ. Ïðîèçíåñåííûé ïàðîëü, è âîò îíè óæå ñòîÿò â ãîñòèíîé ïåðñîíàëà. Îíà áûëà ïîõîæà íà îáùóþ ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà èëè Õàôôëïàôôà – òåïëàÿ, ìÿãêàÿ, óþòíàÿ. Â êîìíàòå ñòîÿëî ìíîãî ìÿãêèõ êðåñåë ñ âûñîêèìè ñïèíêàìè, à òàêæå ïèñüìåííûå ñòîëû äëÿ ðàáîòû, õîòÿ áîëüøèíñòâî ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé ïðåäïî÷èòàëî ñâîè êàáèíåòû, ÷òîáû ðàáîòàòü òàì â óåäèíåíèè ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ çàíÿòèé. Òàêæå âäîëü ñòåí ñòîÿëî íåñêîëüêî ïîëîê ñ êíèãàìè, è äâå ëåñòíèöû ïî áîêàì ãîñòèíîé âåëè íàâåðõ, â ñïàëüíè. Â êàìèíå ëåíèâî ïëÿñàë óãàñàþùèé îãîíü, è ñâåò ðàííåãî óòðà óæå ïðîáèâàëñÿ ÷åðåç àðêîîáðàçíûå îêíà. Äâà óñòàëûõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ïîäíèìàëèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå, åëå ïåðåäâèãàÿ íîãè, à êðàñíûé êîâåð ãóëêî îòçûâàëñÿ íà êàæäûé øàã.  
Â îòëè÷èå îò ñòóäåíòîâ, êàæäîìó ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ îòâîäèëàñü îòäåëüíàÿ êîìíàòà, ïðè÷åì ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå îáñòàâëåííàÿ è óäîáíàÿ. Íåñêîëüêî äóáîâûõ äâåðåé â êîðèäîðå âåëè â ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèå êîìíàòû, ìåæäó äâåðüìè âèñåëè êàðòèíû è â ýòîò ÷àñ èõ îáèòàòåëè – ñðåäíåâåêîâûé êîðîëü, ìàëü÷èê â ñàäó, íàäìåííàÿ ãåðöîãèíÿ – õðàïåëè…  
- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ðîí, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü ó äâåðè ñâîåé ñïàëüíè. Ðîí êèâíóë è îñòîðîæíî âûñâîáîäèë ñâîþ ðóêó.   
- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ìèîíà. Îòäîõíè êàê ñëåäóåò, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Ðîí. Îí êîëåáàëñÿ, ñëîâíî ñîáèðàëñÿ ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî, íî ñåé÷àñ ïåðåäóìàë. Çàñóíóâ ðóêè â êàðìàíû, îí åùå ðàç êèâíóë è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü ïîøåë ïî êîðèäîðó ê ñâîåé êîìíàòå.   
Ãåðìèîíà çàñòûëà íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, äåðæàñü çà äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó è ãëÿäÿ åìó âñëåä, íî ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé, ñëîâíî èçáàâëÿÿñü îò íàâàæäåíèÿ, è çàøëà â ñïàëüíþ. 


	10. Óæèí è Òàíöû

Ãëàâà 10 «Óæèí è òàíöû»  
(ïåðåâîä - Veela)   
– È òîãäà øåô áóõãàëòåðà ãîâîðèò: «Ïî-ìîåìó, âû íåïðàâèëüíî ïîäñ÷èòàëè ôèãóðû â ÷åòâåðòîé ÷åòâåðòè», à áóõãàëòåð îòâå÷àåò: «Ñýð, ýòî íå áóõãàëòåðñêèé îò÷åò – ýòî Âàøà æåíà!»  
  
×àðëüç Ãðèíè óäàðèë ïî ñòîëó, èñòåðè÷åñêè õîõî÷à íàä ñâîåþ æå øóòêîé. Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà íà ýòî ãëàçà è íàòÿíóòî óëûáíóëàñü. Îíè óæèíàëè âäâîåì â øèêàðíîì ìàããëîâñêîì êàôå â Ëîíäîíå, êîòîðîå íàçûâàëîñü «Ïëþù». Ìíîãî áîãàòåíüêèõ ìàããëîâ, îäåòûõ â äîðîãèå ìåõà è èòàëüÿíñêèå êîñòþìû, áðîñàëè íà íåãî óäèâëåííûå âçãëÿäû. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è íå ïûòàëàñü îñòàíîâèòü ðàçäðàæàþùèé âûñîêèé ñìåõ ×àðëüçà. Îíà ïðîñòî ïîäïåðëà ïîäáîðîäîê ðóêîé è ñòàðàëàñü èãíîðèðîâàòü òî, êàê åé áûëî íåóäîáíî â íîâîì äîðîãîì ÷åðíîì ïëàòüå, êóïëåííîì ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ ýòîé âñòðå÷è.  
  
Îíè ïðàçäíîâàëè 15 ìåñÿöåâ ñî äíÿ âñòðå÷è èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü òðèâèàëüíîå òèïà òîãî, è ê òðåâîãå Ãåðìèîíû, ×àðëüç íàñòîÿë, ÷òîáû îíè ïðîâåëè äåòàëüíî ñïëàíèðîâàííûé äåíü â Ëîíäîíå, çà êîòîðûì ñëåäîâàë øèêàðíûé, ðîìàíòè÷åñêèé óæèí. Îíà ïðåäïî÷ëà áû îñòàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå è ïðîâåñòè òèõèé âå÷åð îäíîé, íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, Äàìáëäîð îòïóñòèòü åå íà âûõîäíîé.  
  
Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå ñóåòà è âîçáóæäåíèå áóäòî áû ïðèáàâèëè öâåò ëèöó äèðåêòîðà, êîòîðûé âûãëÿäåë ñëèøêîì áëåäíûì ïîñëå èíöèäåíòà â Áîëüøîì çàëå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü íàçàä. Ýòî ïîìîãëî âñåì â çàìêå; ïî÷òè âñå ó÷åíèêè, íåñìîòðÿ íà óñèëåííûé íàäñìîòð, øèðîêî óëûáàëèñü, êàê è áîëüøèíñòâî ó÷èòåëåé.  
  
Íî íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, Ïîëà è Ðîäæåðà íèêòî íå çàáûë. Êàæäûé äåíü Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïðèõîäèëîñü îòáèâàòüñÿ îò ïåðâîêëàøåê, äðóçåé ýòèõ äâóõ íàðóøèòåëåé ïîðÿäêà, öåëîé êâèääè÷íîé êîìàíäû Ãðèôôèíäîðà è äàæå ïàðî÷êè ëþáîïûòíûõ ó÷èòåëåé, êîòîðûå õîòåëè óâèäåòü ìàëü÷èêîâ. Êàçàëîñü, îíà áûëà â áåçûñõîäíîì ïîëîæåíèè, êàê, âïðî÷åì, è Ðîí ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, êîòîðûõ äîñòàâàëè ñòóäåíòû ðàññïðîñàìè î ñîñòîÿíèè Ðîäæåðà è Ïîëà, à òàêæå èõ êîëëåãè, êîòîðûå ïîäîçðåâàëè èõ â çíàíèè ÷åãî-òî ïî ýòîìó âîïðîñó. Ýòîìó íå ïîìîãàë òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ïðîôåññîðà Óèçëè è Ãðåéíäæåð ïî÷òè íå ñïàëè, ïðîâîäÿ íî÷è â áèáëèîòåêå, óïîðÿäî÷èâàÿ «Ñïèñîê», êàê Ðîí ñåðüåçíî ññûëàëñÿ íà íåãî. Îíè ñóçèëè åãî äî ïî÷òè 20 èìåí è ïðîâîäèëè ãëóáîêîå èçó÷åíèå êàæäîãî èç íèõ. Àëîíçî Äðàêî áûë èõ ãëàâíûì ïðèîðèòåòîì, íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ó âñåõ êíèãàõ, êîòîðûå îíè ñòàðàòåëüíî ïðîëèñòàëè, áûëî î÷åíü ìàëî èíôîðìàöèè î íåì.  
  
Ãåðìèîíó âåðíóë ê ðåàëüíîñòè îôèöèàíò, êîòîðûé ñ íàäìåííûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå, êîãäà ïîñìîòðåë íà ãðîìêî ñìåþùåãîñÿ ×àðëüçà, ïîñòàâèë ïåðåä íèìè çàêàçàííóþ åäó. ×àðëüç âûòåð ñëåçó ñ ãëàçà è íà÷àë óñïîêàèâàòüñÿ, âñå åùå ïîñìåèâàÿñü.  
  
– Àõ, ýñêàðãî, – ñêàçàë îí ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì, ïîòèðàÿ ðóêè, ãëÿäÿ íà òàðåëêó. – À ÷òî òû çàêàçàëà, ñàõàðíàÿ ìîÿ?   
Ãåðìèîíà íåïðîèçâîëüíî ñìîðùèëàñü îò äóðàöêîãî ïðîçâèùà. Õîòÿ, äåíü â Ëîíäîíå îíè ïðîâåëè íå òàê óæ è ïëîõî. Îíè òèõî ïðîãóëÿëèñü ïî çàñíåæåííîìó Ëîíäîíó, ÷òî áûëî î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî, è, ê îáëåã÷åíèþ Ãåðìèîíû, áåç ðàçäðàæàþùèõ ïðîçâèù è äîëãèõ, îäíîñòîðîííèõ ðàçãîâîðîâ. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ íàèëó÷øå ñ ×àðëüçîì, êîãäà îíè ïðîâîäÿò òèõîå âðåìÿ âìåñòå. Äåíü áûë èäåàëüíûì è áëàæåííûé, ïîêà îíè íå ïðèøëè â ðåñòîðàí, êîãäà ×àðëüç âäðóã ñòàë ðàçäðàæàþùèì èäèîòîì. Èíîãäà Ãåðìèîíå ìîãëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî ïåðåä íåé äâà ðàçíûõ ÷åëîâåêà.  
  
– Ôèëå ìèíüîí, – îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà õìóðî, ïîêà÷èâàÿ áîêàë ñ âèíîì.  
  
– Î, ÷óäåñíûé âûáîð, – êèâíóë ×àðëüç, ïîòÿãèâàÿ âèíî è çàòåì íà÷èíàÿ åñòü ñâîé ýñêàðãî. Âäðóã äî Ãåðìèîíû äîøëî, ÷òî ýñêàðãî – ýòî óëèòêè. Ó íåå ñðàçó ïðîïàë àïïåòèò, îíà î÷åíü óäèâèëàñü, ÷òî ñðàçó íå ïîäóìàëà îá ýòîì.   
  
– Çíà÷èò, – íà÷àë ×àðëüç, ïîëèâàÿ ñâîè óëèòêè âèíîì, – ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî áóäåò ñêîðî ïðèåõàòü â Õîãâàðòñ… òû áû õîòåëà ïîåõàòü ìàããëîâñêèì ïîåçäîì èëè íàì íóæíî îòïðàâèòüñÿ íà Äèàãîí àëëåþ è èñïîëüçîâàòü Ëåòó÷èé…  
  
– ×àðëüç! – ïðîøèïåëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê ïîñìîòðåëè íà íèõ çàèíòåðåñîâàííî,   
  
– Ìàããëîâñêèé ðåñòîðàí, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà.  
  
×àðëüç ïîáëåäíåë, ïîñòàâèâ âèíî íà ñòîë, – Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, – ïðîøåïòàë îí â îòâåò, âûãëÿäÿ èñêðåííå ïðèñòûæåííûì ñâîèì ïîñòóïêîì.  
– Çíà÷èò, – íà÷àë ×àðëüç, ïîëèâàÿ ñâîè óëèòêè âèíîì, – ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî áóäåò ñêîðî ïðèåõàòü â Õîãâàðòñ… òû áû õîòåëà ïîåõàòü ìàããëîâñêèì ïîåçäîì èëè íàì íóæíî îòïðàâèòüñÿ íà Äèàãîí àëëåþ è èñïîëüçîâàòü Ëåòó÷èé…  
  
– ×àðëüç! – ïðîøèïåëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê ïîñìîòðåëè íà íèõ çàèíòåðåñîâàííî,   
– Ìàããëîâñêèé ðåñòîðàí, - îíà ïðîøåïòàëà.  
  
×àðëüç ïîáëåäíåë, ïîñòàâèâ âèíî íà ñòîë, – Èçâèíè, – îí ïðîøåïòàë â îòâåò, âûãëÿäÿ èñêðåííå ïðèñòûæåííûì ñâîèì ïîñòóïêîì. – Êòî-êòî, à ÿ äîëæåí îá ýòîì ïîìíèòü âñåãäà… Ïîõîæå, ÷òî ìíå ïîðà ïðåêðàòèòü ïèòü ýòî âèíî…  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åêíóëî åå ñåðäöå – ×àðëüç âûãëÿäåë, ñëîâíî ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðîãî çàñòàëè â ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí äåëàë ÷òî-òî ïëîõîå. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü. – Âñå íîðìàëüíî. Òàêîå ñëó÷àåòñÿ äàæå ñ ëó÷øèìè èç íàñ.  
  
×àðëüç óëûáíóëñÿ åé â îòâåò, öâåò ïîñòåïåííî íà÷àë âîçâðàùàòüñÿ åãî ëèöó. Îí âçÿë ñâîþ âèëêó è íàêëîíèëñÿ ÷åðåç ñòîë ê Ãåðìèîíå. Ïîòîì, ïðî÷èñòèâ ãîðëî, ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë. – Ãåðìèîíà, îí íà÷àë, îáðàùàÿñü ê íåé ïî èìåíè âìåñòî ïðîçâèùà, – ìû âñòðå÷àåìñÿ óæå áîëüøå ãîäà…  
  
Ó Ãåðìèîíû óïàëî ñåðäöå. Ó íåå áûëî ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî îíà çíàëà, ê ÷åìó îí êëîíèò, è îíà âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ïîäàâëåíî. Ùåêè Ãåðìèîíû ïîêðàñíåëè, à ñåðäöå óñêîðåííî çàáèëîñü; îíà ìîëèëàñü, ëèøü áû ýòî áûëî íå òî, î ÷åì îíà ïîäóìàëà…  
  
– …è ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû çíàëà… – ×àðëüç ïðîäîëæàë, – ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ ëþáëþ. – Îí îäàðèë åå îñëåïèòåëüíîé óëûáêîé.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå ïóëüñ íà÷àë âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â íîðìó è âçäîõíóëà ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Íà ãîðèçîíòå êîëüöà íå áûëî. Îíà áûëà â áåçîïàñíîñòè.  
  
– Î, – îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, óëûáàÿñü è äåëàÿ ãëîòîê âèíà, – Ñïàñèáî, – ñêàçàëà îíà âåæëèâî.   
  
Óëûáêà ñïàëà ñ ëèöà ×àðëüçà, êîãäà îí îáëîêîòèëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà. – Âîîáùå-òî, ýòî íå ñîâñåì òîò îòâåò, êîòîðûé ÿ îæèäàë ïîëó÷èòü, - ñêàçàë îí ïîäàâëåííî. Íà Ãåðìèîíó íàõëûíóëî ÷óâñòâî âèíû. ×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ïëîõî, îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâà è îòâåòèòü, êàê îíà õîòåëà. Íî îíà íå ñìîãëà. Ñëîâà îñòàëèñü íà ÿçûêå, îòêàçûâàÿñü áûòü ïðîèçíåñåííûìè. Îíà ïðîñòî íå ëþáèëà ×àðëüçà. Íå â òðàäèöèîííîì ïîíèìàíèè ñëîâà. Äà, ×àðëüç åé íðàâèëñÿ… êàê ïðàâèëî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí áûë âñå, ÷òî îíà õîòåëà – êðàñèâûé, îðãàíèçîâàííûé, ïîñòîÿííûé, âåæëèâûé, äàæå ñîòðóäíèê Ìèíèñòåðñòâà – íî îíà âñå ðàâíî íå ëþáèëà åãî. À Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà âðàòü åìó â ëèöî.  
  
– Óæå òåìíååò, – ñêàçàëà êóäðÿâàÿ âåäüìà, îòñòàâëÿÿ íå äîåäåííûé óæèí â ñòîðîíó, – Íàì óæå íàâåðíîå ïîðà èäòè íà… àëëåþ.  
  
– Õîðîøî, – ×àðëüç îòâåòèë óíûëî, íåñïîñîáíûé ñïðÿòàòü ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå â ãîëîñå. – ×åê, ïîæàëóéñòà! – îí ïîçâàë õìóðî, îáðàùàÿñü ê îôèöèàíòó.  
Ñèëüíîå ÷óâñòâî âèíû, êîòîðîå, êàê êàçàëîñü Ãåðìèîíå, ïîñåëèëîñü â åå ãîðëå, òîëüêî óñèëèëîñü âî âðåìÿ ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíîãî ïóòåøåñòâèÿ ñ Ëåòó÷èì Ïîðîõîì íàçàä â çàìîê.   
  
***  
  
  
Âûâàëèâøèñü èç êàìèíà â ïóñòîé îáùåé ãîñòèíîé äëÿ ó÷èòåëåé, ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð çàñòûëà íà ïàðó ìãíîâåíèé. Îíà ñ òðåâîãîé çàìåòèëà, ÷òî åå äîðîãîå ÷åðíîå ïëàòüå áûëî âñå â èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíîé ñàæå. Ðàññòðîåíî îíà ãðóáî îòðÿõíóëàñü è ïîòîïàëà ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Âäðóã ïðîôåññîð Àðôèìàíòèêè ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëàñü, òàê êàê êàáëóê îäíîé èç åå ÷åðíûõ êîæàíûõ òóôåëü òðåñíóë è îòëåòåë.  
  
– Àé! – êðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäíèìàÿ êàáëóê ñ ïîëà è çàáðàñûâàÿ åãî êóäà ïîäàëüøå. Îí óäàðèëñÿ îá ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòåíó, îòñêî÷èë îò íåå è ðèêîøåòîì óäàðèë ïî ëèöó ïðîôåññîðà. Ãåðìèîíà çàñòûëà íà ìåñòå ñ áåçíàäåæíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà.  
  
– ×òî-òî íå òàê? – ñïðîñèë áåñöâåòíûé ãîëîñ çà åå ñïèíîé. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå âñêðèêíóëà, êîãäà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü âñåãî-íàâñåãî ×àðëüçà, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë íàïðîòèâ êàìèíà, çàëàìûâàÿ ðóêè. Âûðàæåíèå ãîðüêîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ òàê è íå ïîêèíóëî åãî ëèöî.   
  
– À, íåò…– îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, áûñòðî õâàòàÿ îòïàâøèé êàáëóê. – ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî òû ñþäà òîæå ïðèåäåøü.  
  
– Ìíå íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Äèðåêòîðîì î ôèíàíñèðîâàíèè øêîëû…åñëè òû ìåíÿ èçâèíèøü, – ñêàçàë ×àðëüç, íåñïîñîáíûé ñêðûòü îòòåíîê ãðóñòè â îôèöèàëüíîì òîíå ãîëîñà. Îí îæèâëåííî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó ãîñòèíîé.   
  
– Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è? – êðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà ñêîðåå êàê âîïðîñ, à íå ïðîùàíèå.  
  
– Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, – õîëîäíî îòâåòèë ×àðëüç, äàæå íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü.  
  
Ïëå÷è Ãåðìèîíû îáâèñëè, êîãäà îíà íàáëþäàëà, êàê îí óõîäèë. Îíà äîëæíà áûëà áû ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ, êàê áóäòî îíà… ïåðåâåñåëèëàñü. Ïîñëå ìåñÿöåâ íåïðåðûâíîãî áàëîâñòâà è îáîæàíèÿ òåïåðü ×àðëüç áûë çîë íà íåå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí âåäü ÷åëîâåê. Íî íèêàêîãî ÷óâñòâà âîñòîðãà ê íåé íå ïðèøëî – âìåñòî ýòîãî ÷óâñòâî âèíû åùå áîëüøå çàîñòðèëîñü.   
  
– ×àðëüç, ïîäîæäè! – ãðîìêî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà è âûøëà, õðîìàÿ, èç ãîñòèíîé â îäíîé òóôëå. Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, åå áîéôðåíäà íèãäå íå áûëî. Êîðèäîð áûë ïóñòîé è òåìíûé. Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü – ïàðåíü õîäèë ñëèøêîì áûñòðî êàê íà áóõãàëòåðà.  
  
Îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî åùå ñìîæåò äîãíàòü åãî, ïîýòîìó ïîñïåøíî ïîâåðíóëà çà óãîë è ïîøëà ïî íåáåçûçâåñòíîé ó÷èòåëüñêîé êðàòêîé ïóòè ê êàáèíåòó Äàìáëäîðà. Áëåäíàÿ ëóíà, ñèÿþùàÿ ÷åðåç ãðîìàäíûå îêíà, êîòîðûå áóäòî âûñòðîèëèñü â ðÿä â êîðèäîðàõ çàìêà, îòáðàñûâàëà æóòêèå òåíè íà ñòåíû. Â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà õðîìàòü, îíà ñëèøêîì ïðèâûêëà ê ìåðöàþùèì òåíÿì è ìàÿ÷àùèìè ñòàòóÿìè, êîòîðûìè ïîëîí Õîãâàðòñ, ÷òîáû âîëíîâàòüñÿ.  
  
Îíà ïðîøëà ìèìî Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, êîãäà õðîìàëà ê êàáèíåòó Äàìáëäîðà, áðîñàÿ â íåãî êîðîòêèé âçãëÿä êðàåì ãëàçà. Ïîòîëîê, ñòîëû, ðûæåâîëîñàÿ ôèãóðà áåç ðóáàøêè, ñòåíû, åùå ñòîëû…  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëàñü è íàõìóðèëà áðîâè. Îíà ìåäëåííî ïîøëà íàçàä è ëþáîïûòíî ïðèñìîòðåëàñü â çàë. Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, Ðîí ñòîÿë â öåíòðå ïóñòîãî çàëà áåç ðóáàøêè è äåëàë êàêèå-òî ñòðàííûå ïëàâíûå äâèæåíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà íå áûòü î÷àðîâàííîé èíîñòðàííûìè äâèæåíèÿìè – îíè èñïîëíÿëèñü ëåãêî, ñ êàêèì-òî ðèòìîì è ðàâíîâåñèåì, Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà íå ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî åå çàñòåí÷èâûé äðóã íà òàêîå ñïîñîáåí.   
  
– ×òî òû äåëàåøü? – âûïàëèëà Ãåðìèîíà â áëàãîãîâåíèè. Ðîí îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïîñðåäè äâèæåíèÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î íà íåå, âûðàæåíèå óäèâëåíèÿ, à çà íèì è ñàìîäîâîëüñòâà ïðîíåñëèñü ïî åãî ëèöó.  
  
– Êàê! Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð, – îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ïîäîøåë ê ñòîëó Ðåéâåíêëî. Îí ïîäíÿë ñâîþ ðóáàøêó è øêîëüíóþ ðîáó, êîòîðûå ëåæàëè ñêîìêàííûìè íà ñòîëå. – Íå îæèäàë Âàñ çäåñü óâèäåòü. Íó êàê, íðàâèòñÿ øîó?  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îùóòèëà êàê ñòàíîâèòñÿ ÿðêî-áîðäîâîé ñ ëèöà, íî òóò æå ïîñòàðàëàñü âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè è ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ ðàâíîäóøíîé. Îíà, õðîìàÿ, âîøëà â Áîëüøîé Çàë, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ðîí íåïðèíóæäåííî íàòÿãèâàë íà ñåáÿ ðóáàøêó è ìàíòèþ. Ðàçãëàäèâ ñêëàäêè íà ðîáå, îí îáëîêîòèëñÿ î Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë, íè òåíè áåñïîêîéñòâà íà ëèöå.  
- Ðîí, à ÷òî òû äåëàåøü â Áîëüøîì Çàëå, ïî ïîÿñ ãîëûé, â 11 âå÷åðà? - ñòðîãî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, è òóò æå ïîæàëåëà îá ýòîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî "ïî ïîÿñ ãîëûé" Ðîí çàóëûáàëñÿ åùå øèðå è çàäîðíåå  
- Òàé Øè - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Ðîí, - îäèí ìàããë íàó÷èë íàñ ñ Ãàððè, êîãäà ìû áûëè â ßïîíèè  
Âçãëÿä ðûæåâîëîñîãî ïðîôåññîðà, ê íåóäîâîëüñòâèþ, îòïðâèëñÿ â ïóòåøåñòâèå ïî èçãèáàì åå ôèãóðû, èçó÷àÿ îáëåãàùåå ÷åðíîå ïëàòüå. Ãëàçà ìåäëåííî ïðîøëèñü ñâåðõó âíèç, è îñòàíîâèëèñü íà òóôëÿõ....  
- À ÷òî òû äåëàåøü âñÿ ðàçîäåòàÿ è â îäíîé òóôåëüêå â 11 íî÷è â áîëüøîì Çàëå?  
- À.. ýòî... ÿ.... - Ãåðìèîíà çàìÿëàñü, - íó ÿ... â îáùåì óæèíàëà ñ ×àðëüçîì, - Ëèöî Ðîíà ïîìðà÷íåëî, - È â îáùåì ñëîìàëà êàáëóê... â îáùåì âîò...  
- Àõ äà, íåóòîìèìûé ×àðëüç! Âû òàíöåâàëè áåøåíóþ ñàëüñó è â ïîöåññå òû ñëîìàëà êàáëó÷îê?  
- Íåò!- îòðåçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, âñòàâ â "ïîçó ñàõàðíèöû" , - ß ñëîìàëà êàáëóê, êîãäà âûáèðàëàñü èç êàìèíà! Ê òâîåìó ñâåäåíèþ, ìû ñ íèì âîîáùå íå òàíöåâàëè.  
  
- Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ýòîò ñòàðûé äóðàê ×àðëè äàæå íå ïðèãëàñèë Ëåäè íà òàíåö? - âîñêëêíóë Ðîí â ïðèòâîðíîì óäèâëåíèè, - Î ïîçîð íà åãî ñåäóþ ãîëîâó! Ñòûä è ïîçîð!   
- ×àðëüç íå... íå òàíöóåò, - îòîçâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, íå â ñèëàõ ñêðûòü íîòêó ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ â ãîëîñå  
  
Ðîí, óñïåøíî èçîáðàçèâ óæàñ, çàêðûë ðîò ðóêàìè:  
- Áîæå Ïðàâûé! ×òî æå òû íàøëà â íåì, î æåíùèíà?!  
  
Îáû÷íî òàêîå âûñêàçûâàíèå ñïðîâîöèðîâàëî áû íåìåäëåííûé ðàçäðàæåííûé è ðàññåðæåííûé îòâåò Ãåðìèîíû. Íî ñåãîäíÿ. ïî íåïîíÿòíûì ïðè÷èíàì (ìîæåò, äåëî â âèíå?) - îíà ïðîñòî çàêàòèëà ãëàçà è çàñìåÿëàñü íàä ðîíîâûì äðàìàòè÷íûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Êàæåòñÿ, Ðîíó ýòî âíóøèëî ìóæåñòâà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí âíåçàïíî âçÿë åå çà ðóêó.  
- Ñòîï... òû ÷åãî äåëàåøü?- ñìåõ ìãíîâåííî ïðåêðàòèëñÿ.   
- - Òàíöóþ, ðàçóìååòñÿ, - ïðîñòî îòâåòèë Ðîí, ðàçìàõèâàÿ ïàëî÷êîé â òàêò âîîáðàæàåìîé ìóçûêå è ìóðëûêàÿ ïîä íîñ íåçàìûñëîâàòóþ ìåëîäèþ   
  
Âíåçàïíî â çàëå çàçâó÷àëî òàíãî.  
- Ñòîé, íî ÿ æå… ÿ íå ìîãó…  
- À ïî÷åìó áû è íåò?  
  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ.... äà ïîòîìó ÷òî ó ìåíÿ êàáëóê ñëîìàí!   
Ðîí ãðîìêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ è ýòîò çâîíêèé ñìåõ çàïîëíèë âñå òå óãîëêè, êîòîðûõ åùå íå äîñòèãëà ìóçûêà.  
- Òîãäà ñíèìàé òóôëè, ãëóïàÿ! – ñêàçàë îí. ïåðåêðèêèâàÿ ìóçûêó, êîòîðàÿ çàëèâàëàñü êðåùåíäî.  
Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû çàïðîòåñòîâàòü, íî èç íåå âûðâàëñÿ òîëüêî ñìåõ. Îíà ñáðîñèëà òóôëè è îñòàëàñü áîñèêîì.  
- Íó! ×òî òåïåðü!   
- À òåïåðü ÿ îáíèìó òåáÿ çà òàëèþ ðóêîé, âîò òàê… À òû ïîëîæèøü ìíå ðóêó íà ïëå÷î. Âîò òàê…  
- Ðîí, - ïðåðâàëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà, âäðóã ïîòåðÿâ óâåðåííîñòü, - ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî òàêàÿ óæ õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ…  
- Íîí-ñåíñ! - âûêðèêíóë Ðîí, ðåçêî ïðèæèìàÿ ïîäðóãó ê ñåáå è äîáàâèë ñ ìàíåðíûì ðóññêèì àêöåíòîì, - À ñè÷àñ ìè áóäèì òàíöèâàòü!   
Î÷åðåäíûå ñëîâà ïðîòåñòà ïîòîíóëè â ãðîìêîé ìóçûêå, Ðîí çàêðóæèë Ãåðìèîíó â òàíöå, ñíà÷àëà ìåäëåííî, çàòåì âñå áûñòðåå, â òåìï óñêîðÿþùåéñÿ ìóçûêå. Çâóê åå ñìåõà îòñêàêèâàë îò ñòåí è ïîðîé ïåðåêðûâàë ìóçûêó.   
Ðîí íàðèñîâàë ñåáå ïðèòâîðíî äðàìàòè÷íîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, ïðîäîëæàÿ äâèãàòüñÿ ïî êðóãó. Ìóçûêà ïðîäîëæàëà íàðàñòàòü, âñå áûñòðåå è áûñòðåå, âñå ãðîì÷å è ãðîì÷å, äî òåõ ïîð ïîêà îíè íå çàêðóæèëèñü òàê ñèëüíî â ýòîì áåçóìíîì òàíöå, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà, ñìåÿñü, óïàëà åìó â ðóêè.  
- Íó, - ñïðîñèë Ðîí ñ çàäîðíîé óëûáêîé, è åãî ëèöî áûëî âñåãî â ïàðå äþéìîâ îò åå - ×àðëè ðàçâå òàê óìååò?   
  
Îáà çàìåðëè, íî òóò çàçâó÷àëà íîâàÿ ìåëîäèÿ – íåæíàÿ è ìåäëåííàÿ, â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòü æãó÷åìó òàíãî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ðîíà ñ ïðèïîäíÿòûìè áðîâÿìè. Â îòâåò îí íåâèííî óëûáíóëñÿ.   
  
- Ïîòàíöóåì? – âåæëèâî ñïðîñèë îí, ñíîâà ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó è ïîìîãàÿ åé ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, Ðîí îáíÿë åå çà òàëèþ, è ïàëüöû åãî çàñêîëüçèëè âíèç, áûòü ìîæåò èç-çà øåëêîâîé ìàòåðèè ïëàòüÿ, èëè ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íåðâíè÷àë? Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî îáâèíè îíà åãî â ýòîì, Ðîí áóäåò îòðèöàòü.   
  
  
Îáà çàìåðëè, íî òóò çàçâó÷àëà íîâàÿ ìåëîäèÿ – íåæíàÿ è ìåäëåííàÿ, â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòü æãó÷åìó òàíãî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ðîíà ñ ïðèïîäíÿòûìè áðîâÿìè. Â îòâåò îí íåâèííî óëûáíóëñÿ.   
- Ïîòàíöóåì? – âåæëèâî ñïðîñèë îí, ñíîâà ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó è ïîìîãàÿ åé ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, Ðîí îáíÿë åå çà òàëèþ, è ïàëüöû åãî çàñêîëüçèëè âíèç, áûòü ìîæåò èç-çà øåëêîâîé ìàòåðèè ïëàòüÿ, èëè ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íåðâíè÷àë? Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî îáâèíè îíà åãî â ýòîì, Ðîí áóäåò îòðèöàòü.   
- À òåïåðü òû ìåíÿ âîò òàê îáíèìåøü çà øåþ… - Ðîí óëûáíóëñÿ, çàìåòèâ, ñ êàêèì êîëåáàíèåì îíà ïîä÷èíèëàñü, - È ìû òåïåðü áóäåì òàíöåâàòü âîò òàê…  
Ðîí âåë åå â òàíöå â òàêò íåñïåøíîé ìóçûêå, è êàêîå-òî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî íåðâîçíîñòè ïðîñíóëîñü âíóòðè Ãåðìèîíû. Òîíêèé íàäîåäëèâûé ãîëîñîê â ãîëîâå ïðèíÿëñÿ óáåæäàòü åå óéòè, ïîêîí÷èòü ñî âñåì ýòèì, ïîêà íå ñëó÷èëîñü ÷òî-òî, î ÷åì îíà ìîæåò ïîæàëåòü, íî îíà ýòîò ãîëîñîê ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà.  
- ß äóìàþ, ×àðëè ñäåëàåò ìíå ïðåäëîæåíèå… - íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñàìîé ñåáÿ ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà Ðîíó íà óõî. È òóò æå ìûñëåííî äàëà ñåáå çàòðåùèíó. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ý  
òî âûðâàëîñü?  
- ×òî æ, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ðîí çàäóì÷èâûì øåïîòîì, - ß íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ýòîìó ñëó÷èòüñÿ, íå òàê ëè?  
Ãåðìèîíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñåðäöå óïàëî â ïÿòêè. Íàâåðíîå ýòî ãàëëþöèíàöèÿ?! Ðîí íå ìîã ïðîèçíåñòè òàêèõ ñëîâ! Íàäîåäëèâûé ãîëîñîê â ãîëîâå èñ÷åç – íî òîëüêî ïîòîìó ÷òî áûë çàìåíåí âîïÿùèìè ñèðåíàìè ñ ìèãàëêàìè.   
  
- Ý-ýòî åùå ïî÷åìó? – òîëüêî è ñóìåëà ÷òî ïðîèçåíñòè Ãåðìèîíà.  
- Íó ñàìà ïîäóìàé! Íå ìîãó æå ÿ ïîçâîëèòü, ÷òîá òåáÿ çâàëè Ãåð-ìè-îíè Ãðè-íè, - ñêðèâèëñÿ Ðîí  
Âîò òóò îíà íå âûäåðæàëà – è ñíîâà ðàçðàçèëàñü ãðîìêèì ñìåõîì. Ðîí íåçàìåòíî ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå åùå êðåï÷å.  
  
***  
Çà äâåðüìè Áîëüøîãî çàëà ×àðëüç Ãðèíè ñòîÿë â òåíè, ìîë÷à íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê åãî ïîäðóãà òàíöóåò è ñìååòñÿ â îáùåñòâå ðûæåãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ÇÎÒÑ. Åãî ëèöî îñòàâàëîñü áåçó÷àñòíûì, íåñìîòðÿ íà òó áóðþ, ÷òî áóøåâàëà âíóòðè, è îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Äâåðÿì Çàìêà, à çàòåì âûøåë ïðî÷ü. 


	11. Íåóäàâøèåñÿ ïðàçäíèêè

Ãëàâà 11 «Íåóäà÷íûå ïðàçäíèêè».  
(ïåðåâîä - ×æîóè)  
Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð ïðîêîâûëÿë ïî êîðèäîðó øêîëû, êîòîðàÿ â òîò ìîìåíò êèøìÿ êèøåëà ñòóäåíòàìè. Â ìîðùèíèñòûõ ðóêàõ äèðåêòîðà áûë ñæàò òîëñòûé ñâåðòîê ïåðãàìåíòà, à íà èññîõøåìñÿ ëèöå áûëî íàïèñàíî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå. Íåêîòîðûå ïðîõîäèâøèå ìèìî íåãî ñòóäåíòû êèâàëè â çíàê ïðèâåòñòâèÿ èëè óëûáàëèñü, íî áîëüøèíñòâî äàæå íå îáðàùàëè âíèìàíèÿ íà åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå, îíè áûëè ñëèøêîì çàíÿòû òåì, ÷òî ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì îáñóæäàëè áûñòðî ïðèáëèæàþùèåñÿ Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû.  
Äàìáëäîð çàâåðíóë çà óãîë è ïîïàë â êîðèäîð, â êîòîðîì íå áûëî òàê ëþäíî; òî÷íåå, êðîìå øåñòèêóðñíèöû è ñåìèêóðñíèêà, êîòîðûå áûëè, âèäèìî, î÷åíü çàíÿòû äðóã äðóãîì, òàì âîîáùå íèêîãî íå áûëî. Ïîä îñòðûì âçãëÿäîì Äàìáëäîðà äåâî÷êà ïèñêíóëà è êàê îøïàðåííàÿ îòñêî÷èëà îò òåïåðü íàïîìèíàþùåãî ñâåêëó ìàëü÷èêà. Îáà òóò æå ìåòíóëèñü â êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó. Ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé, äèðåêòîð ïðîøåïòàë ïàðîëü è âîø¸ë â ó÷èòåëüñêóþ, ãäå íåñêîëüêî ó÷èòåëåé, îáðàçîâàâ êðóæîê, òàê æå âåñåëî îáñóæäàëè Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå ïðàçäíèêè. Äàìáëäîð áûñòðî, îñìîòðåâ êîìíàòó, íàø¸ë äâóõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûõ îí èñêàë; åãî áûâøèå ñòóäåíòû, à òåïåðü ïî ïðèõîòè ñóäüáû ëþäè, êîòîðûì îí äîâåðèë áû è ñâîþ æèçíü. Âçãëÿä ïðîôåññîðà Ãðåéíäæåð ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ îáåñïîêîåííûì âçãëÿäîì äèðåêòîðà, è, ñõâàòèâ ïðîôåññîðà Óèçëè çà ðóêàâ, îíà ïîòàùèëà åãî ê âûõîäó.  
«×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?» – îáåñïîêîåíî ñïðîñèë Ðîí, êàê òîëüêî òðèî ïîêèíóëî ó÷èòåëüñêóþ. Äàìáëäîð îãëÿäåëñÿ è, óäîñòîâåðèâøèñü, ÷òî õîëë ïóñò, íà÷àë ðàñêðó÷èâàòü ïåðãàìåíò, êîòîðûé í¸ñ â ðóêàõ. Ñâåðòîê îêàçàëñÿ âåñüìà äëèííûì ïèñüìîì.  
«Ýòî ïèñüìî îò ìèññèñ Ïðèñöèëëà Óàéò, – ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, íå â ñèëàõ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ óòîìë¸ííîñòüþ â ãîëîñå, – Æåëàåò óçíàòü, ïî÷åìó å¸ ñûí íå ìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé íà ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû. È ÿ îæèäàþ åù¸ îäíîãî íå ìåíåå ìíîãîñëîâíîãî è íåäîáðîæåëàòåëüíîãî ïèñüìà îò ìèññèñ Ðàìîí. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ãäå-òî â áëèæàéøåì áóäóùåì».  
«ß äóìàëà, âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî îíè âûéäóò èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü!» – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà íåìîãî ãðîì÷å, ÷åì ñëåäîâàëî. Äàìáëäîð è Ðîí ñòðîãî âçãëÿíóëè íà íå¸, è îíà, ñòóøåâàâøèñü, óìåðèëà ãîëîñ: «Ìû íå ìîæåì âðàòü âñåì!» – ïðîøèïåëà îíà.  
«ß çíàþ!» – ðàçäðàæ¸ííî ïðîøèïåë â îòâåò Äàìáëäîð. Îáà åãî áûâøèõ ñòóäåíòà óäèâë¸ííî âçãëÿíóëè íà íåãî. Äèðåêòîð ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è íà÷àë ìåäëåííî ñâîðà÷èâàòü ïèñüìî îáðàòíî. «ß çíàþ. ß äóìàë, ìû ìîãëè áû… íî ÿ îøèáàëñÿ… Íàì îïðåäåë¸ííî íóæíà òîëüêî òà òðàâà, êîòîðàÿ, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, óæå èñ÷åçëà, å¸ áîëüøå íå ñóùåñòâóåò. Âñ¸, ÷òî íàì îñòà¸òñÿ, ýòî æäàòü… Ìàíäðàãîðó…»  
«Íî îíè íå áóäóò ãîòîâû äî âåñíû», –ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóâ ãëàçà.  
Äàìáëäîð óëûáíóëñÿ òàê, áóäòî çíàë ÷òî-òî î÷åíü âàæíîå, íà ìãíîâåíèå âûãëÿäÿ ïî÷òè òàê æå, êàê ðàíüøå. «Íàóêà ïîðàçèòåëüíàÿ âåùü, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî âû â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÷èòàëè Åæåíåäåëüíèê Âåäüìû, íå òàê ëè?»  
Ðîí ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äàìáëäîðà. «À âû ÷èòàëè?» –ñïðîñèë îí, ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîäíÿâ áðîâü. Äàìáëäîð ïîøàðèë ïî êàðìàíàì ñâîåé ìàíòèè è âûòàùèë îáúÿâëåíèå, âûðâàííîå èç æóðíàëà.   
«Ðýïè-Ãðó», –òîðæåñòâåííî ïðîâîçãëàñèë îí, –Áëàãîñëîâåíèå äëÿ ìàãîâ-ñàäîâîäîâ. Çåëüå, óñêîðÿþùåå ðîñò ðàñòåíèé â òðè ðàçà», –îí óëûáíóëñÿ è óáðàë îáúÿâëåíèå îáðàòíî.  
Âûðàæåíèå ñîæàëåíèÿ âíåçàïíî ìåëüêíóëî íà ëèöå Äàìáëäîðà, è îí ñíîâà ñòàë òàêèì æå óòîìë¸ííûì è óñòàâøèì, êàê â ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ. «Âîîáùå-òî ê ñåðåäèíå ôåâðàëÿ… ýòî íåñêîëüêî ïîçæå, ÷åì ÿ îæèäàë».  
«È ÷òî íàì òîãäà äåëàòü? –ñïðîñèë Ðîí –×òî ìû ñêàæåì ëþäÿì?» «Áîþñü, èõ ðîäèòåëÿì ïðèä¸òñÿ ñêàçàòü ïðàâäó, –âçäîõíóë Äàìáëäîð –À ïåðñîíàëó è ñòóäåíòàì… ÿ íå çíàþ… ÿ ïîêà íå çíàþ, íî…»  
«Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, Ðîí» –ðàçäàëñÿ âåæëèâûé ãîëîñ çà íèìè. Âñå òðîå ïîäïðûãíóëè è ðàçâåðíóëèñü íà 180î , ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî ñåðäöå ãîòîâî âûïðûãíóòü. Ñìóù¸ííàÿ ïðîôåññîð Âèëëîó ñòîÿëà çà òðîèöåé, ïûòàÿñü âûéòè èç ó÷èòåëüñêîé. Äâåðü áûëà ïðèäàâëåíà ñïèíîé Ðîíà. «×òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî? –çàáîòëèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü îíà, ïîñìîòðåâ íà ñâîèõ êîëëåãè ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà äèðåêòîðà.  
«Íåò, íåò! –îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð ñàìûì âåñ¸ëûì ãîëîñîì, êîòîðûé îí òîëüêî ìîã ñåé÷àñ èçîáðàçèòü. –Ïðîôåññîð Âèëëîó, ìîæíî Âàñ íà ïàðó ñëîâ. ß õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè î ìàíäðàãîðàõ. Åñëè íå îøèáàþñü, âû îñòàåòåñü â çàìêå íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû, íå òàê ëè?»  
«Äà, Äèðåêòîð», –ñ óëûáêîé îòâåòèëà îíà Äàìáëäîðó, êîòîðûé óêàçàë åé æåñòîì ñëåäîâàòü çà íèì. Îíè ïîøëè ïî êîðèäîðó, òèõî ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ î «Ðóïè-Ãðó», êîòîðûé ñêîðî áóäåò èñïðîáîâàí íà Ìàíäðàãîðàõ.  
«Ñ íèì íå âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå», –ìðà÷íî ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñëåäÿ çà Äàìáëäîðîì, ïîêà òîò íå ñêðûëñÿ çà ïîâîðîòîì –Òû âèäåë… ñëûøàë… íó, êàê îí çàøèïåë… è îí òàê óñåðäíî ïûòàåòñÿ ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò…»  
«Êàê òîëüêî ìû äîêàæåì, ÷òî çà âñåì ýòèì ñòîèò æåíùèíà-Äðàêîí, òî ÿ ñðàçó æå äàì åé õîðîøåãî ïèíêà ïîä…» –çëî íà÷àë Ðîí.  
«Ðîí!»  
«ß èçâèíÿþñü».  
  
***  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð â ýòî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîå óòðî ïðîñûïàëàñü î÷åíü ìåäëåííî. Óëûáíóâøèñü è ïîòÿíóâøèñü, îíà óñåëàñü íà êðîâàòè, íåÿðêèé ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò ñêâîçü çàíàâåñêè ïðîíèêàë â å¸ êîìíàòó. Õîëîäíîå çèìíåå óòðî êàçàëîñü ìåíåå ñóðîâûì è ìîðîçíûì èç-çà ïóøèñòûõ ñíåæèíîê, ëåíèâî ïðîëåòàþùèõ ìèìî å¸ îêíà. Âçãëÿíóâ íà óëèöó, Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà çåìëè çàìêà âî âñ¸ì èõ çèìíåì áëåñêå è âåëèêîëåïèè, à Êâèääèò÷íîå ïîëå áûëî ïëîòíî îêóòàíî òîëñòûì ïîêðûâàëîì ñíåãà. Ãåðìèîíà äîâîëüíî âçäîõíóëà, îäåâàÿ ìÿãêèé, ïóøèñòûé æ¸ëòûé áàííûé õàëàò. Áåçîñòàíîâî÷íî çåâàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê äâåðè… è óïàëà íà êðîâàòü, òàê êàê â äâåðíîì ïðî¸ìå å¸ ïðèâåòñòâîâàëî øèðîêî óõìûëÿþùååñÿ âåñíóø÷àòîå ëèöî. «Ñ÷àñòëèâîãî Ðîæäåñòâà!» –ðàäîñòíî âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí, íàïÿëèâàÿ øàïêó Ñàíòà Êëàóñà íà ñâîþ ïûëàþùóþ øåâåëþðó. Îí óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî îíà âïîëíå íàä¸æíî óñòðîèëàñü íà åãî ìàêóøêå, ïðåæäå, ÷åì, ñèÿÿ, âïèõíóë Ãåðìèîíå â ðóêè ïîäàðîê.  
Îíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç áåççâó÷íî îòêðûâàëà è çàêðûâàëà ðîò, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü õîòü îäíî ñëîâî. «Ðîí! –â êîíöå êîíöîâ çàëåïåòàëà îíà. –Ýòî… Ýòî ìîÿ êîìíàòà!»  
«ß çíàþ», –îòâåòèë Ðîí, îçîðíî ïîâîäèâ áðîâÿìè.  
«È… è… –Ãåðìèîíà áûëà âîçìóùåíà äî ãëóáèíû äóøè. –È ÿ â ÏÈÆÀÌÅ!»  
«Íó, äà, à ÷òî? –îòîçâàëñÿ Ðîí íåâèííûì ãîëîñêîì, íî åãî òóò æå ñ ãîëîâîé âûäàëà äüÿâîëüñêàÿ óõìûëî÷êà.  
Îò óäèâëåíèÿ ðàñêðûâ ðîò, Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà Ðîíà. «ß… òû… íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü…» –è, âíåçàïíî ðàñõîõîòàâøèñü, îíà çàòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé è íà÷àëà âûòàëêèâàòü Ðîíà èç êîìíàòû. «Îõ, âûìåòàéñÿ èç ìîåé êîìíàòû, òû…» –îíà çàïíóëàñü, ïîäáèðàÿ ïîäõîäÿùåå äëÿ òàêîãî ñëó÷àÿ îñêîðáëåíèå.  
«×åðòîâñêè ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûé êðàñàâ÷èê?» –ïîìîã åé Ðîí, ñêèäûâàÿ ñ ãîëîâû øàïî÷êó Ñàíòû.  
Ãåðìèîíà, âñ¸ åù¸ ñìåÿñü, ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. «Èäè!» –è îíà âûïèõàëà åãî èç êîìíàòû.  
«È òåáå Ñ÷àñòëèâîãî Ðîæäåñòâà!» – âåñåëî êðèêíóë íåóíûâàþùèé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê. Íî åãî ãîëîñ áûë çàãëóø¸í ñòóêîì çàêðûâàþùåéñÿ äóáîâîé äâåðè.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ õèõèêàíüåì. Ñíîâà ðàñïàõíóâ äâåðü, îíà âûêèíóëà óïàâøóþ øàïî÷êó Ðîíà è çàõëîïíóëà å¸. Äîâîëüíî óëûáàÿñü, îíà ïðèñëîíèëàñü ñïèíîé ê äâåðè è òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ó ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ çàìåòèëà íåáðåæíî çàâ¸ðíóòûé ïîäàðîê.  
«Ýòî, äîëæíî áûòü, ÷òî-òî äîðîãîå», –ñàìà ñåáå ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñðûâàÿ ïîäàðî÷íóþ óïàêîâêó. Ó íå¸ â ðóêàõ áûë äëèííàÿ ïðÿìîóãîëüíàÿ êîðîáî÷êà. Íàìîðùèâ ëîá, Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî îòêðûëà å¸ è… óäèâë¸ííî âûäîõíóëà.  
Â êîðîáî÷êå ëåæàëî î÷åíü çíàêîìîå èçÿùíîå ñåðåáðÿíîå îæåðåëüå. Ðîí ïûòàëñÿ ïîäàðèòü åé åãî íà… Ãåðìèîíà íàìîðùèëà ëîá, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü… øåñòîì êóðñå. Ïîìíèòñÿ, Ãàððè ïîääðàçíèâàë Ðîíà ïî ïîâîäó ýòîãî ïîäàðêà – âñ¸ âðåìÿ îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèå, ÷òî åìó-òî îí ïîäàðèë òîëüêî ïàðî÷êó äåø¸âûõ øòó÷åê èç Çîíêî, âñå îñòàëüíûå ñâîè ñáåðåæåíèÿ îí ïîòðàòèë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Íî îíà óïðÿìî íàñòàèâàëà íà òîì, ÷òîáû Ðîí çàáðàë áðàñëåò îáðàòíî, ðåøèòåëüíî çàÿâèâ, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ïðèíÿòü òàêîé äîðîãîé ïîäàðîê. Òåìïåðàìåíòíûé ïàðåíü òîãäà, êàçàëîñü, î÷åíü ðàçîçëèëñÿ. Íî ñåé÷àñ îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, Ðîí òîãäà áûë ãîðàçäî áîëüøå óÿçâë¸í è îáèæåí, ÷åì çîë; âèäèìî, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî îòâåðãíóòûé ïîäàðîê îçíà÷àåò è îòêàç äðóãîãî ðîäà.  
Îíà äîñòàëà ýëåãàíòíóþ öåïî÷êó, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê òà, çàêðóòèâøèñü, çàèñêðèëàñü è çàáëåñòåëà íà ñîëíöå, îòðàæàÿ ïðîíèêàâøèå â å¸ ñïàëüíþ ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è. Íî òóò æå òîðîïëèâî ïîëîæèëà îæåðåëüå îáðàòíî è çàòîëêàëà êîðîáî÷êó â ÿùèê òóìáî÷êè, ñòîÿâøåé ó êðîâàòè.  
«Ðîí, Ðîí, Ðîí», –øåïòàëà îíà, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, íàïðàâèâøèñü â âàííóþ ïî÷èñòèòü çóáû. È ÷óòü íå ñïîòêíóëàñü î äðóãîé ïîäàðîê â êðàñî÷íîé óïàêîâêå, ëåæàâøèé ó å¸ êðîâàòè. Ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóâ íà êàðòî÷êó, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî îò ×àðëüçà.  
«Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî îí áîëüøå íà ìåíÿ íå äóåòñÿ», –óíûëî ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, áåç ýíòóçèàçìà âûñâîáîæäàÿ áðèëüÿíòîâûå ñåð¸æêè è áðàñëåò îò îãðîìíîãî êîëè÷åñòâà áóìàãè è ñïåöèàëüíîé êîðîáî÷êè. Ïî íåêîòîðûì ïðè÷èíàì Ãåðìèîíà âïåðâûå îùóòèëà îáëåã÷åíèå, ÷òî ×àðëüç íå çëèòñÿ íà íå¸. Íî ýòî ÷óâñòâî âñêîðå áûëî çàãëóøåíî ë¸ãêîé ïàíèêîé, êàê òîëüêî îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî òàêèìè òåìïàìè ñëåäóþùèì ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ è êîëüöî ñ áðèëëèàíòîì. Ðàññòðîèâøèñü èç-çà ñòîëü ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûõ ÷óâñòâ è áûñòðîé ñìåíû íàñòðîåíèÿ, îíà îáåðíóëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÿùè÷åê, â êîòîðûé îíà çàñóíóëà ïîäàðîê Ðîíà. Åãî îæåðåëüå, êîíå÷íî æå, ìåðêëî â ñðàâíåíèè ñ îñëåïèòåëüíûìè ïîäàðêàìè ×àðëüçà. È âñ¸ æå, ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå áðèëëèàíòû ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê öåïî÷êå.  
«Êîãäà æå ìóæ÷èíû íàêîíåö óÿñíÿò, ÷òî íàñêîëüêî äðàãîöåííîñòè äîðîãèå, íàñòîëüêî æå îíè è áåñïîëåçíûå?! –Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü ñàìà ñåáå. –Ëó÷øå áû îíè ìíå ïîäàðèëè êàêóþ-íèáóäü èíòåðåñíóþ êíèãó».  
  
***  
  
«Íó, ÿ è ãîâîðþ ïåðâîãîäêå, ãîâîðþ: «Äàæå è íå äóìàé îá ýòîì», à ýòîò ìàëåö ìíå: «È ÷òî Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ñäåëàòü? Ïðåâðàòèòü ìåíÿ â æàáó?». Îí ìàããëîðîæä¸ííûé, òàê, è ïîýòîìó, êîãäà ðå÷ü çàõîäèò î ïðåâðàùåíèÿõ, îñîáåííî â æàáó, òî îí ñåáå ýòî ïëîõî ïðåäñòàâëÿåò, òî åñòü êàê… êàê ýòî ãîâîðèòüñÿ….»  
«Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ», –ïðîìÿìëèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Ðîí ðàäîñòíî ïåðåñêàçûâàë Ãåðìèîíå ñâîé ïîñëåäíèé óðîê ó ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ, ïîêà îíè áðîäèëè ïî ïóñòûì êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðòñà. Ðîæäåñòâî ïîãíàëî áîëüøèíñòâî ñòóäåíòîâ äîìîé íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ïðàçäíèêîì â ñåìåéíîì êðóãó ñ ïîäàðêàìè, èíäåéêîé, ïóäèíãîì è îñòàëüíûìè ïîëàãàþùèìèñÿ âåùàìè, òîãäà êàê íåñêîëüêî «èçáðàííûõ» ïðîôåññîðîâ âûíóæäåíû áûëè îñòàâàòüñÿ â ïóñòîì è íåâûíîñèìî õîëîäíîì çàìêå, ÷òîáû, êàê ýòî íàçûâàëîñü, ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà íèì. Ñëîâà Ðîíà îòñêàêèâàëè îò õîëîäíûõ êàìåííûõ ñòåí è ýõîì ðàçíîñèëèñü ïî ïóñòûì êîðèäîðàì øêîëû. Òàê êàê ïî÷òè âñå ó÷åíèêè è ïîëîâèíà å¸ êîëëåã óåõàëè, à ×àðëüç áûë çàíÿò âî âñåé ýòîé ðîæäåñòâåíñêîé êóòåðüìå â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå, òî Ãåðìèîíà áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü äâóõíåäåëüíûõ êàíèêóë ïðîâîäèëà â îáùåñòâå Ðîíà. Â îñíîâíîì îíè ïðîïàäàëè â áèáëèîòåêå, ñòàâÿ òàì âñ¸ ñ íîã íà ãîëîâó, íî ïîèñêè áûëè áåçðåçóëüòàòíû; âñ¸ åù¸ íèêàêîé èíôîðìàöèè îá Àëîíñî Äðàãî. Ê òîìó æå âñïëûëî êîå-÷òî î Äæåðàëüäå Äóìôàðòå. Îí, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, óåõàë. Ðîí íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïðè÷èòàë ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó.  
Ãåðìèîíà òàê íè÷åãî è íå ñêàçàëà Ðîíó î åãî ïîäàðêå, à îí, âèäèìî, ðåøèë ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî óæå çàáûë îá ýòîì.  
  
«À ÿ ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ÒÀÊÈÌ âçãëÿäîì, îí óæå íà÷àë ïîáàèâàòüñÿ, è òóò… – Ðîí ñäåëàë ýôôåêòíóþ ïàóçó, îñòàíîâèëñÿ íàïðîòèâ îãðîìíîé äóáîâîé äâåðè, ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê íåé è ñàìîäîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. –ß ïðåâðàòèë åãî â æàáó».  
«Ðîí! –âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. –Òû íå ìîæåøü ïðîñòî òàê ïðåâðàùàòü ñâîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ â æàá! Äà è íå ïðîñòî òàê íå ìîæåøü! Â ñìûñëå… Ýòî æå òâîè ñòóäåíòû!»  
«ß ïîòîì ïðåâðàòèë åãî îáðàòíî…»  
Ãåðìèîíà íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóëà è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.  
Ïîñòûäèâøèñü, Ðîí âæàë ãîëîâó â ïëå÷è. «Èçâèíè…»  
Çàïðàâèâ íåïîñëóøíóþ ïðÿäü êóäðÿâûõ êàøòàíîâûõ âîëîñ çà óõî, Ãåðìèîíà çàñìåÿëàñü è õèòðî ïîäìèãíóëà Ðîíó: «Òû ïðî…»  
Ïðîíçèòåëüíûé ëåäåíÿùèé êðèê ñ óëèöû âíåçàïíî ïðåðâàë å¸. Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà çàñòûëè, ñìîòðÿ äðóã íà äðóãà. È òóò æå â îäíî ìãíîâåíèå, áóäòî äîãîâîðèâøèñü, êèíóëèñü ê äâåðè íà óëèöó, îòêóäà äîíîñèëñÿ ëåäåíÿùèé êðîâü çâóê.  
Ïàðà âûðâàëàñü íà çàñíåæåííóþ óëèöó, ìàíòèè ðàçâåâàëèñü ó íèõ çà ñïèíàìè, ñíåã ëåòåë ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. Îíè ïîáåæàëè ê òåïëèöàì, ãäå êðè÷àëè. Çèìîé áûëà îòêðûòà åäèíñòâåííàÿ òåïëèöà – ¹ 2 – ïîýòîìó îíè, åñòåñòâåííî íàïðàâèëèñü ê íåé. Òÿæåëî äûøà, Ãåðìèîíà âîðâàëàñü â îòêðûòóþ òåïëèöó, èçî ðòà âûðûâàëèñü îáëà÷êà ïàðà. Îíè ñ Ðîíîì ïîâåðíóëèñü â íàïðàâëåíèè øóìà (êðèê òåïåðü ñìåíèëñÿ ðûäàíèåì è âñõëèïûâàíèåì) è óâèäåëè óæàñíåéøåå çðåëèùå.  
Äþæèíà ìàíäðàãîð áûëè âûòàùåíû èç ãîðøêîâ è æåñòîêî, îòâðàòèòåëüíî ïîðóáëåíû. Âÿçêàÿ çåëåíàÿ æèäêîñòü ìåäëåííî âûòåêàëà èç ðàí ìåðòâûõ ìàíäðàãîð, ðàñïîëçàÿñü ïî ïîëó.   
Íå â ñèëàõ ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ îò øîêà è îòâðàùåíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü îñîçíàòü óâèäåííîå. Ïîñìîòðåâ íàïðàâî, Ðîí îáíàðóæèë èñòî÷íèê ðûäàíèé. Ïðîôåññîð Âèëëîó, îáõâàòèâ ñåáÿ ðóêàìè, äðîæàëà è áåñïðåñòàííî âñõëèïûâàëà. Îíà áûëà áëåäíà, à ãëàçà ïîêðàñíåëè îò ñëåç.   
«Êòî áû ñòàë…», - õðèïëî ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñíîâà çàõëåáíóòüñÿ â ðûäàíèÿõ. Âûñîêàÿ, ãèáêàÿ ïðîôåññîð íà÷àëà ðàñêà÷èâàòüñÿ èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó. Ðîí ïîäîøåë ê íåé ÷òîáû óòåøèòü; îí çíàë, ÷òî äëÿ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîé ó÷èòåëüíèöû ãåðáîëîãèè ðàñòåíèÿ çíà÷àò ïî÷òè ñòîëüêî æå, ñêîëüêî è ñòóäåíòû êîòîðûõ îíà ó÷èëà. Îñîáåííî ìàíäðàãîðû, êîòîðûå âîîáùå áûëè êàê äåòè. Äëÿ íåå ýòî áûëî ïî÷òè òî æå ñàìîå, ÷òî íàòêíóòüñÿ íà íåñêîëüêî æåñòîêî óáèòûõ ñòóäåíòîâ.   
Ãåðìèîíà, íàêîíåö, î÷íóëàñü îò ïîòðÿñåíèé; âñå åùå äðîæà îíà ïîäîøëà ê ïðîôåññîðó Âèëëîó è îáíÿëà êîëëåãó. Ðîí îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó, ñëîæèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè è ïå÷àëüíî îñìîòðåë âñå ìåñòî ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ.  
«Êòî-òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ýòè äåòè î÷íóëèñü», - ïðîøåïòàë îí. 


	12. Ïðàâäà, êîòîðóþ óìàë÷èâàëè

Ãëàâà 12  
(ïåðåâîä - Ìåëèññà)  
Ïðàâäà, êîòîðóþ óìàë÷èâàëè  
  
- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?  
- Êòî êðè÷àë?  
- Ýòî Ãðåéíäæåð?  
- Äà íåò æå, èäèîò, ýòî Âèëëîó!  
- Êòî-òî óìåð?  
- Âàó, Äàìáëäîð íàêîíåö-òî äàë äóáà?  
- Ïåðåñòàíü ãîâîðèòü ãëóïîñòè!  
- Äà ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, íàêîíåö?  
Óñëûõàâ øóì è âîçíþ â òåïëèöå, Ïèâç, íå òðàòÿ ïîïóñòó âðåìåíè, ðàçíåñ íîâîñòü ïî ïîëóïóñòîìó çàìêó. Ìàëåíüêàÿ ãðóïïêà ñòóäåíòîâ, êîòîðûå ðåøèëè îñòàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå íà êàíèêóëû, íåìåäëåííî óñòðåìèëèñü ê òåïëèöàì, çàõâà÷åííûå ëþáîïûòñòâîì è ñòðåìëåíèåì ðàçîãíàòü ïîñëåðîæäåñòâåíñêóþ òîñêó. Âçâîëíîâàííûå ó÷åíèêè íåòåðïåëèâî òîëêàëè è ïèõàëè äðóã äðóãà, â ïîïûòêå õîòü ãëàçêîì óâèäåòü òî, î ÷åì òàê ãðîìêî âîïèë Ïèâç.  
Îæèâëåííûå îáñóæäåíèÿ è ïåðåøåïòûâàíèÿ â ìèã ñòèõëè ïðè ïîÿâëåíèè â äâåðÿõ òåïëèöû ïðîôåññîðà Äðàãî.   
- Íåìåäëåííî âîçâðàùàéòåñü â ñâîè ãîñòèíûå, - îòðûâèñòî áðîñèëà îíà.  
- ß íå ìîãó, - ïðèçíàëñÿ, êðàñíåÿ, îäèí èç ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ. – ß çàáûë, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ íàøà…  
- Ðàäè âñåãî…- Äðàãî íåòåðïåëèâî âçäîõíóëà è ïîñïåøíî çàøàãàëà ïðî÷ü èç òåïëèöû, óâëåêàÿ çà ñîáîé ìàëûøåé è çàñòàâëÿÿ ñòàðøåêóðñíèêîâ íåõîòÿ ïðîñëåäîâàòü â íàïðàâëåíèè ãîñòèíûõ.  
Â òåïëèöå ïðîôåññîðà Ãðåéíäæåð è Ôëèòâèê áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàëèñü óòåøèòü ñóäîðîæíî âñõëèïûâàþùóþ ïðîôåññîðà Âèëîó. Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð, ñòîÿùèé ïîçàäè Ìèíåðâû Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ïðèñòàëüíî èçó÷àë óíè÷òîæåííóþ ïîðîñëü Ìàíäðàãîðû. Ìàêãîíàãàëë â êîíöå êîíöîâ íå âûäåðæàëà è îòâåëà âçãëÿä, ïðåèñïîëíåííàÿ äîñòîèíñòâà âåäüìà, ñäåðæèâàþùàÿ ñòîí áîëè è îò÷àÿíèÿ. Äàìáëäîð ïðîäîëæàë ìðà÷íî ðàññìàòðèâàòü òî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò Ìàíäðàãîðû: âçãëÿä åãî ãîëóáûõ ãëàç, êàçàëîñü, íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàë. Íå ñêàçàâ íè ñëîâà, îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë èç òåïëèöû, äâèãàÿñü, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîé ïðåêëîííûé âîçðàñò è ñëàáîå çäîðîâüå, óäèâèòåëüíî ãðàöèîçíî è óâåðåííî.  
- Äèðåêòîð? – îêëèêíóëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë. Ãåðìèîíà, ñêëîíèâøàÿñÿ íàä Êýòëèí Âèëîó, áðîñèëà áåãëûé âçîð ââåðõ íà êîëåáëþùóþñÿ â òóñêëîì ñâåòå õðóïêóþ ôèãóðó óäàëÿþùåãîñÿ Äàìáëäîðà. Îí âíåçàïíî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ñëîâíî íåîæèäàííîå ðåøåíèå âäðóã ïðèøëî åìó â ãîëîâó. Îçàðåííûé åþ, äèðåêòîð ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íèì, è ó÷èòåëÿ óâèäåëè îãîíåê, ïîÿâèâøèéñÿ â åãî ãëàçàõ.  
- Â ó÷èòåëüñêóþ âñå âû. Íåìåäëåííî, - áåçàïåëëÿöèîííî ðàñïîðÿäèëñÿ îí. – Ýòî áîëüøå íå èãðà, - ñêàçàâ ýòî, îí ïîêèíóë òåïëèöó. Ñãðóäèâøèåñÿ âìåñòå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðåáûâàëè â ñòóïîðå. Äàæå ñòåíàíèÿ ïðîôåññîðà Âèëîó ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðåêðàòèëèñü. Çàòåì êîðîòêèé âñõëèï âûðâàëñÿ ó íåå èç ãðóäè, íàðóøàÿ âîöàðèâøóþñÿ òèøèíó, è ìåæäó ó÷èòåëÿìè çàâÿçàëñÿ íåñêîëüêî íåëîâêèé, âñòðåâîæåííûé è áåñïîðÿäî÷íûé ðàçãîâîð.   
Ðîí ñòîÿë, ñöåïèâ êèñòè ðóê, âåíû íà åãî øåå íàïðÿæåííî ïóëüñèðîâàëè, âñÿ åãî ïîçà áûëà îòðàæåíèåì òùåòíîé ïîïûòêè óñìèðåíèÿ ÿðîñòè, âñïûõíóâøåé â íåì â îòâåò íà ïðîèñøåäøåå. Îí ïîäâåë Äàìáëäîðà. Åãî çàäà÷åé áûëî îòâåñòè óãðîçó îò åãî áûâøåãî äèðåêòîðà, íå ñîçäàâàÿ ïàíèêè â øêîëå. È èç êîðîòêîé ðå÷è Äàìáëäîðà Ðîíó ñòàëî ÿñíî, ÷òî õàîñ âñêîðå âûðâåòñÿ íà ñâîáîäó è âîöàðèòñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå. Îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ðàññêàçàòü âñåì î çàïèñêå, î ëóíàòèêå, î ïðîâàëå Ðîíà. ßðîñòíûì âçãëÿäîì îí îêèíóë òåïëèöó, ñëîâíî ïûòàÿñü îòûñêàòü âèíîâíîãî. Îí èñêàë òåìíûå âîëîñû, êîíòðàñòèðóþùèå ñ áåëîñíåæíîé êîæåé. Â ãëàçàõ îãíåííî-ðûæåãî âîëøåáíèêà çàìåðöàëè ãíåâíûå îãîíüêè, êîãäà îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ÅÅ â òåïëèöå íå áûëî.  
- Îòëè÷íî! – ïðîðû÷àë îí, îò÷åãî ó ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà ïî÷òè ñëó÷èëñÿ ñåðäå÷íûé ïðèñòóï. – Ãäå îíà?!  
- Êòî? – òèõî îñâåäîìèëàñü ïðèçðà÷íàÿ ôèãóðà ïðîôåññîðà Áèííñà.  
- Äðàãî! – êðèêíóë Ðîí. – Ìíå ëþáîïûòíî, ãäå ýòî îíà! Âîçìîæíî, ïðÿ÷åòñÿ ãäå-íèáóäü â çàìêå, ñ…  
- Ðîí! – ïðîøèïåëà Ãåðìèîíà, ðåçêî ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ êîëåí.  
- …îêðîâàâëåííûì íîæîì, íàñìåõàÿñü íàä íàøåé îáùåé òóïîñòüþ! – çàâåðøèë îí ñâîþ ðå÷ü, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùèé òîí Ãåðìèîíû. Âñå îñòàëüíûå âûãëÿäåëè ðàñòåðÿííûìè. – Âû ÷òî, íå âèäèòå? Òå äåòè, Ìàíäðàãîðà, Äàìáëäîð! Ýòî îíà â îòâåòå çà âñå! – çàâîäÿñü, êðè÷àë Ðîí, ïîñòåïåííî óòðà÷èâàÿ êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé. – åå îòåö…  
- Ðîí! – çàêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îí íàêîíåö ïðåêðàòèë âûáðàñûâàòü â âîçäóõ îáâèíåíèÿ è çàìåð, ñæàâ êóëàêè äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî ïîáåëåëè êîñòÿøêè.  
- Ïðîôåññîð Óèçëè, - èçóìëåííî âîñêëèêíóëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, - èçâîëüòå îáúÿñíèòüñÿ!  
Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëà íà Ðîíà ðàçãíåâàííûé âçãëÿä. Â ïîìåùåíèè óñòàíîâèëîñü ëåäÿíîå ìîë÷àíèå. Ðîí òåïåðü âûãëÿäåë èçìó÷åííûì è èñòîùåííûì. Ãëàçà âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ áûëè îáðàùåíû íà ýòó ïàðó, ñëîâíî âñå íàêîíåö îñîçíàëè, ÷òî ýòè äâîå çíàþò ÷òî-òî, ÷òî íåèçâåñòíî îñòàëüíûì.  
- Íó…-âûäàâèëà èç ñåáÿ Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åå ùåêè êðàñíåþò èç-çà ïðåäíàìåðåííîãî èõ ñ ðîíîì èãíîðèðîâàíèÿ âîïðîñà ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, - íàì ñëåäóåò…íàì íàäî…èäòè â ó÷èòåëüñêóþ…  
Îòâåòîì åé áûëè íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûå êèâêè, ïàðó ïîêàøëèâàíèé è åäâà ñëûøíîå øóøóêàíüå çà ñïèíîé.  
Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàëàñü îñòàâàòüñÿ ñïîêîéíîé, êàê âñåãäà ïðèñëóøèâàòüñÿ ê ãîëîñó ðàçóìà, ïîêà âñå îíè øëè â ó÷èòåëüñêóþ. Çàêëþ÷èòåëüíûå ñëîâà Äàìáëäîðà ñòàëè áîëåçíåííûì ôèíàëîì, íåîæèäàííûì è ñáèâàþùèì ñ òîëêó ïðåäóïðåæäåíèåì äëÿ áîëüøèíñòâà ó÷èòåëåé. «Ýòî áîëüøå íå èãðà». Ãåðìèîíà îò÷àÿííî ïûòàëàñü íå çàìå÷àòü òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî âïåðâûå çà âðåìÿ åå ó÷èòåëüñêîé êàðüåðû â Õîãâàðòñå áóäåò ââåäåíî â ÷ðåçâû÷àéíîå, ñâåðõñåêðåòíîå ïîëîæåíèå. Ýòî íå áûëî äëÿ íåå ÷åì-òî íîâûì è íåîáû÷íûì, íî îíà ïðèâûêëà íàõîäèòüñÿ ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó áàððèêàä, êîãäà íå÷òî â ýòîì ðîäå ïðîèñõîäèëî. Áóäó÷è ó÷åíèöåé îíà ìîãëà ñëåïî äîâåðèòü â ðóêè âñåìîãóùèõ ó÷èòåëåé íåîáõîäèìîñòü óáåðå÷ü åå îò êàêîãî-ëèáî çëà, ïðîíèêàâøåãî â øêîëó – áóäü òî óãðîçû, ññûëàþùèåñÿ íà Ñåêðåòíóþ Êîìíàòó, èëè ôàëüøèâûå óãðîçû íàñ÷åò Ñèðèóñÿ Áëýêà. Òåïåðü æå Ãåðìèîíå – ïðîôåññîðó Ãðåéíäæåð – íàäëåæàëî ñòàòü âñåìîãóùèì ó÷èòåëåì.  
- Â øêîëå áîëüøå íå áåçîïàñíî.  
Òî, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë ýòî òàê îòêðûòî, âçáóäîðàæèëî ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíîå ìîë÷àíèå â ó÷èòåëüñêîé. Ïî÷òè ñðàçó âîëíà òðåâîæíûõ ïåðåøåïòûâàíèé, ïîäêðåïëåííàÿ íåñêîëüêèìè ãëóáîêèìè âçäîõàìè, íàïîëíèëà êîìíàòó. Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ïðèçûâàÿ ê òèøèíå, ñêëîíÿÿñü âïåðåä â ñâîåì êðåñëå. Ðîí âïèëñÿ íîãòÿìè â ïîäëîêîòíèêè.  
- Êàê ìíîãèå èç âàñ íàâåðíÿêà óæå ïîäîçðåâàëè, äâîå ðàíåíûõ ñòóäåíòîâ â èçîëÿòîðå ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé – ìèñòåð Ðàìîí è ìèñòåð Óàéò – ñòàëè æåðòâàìè íàïàäåíèÿ, - òîí Äàìáëäîðà áûë îòâðàòèòåëüíî áåçæàëîñòåí. – Íà íèõ áûëî íàëîæåíî çàêëÿòüå îêàìåíåíèÿ íåèçâåñòíûì ñóáúåêòîì, ñ êîòîðûì ÿ çíàêîì, ñîáñòâåííî, òîëüêî ïî àíîíèìíîìó ïèñüìó, â êîòîðîì îí èëè îíà óãðîæàþò ìîåé æèçíè, - â ýòî âðåìÿ íåëîâêîå ìîë÷àíèå áûëî ïðåðâàíî âîçìóùåííûì âçäîõîì Ìàêãîíàãàëë. Î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè è íå ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ìîæåò áûòü íå äîâåäåíî äî åå âåäîìà â Õîãâàðòñå. Îíà ñâÿòî âåðèëà, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ñðàçó æå ñîîáùèò åé, êàê òîëüêî ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðîèçîéäåò. Åå ëèöî âûðàæàëî îáèäó è íåäîâåðèå.  
- Àëüáóñ, - íà÷àëà îíà îñêîðáëåííî.  
- Ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî æàëü, Ìèíåðâà, - èñêðåííå ïðîãîâîðèë Äàìáëäîð. – Èç äóðàöêîé ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè ÿ ñêàçàë òîëüêî òåì, êòî â ñàìîì äåëå äîëæåí áûë çíàòü îá ýòîé óãðîçå, ÷òîáû íå äàòü ïàíèêå ïðîíèêíóòü â ñòåíû ýòîé øêîëû. Òåïåðü-òî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî áåññìûñëåííûì ðåøåíèåì ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû. Ìíå ñëåäîâàëî äîâåðèòü ìîèì ïðåäàííûì ñîòðóäíèêàì ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ.  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé, íà÷èíàÿ, ïîõîæå, âïåðâûå â ýòîì ãîäó ÿñíî ìûñëèòü. Êîíå÷íî æå, ýòî áûëî èäèîòñêîé çàòååé ñêðûâàòü ýòî îò âñåãî ïåðñîíàëà, îñîáåííî êîãäà ÷üè-òî æèçíè ïîäâåðãàëèñü îïàñíîñòè! Ëóíàòèê, êîîðûé íàïèñàë çàïèñêó, ìîã îáîéòè âñþ øêîëó çà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ, à òå, êòî äîëæåí áûë áû çàùèùàòü ñòóäåíòîâ, ïðåáûâàëè â íåâåäåíèè.Íî, íàïîìíèëà ñåáå Ãåðìèîíà, îíà-òî çíàëà ýòî. Îíà óêàçàëà íà ýòî â ñàìîì íà÷àëå. Ãåðìèîíà âñåãî ëèøü ïîä÷èíèëàñü ðåøåíèþ Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà, õîòÿ è ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî íåðàöèîíàëüíî. Åé ñëåäîâàëî áû îñîçíàòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð òîæå ñîâåðøàåò îøèáêè, îí ÷åëîâåê, òàêîé æå, êàê è âñå, íåñìîòðÿ íà åãî ìàãè÷åñêóþ ñèëó.  
Áûñòðûé âçãëÿä íà Ðîíà äàë åé ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí ñ÷èòàåò ïî-äðóãîìó. Íà åãî ëèöå áûëî íàïèñàíî âûñøåé ñòåïåíè ðàçäðàæåíèå è ãíåâ. Ïåðâîé ðåàêöèåé ïðîôåññîðà Ãðåéíäæåð áûëî ðàçîçëèòüñÿ íà Àâðîðà - .áîëüøå ýòî íå åãî ëè÷íîå ïðèêëþ÷åíèå â äóõå Øåðëîêà Õîëìñà, êîòîðîå ìîãëî áû ïðîèçâåñòè âïå÷àòëåíèå íà Ãåðìèîíó, íà êîí áûëè ïîñòàâëåíû æèçíè! – íî çàòåì îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íåêèé ïðèëèâ æàëîñòè ê ñâîåìó îãíåííî-ðûæåìó äðóãó. Ðîí ãíåâàëñÿ íà ñåáÿ, à íå íà êîãî-òî åùå. Îí ïðèáûë â øêîëó, ÷òîáû âûïîëíèòü îïðåäåëåííóþ ðàáîòó, è íå òîëüêî ïîäâåë Äàìáëäîðà, íî åùå è ñòóäåíòîâ. Ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî îí áóäåò îõðàíÿòü âñåõ èõ.  
Íà Äàìáëäîðà ïîñûïàëñÿ ãðàä âîïðîñîâ îò âñåõ ó÷èòåëåé ñðàçó. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîòÿíóëà âïåðåä ñâîþ õîëîäíóþ, ñëåãêà äðîæàùóþ ðóêó è ïîëîæèëà åå íà òåïëîå ïëå÷î Ðîíà. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåé, â óäèâëåíèè, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîäàðèëà åìó ìàëåíüêóþ, äîâîëüíî ãðóñòíóþ, íî – óëûáêó. Îí åäâà óëûáíóëñÿ åé â îòâåò è îòâåðíóëñÿ, ñëóøàÿ Äàìáëäîðà, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ íåçàìåòíî íàêðûâàÿ ñâîåþ ðóêîé åå è ìåäëåííî ïåðåïëåòàÿ ñâîè ïàëüöû ñ ïàëüöàìè Ãåðìèîíû. Îíè îáà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ íåîæèäàííî óþòíî, ïîêà Äàìáëäîð ãîâîðèë î íîâîââåäåííûõ ïðàâèëàõ áåçîïàñíîñòè, êîòîðûå äîëæíû áóäóò ñîáëþäàòüñÿ ïî ïðèáûòèè ñòóäåíòîâ â Õîãâàðòñ ïîñëå Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ êàíèêóë.  
- Ñòóäåíòû, êîíå÷íî, òîæå äîëæíû áûòü óâåäîìëåíû, ÷òî â îêðåñòíîñòÿõ øíûðÿåò óïèâàþùèéñÿ ñìåðòüþ, - çàêîí÷èë Äàìáëäîð. – Íå õîòåëîñü áû íåäîîöåíèâàòü èõ ñîîáðàçèòåëüíîñòü, ãîâîðÿ, ÷òî íîâûå ìåðû áåçîïàñíîñòè â çàìêå áåñïðè÷èííû, - ïîñëå ýòîãî çàêëþ÷èòåëüíîãî âûñêàçûâàíèÿ ëèöî Äàìáëäîðà óòðàòèëî ñóðîâîå, âëàñòíîå âûðàæåíèå, è íåîæèäàííî äèðåêòîð ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ïîæèëîãî, óñòàëîãî ìóæ÷èíó, ïåðåæèâàþùåãî íåðàâíóþ áèòâó ñ âîçðàñòîì. – À ñåé÷àñ èäèòå è õîðîøåíüêî îòäîõíèòå. Çàâòðà ó íàñ ìíîãî âàæíîé ðàáîòû.  
Ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ïîäíèìàëèñü, ïåðåøåïòûâàÿñü. È êîãäà äâåðü ó÷èòåëüñêîé çàõëîïíóëàñü çà Ðîíîì è Ãåðìèîíîé, îíè âíåçàïíî ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ òàê æå ñòðàííî è íåëîâêî, êàê âûãëÿäåë äèðåêòîð, ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü øàòêîå äîâåðèå äðóã ê äðóãó.  
  
Ñòóäåíòû, õîðîøî îòäîõíóâøèå è ïîâåñåëåâøèå ïîñëå ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ êàíèêóë, âîçâðàùàëèñü â Õîãâàðòñ ëèøü ÷òîáû îáíàðóæèòü âñòðåâîæåííûõ, õëîïî÷óùèõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, íîâûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, îõðàíÿþùèå çàìîê(êîå-êòî èç ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ îáíàðóæèë èõ â áåñïëîäíîé ïîïûòêå âûñêîëüçíóòü èç ïîñòåëè â ïåðâóþ íî÷ü ïîñëå âîçâðàùåíèÿ), è îòìåíåííûå äëÿ ïðîâåäåíèÿ ñðî÷íîãî ñîáðàíèÿ â Ãëàâíîì Çàëå óðîêè. Çàõëåáûâàÿñü ýìîöèÿìè, êîòîðûå êîëåáàëèñü îò ðàñòåðÿííîñòè ê ïîíèìàíèþ è îò çàïóòàííîñòè ê âîçðàñòàþùåìó ëþáîïûòñòâó, ñòóäåíòû çàïîëíèëè Ãëàâíûé Çàë óòðîì â ïîíåäåëüíèê è ìîë÷à çàíÿëè ñâîè ìåñòà çà ñòîëàìè.  
Äàìáëäîð áûë ñ íèìè ïðåäåëüíî îòêðîâåíåí. Åãî ðå÷ü áûëà ëàêîíè÷íîé è ìðà÷íîé, èçáàâëåííîé îò ïðèâû÷íîãî þìîðà, ê êîòîðîìó îí íåèçáåæíî ïðèáåãàë â ðàçãîâîðàõ ñî ñòóäåíòàìè. Äèðåêòîð ðàññêàçàë èì âñå: îò ïèñüìà ñ óãðîçàìè äî òîãî, ÷òî â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè ïðîèçîøëî ñ Ïîëîì è Ðîäæåðîì. Â íåêîòîðûõ ìåñòàõ åãî ðå÷è â ðÿäàõ ó÷åíèêîâ ïðîáåãàë øåïîòîê: îäíà äåâî÷êà èç Õàôôëïàôôà äàæå óïàëà â îáìîðîê è áûëà íåìåäëåííî îòïðàâëåíà â ëå÷åáíîå êðûëî, - íî êîãäà Äàìáëäîð óìîëê, òèøèíà ïîâèñëà óñòðàøàþùàÿ.  
- Êàê âàì âñåì óæå èçâåñòíî, êîìåíäàíòñêèé ÷àñ óæå óñòàíîâëåí, îäíàêî, â äàëüíåéøåì áóäóò ïðèíÿòû äàæå áîëåå ñòðîãèå ìåðû ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè, - ïðåäóïðåäèë Äàìáëäîð, íàðóøàÿ ìîë÷àíèå. – Îòíûíå ëþáîé ñòóäåíò, íàõîäÿùèéñÿ âíå ñâîåé ãîñòèíîé ïîñëå ñåìè ÷àñîâ âå÷åðà ïðåäñòàâëÿåò ñîáîé îïàñíîñòü äëÿ ñåáÿ è îñòàëüíûõ è áóäåò ñóðîâî íàêàçàí. Òî æå ñàìîå êàñàåòñÿ òåõ, êòî áóäåò ðàçãóëèâàòü ïî àóäèòîðèÿì èëè îêðåñòíîñòÿì øêîëû áåç ñîïðîâîæäåíèÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ. È, áîþñü, ÷òî êâèääè÷ â ýòîì ãîäó áóäåò îòìåíåí.  
- ×òî? – àõíóë Îëèâåð Âóä, ó÷èòåëü ïîëåòîâ è âñå åùå âåëè÷àéøèé ýíòóçèàñò êâèääè÷à â Õîãâàðòñå. – Äèðåêòîð, âû, êîíå÷íî, ïåðåñìîòðèòå…â ýòî ñëîæíîå âðåìÿ…âñå-òàêè, èìåííî êâèääè÷ âñåãäà ñîåäèíÿë…âìåñòå…âñåõ ñòóäåíòîâ, - åãî ãîëîñ îáîðâàëñÿ.  
- Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, ïðîôåññîð Âóä, íî ñîðåâíîâàíèÿ ïî êâèääè÷ó îçíà÷àþò ïîñòîÿííûå òðåíèðîâêè. À ÿ íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ãðóïïêå ñòóäåíòîâ íàõîäèòüñÿ áåç ïðèñìîòðà ïîä îòêðûòûì íåáîì, â òî âðåìÿ êàê íåêèé íåóðàâíîâåøåííûé òèï øíûðÿåò âîêðóã, - õîëîäíî îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð. Îëèâåð îòêðûë áûëî ðîò, ÷òîáû çàïðîòåñòîâàòü(ìììì-ì-ì, êàêàÿ îí ëàïà – ïðèì.ïåð), íî âñå-òàêè ñäåðæàëñÿ è îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñâîåãî êðåñëà, áîðìî÷à ñêâîçü çóáû ÷òî-òî î ïàðàíîèäàëüíûõ ÿâëåíèÿõ è ãëóïîé âîçíå âîêðóã äóðàöêîãî ïèñüìà.  
Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ñèäÿùàÿ ðÿäîì ñ áûâøèì êàïèòàíîì ñáîðíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà, îäàðèëà åãî íåîäîáðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì.  
- Ïîìíèòå, ÷òî âû íàõîäèòåñü ïîä çàùèòîé ëó÷øèõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, êîòîðûå êîãäà-ëèáî ðàáîòàëè â Õîãâàðòñå. Íå ïàíèêóéòå, ïðîäîëæàéòå õîäèòü íà çàíÿòèÿ, îáùàòüñÿ ñ äðóçüÿìè. Â îáùåì, íàñëàæäàéòåñü îñòàòêîì ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. È âñå ýòè ìåðû ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè âîâñå íå ïðè÷èíà äëÿ òðåâîãè – îíè ïðåäïðèíÿòû äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âû áûëè ÎÑÂÅÄÎÌËÅÍÛ, - Äàìáëäîð ñäåëàë ïàóçó. – ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà òî, ÷òî ñêðûâàë îò âàñ âàæíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ. Çíàéòå, ÷òî ÿ æåëàë è æåëàþ âàì òîëüêî ëó÷øåãî, - åãî ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè èñêðåííå è ÿñíî íà êàæäîãî èç ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ.  
Îãîðîøåííûå ñòóäåíòû ñòîÿëè ñ øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, íå îñìåëèâàÿñü ïîøåâåëüíóòüñÿ. Íàêîíåö êòî-òî èç ïðåôåêòîâ ïîäíÿëñÿ, ñîáðàâ âîëþ â êóëàê, åãî ïðèìåðó ïîñëåäîâàëè ñòàðøåêëàññíèêè, è âîò óæå âñå ó÷åíèêè Õîãâàðòñà ïîäíÿëèñü â åäèíîäóøíîì ïîðûâå.  
- ×òî æ, - óäîâëåòâîðåííî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð êîëëåãàì, - îíè âîñïðèíÿëè íîâîñòü âåñüìà çðåëî è ñïîêîéíî. ß ãîðæóñü èìè.  
Ïîñëå ýòèõ ñëîâ åãî ãëàçà çàêàòèëèñü, è äèðåêòîð ãðóçíî îñåë íà ïîë. 


	13. Êîâàðíûå çàìûñëû è ñëîìàííàÿ ÷åëþñòü

Ãëàâà 13.  
(ïåðåâîä - Âðåäíàÿ Äåâ÷îíêà)  
Êîâàðíûå çàìûñëû è ñëîìàííàÿ ÷åëþñòü.  
- Âû ñëûøèòå ìåíÿ?  
Åñëè Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð è ñëûøàë, îí íèêàê íå ïîêàçàë ýòîãî. Íè îäíîãî ïðèçíàêà æèçíè íå áûëî âèäíî íà áëåäíîì ëèöå ñòàðîãî äèðåêòîðà; åñëè êòî-íèáóäü óâèäåë áû ñåé÷àñ Äàìáëäîðà, òî îí, íåñîìíåííî, ðåøèë áû, ÷òî äèðåêòîð óìåð. Íè òîë÷êè, íè ïðîèçíåñåíèå åãî èìåíè – íè÷òî íå ìîãëî ñåé÷àñ ðàçáóäèòü ñëàáîãî, áîëüíîãî âîëøåáíèêà. Çà ïëîòíî çàêðûòûìè âåêàìè íå âèäíî ëàçóðíûõ ãëàç, â ïðåæíèå âðåìåíà èíîãäà áûâàâøèõ õèòðûìè, ãîðàçäî ÷àùå - âåñåëûìè, à èçðåäêà - ñâèðåïûìè; êàçàëîñü – æèçíü óøëà èç òåëà ïîæèëîãî êîëäóíà. Êîæà ïåïåëüíîãî, ñìåðòåëüíî öâåòà îòòåíÿëàñü áåëîñíåæíîé áîðîäîé, êîòîðàÿ ëåæàëà ïîâåðõ êðåìîâîé áîëüíè÷íîé ðîáû, ñâîáîäíî îáòåêàâøåé õðóïêóþ ôèãóðó äèðåêòîðà. Áåëûå áîëüíè÷íûå ïðîñòûíè çàâåðøàëè ïå÷àëüíóþ êàðòèíó ìåðòâîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ.  
Ðîí Óèçëè ãðóñòíî óëûáàëñÿ, ñòîÿ, çàñóíóâ ðóêè â êàðìàíû, ó êðîâàòè ñâîåãî áûâøåãî äèðåêòîðà, íûíåøíåãî íà÷àëüíèêà è âñåãäàøíåãî ñîâåò÷èêà è ó÷èòåëÿ. Ðàñòóùàÿ ñ êàæäûì äíåì ãîðà îòêðûòîê ñ ïîæåëàíèÿìè ñêîðåéøåãî âûçäîðîâëåíèÿ äîêàçûâàëà, ÷òî ó Äàìáëäîðà áûëî åùå íåñêîëüêî ñîòåí äðóçåé. Îäíà èç îòêðûòîê, çàêîëäîâàííàÿ íà èãðó ëþáèìûõ äèðåêòîðîì îòðûâêîâ èç êëàññè÷åñêîé ìóçûêè, îáåñïå÷èâàëà ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèé ôîí äëÿ ðàçãîâîðà Ðîíà ñ íåïîäâèæíûì âîëøåáíèêîì. Ðîí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ýòè ïîæåëàíèÿ – èñêðåííè, îäíàêî, îí ïðåäïî÷åë ïðèéòè ê Äàìáëäîðó â ïîëíî÷ü, íå ïðåäóïðåäèâ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè – Ðîí õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ äèðåêòîðîì, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî òîò áûë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, íî íå æåëàë äåëàòü ýòîãî â ïðèñóòñòâèè òîëïû ñòóäåíòîâ, íàâåùàâøèõ Àëüáóñà äíåì.  
- Ó íèõ âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, âû ýòî çíàåòå, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, - è ó ñòóäåíòîâ è ó ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Âû íå äîëæíû âîëíîâàòüñÿ. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë… îíà âçÿëà âñþ íàãðóçêó íà ñåáÿ. È ìû… è ÿ, - ïîïðàâèë îí ñàì ñåáÿ, ìûñëåííî îòìåòèë, ÷òî, ïîæàëóé, ïðîâîäèò ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè â îáùåñòâå Ãåðìèîíû, è ÷óòü çàìåòíî óñìåõíóëñÿ. – ß íå äîïóùó, ÷òîáû ñ íèìè ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èëîñü. ß äàæå âûçâàë ïîäêðåïëåíèå, - äîáàâèë àâðîð, êðèâî óëûáàÿñü.  
- Ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâîäèò âñå íî÷è â áèáëèîòåêå, - ïðîäîëæèë Ðîí, çàìå÷àÿ âîñõèùåíèå è íåñîìíåííóþ ëþáîâü, ïîÿâèâøèåñÿ â åãî ãîëîñå, êîãäà îí çàãîâîðèë î Ãåðìèîíå. - Îíà ïîêëÿëàñü, ÷òî íå óéäåò îòòóäà, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ïîéìåò, ÷òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü ñ âàìè, - Ðîí ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ, íî ñðàçó æå âíîâü îáðåë ñåðüåçíîñòü. – Ó âàñ î÷åíü ñòðàííûå ñèìïòîìû, Äàìáëäîð. Íåò æàðà, íî âû ñèëüíî ïîòååòå. Âàøå ñåðäöå ïðåêðàñíî ðàáîòàåò, íî âû çàäûõàåòåñü. Íèêîãäà ðàíüøå ìíå íå ïðèõîäèëîñü âèäåòü íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. Ýòî ÷åðíàÿ ìàãèÿ, íå ñîìíåâàþñü, - ñêàçàë Ðîí ìðà÷íî. – Ïîìôðè âñå åùå óòâåðæäàåò, ÷òî âû ïðîñòî áîëüíû è âñå âåðÿò ýòîìó îáúÿñíåíèþ. Íî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê, Àëüáóñ. Âàñ ïðîêëÿëè. Íî ÿ òàê ðåäêî âûïóñêàë âàñ èç âèäó, è çàìîê òàê çàùèùåí... Êàê ýòî ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ?  
Ðîí, çíàêîì ïîäíÿâ è ïðèäâèíóâ ê ñåáå êðåñëî, ïî÷òè óïàë â íåãî.  
- Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîã çàùèòèòü âàñ, ïðîôåññîð, - ñêàçàë Ðîí òèõî. Îí äîñòàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è íà÷àë êðóòèòü åå – äóðíàÿ ïðèâû÷êà, ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ ó íåãî ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä è óêàçûâàþùàÿ, ÷òî Ðîí âîëíóåòñÿ èëè íå çíàåò, ÷òî äåëàòü. – Íî, êëÿíóñü ìîãèëîé Ñíåéïà, ÿ óçíàþ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ âàìè. ß ñõâà÷ó ìàíüÿêà, êîòîðûé ñäåëàë ýòî ñ âàìè è òåìè äåòüìè. – Ñëàáàÿ óñìåøêà ïîÿâèëàñü íà ëèöå àâðîðà. – È, íàäåþñü, ìíå óäàñòñÿ âåðíóòü äåâî÷êó, - äîáàâèë îí, óñìåõíóâøèñü ÷åðåç ñèëó.  
- Expelliarmus! – âäðóã ïðîíçèòåëüíî âûêðèêíóë êòî-òî, ðàçðóøèâ ñïîêîéñòâèå áîëüíèöû. Ðîí ãðîìêî âñêðèêíóë, âñêî÷èë íà íîãè è óïàë ñ óæàñàþùèì ãðîõîòîì; ïàëî÷êà âûëåòåëà ó íåãî èç ðóê. Ïûòàÿñü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, Ðîí ëîâêî ïåðåêàòèëñÿ ïî ïîëó è, ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü, âûòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû ñõâàòèòü ïàëî÷êó. Îí óñïåë ëèøü êîñíóòüñÿ åå ïàëüöàìè – äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê ëîâêî ñõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó èç âîçäóõà. Ðîí âíîâü óïàë, óäàðèâøèñü ïîäáîðîäêîì î ïîë.  
Ñ áîëÿùåé ÷åëþñòüþ – ñêîðåå âñåãî îíà áûëà ñëîìàíà, ñ ãëàçàìè, â êîòîðûõ áûëî áîëüøå ãíåâà, ÷åì ñòðàõà, Ðîí ìåäëåííî âñòàë ëèöîì ê ïðîòèâíèêó.  
- Ïîìôðè?! – ïîðàæåííî âîñêëèêíóë îí.  
- Òû?! – ñåñòðà-õîçÿéêà áûëà ïîðàæåíà íå ìåíüøå Ðîíà. Îíè ñòîÿëè äðóã ïåðåä äðóãîì, óäèâëåííî ìîðãàÿ, ïîòîì ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîäíÿëà ðóêó è óäàðèëà Ðîíà ïî ëèöó.  
- Îóóó, - âçâûë Ðîí, òàê êàê â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå Ïîìôðè ñõâàòèëà åãî çà óõî. È, õîòÿ Ðîí áûë âûøå åå, Ïîìôðè ëåãêî ïîòàùèëà åãî ê âûõîäó çà óõî, ïðîÿâëÿÿ óäèâèòåëüíóþ äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà åå âîçðàñòà ñèëó è íå çàáûâàÿ áåç êîíöà ðóãàòüñÿ.  
- Î ÷åì òû äóìàë, êîãäà ïðîáèðàëñÿ íî÷üþ â áîëüíèöó, äîñòàâàë ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâëÿë åå íà äèðåêòîðà?! – ãðîìêî âûãîâàðèâàëà îíà ìîëîäîìó ïðîôåññîðó. – ß ñîîáùó îá ýòîì ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, è îíà óâîëèò òåáÿ; òû – ñàìîâëþáëåííûé, íåðàçóìíûé, áåñ÷óâñòâåííûé, íåäóìàþùèé…  
- Ïî÷åìó ýòî íåäóìàþùèé? – ïîïûòàëñÿ âîçðàçèòü Ðîí è âçäðîãíóë, òàê êàê Ïîìôðè ñæàëà åãî óõî åùå ñèëüíåå.  
- … ëåãêîìûñëåííûé, íåîñìîòðèòåëüíûé, áîëòëèâûé èäèîò! – ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî óæå çà äâåðÿìè áîëüíèöû. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè îòïóñòèëà óõî Ðîíà, è âûñîêèé âîëøåáíèê îòøàòíóëñÿ îò íåå, îò÷àÿííî ïîòèðàÿ áîëÿùåå óõî.   
- À òåïåðü óáèðàéñÿ! – ïðèêàçàëà ïîæèëàÿ æåíùèíà, øâûðíóëà Ðîíó åãî ïàëî÷êó, ïîâåðíóëàñü íà êàáëóêàõ è ñêðûëàñü â áîëüíèöå, íàïîñëåäîê îãëóøàþùåå õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ. Áåñöåëüíî ñëîíÿþùèéñÿ è âå÷íî îêàçûâàþùèéñÿ òàì, ãäå îí ìåíüøå âñåãî íóæåí, Ïèâç çàõèõèêàë è îòêðûë ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûé ðîò, ñîáèðàÿñü ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî.   
- Çàòêíèñü, Ïèâç! - ïðèêàçàë ó÷èòåëü ÇÎÒÑ. – Òû íå ïîñìååøü ñêàçàòü íè ñëîâà, – ïðîøèïåë Ðîí, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è, òÿæåëî ñòóïàÿ, ïîøåë ïðî÷ü. Øóìíîå êóäàõòàíüå è ñìåøêè ïîëòåðãåéñòà ñîïðîâîæäàëè àâðîðà âñþ äîðîãó äî áèáëèîòåêè.  
  
***  
Ãåðìèîíà çàõëîïíóëà î÷åðåäíîé ñëîâàðü ïî ìàãè÷åñêîé ìåäèöèíå. Âíîâü íè÷åãî, ïîõîæåãî íà íûíåøíåå ñîñòîÿíèå Äàìáëäîðà. Ãåðìèîíà óáðàëà ïàäàþùèé íà ãëàçà ëîêîí; ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îíà ðàñïðÿìëÿëà ñâîè âîëîñû ïî íåïîíÿòíîé, âîçìîæíî, íîñòàëüãè÷åñêîé ïðè÷èíå, çàòðà÷èâàÿ ïî óòðàì óéìó âðåìåíè è èñïûòûâàÿ ñîáñòâåííîå òåðïåíèå, ÷òîáû óëîæèòü âîëîñû ñ èñïîëüçîâàíèåì áîëüøîãî êîëè÷åñòâà ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñðåäñòâ óêëàäêè. Íî ñåé÷àñ, ïîñëå òðóäíîãî äíÿ, çàïîëíåííîãî óðîêàìè, è íî÷è, ïðîâåäåííîé â áèáëèîòåêå â ïîèñêàõ âñåõ áîëåçíåé èçâåñòíûõ âîëøåáíèêàì, ïðè÷åñêà ïîòåðÿëà ñâîé èçíà÷àëüíûé âèä. Âîëîñû Ãåðìèîíû îïÿòü ñòàëè ïûøíûìè è êóäðÿâûìè. Ñåðäèòî âçäîõíóâ, óñòàâøàÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöà ïðèíÿëàñü ñîáèðàòü âîëîñû â êîíñêèé õâîñò, ÷òîáû óáðàòü èõ ñ ëèöà.  
- Íå íàäî, - ïðîçâó÷àë â áèáëèîòåêå ãîëîñ Ðîíà, ïðîõîäÿ ñêâîçü òèøèíó ïîìåùåíèÿ êàê íîæ ñêâîçü ìàñëî. – Òåáå èäåò, êîãäà îíè ðàñïóùåíû. – Åãî ñëîâà ïðîçâó÷àëè óäèâèòåëüíî íåâíÿòíî. Ãåðìèîíà îòïóñòèëà âîëîñû, ïîçâîëèâ èì âíîâü ðàññûïàòüñÿ ïî ïëå÷àì. Îíà ïðèùóðèëàñü – ÷òî-òî íå òàê áûëî ñ ëèöîì Ðîíà…  
- Î Áîæå! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñðûâàÿñü ñ êðåñëà è áðîñàÿñü ê íåìó. – ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ òâîèì ëèöîì?!  
- Ìåñòà, ãäå òû ìîæåøü îêàçàòüñÿ… - ñêàçàë Ðîí çàäóì÷èâî, – ìîãóò áûòü îïàñíû… îé! – îí âçäðîãíóë, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà îñòîðîæíî ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê åãî ïîäáîðîäêó.  
- Òâîÿ ÷åëþñòü ñëîìàíà! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà; êàçàëîñü, îíà èñïóãàíà. – Êàê…   
- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, - îñòàíîâèë åå Ðîí. – ß … ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ è óäàðèëñÿ ïîäáîðîäêîì î ïîë, - ñêàçàë îí ïîñïåøíî.  
- Ëæåö, - ôûðêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, îñìàòðèâàÿ åãî ÷åëþñòü. Ïîòîì îíà èñïóãàííî âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî. – Ýòî íå áûëî…  
- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, - ïîâòîðèë Ðîí. Îí ñêîð÷èë ãðèìàñó, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ î÷åðåäíîé ïðèñòóï áîëè. – ß ñîâðàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áîëüíî, - çàÿâèë îí òîðæåñòâåííî.  
- Îáúÿñíè, - ïîòðåáîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, óïèðàÿñü ðóêàìè â áîêà.  
Ðîí âçäîõíóë.  
- Ïîìôðè ïîéìàëà ìåíÿ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå; îíà âûáèëà ìîþ ïàëî÷êó, ÿ ïîïûòàëñÿ ñõâàòèòü åå, ïðîìàõíóëñÿ è óäàðèëñÿ ïîäáîðîäêîì î ïîë. Äîâîëüíà?  
Ïðîôåññîð Àðèôìàíòèêè óäèâëåííî ìîðãíóëà è âíîâü çàíÿëàñü îñìîòðîì ïîäáîðîäêà.  
- Ïðîñòè, ÷òî ñïðîñèëà.  
- Îé, - Ðîí îòñòðàíèëñÿ, òàê êàê Ãåðìèîíà âíîâü äîòðîíóëàñü äî áîëÿùåãî ìåñòà. Îí ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó. – Ïðåêðàòè. Òû äåëàåøü òîëüêî õóæå. – âîçìóòèëñÿ îí. Îíè îäíîâðåìåííî ïîíÿëè, ÷òî íàõîäÿòñÿ î÷åíü áëèçêî äðóã îò äðóãà. È, ñëîâíî çàùèùàÿñü, Ãåðìèîíà îòñòóïèëà.  
Ïîñëå íåëîâêîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà òîíîì ÷åëîâåêà, ïðèâûêøåãî ðàñïîðÿæàòüñÿ:  
- Äàâàé ÿ âûëå÷ó.  
Ðîí óæå îòêðûë ðîò, ñîáèðàÿñü âîçðàæàòü, íî ïåðåäóìàë.  
- Ëó÷øå óæ òû, ÷åì Ïîìôðè, - ñêàçàë îí è ñìåëî ïîäíÿë ïîäáîðîäîê, íàäåÿñü â äóøå, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî çíàåò, ÷òî íóæíî ñäåëàòü.  
- Corpus reparus, - ÷åòêî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîñòó÷àâ ïî ïîäáîðîäêó Ðîíà ïàëî÷êîé. Ðîí ñäåëàë íåñ÷àñòíîå ëèöî è êðåïêî çàæìóðèëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê êîñòè åãî ëèöà ïåðåìåñòèëèñü è ñðîñëèñü. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé îí ðèñêíóë îòêðûòü îäèí ãëàç è âãëÿäåëñÿ â ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â îäíîì èç âûñîêèõ îêîí áèáëèîòåêè.  
- Ïîòðÿñàþùå, - âîñõèùåííî ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí, îùóïûâàÿ ñâîé âûëå÷åííûé ïîäáîðîäîê. – Òû òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè íà ýòî! Òû äàæå èçáàâèëà ìåíÿ îò òîé ìàëåíüêîé ðîäèíêè!  
Çàêàòèâ ãëàçà, Ãåðìèîíà ïîøëà ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó, çàâàëåííîìó êíèãàìè. Ðîí âîñõèùàëñÿ ñâîèì îòðàæåíèåì åùå ìãíîâåíèå, ïîñëå ÷åãî ïîñëåäîâàë çà Ãåðìèîíîé.  
- Íàøëà ÷òî-íèáóäü? – ñïðîñèë îí ñ íàäåæäîé.  
- Íè÷åãî, - óäðó÷åííî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – È âñå æå… ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ äîëæíà ÷òî-òî âñïîìíèòü, - ïðèçíàëàñü îíà. – Êàê áóäòî ÿ âèäåëà ñèìïòîìû áîëåçíè Äàìáëäîðà ãäå-òî ðàíüøå…  
- Òû ìîãëà ÷èòàòü îá ýòîì! – îáðàäîâàíî âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí. – Âñïîìèíàé, Ãåðìèîíà… êàêèå êíèãè òû ïðî÷èòàëà çà ïðîøåäøèå 7 ëåò?  
Ãåðìèîíà íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóëà.  
- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, - ñêàçàëà îíà áîëüøå äëÿ ñåáÿ, ÷åì äëÿ Ðîíà. – Äóìàþ, ÿ ñëûøàëà îá ýòîì ãäå-òî, - ñ âçâîëíîâàííûì âçäîõîì îíà îòêèíóëàñü â êðåñëå, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.  
- Ìîæåò áûòü, êòî-òî èç ïðîôåññîðîâ ÷òî-íèáóäü çíàåò, - ïðåäïîëîæèë Ðîí, ñàäÿñü ðÿäîì.  
- ß óæå ñïðàøèâàëà ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà, íî îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë î ïðîêëÿòüå, êîòîðîå ïðîÿâëÿëîñü áû â ñòîëü ñòðàííûõ ñèìïòîìàõ è âäîáàâîê áû ëèøàëî ñîçíàíèÿ. – îòâåòèëà ïðîôåññîð Àðèôìàíòèêè, ïîòèðàÿ âèñêè. – È, õîòÿ ýòî íèêàê íå ñâÿçàíî ñ Òðàíôèãóðàöèåé, ÿ ãîâîðèëà ñ ïðîôåññîðîì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë – îíà î÷åíü ìíîãî çíàåò è ðàçáèðàåòñÿ âî âñåõ ïðåäìåòàõ - íî äàæå ó íåå íåò îáúÿñíåíèÿ… îíà ïðåäïî÷èòàåò ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî Ïîìôðè, âîçìîæíî, ïðàâà – äèðåêòîð ïðîñòî áîëåí…, - Ãåðìèîíà çàìîë÷àëà, çàäóìàâøèñü.  
- Ïîäîæäè! – âäðóã çàêðè÷àëà îíà âçâîëíîâàííî. – Äà… äà… ýòî âîçìîæíî… î, Ðîí, ðàçâå òû íå âèäèøü? – âîñêëèöàëà îíà, ñæèìàÿ ðóêó Ðîíà, è åå ãëàçà ñâåòèëèñü îò ðàäîñòè. – Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ìû äóìàëè, ÷òî Äàìáëäîðà ïðîêëÿëè, íî ÷òî åñëè ýòî áûëî çåëüå? ×òî, åñëè äèðåêòîð, - îíà âçäðîãíóëà, ñäåëàëà ïàóçó è ïðîøåïòàëà - … îòðàâëåí? – Ðîí çàìîðãàë, îñìûñëèâàÿ èíôîðìàöèþ è ìåäëåííî îñâîáîæäàÿ ñâîþ ðóêó. Îí îñìîòðåë ãëóáîêèå îòìåòèíû, îñòàâëåííûå íà ðóêå íîãòÿìè è âçãëÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó.  
- Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âîçìîæíî…, - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí, ïîòîì ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå ïîÿâèëîñü íà åãî ëèöå. – Ãåðìèîíà…  
- ß íèêîãäà íå çíàëà çåëüåäåëüå äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî, - ïðîäîëæàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì, óáåæäàÿ â ÷åì-òî ñàìó ñåáÿ. Ðîí çàêàòèë ãëàçà – Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð ïðåêðàñíî çíàëà âñå ïðåäìåòû.  
- Ãåðìèîíà, - ñäåëàë îí åùå îäíó ïîïûòêó.  
- Íî Äèàíà ìîæåò çíàòü, óâåðåíà – ó íåå åñòü ñâÿçè… åñëè íå îíà, òî äðóãèå ïðîôåññîðà çåëèé ìîãóò ïîíÿòü, ÷òî…  
- Äà Ãåðìèîíà æå! – Ðîí óæå íå ìîã ìîë÷àòü. – Òû òàëàíòëèâàÿ êîëäóíüÿ, ïðåêðàñíûé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Àðèôìàíòèêè, íî, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, òû âåäåøü ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî òû îñëåïëà!  
- ×òî òû õî÷åøü ýòèì ñêàçàòü? – ýíòóçèàçì Ãåðìèîíû èñ÷åç òàê æå áûñòðî, êàê è ïîÿâèëñÿ, ñìåíèâøèñü ðàçäðàæåíèåì íà òî, êàêèì òîíîì ãîâîðèë Ðîí.  
Ðîí âûãëÿäåë îáîçëåííûì äî êðàéíîñòè, íî íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü ìåäëåííî è òåðïåëèâî. – Òû ïðàâà, ýòî ìîã áûòü ÿä…  
- Äà…  
- Çàòåì, òû ñêàçàëà ýòî ñàìà… Äðàãî ìîæåò çíàòü…  
- Äà… - Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ÷óâñòâîâàòü íåòåðïåíèå, åå ñî÷óâñòâèå ê ðàçáèòîìó ïîäáîðîäêó Ðîíà áûëî åäèíñòâåííîé ïðè÷èíîé, óäåðæèâàþùåé åå îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå ñîðâàòüñÿ íà íåãî.  
- È êòî â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ïîäîçðåâàåìûé íîìåð îäèí, Ãåðìèîíà? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí ìåäëåííî, áðîñàÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûé âçãëÿä. Îíà, íàêîíåö, ïîíÿëà, ÷òî èìåë â âèäó Ðîí, ÷òî ñðàçó îòðàçèëîñü íà åå ëèöå.  
- Î, - àõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Íî âåäü òû íå äóìàåøü…, - îíà åùå íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî Ðîí èìåë â âèäó íå÷òî äðóãîå.  
- Äà, - ìðà÷íî ïîäòâåðäèë Ðîí. – ß äóìàþ.  
Âíåçàïíî Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäñòàâèëà Äèàíó, ïðîáèðàþùóþñÿ â êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà è âûëèâàþùóþ ïóçûðåê êðàñíîãî, ñèëüíî ïàõíóùåãî çåëüÿ â ïèòüå äèðåêòîðà. Âèäåíèå áûëî ÷åòêèì è ÿñíûì, íî èñ÷åçëî ñòîëü æå áûñòðî, êàê è ïîÿâèëîñü.  
- Íî, Ðîí, ó íàñ íåò äîêàçàòåëüñòâ! – çàêðè÷àëà îíà â îò÷àÿíèè. – ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íå ìîæåì æå ìû òàê ëåãêî îáâèíèòü íàøó êîëëåãó â ïîïûòêå óáèéñòâà!  
- Íå ïåðåæèâàé, - ñêàçàë Ðîí óñïîêàèâàþùå, òàê êàê ðàññòðîåííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, ñ òÿæåëûì ñòîíîì ïîëîæèëà êóäðÿâóþ ãîëîâó íà ñòîë. – Ïîìîùü óæå áëèçêî, - óâåðèë Ðîí Ãåðìèîíó.  
- ×òî òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà è, òàê êàê îíà ãîâîðèëà óòêíóâøèñü â ñòîë, åå ãîëîñ ïðîçâó÷àë ãëóõî.  
- Êîãäà ÷òî-òî ïëîõîå ïðîèñõîäèò â Õîãâàðòñå… êîãî òû ïîçîâåøü? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí, óñìåõàÿñü.  
- Îõîòíèêîâ çà ïðèâèäåíèÿìè, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà â ñòîë.  
- ×òî? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí, õìóðÿñü. – ×òî òû ñêàçàëà?  
- Íè÷åãî…  
Ðîí âçãëÿíóë íà íåå.  
- ß äóìàþ, òåáå íàäî íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü, - ñêàçàë îí óâåðåííî, ðåøèâ âðåìåííî îòëîæèòü ðàññïðîñû. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ñèëüíûå ðóêè ëåãëè åé íà ïëå÷è è ìàññèðóþò åå óñòàâøèå ìûøöû. Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òîáû Ðîí ïðåêðàòèë, íî îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì óñòàâøåé äëÿ âîçðàæåíèé. Îíà ïîçâîëèëà Ðîíó ñíÿòü íàïðÿæåíèå â åå ïëå÷àõ, ïîòîì øèðîêî çåâíóëà è ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó.  
- Ìîæåøü áûòü óâåðåíà, ÿ äîêàæó, ÷òî ýòî ñäåëàëà Äðàãî, - ïîîáåùàë Ðîí. – Ýòî òî, ðàäè ÷åãî ÿ æèâó, ïîñëå âñåãî ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ, - ãîâîðèë îí ãîðäî, ïîìîãàÿ Ãåðìèîíå âñòàòü. Âåñü ïóòü îò áèáëèîòåêè äî îáùåé êîìíàòû ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé Ãåðìèîíà ñìóòíî ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî Ðîí ÷òî-òî áîðìî÷åò çà åå ñïèíîé, èíîãäà åé äàæå óäàâàëîñü óëîâèòü îòäåëüíûå ñëîâà èç ðàçãîâîðà Ðîíà ñ ñàìèì ñîáîé.  
- Íî êîãäà… óäîáíûé ñëó÷àé… åãî åäà? ... êîãäà îí ñïàë?  
Ìàøèíàëüíî ïðîèçíåñÿ ïàðîëü, Ðîí âîøåë â ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêóþ âñëåä çà Ãåðìèîíîé, êîòîðàÿ ñòàëà ñîâñåì íåóêëþæåé îò óñòàëîñòè. Îíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè óïàëà íà ñâîåãî êîëëåãó, êîãäà âõîäèëà ÷åðåç ìàëåíüêóþ äâåðöó, îòêðûâøóþñÿ çà ðûöàðñêèìè äîñïåõàìè íà ÷åòâåðòîì ýòàæå.  
- Ñïàñèáî, Ðîí, - ñîííî ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - çà âñå.  
Ðîí, ïîõîæå, áûë óäèâëåí è íå ïîíèìàë, çà ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà áëàãîäàðèò åãî, íî âñå æå øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ.  
- Äëÿ ÷åãî íóæíû äðóçüÿ? – áîäðî îòâåòèë îí, íåæíî ïîæèìàÿ åå ïëå÷î. Òîé ÷àñòüþ ðàññëàáèâøåãîñÿ ìîçãà, ÷òî åùå ìîãëà ñîîáðàæàòü, Ãåðìèîíà îòìåòèëà ñëîâî «äðóçüÿ» è óäèâèëàñü, íàñêîëüêî áëèçêà îíà òåïåðü ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî ïîêëÿëàñü èçáåãàòü â íà÷àëå ãîäà. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëî ïðàâèëîì: îíà è Ðîí êðåï÷å âñåãî äðóæèëè âî âðåìåíà êðèçèñîâ, è. òàêèì îáðàçîì, ýòîò áóðíûé ãîä íå ñòàë èñêëþ÷åíèåì.  
- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, - ÷óòü ñëûøíî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà è ïîáðåëà ââåðõ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ. Îíà áûñòðî ïåðåîäåëàñü, âñå åùå ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, êîãäà èìåííî îíà ðàññëàáèëàñü è ïîçâîëèëà ïðîôåññîðó ÇÎÒÑ âíîâü ñòàòü åå äðóãîì. Óäèâèòåëüíî, íî åå ìîçã âíîâü áûë áîäð, è Ãåðìèîíà çàáðàëàñü â ïîñòåëü, îáäóìûâàÿ ñâîè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Ðîíîì, ñâîè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ ×àðëçîì, à òàê æå òî, êàê åå õîðîøî ïðîäóìàííûé ïëàí òèõîé ñïîêîéíîé æèçíè â Õîãâàðòñå ïðîâàëèëñÿ…  
«×åñòíîå ñëîâî, Ãåðìèîíà» - ñêàçàë òèõèé ñåðäèòûé ãîëîñ â åå ãîëîâå. – «Òû ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äóìàåøü».  
- Òû ïðàâà, - ãðîìêî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, çåâàÿ. È ïîñëå ýòîãî îíà ïðîâàëèëàñü â ñîí, äîâîëüíàÿ ñîáîé. 


	14. Äëÿ ÷åãî íóæíû äðóçüÿ

Ãëàâà 14.   
Äëÿ ÷åãî æå íàì íóæíû äðóçüÿ?   
(ïåðåâîä - Libelle)  
Ýòî íà÷èíàëîñü âñåãäà îäèíàêîâî: Õîãâàðäñ ïðåäñòàâàë âî âñåì ñâîåì ãðàíäèîçíîì è ñèÿþùåì âåëèêîëåïèè. Çàõîäÿùåå ñîëíöå ðàñêðàøèâàëî ìíîæåñòâîì êðàñîê íåáî íàä áàøíÿìè çàìêà.   
Ýòî áûëî, êàê áóäòî îíà âèäåëà âñå ÷åðåç îáúåêòèâ êèíîêàìåðû, êîòîðàÿ êàê áû ìåäëåííî íà÷èíàëà âçìûâàòü íàä Øêîëîé Âîëøåáñòâà è Êîëäîâñòâà, ïîòîì íàáèðàëà ñêîðîñòü, áûñòðåå è áûñòðåå, ïîêà íå ïàäàëà, äâèæèìàÿ íåâèäèìîé ñèëîé ìèìî îçåðà, íàâñòðå÷ó êàìåííîé ñòåíå è â çàêëþ÷åíèè â îòêðûòîå îêíî.   
Çàòåì íàïðàâëÿþùàÿ åå ñèëà çàìåäëÿëà äâèæåíèå, è îíà íåñïåøà îïóñêàëàñü íà äî áëåñêà íà÷èùåííûå ïîëû ïðÿìî ïåðåä âõîäîì â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. À ïîòîì îíà çàìå÷àëà èõ - äâóõ ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèõ ïîäðîñòêîâ â òåìíî-ñèíèõ ìàíòèÿõ, ñæèìàþùèõ â ðóêàõ âûñîêèå, îñòðûå øëÿïû òîãî æå öâåòà. Îäèí èç íèõ - äåâóøêà - êàçàëàñü î÷åíü âçâîëíîâàííîé, êîãäà îáðàùàëàñü ê äðóãîìó ïîäðîñòêó, ïàðíþ, òåðåáÿ ïðè ýòîì ñâîè âîëîñû, çàâÿçàííûå â òóãîé õâîñò, ÷åì ïîëíîñòüþ ðàçðóøàëà ýôôåêò ýëåãàíòíîñòè, êîòîðîãî äî ýòîãî òàê óñèëåííî ïûòàëàñü äîáèòüñÿ. Ïàðåíü áûë âûñîêèé ñ òîð÷àùèìè âî âñå ñòîðîíû âîëîñàìè è ïðîíèêíîâåííûìè çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè, êîòîðûå â äàííûé ìîìåíò èñêðèëèñü âåñåëüåì. Óëûáêà èãðàëà íà åãî ëèöå.   
È ïîòîì ñëîâíî êàêàÿ-òî íåâèäèìàÿ ðóêà ïîâîðà÷èâàëà ðû÷àã ãðîìêîñòè, è îíà ìîãëà ñëûøàòü èõ ðàçãîâîð ñ òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå îíà... ñòîÿëà? ïàðèëà? Îíà áûëà ïðîñòîé ôàíòîì, âûíóæäåííûé ïåðåæèâàòü áåñêîíå÷íîå ïîâòîðåíèå ñîáûòèé ïðîøëîãî.   
- ß... ÿ íå çíàþ, Ãàððè,- ãîâîðèëà äåâóøêà äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì.- Ìû, êàê îáû÷íî, ñïîðèëè, à ïîòîì âäðóã...- åå ùåêè çàãîðåëèñü ðóìÿíöåì. Ïðèëèâ êðàñêè íà áëåäíîå ëèöî, êàçàëîñü, äîáàâëÿë äîâîëüíî ïðîñòî âûãëÿäÿùåé äåâóøêå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòè è ÷óâñòâåííîñòè.   
Ãàððè ÿâíî ïûòàëñÿ èçî âñåõ ñèë íå óëûáàòüñÿ:   
- È ïîòîì?   
Äåâóøêà âçäîõíóëà, âçâîëíîâàííî ñæèìàÿ øëÿïó åùå êðåï÷å, îò÷åãî åå ïàëüöû ïîáåëåëè:   
- È ïîòîì... Ðîí... î-îí... ñêàçàë ìíå îí...- îíà ïîêóñûâàëà ãóáó.- Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî âëþáëåí â ìåíÿ,- ïîñïåøíî çàêîí÷èëà îíà. È, åñëè ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî, åå ùåêè ïîêðàñíåëè åùå ñèëüíåå. À ñìóùåííûå ãëàçà óñòàâèëèñü â ïîë, êîãäà Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ñäåëàòü òî, íà ÷òî íå ðåøàëñÿ ïîñëåäíèå ïÿòü ìèíóò - åãî ëèöî ðàñïëûëîñü â øèðî÷àéøóþ ëûáó.   
- Íó,- äîâîëüíî èçðåê îí.- Äàâíî ïîðà.   
Äåâóøêà íåîæèäàííî óñìåõíóëàñü, åå âîëíåíèå èñïàðèëîñü, êîãäà îíà èãðèâî óäàðèëà ñâîåãî äðóãà øëÿïîé ïî ïëå÷ó. Òîò æå ïðîäîëæàë ïðîêàçëèâî óëûáàòüñÿ, è ìàëèíîâûé ðóìÿíåö ñíîâà âåðíóëñÿ íà ëèöî äåâóøêè.   
- À ÿ ïðîñòî ãëóïî ñòîÿëà òàì ïàðó ñåêóíä, à ïîòîì ïîÿâèëñÿ Äæîðäæ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íàñ êàê-òî ñòðàííî, è ÿ ÷òî-òî ïðîìÿìëèëà è óáåæàëà,- ïðîäîëæàëà äåâóøêà ñ íîòêîé íåäîâîëüñòâà ñîáîé â ãîðîñå. Åå îäíîêëàññíèê òîëüêî õèõèêíóë.   
- Ãàððè,- ðàñòåðÿííî ñïðîñèëà îíà, ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîåãî äðóãà.- Ìîæíî ëè ëþáèòü ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, êîãäà òåáå âñåãî ñåìíàäöàòü?   
- Íå çíàþ,- ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Ãàððè, èùà ãëàçà ïîäðóãè è äàðÿ åé ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûé âçãëÿä.- Òû ìîæåøü?   
  
Äåâóøêà ïðèíÿëàñü êóñàòü íîãòè, íàìåðåííî èçáåãàÿ èçó÷àþùåãî âçãëÿäà Ãàððè. Òîò ïîíèìàþùå óëûáíóëñÿ, íàõëîáó÷èë ñèíþþ øëÿïó ñåáå íà ãîëîâó è çàñóíóë ðóêè â êàðìàíû.   
- Òû äîëæíà ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî åãî ÷óâñòâà âçàèìíû, Ìèîíà,- ñêàçàë îí åé, âñå åùå óëûáàÿñü.- Âñå æäóò óæå ñ ÷åòâåðòîãî êëàññà, ÷òî âû, íàêîíåö, ñîéäåòåñü.   
Ìèîíà ñíîâà óëûáíóëàñü è çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, åå ëèöî òåïåðü áûëî ëèøü íåìíîãî ðîçîâàòîãî öâåòà. Îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà ñâîè ìàããëîâñêèå ÷àñû è, ïî ïðèìåðó Ãàððè, íàñàäèëà ñåáå øëÿïó íà ãîëîâó.   
- Òû ïðàâ,- ñîãëàñèëàñü îíà, ðåøèòåëüíî çàäðàâ ïîäáîðîäîê.- ß ñêàæó åìó ñåãîäíÿ. Ïîñëå âûïóñêíîãî.   
- Õîðîøàÿ äåâî÷êà,- ïîäìèãíóë åé Ãàððè.   
- Ïðîñòè, ÷òî ÿ íàäîåäàþ òåáå ýòèìè ãëóïîñòÿìè, Ãàððè,- ïîñïåøíî èçâèíèëàñü Ìèîíà. Íà ÷òî òîò ïðîñòî óëûáíóëñÿ ñ âèäîì ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ñëûøàë "ýòè ãëóïîñòè" íåñ÷åòíîå êîëëè÷åñòâî ðàç îò îáîèõ - Ìèîíû è Ðîíà.- ß çíàþ, ó òåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ñâîèõ ïðîáëåì ñ âûïóñêíûìè ýêçàìåíàìè è... è ñî ñëóõàìè, ÷òî...- åå ãîëîñ îïóñòèëñÿ äî øåïîòà.- Òû-Çíàåøü-Êòî... â Õîãñìèäå...- ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà ñ äðîæüþ.   
Îò ýòèõ ñëîâ ëèöî Ãàððè ïîìðà÷íåëî, áåççàáîòíàÿ óëûáêà èñ÷åçëà. Âäðóã äî áîëè î÷åâèäíû ñòàëè òåìíûå êðóãè ïîä åãî ãëàçàìè, âïàëûå ùåêè è ñëèøêîì ñâîáîäíî ñâèñàþùàÿ ñ îñóíóâøèõñÿ ïëå÷ ìàíòèÿ.   
- Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ îá ýòîì, Ãåðìèîíà,- ñêàçàë îí, ñëåãêà óëûáíóâøèñü.- Äëÿ ÷åãî æå íàì íóæíû äðóçüÿ?   
Ãåðìèîíà íåîæèäàííî áðîñèëàñü ïàðíþ íà øåþ è êðåïêî åãî îáíÿëà.   
- Î, Ãàððè, îáåùàé, ÷òî òû áóäåøü îñòîðîæåí, ïîêèíóâ øêîëó!- ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà.- È ÷òî áóäåøü ïèñàòü ìíå êàæäûé äåíü, è ÷òî ìû âñå âòðîåì áóäåì âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñîáèðàòüñÿ âìåñòå...   
Òóò âíåçàïíî ãëàçà Ãàððè ðàñøèðèëèñü, è äûõàíèå ó÷àñòèëîñü. Â îøåëîìëåíèè îí ìåäëåííî îòñòðàíèë ñâîþ óäèâëåííóþ ïîäðóãó.   
- Ãàððè, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?- ïðîøåïòàëà òà.   
Íî Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë íå îòâåòèë, à ïðîñòî íåñïåøà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ëåñòíèöå â ïîäçåìåëüÿ.   
- Îí çäåñü,- ñìîã, íàêîíåö, âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ Ãàððè. Ðóêà åãî îñòîðîæíî êîñíóëàñü øðàìà, êîòîðûé, ñóäÿ ïî âûðàæåíèþ åãî ëèöà, ïóëüñèðîâàë áîëüþ. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, êàê ó íåãî íà÷àëè òðÿñòèñü ðóêè.   
- Âîò âû ãäå!- ðàçäàëñÿ ãðîìêèé ãîëîñ, çàñòàâèâ Ãåðìèîíó âñêðèêíóòü, à Ãàððè ïîäïðûãíóòü âûñîêî â âîçäóõ, òåïåðü îí óæå áûë íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ñäåðæèâàòü äðîæü.   
Ãîëîñ ïðèíàäëåæàë äîëãîâÿçîìó ïàðíþ ñ îãíåííî-ðûæåé êîïíîé âîëîñ è ìíîæåñòâîì âåñíóøåê òàêîãî æå öâåòà. Îí áûë òîæå îäåò â òåìíî-ñèíþþ âûïóñêíóþ ìàíòèþ. Ùåêè åãî ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåëè, êîãäà îí óâèäåë ñâîèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ, îñîáåííî äåâóøêó.   
- ×òî òàêîå?- òèõî ñïðîñèë îí, ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî îáåñïîêîåííîãî ëèöà íà äðóãîå.   
Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò äëÿ îòâåòà è çàñòûë â ýòîì ïîëîæåíèè. Âçãëÿä åãî óïåðñÿ â áëèæàéøèé ëåñòíè÷íûé ïðîëåò â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Âäðóã îòòóäà ïîñëûøàëîñü ïðèãëóøåííîå øèïåíèå, îò÷åãî âñå òðîå âíóòðåííå ñîäðîãíóëèñü.   
- Îí çäåñü,- òåïåðü ñî çëîñòüþ ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè.   
- Íî... íî êàê?- âñõëèïíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.- Îí íå ìîæåò... ýòî íå âîçìîæíî... ÿ ÷èòàëà â "Õîãâàðòñ: èñòî..."   
- Ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ,- ðåçêî îáîðâàë åå Ãàððè.- Ïðàâèëà äëÿ íåãî íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àò...- äîáàâèë îí. È çàòåì, áóäòî â òðàíñå, íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ëåñòíèöå.   
- Íåò! Ãàððè!- â ïàíèêå âñêðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, õâàòàÿ äðóãà çà ïëå÷î è ðàçâîðà÷èâàÿ åãî ê ñåáå è Ðîíó ëèöîì.- Äàâàé ïîçîâåì ó÷èòåëåé?!- ïðåäëîæèëà îíà èñïóãàííî.- Äàìáëüäîðà?! Êîãî-íèáóäü?!   
- Îíè âñå â Áîëüøîì Çàëå...- ïðîìÿìëèë Ðîí, åãî ëèöî áûëî áåëåå ìåëà.- Ýòî ñëèøêîì äàëåêî...   
- ß - òîò, êòî åìó íóæåí,- êîðîòêî ñêàçàë Ãàððè.- Ó÷èòåëÿ... îíè íå ñìîãóò...   
- Ìû èäåì ñ òîáîé,- òâåðäî ñêàçàë Ðîí. Ãåðìèîíà ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Èõ âçãëÿäû âñòðåòèëèñü è ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî áåçìîëâíîãî ñïîðà îíà, íàêîíåö, íåðåøèòåëüíî êèâíóëà.   
- Äà,- âûðàçèëà îíà âñëóõ ñâîþ ãîòîâíîñòü è îòðûâèñòî âçäîõíóëà.   
Ãàððè ñîáèðàëñÿ âîçðàçèòü ñâîèì ëó÷øèì äðóçüÿì, íî ïðîãëîòèë ñâîþ ãîðäîñòü è ìîë÷à ïîçâîëèë èì ñëåäîâàòü çà íèì. Äî ýòîãî îí íåèçìåííî ïðåäñòàâàë ïåðåä Ëîðäîì îäèí. Íî íå â ýòîò ðàç... â ýòîò ðàç îíè ñäåëàþò ýòî âìåñòå.   
Âñå òðîå ïðèîñòàíîâèëèñü, âãëÿäûâàÿñü â ìðà÷íóþ òåìíîòó ïîäçåìåëèé.   
- Ïàëî÷êè íàãîëî, êàê âû ñ÷èòàåòå?- îñìåëèëñÿ âûãîâîðèòü Ðîí. Åãî ñïóòíèêè ìîë÷à êèâíóëè. Òðîéêà ñòóäåíòîâ îñòîðîæíî äîñòàëè ïàëî÷êè è ìóæåñòâåííî ïîøëè âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå...   
Ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðà Ãðåéíäæåð ðåçêî ðàñêðûëèñü, ñåðäöå íåèñòîâî âûðûâàëîñü èç ãðóäè, òåëî ïîêðûëîñü õîëîäíûì ïîòîì. Îíà ìåäëåííî ñåëà íà êðîâàòè. Îíà áûëà ðàäà, ÷òî åå ÷òî-òî ðàçáóäèëî, òàê êàê îñòàëüíàÿ ÷àñòü åå íåèçìåííî ïîâòîðÿþùåãîñÿ ñíà áûëà âñåãäà îòâðàòèòåëüíîé... åãî ïðåäñìåðòíûé êðèê... è òîøíîòâîðíûé çàïàõ...   
Ñäåëàâ ïàðó ãëóáîêèâ âäîõîâ, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ñïóñòèëà íîãè ñ êðîâàòè, ÷óâñòâóþ êàê íî÷íóøêà ïðèëèïëà ê åå âëàæíîé è ãîðÿ÷åé êîæå. Íåñïåøà îíà ïðîøëà â âàííóþ, ÷òîáû íàëèòü ñåáå íåìíîãî âîäû. È, êîãäà ïåðåñîõøåå ãîðëî ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ ïðèíèìàëî ïðîõëàäíóþ æèäêîñòü, âçãëÿä åå óïàë íà ëåæàùóþ íà ñòîëèêå ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ ïàëî÷êó. Áûëî áû ëåã÷å ïðîñòî íàêîëäîâàòü ñåáå ñòàêàí âîäû, îñòàâàÿñü â êðîâàòè, íî ìàããëîâñêèé ñïîñîá ïðèíîñèë ìîëîäîé âîëøåáíèöå êàêîå-òî óòåøåíèå.   
Êîãäà ñåðäöå íåìíîãî óòèõîìèðèëîñü, è ñïîêîéñòâèå âåðíóëîñü, Ãåðìèîíà ïîøëà íàçàä ê êðîâàòè, õîòÿ ñïàòü òåïåðü âîâñå íå õîòåëîñü. Ýòîò êîøìàð ñíèëñÿ åé ÷àñòî; ýòî íå áûëî äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû íè÷åì íîâûì, íî îíà êàæäûé ðàç îùóùàëà âñå òî æå âîëíåíèå.   
Íî ýòîò ñîí óæå äàâíî ê íåé íå ïðèõîäèë. Âîçìîæíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà áîëüøèíñòâî íî÷åé áûëà íàñòîëüêî âûìîòàíà, ÷òî òóò æå çàñûïàëà ãëóáîêèì, ëèøåííûì âèäåíèé ñíîì, ñòîèëî òîëüêî ãîëîâå êîñíóòüñÿ ïîäóøêè. Èëè ìîæåò îíà, êàê êîãäà-òî âûðàçèëñÿ Ðîí, "ïîêîí÷èëà ñ ýòèì". Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã îñîçíàëà, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ îíà òîëüêî è äåëàëà, ÷òî ïûòàëàñü ïðåîäîëåòü ñòðàõ ïåðåä âîçâðàùåíèåì Âîëüäåìîðòà è ïîêîí÷èòü ñ òåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â äåíü åå âûïóñêíîãî ñåìü ëåò íàçàä. Âíîâü âïóñêàÿ Ðîíà â ñâîþ æèçíü è ïåðåëèñòûâàÿ áåñêîíå÷íîå êîëëè÷åñòâî êíèã î Òåìíîì Ëîðäå, ÷òîáû äîïîëíèòü èõ "ñïèñîê ïîäîçðåâàåìûõ", Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòîÿííî áðîñàëà âûçîâ ñâîèì ñàìûì áîëüøèì ñòðàõàì. Òîãäà ÷òî æå âûçâàëî ýòîò êîøìàð ñíîâà?   
Îòìåòèâ ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî îíà ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äóìàåò, Ãåðìèîíà ëåãëà, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñíîâà óñíóòü, ñ óäèâëåíèåì çàìåòèâ, íàñêîëüêî ñïîêîéíîé è ñäåðæàííîé îíà îñòàëàñü ïîñëå ýòîãî ñòðàøíîãî ñíà. Âåðîÿòíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà íå âèäåëà åãî õóäøóþ ÷àñòü, à áûëà ðàçáóæåíà äî òîãî, êàê ìîãëà âíîâü óñëûøàòü èõ , âûêðèêèâàþùèõ òå äâà ñëîâà...   
Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî âñòàëà. ×ÒÎ ðàçáóäèëî åå? Ïðîôåññîð Àðèôìàíòèêè âñåãäà ñïàëà î÷åíü êðåïêî è ðåäêî ïðîáóæäàëàñü ñðåäè íî÷è áåç ïðè÷èíû. Ëåãêèé ñòóê, ðàçäàâøèéñÿ çà åå äâåðüþ, âäðóã äîñòèã åå ñëóõà. Êàðèå ãëàçà â ñòðàõå ðàñøèðèëèñü. Ñëåãêà äðîæà, Ãåðìèîíà ñîñêîëüçíóëà ñ êðîâàòè, ñõâàòèëà ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó ñî ñòîëèêà, è, ñîáðàâ âñå ñâîå ìóæåñòâî, ïîäêðàëàñü ê äâåðè è ïðèñëóøàëàñü.   
Âîò îïÿòü - îò÷åòëèâûé çâóê ÷üèõ-òî øàãîâ. Ãåðìèîíà âçãëÿíóëà íà ñâîè ðó÷íûå ÷àñû, êîòîðûå íå ñíèìàëà äàæå íî÷üþ. Áûëî ïî÷òè ÷åòûðå ÷àñà óòðà. Îíà ïðèæàëàñü óõîì ê äâåðè, âíèìàòåëüíî âñëóøèâàÿñü. Ìîëîäàÿ ïðîôåññîð ïî÷òè óæå ïðèíÿëà ýòîò çâóê çà, âîçìîæíî, èäóùåãî ÷òî-íèáóäü ïåðåêóñèòü îäíîãî èç êîëëåã, íî ïðåäóïðåäèëà ñåáÿ, ÷òî îñòîðîæíîñòü íèêîãäà íå ïîìåøàåò, à òåì áîëåå ñåé÷àñ.   
Ó÷èòåëü Àðèôìàíòèêè ïîäóìàëà î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîçâàòü Ðîíà èëè, ìîæåò, ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, íî âñêîðå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïðîéòè ê íèì íåâîçìîæíî, êîãäà êòî-òî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûé ðàñõàæèâàåò íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ïåðåä åå äâåðüþ. Çâóêè íà÷àëè óòèõàòü; êòî áû òàì íè áûë, îí, âåðîÿòíî, äâèãàëñÿ âíèç ïî êîðèäîðó, óäàëÿÿñü îò êîìíàòû Ãåðìèîíû.   
Êðåïêî çàæàâ ïàëî÷êó â ïàëüöàõ è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî ðåøèëàñü - òåïåðü èëè íèêîãäà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ó íåå áûë ýôôåêò íåîæèäàííîñòè. Ìîëÿñü, ÷òîáû ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê èëè êòî-íèáóäü, ïðîñòî æåëàþùèé óòîëèòü ãîëîä, Ãåðìèîíà ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðü è íàñòàâèëà ïàëî÷êó íà òåìíóþ ñïèíó íåçíàêîìöà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñåáÿ äîâîëüíî ãëóïî â ñâîåé áåëîé íî÷íóøêå.   
- Íå...- âûäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, åùå êðåï÷å ñæèìàÿ ïàëî÷êó.- ...Äâèãàòüñÿ.   
Ôèãóðà çàñòûëà. Îáðàäîâàííàÿ òåì, ÷òî îí èëè îíà áûëè èìåííî òàì, ãäå îíà è õîòåëà, Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà ïðîáíûé øàã âïåðåä. Âäðóã, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ íåîæèäàííóþ, ïîòðÿñàþùóþ ëîâêîñòü è áûñòðîòó, çàãàäî÷íûé íåçíàêîìåö ñäåëàë ñàëüòî íàçàä, ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé ëèöîì è âûõâàòèë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó - âñå îäíèì äâèæåíèåì.   
- Ïåòðèôèêóñ òîòàëóñ!- ïðîçâó÷àë íèçêèé ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ â òîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò, êîãäà ìîçã Ãåðìèîíû ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, è çàñòàâèë åå çàêðè÷àòü,- Àðåòòåìåíòà!   
Ðåôëåêñû Ãåðìèîíû ñðàáîòàëè íàìíîãî áûñòðåå åå ìîçãà, è îíà îòñêî÷èëà â ñòîðîíó, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü óäàðà ñëåïÿùåãî ïîòîêà çåëåíîãî ñâåòà, êîòîðûé âûðâàëñÿ èç ïàëî÷êè íåçíàêîìöà. Îäíîâðåìåííî ïðèøåëåö óïàë íà ïîë è îòêàòèëñÿ âî èçáåæàíèè ÿðêî-ñèíåãî çàðÿäà, ïîÿâèâøåãîñÿ èç ïàëî÷êè Ãåðìèîíû. Çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, îíè ïûòàëèñü ðàññìîòðåòü äðóã äðóãà. Ó Ãåðìèîíû ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ëåòàëè çâåçäî÷êè - èçóìðóäíûé ñâåò îñëåïèë åå. Ïîêà îíà ìîðãàëà, ÷òîáû êàê-òî ïðîÿñíèòü âçãëÿä, íåçíàêîìåö çàãîâîðèë:   
- À,- íà÷àë ñ íîòêîé âåñåëüÿ ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ, ïîêàçàâøèéñÿ åé ñòðàííî çíàêîìûì.- ß äîëæåí áûë äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî òû. Êòî æå åùå èñïîëüçóåò Àðåòòåìåíòó?   
Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ëèøü íåìíîãèå âîëøåáíèêè èñïîëüçîâàëè Àðåòòåìåíòó, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ïåòðèôèêóñ òîòàëóñ áûëî áîëåå ïðîñòûì è áûñòðûì çàìîðàæèâàþùèì çàêëèíàíèåì; Àðåòòåìåíòà áûëî î÷åíü ñëîæíûì çàêëèíàíèåì, êîòîðîå ïðåäïî÷èòàëà èñïîëüçîâàòü Ãåðìèîíà, âûó÷èâ åãî â ñåäüìîì êëàññå. Íî êàê... Ãîëîñ âíîâü è âíîâü çâó÷àë â åå óøàõ. Âíåçàïíî ãîëîñ èç êîøìàðà ýõîì îòîçâàëñÿ â åå ãîëîâå, óæàñíî ïîõîæèé íà òîò, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî âûêðèêíóë ïðîêëÿòèå, êîòîðîå ìîãëî çàìîðîçèòü åå òåëî.   
- Äëÿ ÷åãî æå íàì íóæíû äðóçüÿ?   
Êàê ïî ñèãíàëó, ëóíà ïðîáèëàñü ñêâîçü îáëàêà, è åå áëåäíûå ëó÷è âëèëèñü ÷åðåç îêíî â êîðèäîð. Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû îòûñêàëè íåçíàêîìöà, òåïåðü âèäèìîãî â ëóííîì ñâåòå - òîð÷àùèå âî âñå ñòîðîíû ÷åðíûé âîëîñû, ÿðêî-çåëåíûå ãëàçà è ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîå âñå åùå ìàëü÷èøåñêîå ëèöî, êîòîðîå ïîðòèë òîëüêî äëèííûé, íåêðàñèâûé øðàì ïîë ëåâûì ãëàçîì. ×åðíàÿ ùåòèíà ïîêðûâàëà åãî ïîäáîðîäîê. Îí ïðîêàçëèâî óëûáàëñÿ.   
- Î... ìîé... Áîã,- âûãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ðàñøèðèâ ãëàçà, óçíàâàÿ åãî. Ïàëî÷êà âûñêîëüçíóëà èç åå ïàëüöåâ.- Ãàððè!- çàêðè÷àëà îíà è áðîñèëàñü íà ñâîåãî ñòàðîãî äðóãà, ÷óòü íå ñáèâàÿ åãî ïðè ýòîì ñ íîã.- ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü â ÷åòûðå ÷àñà óòðà? ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü â ÷åòûðå ÷àñà óòðà ðÿäîì ñî ñïàëüíÿìè ïðîôåññîðîâ?- âçâîëíîâàííî âûïàëèëà îíà íà îäíîì äûõàíèè. Âäðóã îíà ñîùóðèëà ãëàçà è îòñòðàíèëàñü, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ùåòèíó Ãàððè,- ...Ýòî êîçëèíàÿ áîðîäêà, íå òàê ëè?- ìðà÷íî ñïðîñèëà îíà.   
Çíàìèíèòîå ëèöî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ðàñïëûëîñü â óëûáêå, êîãäà îí ïîãëàäèë ñâîé ïîäáîðîäîê.   
- Áîþñü, ÷òî äà,- îòâåòèë îí ñ äðàìàòè÷íûì âçäîõîì, âñå åùå óõìûëÿÿñü. Îí îñìîòðåë Ãåðìèîíó ñâåðõó äîíèçó,- Âàó, Ãåðìèîíà, òû âûãëÿäèøü...- îí èñêàë íóæíîå ñëîâî, åãî âçãëÿä ñêîëüçíóë îò åå âçúåðîøåííûõ âîëîñ (êîòîðûå áûëè ïûøíåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî, âåäü îíà êðóòèëàñü è âåðòåëàñü â êðîâàòè ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ), ê åå áåëîé íî÷íóøêå (ïðàâàÿ ëÿìêà ñîñêîëüçíóëà ñ ïëå÷à, êîãäà îíà îòêëîíÿëàñü îò ïðîêëÿòèÿ, ÷òî ïðèäàâàëà åé íåìíîãî íåóêëþæèé âèä), ê åå ïóøèñòûì ðîçîâûì òàïî÷êàì (ðîæäåñòâåíñêîìó ïîäàðêó Äàìáëüäîðà, êîòîðûå îíà î÷åíü ëþáèëà, õîòÿ íèêîìó áû â ýòîì íå ïðèçíàëàñü).   
- Ìèëî...?- çàêîí÷èë Ãàððè, ÷òî ïðîçâó÷àëî ñêîðåå, êàê âîïðîñ, ÷åì êîìïëèìåíò. Íî Ãåðìèîíà íå îáðàòèëà íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ, ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïðûãàÿ ïåðåä íèì â âîñõèùåíèè. Âñå ýòè ãîäû îíà áåñïîêîèëàñü î Ãàððè - íó, è î Ðîíå, êîíå÷íî, òîæå - íî ýòî áûëà ïðèâÿçàííîñòü "ñòàðøåé ñåñòðû", êîòîðóþ îíà âñåãäà èñïûòûâàëà ê Ãàððè è, êîòîðàÿ âûçûâàëà â íåé ïðèñòóïû òðåâîãè çà íåãî ïîñðåäè íî÷è. Ñòàðûõ ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé Âîëüäåìîðòà, êîòîðûå áû âñå îòäàëè, ÷òîáû âèäåòü åå äðóãà óìèðàþùèì â ìó÷åíèÿõ, áûëî åùå íåìàëî. Íî îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì óïðÿìà, ÷òîáû ïîäàâèòü ñâîþ ãîðäûíþ è ïîñëàòü åìó õîòÿ áû îäíó ïðîêëÿòóþ ñîâó, äàæå ïðîñòî óçíàòü, ÷òî îí âñå åùå öåë. Ðàñêàÿíüå è ÷óâñòâî âèíû îõâàòèëî ìîëîäóþ âîëøåáíèöó.   
- Ïî÷åìó òû ïûòàëñÿ çàêîëäîâàòü ìåíÿ?- óïåðåâ ðóêè â áîêà, âîçìóòèëàñü îíà, âåðíóâøèñü ê ðåàëüíîñòè.   
- ß äóìàë, òû - áåçóìåö Ðîíà.   
- ß äóìàëà, òû áûë ýòèì áåçóìöåì!   
- Ýòî êîçëèíàÿ áîðîäêà, íå òàê ëè?   
- Ãàððè...   
- Ïî÷åìó ó âñåõ òàêîå ïðåäóáåæäåèíå ïðîòèâ êîçëèíûõ áîðîäîê?   
- ×òî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò...- ðàçäàëñÿ óñòàëûé, ðàçäðàæåííûé ãîëîñ Ðîíà. Îãíåííî-ðûæèé ó÷èòåëü îäåòûé â íî÷íóþ ìàíòèþ âîøåë â êîðèäîð è, ìîðãàÿ, ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó è Ãàððè.- À, ïðèâåò. Òû âîâðåìÿ,- íåáðåæíî ñêàçàë îí ñâîåìó íàïàðíèêó.   
- Íàñëàæäàåøüñÿ ñâîåé ñïîêîéíîé, ëåãêîé è õîðîøî îïëà÷èâàåìîé ðàáîòîé ó÷èòåëÿ, ïîêà ÿ äîëæåí ãîíÿòüñÿ çà ïðèñòóïíèêàìè?- ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ñ íåïîíÿòíîé êîëêîñòüþ â ãîëîñå.   
- Âîáùåì-òî, äà,- õîëîäíî îòâåòèë Ðîí, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Äâà àâðîðà ïàðó ñåêóíä îñòîðîæíî ðàçãëÿäûâàëè äðóã äðóãà, ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà ñ òðåâîãîé íàáëþäàëà çà ýòîé ñöåíîé. Ïîòîì, íè ñ òîãî íè ñ ñåãî, îíè îäíîâðåìåííî çàñìåÿëèñü è ïðèâåòñòâåííî ïîñòó÷àëè îäèí äðóãîãî ïî ïëå÷ó. Ãåðìèîíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà.   
- Ìàëü÷èøêè,- ïðîâîð÷àëà îíà ñåáå ïîä íîñ, êîãäà îíè îáà íà÷àëè áîëòàòü. Íî, íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, Ãåðìèîíà øèðîêî óëûáàëàñü, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé äâóì ñîâñåì åùå þííûì àâðîðàì.   
- Äà, òåáÿ ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàëè íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ìåíÿ,- ñêàçàë Ðîí Ãàððè, óõìûëÿÿñü â ñòîðîíó Ãåðìèîíû.   
- È òû ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî îíà ñòàëà âûñîêîìåðíîé êîïèåé ÌàêÃîíàãàëë,- ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ñìåÿñü. Ðîí òóò æå ïîáëåäíåë, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñ íåäîâîëüñòâîì ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.   
- Ñïàñèáî, Ðîíàëüä,- ñ ñàðêàçìîì ñêàçàëà îíà.   
- Âñå â ïðîøëîì!- ñîîáùèë âåñåëî Ðîí, êðàñêà âåðíóëàñü íà åãî ëèöî.- Íó ÷òî, îáíèìåìñÿ!   
Ãåðìèîíà âñêðèêíóëà, êîãäà äâà âûñîêèõ àòëåòà çàæàëè åå ìåæäó ñîáîé è íåæíî îáíÿëè íàìíîãî ìåíüøóþ ðîñòîì âîëøåáíèöó.- Âû ìåíÿ ðàçäàâèòå!- âûãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå ñäåðæèâàÿ ñìåøîê, êîãäà îíè åå îòïóñòèëè. Íà äóøå ó íåå êàê-òî íåîæèäàííî ñòàëî òàê ëåãêî è âåñåëî.   
- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ,- ðàçäàëñÿ ëåäÿíîé ãîëîñ, íåñîìíåííî ïðèíàäëåæàùèé Ìåíåðâå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Òðîå âçðîñëûõ çàñòûëè, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ïðîâèíèâøèìèñÿ ó÷åíèêàìè, ïîéìàíûìè ïîçäíî íî÷üþ âíå êðîâàòè.- ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî ó íàñ ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðèíêà â ïèæàìàõ,- îíà ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëàñü, çàâåðíóâ çà óãîë. Ãàððè âûäàâèë ñëàáóþ óëûáêó.   
- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð,- èçóìëåííî ïðîãîâîðèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, åå ñàðêàçì òóò äå èñïàðèëñÿ.- ß... ÿ íå çíàëà, ÷òî âû çäåñü...- åå ãëàçà ïðîïóòåøåñòâîâàëè îò Ðîíà ê Ãåðìèîíå è îáðàòíî ê Ãàððè, âñå òðîå åëå ñäåðæèâàëè óëûáêè. Îáû÷íî ñòðîãèå ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè âäðóã áûëè ïîëíû ñëåç.- Íó,- ñïóñòÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ïðî÷èñòèâ ãîðëî, ñêàçàëà îíà.- Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü íàçàä, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð...- ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, îíà çàøàãàëà â íàïðàâëåíèè ñâîåé ñïàëüíè. ×åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä òðîå äðóçåé îòäàëåííî óñëûøàëè åå ãðîìêèé âñõëèï.   
- ß æå ãîâîðèë, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âñå òàê æå ìÿãêîñåðäå÷íà,- ñàìîäîâîëüíî çàÿâèë Ðîí, ñêðåùèâàÿ ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Ãàððè íå ñìîã óäåðæàòü ñìåøîê, Ãåðìèîíà òîæå óëûáíóëàñü.   
- Òàê, óæå äîâîëüíî ïîçäíî,- îòìåòèë Ãàððè, çàìåòíî ïîíèçèâ ãîëîñ, âî èçáåùàíèå âîçâðàùåíèÿ óæå íå òàêîé äîáðîé ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.- ß íå õîòåë íèêîãî òðåâîæèòü, íî ÿ ïðèëåòåë ñþäà òàê áûñòðî, êàê òîëüêî ìîã, è, ê òîìó âðåìåíè êàê íîâûé ñòîðîæ âïóñòèë ìåíÿ íà òåððèòîðèþ... êîðî÷å, ÿ áðîäèë çäåñü, òàê êàê õîòåë íàéòè Ðîíà, ÷òîáû îí ïðåäîñòàâèë ìíå ìåñòî, ãäå ÿ ìîã áû ñïàòü.   
- Ãàððè, ïîäîæäè,- òèõî ïåðåáèëà Ãåðìèîíà, êàñàÿñü åãî ðóêè. Êàçàëîñü, îíà òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ â ïîëíîé ìåðå îñîçíàëà, ÷òî Ãàððè áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî çäåñü.- Ïî÷åìó òû ïðèåõàë? ß äóìàëà, òû áûë â Êàíàäå.   
- ß òàì è áûë,- êîðîòêî îòâåòèë Ãàððè. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî óìíà, ÷òîáû íå êàñàòüñÿ áîëüøå ýòîé òåìû.- È ÿ ïðèåõàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî...íó, ÿ óñëûøàë î Äàìáëüäîðå...- ñáèâ÷èâî ñêàçàë îí.- È, êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ ïîñïåøèë ñþäà, ïðîñòî íà òîò ñëó÷àé åñëè îí... íó, òû çíàåøü...- ïðîãîâîðèë Ãàððè, âäðóã î÷åíü çàèíòåðåñîâàâøèñü ñòåíîé çà ñïèíîé ó Ðîíà.   
Ãåðìèîíà ãðîìêî ñãëîòíóëà è êèâíóëà. Åå íèæíÿÿ ãóáà íà÷àëà äðîæàòü, è ñîâñåì íåîæèäàííî ïî ùåêàì ïîêàòèëèñü ñëåçû.   
- Ýé, Ãåðìèîíà, íå ïëà÷,- ðàñòåðÿííî ïîïðîñèë Ãàððè, ïîãëàæèâàÿ ïîäðóãó ïî ïëå÷ó.- Øøø, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ...   
- Ïðîñòè, ýòî...- Ãåðìèîíà ãðîìêî âñõëèïíóëà, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå Ãàððè.- Ïðîñòî... ÿ... òàê... ðàäà... âèäåòü... òåáÿ... çäåñü!- ñêâîçü ñëåçû âûãîâîðèëà îíà, ñæèìàÿ Ãàððè â êðåïêèõ îáúÿòüÿõ. Ðîí ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü.- Òåáÿ òîæå!- êðèêíóëà îíà, îáíèìàÿ è åãî. Ðûæèé ïàðåíü âûãëÿäåë íåîáû÷àéíî äîâîëüíûì.- Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ! Ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî ÿ íå ïèñàëà è, ÷òî ÿ áûëà òàêàÿ...- Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà ñëîâî, îò êîòîðîãî ãëàçà è Ðîíà, è Ãàððè ðàñøèðèëèñü â èçóìëåíèè; äâà àâðîðà îáìåíÿëèñü âçãëÿäàìè è óñìåõíóëèñü.- ...êîãäà òû çäåñü ïîÿâèëñÿ, Ðîí,- ïðîäîëæàëà Ãåðìèîíà ìåæäó âñõëèïàìè.- È... è... ïðîñòî, ÷òî ÿ òàêàÿ ãëóïàÿ!- ãîðÿ÷î âûïàëèëà îíà, òîïíóâ íîãîé. Îíà øìûãíóëà íîñîì è íåñêîëüêî ðàç ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà, èçðåäêà èêàÿ è ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ äîâîëüíî íåëåïî. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, åå ýòî â äàííûé ìîìåíò âîâñå íå áåñïîêîèëî.   
- Òû íå ãëóïàÿ,- âîçðàçèë Ðîí. È íà ñåêóíäó çàäóìàëñÿ.- Óïðÿìàÿ, âîçìîæíî, íî íå ãëóïàÿ. Îé!- óñìåõíóëñÿ îí, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà óäàðèëà åãî ïî ðóêå, ñâèðåïî ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî è âñå åùå âñõëèïûâàÿ.   
- Äóìàþ, êîìó-òî ïîðà áàèíüêè,- çàãîâîðèë Ãàððè, ïûòàÿñü ñäåðæàòü óëûáêó.   
- Õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ,- ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðî÷èùàÿ ãîðëî è áûñòðî âûòèðàÿ ãëàçà.- Íó... ïîãîâîðèì çàâòðà...   
- Õîðîøî. Ãàððè, òû ìîæåøü ñïàòü íà ïîëó â ìîåé êîìíàòå,- âåëèêîäóøíî ïðåäëîæèë Ðîí.   
Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî ïîñëåäîâàë çà äðóãîì áåç âîçðàæåíèé.   
- Î, êñòàòè, Ãåðìèîíà,- íåáðåæíî áðîñèë Ðîí, ïðèîñòàíîâèâøèñü. Ïðîôåññîð Àðèôìàíòèêè îæèäàþùå ïîâåðíóëàñü.- Ìèëàÿ íî÷íóøå÷êà,- óëûáíóëñÿ Ðîí. Ãåðìèîíà òîò÷àñ æå ïîêðàñíåëà è ïîñïåøíî íàòÿíóëà óïàâøóþ ëÿìêó íî÷íóøêè íà îáíàæåííîå ïëå÷î, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, ÷òîáû êàê-òî ïðèêðûòüñÿ.   
- È ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî êàøòàíîâàÿ ïèæàìà òàêæå êðàñèâà ïîä ýòèì,- ïàðèðîâàëà îíà, óêàçûâàÿ íà íî÷íóþ ìàíòèþ Ðîíà.   
- Î, íåò,- ìÿãêî îòâåòèë Ðîí.- ÿ ñïëþ ãîëûé.   
Ñ ýòèì îí èñ÷åç â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, à Ãàððè ïðèêðûë ðîò ðóêîé, ñäåðæèâàÿ ñìåõ, ïðè âèäå îòïàâøåé ÷åëþñòè Ãåðìèîíû. 


	15. Çíàìåíèòûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð

Ãëàâà 15: Çíàìåíèòûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð   
(ïåðåâîä-Resurrectra)   
Ìàëü÷èê-êîòîðûé-âûæèë ñ áëàãîãîâåíèåì îãëÿäûâàë ñïàëüíþ ñâîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà è íûíå ñíîâà ñîñåäà. Îãðîìíàÿ êðîâàòü ñ ïîëîãîì ñòîÿëà â öåíòðå ïðîñòîðíîé êîìíàòû, ïîêðûòàÿ ïðîñòûíÿìè íàñûùåííîãî çåëåíîãî öâåòà. Òîíêèå çàíàâåñêè òîãî æå öâåòà, óêðàøåííûå çîëîòîé òåñüìîé, ïëîòíî çàêðûâàëè øèðîêèå îêíà.   
Äóáîâûå øêàôû è ãàðäåðîá ñòîÿëè âäîëü ñòåíû, à â ñàìîì óãëó ïðèþòèëñÿ ìàññèâíûé ðåçíîé ñóíäóê, ðÿäîì ñ áîëüøèì çåðêàëîì â çîëî÷åíîé ðàìå ñ íîæêàìè â âèäå ëüâèíûõ ëàï. Ê óäèâëåíèþ Ãàððè, çåðêàëî ïîøåâåëèëîñü è ïðîêîâûëÿëî íà ýòèõ «ëàïàõ» ê ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòåíå, ÷òîáû óñòðîèòüñÿ êàê åìó â òîò ìîìåíò çàáëàãîðàññóäèëîñü. Ìíîæåñòâî êîâðîâ è ãîáåëåíîâ óêðàøàëî êàìåííûå õîãâàðòñêèå ñòåíû, êîòîðûå â ýòîé êîìíàòå ïî÷åìó-òî íå âûãëÿäåëè äðåâíèìè è õîëîäíûìè, à íàïðîòèâ – òåïëûìè.   
Áûñòðûé îñìîòð âàííîé êîìíàòû âûÿâèë åùå áoëüøóþ ðîñêîøü: ïîìèìî îãðîìíîé âàííîé – áàññåéíà, ñî ìíîæåñòâîì êðàíîâ, ñîâñåì êàê â âàííîé ïðåôåêòîâ, êîòîðóþ Ãàððè äîâîäèëîñü ïîñåùàòü, òàì áûë ìèíèàòþðíûé ôîíòàí – âîäà õëåñòàëà ñòðóåé èç ãóá êåðàìè÷åñêîé ðóñàëêè.   
- Íó íó, - ïðîìÿìëèë Ãàððè, - Ýòî çíà÷èò ïîêà ìû äåëèëè êîìíàòó ñ äðóãèìè òðåìÿ ïàöàíàìè, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è âåñü ÷åñòíîé íàðîä îòðûâàëñÿ âîò â òàêèõ àïàðòàìåíòàõ-ëþêñ, à?   
Ðîí óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ïëþõíóëñÿ íà ïåðèíó, êîòîðàÿ åãî ÷óòü ëè íå ïðîãëîòèëà – òàêàÿ îíà áûëà ìÿãêàÿ. Ðîí íå ïîñòåñíÿëñÿ îò äóøè ïîòÿíóòüñÿ è çåâíóòü.   
- Òû íå ñåðüåçíî íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî ãîëûì ñïèøü, à? – àêêóðàòíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñ âûðàæåíèåì óæàñà íà ëèöå, - Ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè ÷òî, ÿ ìîãó è â âàííîé ïîñïàòü… È â óáîðíîé…   
- Êîíå÷íî íå ñåðüåçíî, ïðèÿòåëü, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ðîíîâ ãîëîñ îòêóäà-òî èç ñêëàäîê ïåðèíû, - Ïðîñòî õîòåë, ÷òîá Ãåðìèîíà øëà ñïàòü ñ íåïëîõîé êàðòèíêîé â ãîëîâå, - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí.   
Ãàððè çàêàòèë ãëàçà, íî óëûáêè íå ñêðûë. Ïîòîì óâèäåâ, ÷òî Ðîí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðåäëîæèòü åìó ðàçìåñòèòüñÿ íà êðîâàòè, ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî ïîä íîñ è íàêîëäîâàë ñåáå äîâîëüíî óäîáíóþ, íî ìàëåíüêóþ êóøåòêó.   
- Íó ÷òî, â Êàíàäå îáî âñåì ïîçàáîòèëñÿ? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí. Âûêëþ÷àÿ íî÷íèê ëåãêèì âçìàõîì ðóêè è óñòðàèâàÿñü íà ñâîåì ëîæå   
- Àãà… - Ãàððè çàìîëê íà ñåêóíäó, - Ñëóøàé, à êàê Äàìáëäîð? Õóæå ÷åì áûëî, êîãäà òû ïîñëåäíåå ïèñüìî ìíå ïèñàë?   
  
  
  
Êîíå÷íî æå, îíè îáùàëèñü ñ ïîìîùüþ ñîâèíîé ïî÷òû, è ðàç â íåäåëþ êàê ìèíèìóì îáìåíèâàëèñü ïèñüìàìè. Îïàñàÿñü ïåðåõâàòà, îäíàêî. Îíè âñåãäà áûëè ëàêîíè÷íû â ïèñüìàõ è íå óïîìèíàëè íèêîãî ïî èìåíè. Àâðîðàì íèêîãäà íå ïîìåøàåò ëèøíÿÿ îñòîðîæíîñòü.   
- Àáñîëþòíî íèêàêèõ èçìåíåíèé, - âçäîõíóë Ðîí, - Íè ê ëó÷øåìó, íè ê õóäøåìó. Êàê áóäòî îí â êîììå èëè êàê òàì ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ ó ìàããëîâ.   
- Êîìà.   
- ßñíî… - çà ýòèì ñëîâîì ïîñëåäîâàëà äîëãàÿ òèøèíà. Ãàððè áûë ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ óâåðåí, ÷òî åãî äðóã íå óñíóë, è äåëàë òî æå ñàìîå ÷òî è îí – ñìîòðåë â ïîòîëîê è ðàçìûøëÿë î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ äèðåêòîðîì. Ãàððè äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò ñåáå ïðîñòèòü åñëè îíè ïîçâîëÿò Äàìáëäîðó, ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðûé ïîëæèçíè äåëàë âñå, ÷òîáû óáåðå÷ü Ãàððè îò ñìåðòè, óìåðåòü.   
Âíåçàïíî Ãàððè ðåøèë ïåðåìåíèòü òåìó, ëèøü áû íå ìîë÷àòü.   
- Íó? – ñêàçàë Ãàððè èç òèøèíû.   
- Íó – ÷åãî?   
- Äà òû ïîíÿë î ÷åì ÿ, - âîçðàçèë Ãàððè   
- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ìèññ Ïîòòåð, - ðàçäðàæåííî îòîçâàëñÿ Ðîí, - Íî ÿ íå îæèäàë, ÷òî ìû áóäåì âñþ íî÷ü ïîääåðæèâàòü áåççàáîòíóþ áåñåäó î òîì, â êàêèå öâåòà êðàñèòü íàøè íîãîòî÷êè, ÷òîáû ïîíðàâèòüñÿ ìàëü÷èêàì. Òàê ÷òî åñëè òû íå âîçðàæàåøü, ïîäðóæå÷êà, ÿ áóäó ñïàòü.   
- À æàëü. Òåáå áû ïîøåë ìàíèêþð.   
- Õà õà…   
È ñíîâà òèøèíà.   
- Ó íåå åñòü áîéôðåíä, - î÷åíü òèõî ñêàçàë Ðîí ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò.   
- Ïðàâäà ÷òî ëè? – âñòðåïåíóëñÿ Ãàððè, - Êòî?!   
- Äà êàêîé-òî áåçìîçãëûé ïðèäóðîê èç ìèíèñòåðêè…- â ãîëîñå Ðîíà ñëûøàëàñü ÿâíàÿ íîòêà ïðåçðåíèÿ è ãîðå÷è. Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå ìîã ïîäåëàòü ñ æàëîñòüþ, êîòîðàÿ ðîäèëàñü âäðóã ê åãî âñïûëü÷èâîìó äðóãó.   
- À êàêîé äåïàðòàìåíò?   
- Ôèíàíñîâûé èëè êàêàÿ-òî ôèãíÿ â ýòîì ðîäå.   
- Àé-àé, òåáÿ áóõãàëòåð îïåðåäèë.   
- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, íî ýòî íå ñîðåâíîâàíèÿ, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, ñòàðàÿñü ïðèäàòü ãîëîñó îòòåíîê ðàâíîäóøèÿ, - Êðîìå òîãî, â ìîðå åùå ìíîãî ðûáêè. ß çíàþ êó÷ó æåíùèí, êîòîðûå îòäàäóò ÷òî óãîäíî, ëèøü áû îòõâàòèòü êóñî÷åê îò Ðîíà Óèçëè, - äîáàâèë îí ñàìîäîâîëüíî.   
Ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî òðîãàòåëüíî: ïî ãîëîñó Ðîíà ìîæíî áûëî ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí äàæå ñàì ñåáÿ íå óáåäèë. Ãàððè ôûðêíóë.   
- Âîò ãîâí…   
- Ñëåäèòå çà ÿçûêîì, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð!!! – ïðîïåë Ðîí, - 10 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà!   
- Õà õà…   
È îïÿòü âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Ãàððè çàäóì÷èâî ðàçãëÿäûâàë ïîòîëîê â ïîëóìðàêå.   
- Îí âûãëÿäèò êàê Ëîêõàðò, - íåïðèÿçíåííî ñêàçàë Ðîí, - Ëîêõàðò â î÷êàõ…   
- Íåò! – âûäîõíóë Ãàððè.   
- Äà! – ìðà÷íî îòîçâàëñÿ åãî äðóã, - À îíà äóìàåò, ÷òî îí âîò-âîò ïîïðîñèò åå… êîðî÷å òû ïîíÿë…   
- Íåò!   
- À âîò è äà!   
Â çàíîâî íàñòóïèâøåé òèøèíå Ãàððè ïåðåâàðèâàë òîëüêî ÷òî ïîëó÷åííóþ èíôîðìàöèþ. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå ýòîãî ïðåçðåííîãî áîéôðåíäà, íî åìó ýòî íå óäàëîñü, ïîñêîëüêó ìàêñèìóì, íà ÷òî îí îêàçàëñÿ ñïîñîáåí – ýòî íàðèñîâàòü â ìûñëÿõ Ëîêõàðòà â îãðîìíûõ ïëàñòìàññîâûõ î÷êàõ, òàêèõ, â êîòîðûì ïðèêðåïëÿþò íà êàðíàâàëå èñêóññòâåííûå óñû… Ãàððè ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîé êàðòèíêè.   
- Ðîí, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, òåáå íàäî ÷òî-òî ïðåäïðèíÿòü, - ñêàçàë îí î÷åíü ñåðüåçíî, - Èíà÷å òû ñíîâà åå ïîòåðÿåøü.   
- Èíà÷å òû ñíîâà åå ïîòåðÿåøü! – ïåðåäðàçíèë Ðîí, - Ãàððè, òû ÷òî, ëþáîâíûõ ðîìàíîâ ñíîâà íà÷èòàëñÿ?   
- Äà çàòêíèñü òû è õîòü ìèíóòó ìåíÿ ïîñëóøàé, äóðèëî! – âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè, ïðèïîäíèìàÿñü íà ëîêòå, è îáðàùàÿñü ê òåìíîìó ïðîñòðàíñòâó â ðàéîíå Ðîíîâîé êðîâàòè, - ß îòêàçûâàþñü ïîêèíóòü çàìîê ñ áîëüíûì îò ëþáâè äðóãîì, êîòîðûé áåç êîíöà íîåò ïðî Ãåðìèîíó, Ãåðìèîíó, Ãåðìèîíó: «Îé, Ãàððè, òû äóìàåøü, îíà ìíå íàïèøåò?», «Ãàððè, êàê òû äóìàåøü, îíà ñêó÷àåò?», «Ìû îò íåå íå ïîëó÷àëè ïèñåì ñ ñàìîé øêîëû, ìîæåò ñîâû òåðÿþòñÿ…»- Íó õîðîøî, - ïðåðâàë åãî Ðîí, íî Ãàððè ðàçîøåëñÿ íå íà øóòêó.   
- «Ìíå íå íàäî áûëî óåçæàòü, Ãàððè! Ãàððè, à ÷òî åñëè ÿ íèêîãäà åå íå óâèæó? À ÷òî åñëè îíà äóìàåò, ÷òî îíà áîëüøå íå íóæíà ìíå, Ãàððè?»   
- Íó õîðîøî, õîðîøî! – âûêðèêíóë Ðîí íåòåðïåëèâî, - Êðîìå òîãî, ïîñëåäíåãî ÿ íå ãîâîðèë íèêîãäà. Îíà çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ê íåé…   
- Ïîïðàâî÷êà, ìèñòåð Óèçëè. Îíà çíàåò, ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâîâàë ê íåé ñåìü ëåò íàçàä, ïðåæäå ÷åì îäèí ñóìàñøåäøèé… îé ëàäíî, - çàìåòèë Ãàððè, ñ ëåãêèì îòòåíêîì ãîðå÷è.   
- Íó, è ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü? – îçëîáëåííî ñïðîñèë Ðîí, - ß âñå åùå ïî ñàìîå íå ìîãó â òåáÿ âëþáëåí, Ãåðìèîíà, òàê ÷òî òû íå ìîãëà áû ÍÅ âûõîäèòü çàìóæ çà ñâîåãî êðàñèâîãî, áîãàòîãî, óñïåøíîãî áîéôðåíäà? Ñïàñèáî áîëüøîå.   
- Äà ñêàæè ÷òî óãîäíî! ß óñòàë áåç êîíöà ñîñòðàäàòü òåáå è âûñëóøèâàòü îäíî è òî æå.   
- Íî…   
- Â îáùåì òàê! – ïåðåáèë Ãàððè, - êîãäà âû îáà íà÷íåòå âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê âçðîñëûå ëþäè, è ïðèçíàåòå, ÷òî ñõîäèòå äðóã ïî äðóãó ñ óìà, äàéòå ìíå çíàòü, îêåé?   
- Ëàäíî, ëàäíî, - ñêàçàë ïîòåðïåâøèé ïîðàæåíèå Ðîí, - Äà äåëî íå â òîì, ÷òî ÿ íå ïûòàëñÿ, ïîíèìàåøü, âåäü ïûòàëñÿ æå… À òåïåðü ýòî ìàëîñòü íåóìåñòíûì áóäåò - îáõàæèâàòü Ãåðìèîíó, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð óìèðàåò â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. Ñåé÷àñ åñòü ãîðàçäî áîëåå âàæíûå âåùè, ÷åì íàøè ìàëåíüêèå çàïóòàííûå îòíîøåíèÿ, - Ðîí çàìîëê, è ÷óâñòâîâàëàñü åãî íåïðèÿçíü ê ñàìîìó ñåáå çà òî, ÷òî âîëíóåòñÿ î, êàçàëîñü áû, òðèâèàëüíûõ âåùàõ, êîãäà Äàìáëäîð íàõîäèòñÿ íà âîëîñîê îò ñìåðòè. Ãàððè ìîë÷àë, - âîïðåêè ðàñïðîñòðàíåííîìó ìíåíèþ, ÿ íå áåñ÷óâñòâåííûé óðîäåö.   
Ãàððè ïåðåáðàë â ìûñëÿõ íåñêîëüêî åõèäíûõ ðåïëèê â îòâåò, íî ðåøèë ÷òî ãîâîðèòü òàêîå íå ñòîèò.   
- Çàâòðà ó íàñ ìíîãî ðàáîòû, - ñêàçàë îí âìåñòî ýòîãî, - Ó íàñ ìîæåò áûòü ìàëî âðåìåíè. Íàì íàäî âåðíóòüñÿ íà ìåñòî ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ.   
- Â Áîëüøîé Çàë?   
- Íó… åñëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî ýòà Äðàãî åãî îòðàâèëà…   
- Íàäî… íàäî ïîäçåìåëüÿ ïðîâåðèòü, - Ðîí íåðâíî ñãëîòíóë. Ãàððè íå âèíèë åãî; îí è ñàì áû ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ñæåã ýòè ÷åðòîâû ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ÷òîáû íîãè åãî òàì áîëüøå íå áûëî. Íî õîðîøèé Àâðîð íå ìîã ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü ëè÷íûì ÷óâñòâàì èëè ñòðàõàì âñòàòü ó íåãî íà ïóòè. Ðàáîòó íàäî âûïîëíÿòü, è âûïîëíÿòü åå îòìåííî.   
- Ãåðìèîíà íå áîëüøîé ïîêëîííèê ïîäçåìåëüÿ, - íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí, - äà è ÿ òîæå, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, - ïðèçíàëñÿ îí.   
- È ÿ, - êèâíóë Ãàððè, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî ãîðëî ïåðåñîõëî, - Íî íàì… íàì äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàäî…   
- Äà… Íàäî…   
- È êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà òîæå íàäî ïðîâåðèòü, - çàäóì÷èâî äîáàâèë Ãàððè.   
- Õîðîøî, - ÷åðåç òîíêèå çåëåíûå çàíàâåñêè ïðîáèëñÿ ñëàáûé ñâåò ïåðâûõ ëó÷åé ñîëíöà, - Ãàððè, íàäî ñïàòü.   
- Îé, ýòî çíà÷èò íèêàêîãî ìàíèêþðà?   
- Ãàððè, çàòêíèñü!   
- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.   
- Óãó.   
Èç ñîííîé òèøèíû ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò ñíîâà äîíåññÿ ãîëîñ Ðîíà.   
- Ãàððè?   
- Ìììì?   
- Ñïàñèáî.   
Ãàððè çàóëûáàëñÿ â ïîäóøêó, ïîòîì ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà ñïèíó.   
- Íó êòî-òî äîëæåí áûë òåáå óêàçàòü äîðîãó. Åñëè á íå ÿ, âû ñ Ãåðìèîíîé âñå åùå ðóãàëèñü è ñïîðèëè èç-çà Ñâÿòî÷íîãî Áàëà.   
- Õà õà.   
  
  
  
***   
Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà åãî î÷åíü ëþáèëà, è ÷òî ÷óòü íå ñîøëà ñ óìà îò ðàäîñòè ïðè âñòðå÷å ñ íèì, â ñåðåäèíå ñëåäóþùåãî äíÿ äîíåëüçÿ ðàçäðàæåííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð ðåøèëà, ÷òî îò Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà áîëüøå íåïðèÿòíîñòåé, ÷åì ïîëüçû.   
È äåëî äàæå íå â òîì, ÷òî Ãàððè ñòàë çàíóäíûì, èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå, êàê ðàç íàïðîòèâ. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë äàëà Ðîíó è Ãåðìèîíå îòãóë, ÷òîáû îíè ìîãëè ïðîâåñòè äåíü ñî ñòàðûì äðóãîì, è ýòîò äåíü íà÷àëñÿ äîâîëüíî ïðèÿòíî. Âñå òðîå, íåñìîòðÿ íà ïîëóíî÷íûå ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ, âñòàëè ðàíî, âìåñòå ïîçàâòðàêàëè, è äîëãî åùå áîëòàëè î âñÿêèõ íåçíà÷èòåëüíûõ âåùàõ, ïðåæäå ÷åì íå ïåðåøëè ê òåìå òÿæêîé, ïðè÷èíå òîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè ïðèåõàë – Äàìáëäîðó.   
Îíè ãîâîðèëè òåïåðü âïîëãîëîñà, îäíè â Áîëüøîì Çàëå, ÷àñà äâà ïîäðÿä. Ê äåâÿòè ÷àñàì ïî øêîëå óæå ðàñïðîñòðàíèëèñü ñëóõè î òîì, ÷òî ïðèåõàë Çíàìåíèòûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. À ÷àñîâ ñ îäèííàäöàòè â çàë íà÷àëè çàãëÿäûâàòü ñìåëü÷àêè, ñáåæàâøèå ñ óðîêîâ ÷òîáû õîòü îäíèì ãëàçêîì óâèäåòü Ìàëü÷êà-êîòîðûé-âûæèë. Ê ïîëóäíþ, âñÿ øêîëà òî÷íî çíàëà ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ.   
Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà îõðàíó çíàìåíèòîñòè.   
Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ñíÿëè áîëüøå áàëëîâ ñ ôàêóëüòåòîâ çà äåíü, ÷åì â îáùåé ñëîæíîñòè ñ íà÷àëà ãîäà, ïûòàÿñü çàãíàòü ó÷åíèêîâ îáðàòíî íà çàíÿòèÿ. Ýòî áûëî ïîêîëåíèå äåòåé, êîòîðîå âûðîñëî íà Ãàððèïîòòåðìàíèè; ïîñëå ñìåðòè Âîëüäåìîðòà îáùèíà âîëøåáíèêîâ ïðîñòî ñîøëà ñ óìà îò ñ÷àñòüÿ, èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò áûë ñíîâà ïîâåðæåí òåì æå ñàìûì ðåáåíêîì, êîòîðûé ïåðåæèë â ñâîå âðåìÿ Çàêëÿòüå Óáèåíèÿ. Êîíå÷íî, Ðîíó è Ãåðìèîíå òîæå äîñòàëèñü èõ ïîëîæåííûå ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò ñëàâû, íî îíè î÷åíü ñêîðî îòoøëè íà âòîðîé ïëàí è èì ãðîçèëî ñòàòü äâóìÿ ñàìûìè êðàòêî óïîìÿíóòûìè â èñòîðè÷åñêèõ êíèãàõ ëè÷íîñòÿìè. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, Ãåðìèîíó âîîáùå íå íàçûâàëè â êíèãàõ ïî èìåíè, à ïðîñòî «äðóãîé ïðåäàííûé äðóã Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà». Òîò. Êòî ñòàë ïîòîì Àâðîðîì, ñàì ñåáå ñëàâó çàðàáîòàë.   
Íó è ëàäíî, âîò è ñëàâíî, äóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà.   
- ß ía÷èíàþ äóìàòü, ÷òî íàì ïðèãîäèòñÿ ìàããëîâñêàÿ ìàñêèðîâêà, - ñêàçàë Ðîí ñ óëûáêîé, åëå-åëå îòîãíàâ ãðóïïó øêîëüíèö, ïûòàâøèõñÿ çàñòàâèòü Ãàððè ðàñïèñàòüñÿ ïîìàäîé íà èõ ñóìêàõ. Äðóçüÿ øëè ïî îäíîìó èç îñíîâíûõ êîðèäîðîâ è ïîìèíóòíî îòáèâàëè àòàêè ôàíàòîâ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, - Íà÷àòü íàäî ñ ïàðèêà. ß ñåáå ñòàíó ïëàòèíîâûì áëîíäèíîì.   
Ãåðìèîíà ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèëà æåëàíèå ïíóòü ñâîåãî ÷åðåñ÷óð æèçíåðàäîñòíîãî êîëëåãó.   
- Äàâàéòå êóäà-íèáóäü â äðóãîå ìåñòî ïîéäåì, à? – ïðåäëîæèëà îíà, âûãëÿäÿ ðàçäîñàäîâàííîé, - Åñëè ÿ åùå õîòü ïàðó áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà ñíèìó, ó íèõ ñ÷åò â ìèíóñ óéäåò è…   
Åå ïðåðâàë ãðîìêèé âñõëèï. Ìàêñ Áðåäè ñòîÿë â êîíöå êîðèäîðà ñ ãðóïïîé ñâîèõ òîâàðèùåé. Ãëàçà êàïèòàíà êîìàíäû Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïî êâèääè÷ó ìåäëåííî èçó÷èëè Ãàððè îò áîòèíîê äî ãðóäè. Ïîòîì îñòàíîâèëèñü íà êðóãëûõ î÷êàõ, íà íîâîì øðàìå îêîëî ëåâîãî ãëàçà («Êàðãà ïûòàëàñü ó ìåíÿ ãëàç âûêîâûðÿòü» - ãîðäî ñîîáùèë Ãàððè Ãåðìèîíå ðàíåå òåì æå óòðîì), åãî âçúåðîøåííûõ âîëîñàõ è íàêîíåö óñòàâèëèñü íà øðàì-ìîëíèþ íà ëáó. Ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà èëè Ðîí óñïåëè ñêàçàòü «Îñòàíåøüñÿ ïîñëå óðîêîâ!» Ìàêñ áðîñèëñÿ ê íîãàì Ãàððè. Ïîñëåäíèé, êàçàëîñü, ñòàë öâåòîì ïîÿð÷å ñâåêëû.   
- Ýýý.. çäðàñüòå… - ñêàçàë îí ïîïóëÿðíîìó â øêîëå è îáû÷íî î÷åíü óâåðåííîìó â ñåáå ìîëîäîìó ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ âàëÿëñÿ ó íåãî â íîãàõ.   
- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð! – âûäîõíóë Ìàêñ, - ß.. ÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ìèñòåð Áðåäè! Îé, òî åñòü, ÿ Ìàêñ Áðåäè, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Âàø áîëüøîé ïîêëîííèê! Ñýð, Âû ìîé èäîë, Âû ñîâåðøåííî ïîòðÿñàþùèé ëîâåö, àáñîëþòíî…   
- Ìèñòåð Áðåäè, Âû íå ìîãëè áû ñëåçòü ñ áîòèíîê Ãàððè? – âåæëèâî îñâåäîìèëñÿ Ðîí. Ìàêñ, îäíàêî, ïðîäîëæàë âñõëèïûâàòü, ñòîÿ íà êîëåíÿõ. Åãî äðóçüÿ, êîòîðûå ÷óòü ðàíüøå âîçáóæäåííî ïåðåãîâàðèâàëèñü è ïîêàçûâàëè íà øðàì Ãàððè, òåïåðü óäèâëåííî ñìîòðåëè íà ñâîåãî òîâàðèùà.   
- Âû äîëæíû ñíîâà ñûãðàòü çà Ãðèôôèíäîð, ñýð. Ïðîøó Âàñ! – âçâûë Ìàêñ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åãî ïðèñòûæåííî âûãëÿäÿùèå äðóçüÿ ñõâàòèëè åãî è ïîïûòàëèñü ïîäíÿòü ñ çåìëè, - Ðîäæåð âñå åùå â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, ìû ïðîáîâàëè Ðàéàí ìàêíèëà, íî îí íå ìîã áû ïîéìàòü ñíèò÷, äàæå åñëè òîò ó íåãî ãîëûì ïåðåä íîñîì òàíöåâàë! È åñëè… êîãäà ñîðåâíîâàíèÿ ñíîâà íà÷íóòñÿ, íàøó êîìàíäó ïðîñòî ðàçîáüþò! Ñýð, ïðîøó Âàñ! Âû íàøà åäèíñòâåííàÿ íàäåæäà!   
Äðóçüÿ ñèëêîì îòòàùèëè åãî ïîäàëüøå, íåðâíî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ðàçäðàæåííóþ Ãåðìèîíó.   
- ß çíàþ, ÷òî Âû óæå çàêîí÷èëè Õîãâàðòñ, íî âåäü Âû ó÷èëèñü â Ãðèôèíäîðå è… Âàì ïîçâîëÿò ñíîâà ñûãðàòü, ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî ïîçâîëÿò! – ãðîìêèå êðèêè Ìàêñà áûëè ñëûøíû äàæå êîãäà äðóçüÿ çàòàùèëè åãî çà óãîë è äàëüøå ïî êîðèäîðó.   
- Ìäà, - âåñåëî ñêàçàë Ðîí, - ýòî áûëî âîçìóòèòåëüíî.   
- Íó ÷òî, ìîæåò áûòü ñåé÷àñ ïîéäåì îñìîòðèì êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà? – íåòåðïåëèâî ïðåäëîæèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñòîÿ ðóêè â áîêè. Ðåáÿòà ñêàçàëè åé î ñâîèõ ïëàíàõ íà äåíü, è õîòÿ îíà èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàëàñü êàçàòüñÿ ðàâíîäóøíîé, ó íåå âíóòðè âñå õîëîäåëî ïðè ìûñëè, ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ èäòè â ïîäçåìåëüå. Îíà ñòàðàëàñü îòëîæèòü ýòî êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå.   
Ãàððè, ìåæäó òåì, âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü óíèæåííûì.   
- Ïðîñòèòå çà âñå ýòî, - ñêàçàë îí, âçìàõíóâ ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó, êóäà óøëè Ìàêñ è åãî äðóçüÿ.   
- Ýòî íå òâîÿ âèíà, ïàðåíü, - óâåðèë åãî Ðîí è îáîäðÿþùå ïîñòó÷àë ïî åãî ñïèíå. È ýòî â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç óáåäèëî Ãåðìèîíó, ÷òî îí âñå æå ïîâçðîñëåë çà ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû: ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí íå çàâèäóåò òîìó, ÷òî Ãàððè ïîëó÷àåò âñå âíèìàíèå.   
- Ãåðìèîîîîîîîíààààààààààà! – èç ðàçìûøëåíèé åå âûòàùèë Ðîí. Êîòîðûé îðàë åé íà óõî è äåðãàë çà ðóêó, - Ïàðîëü-òî êàêîé?   
Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà, óâèäåëà, ÷òî îíè óæå äîøëè äî êàìåííîé ãîðãóëüè, êîòîðàÿ îõðàíÿëà âõîä â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà.   
- Ýýý… êëóáíè÷íûé ëèêåð, ÷åòêî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà. Âñå òðîå íåòåðïåëèâî æäàëè, íî ãîðãóëüÿ íå äâèíóëàñü ñ ìåñòà.   
- ×åðò! – âûðóãàëñÿ Ðîí, - Íàâåðíîå îí èçìåíèë ïàðîëü ïåðåä òåì êàê…   
Ãàððè íà ñåêóíäó çàäóìàëñÿ, ïîòîì:   
- Ëèìîííûé ùåðáåò! Òàðàêàíüè Êîçèíàêè! Ýýý… Ñëèâî÷íîå ïèâî? Øîêîëàäíûå ëÿãóøêè? Ýýý… êàíàðåå÷íûå êðåìîâûå?…   
- Äà íå áóäü äóáîì, ýòî æå Ôðåäà è Äæî…. – íà÷àë Ðîí. Íî åãî ïåðåáèë ñêðèï îòîäâèãàþùåéñÿ â ñòîðîíó ñêóëüïòóðû.   
Ãàðãóëüÿ îòêðûëà ïðîõîä ê âèíòîâîé ëåñòíèöå, âåäóùåé â êàáèíåò. Ãàððè ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà, ïåðåãëÿíóâøèñü, ïîñëåäîâàëè çà íèì, è ó îáîèõ áûëî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî Ãàððè âñå ýòî óæå ïðîäåëûâàë ðàíüøå.   
Âñåì òðîèì óæå äîâîäèëîñü ïîáûâàòü â îôèñå Äàìáëäîðà ïîîäèíî÷êå, íî íèêîãäà ýòà êðóãëàÿ êîìíàòà íå âûãëÿäåëà òàêîé ïóñòîé, òàêîé áåçæèçíåííîé. Ôåíèêñ Ôîóêñ, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íàõîäèëñÿ â ðàñöâåòå ñèë, âûãëÿäåë áîëåå ïîíóðûì è áîëüíûì, ÷åì â äåíü ñãîðàíèÿ.   
Ãåðìèîíó î÷àðîâàë äåðåâÿííûé ñòîë Äàìáëäîðà, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ìåíÿâøèé öâåò îò îòòåíêà êåäðà äî êðàñíîãî äåðåâà. Åé íèêîãäà íå ïðåäîñòàâëÿëîñü ñëó÷àÿ êàê ñëåäóåò ðàçãëÿäåòü ðàáî÷èé ñòîë Äèðåêòîðà – ïîòîìó ÷òî íà íåì âñåãäà áûëî ìíîãî áóìàã. Ñåé÷àñ ñòîë áûë ïóñò, êàê è êàáèíåò.   
Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî êàáèíåò íóæäàåòñÿ â ÷üåì-òî ïðèñóòñòâèè, áóäòî áû çäåñü íèêîãî íå áûëî óæå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ, õîòÿ Äàìáëäîð ëåæàë â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå âñåãî ëèøü ïàðó íåäåëü.   
- Íó ÷òî æ, - íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí, ïðî÷èñòèâ ãîðëî è ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ãàððè, - Ñ ÷åãî íà÷íåì?   
Íî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãàððè âíåçàïíî èçìåíèëîñü – ÷òî-òî ïðèâëåêëî åãî âíèìàíèå. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñëåäèëà çà åãî âçãëÿäîì è òîæå çàìåòèëà: ýòî áûëà ÷àøà, íàïîëíåííàÿ ãóñòîé æèäêîñòüþ, áëåñòåâøåé â ëó÷àõ çèìíåãî ñîëíöà èç áëèæàéøåãî îêíà.   
Îíà ñòîÿëà íà íåáîëüøîé òóìáå ðÿäîì ñ ðàáî÷èì ñòîëîì Äèðåêòîðà. Êàçàëîñü, îí çàáûë åå óáðàòü. Òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà äëÿ ñåáÿ, ÷òî âíóòðè íàâåðíîå íå÷òî òèïà ãàçà, à íå æèäêîñòü, Ðîí ñëåãêà ïðèñâèñòíóë, óçíàâ ýòîò ïðåäìåò.   
- Ýòî æå äóìîîòâîä Äàìáëäîðà! - ñêàçàë Ðîí, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Ãàððè, - ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, ìû èìåííî íà íåãî è ïðèøëè âçãëÿíóòü?   
Ìåæäó òåì Ãåðìèîíà ñóäîðîæíî âñïîìèíàëà, ãäå ðàíüøå ñëûøàëà ñëîâî «äóìîîòâîä». Âñïîìíèëà êàê òîëüêî Ãàððè ñîáðàëñÿ îòâåòèòü.   
- Òàê âîò îí êàê âûãëÿäèò! – íó êîíå÷íî, Ãàððè â êðàñêàõ ðàññêàçûâàë î ñâîåì âèçèòå â êàáèíåò Äèðåêòîðà íà ÷åòâåðòîì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ, íî îíà íèêîãäà ñåáå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà Äóìîîòâîä âîò òàê, - Ïîòðÿñàþùå, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó ê ÷àøå, - Ïîòðÿñàþùå – õðàíèòü âñå ìûñëè âîò çäåñü, ÷òîáû ãîëîâà áûëà î÷èùåíà îò ëèøíåãî…   
- Ñòîé! – âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí, ñõâàòèâ åå çà çàïÿñòüå. Åå óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö åäâà íå ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê âîëøåáíîé ñóáñòàíöèè, - Òû æå íå õî÷åøü íàâå÷íî çàñòðÿòü â âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ Äàìáëäîðà? – äîáàâèë îí ñ óëûáêîé, íî Ãåðìèîíà óæå îáðàòèëà âñå ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ äåëàë Ãàððè. Îí ìåäëåííî ïîìåøèâàë ñîäåðæèìîå Äóìîîòâîäà ïàëî÷êîé. Íà ïîâåðõíîñòè âñïëûëî òóìàííîå èçîáðàæåíèå è ñóáñòàíöèÿ ñòàëà ÷óòü ïðîçðà÷íåå.   
Çà÷àðîâàííàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà íà ïîñëåäíþþ Öåðåìîíèÿ Îòáîðà. Çàòåì, ìàëåíüêèå ôèãóðêè ëþäåé â Äóìîîòâîäå íà÷àëè äâèãàòüñÿ. Ýòî ïîõîæå íà òåëåâèäåíèå, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Äëèòåëüíàÿ æèçíü ñðåäè âîëøåáíèêîâ íèêîãäà íå ìîãëà îòíÿòü ó ìàããëîðîæäåííîé äåâóøêè ÿðêèå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î íåêîòîðûõ ïîòðÿñàþùèõ âåùàõ èëè ÿâëåíèÿõ. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ñíîâà ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ è ðàññìîòðåòü ïîëó÷øå, íî âñïîìíèëà ñëîâà Ðîíà è óäåðæàëàñü.   
- Íå òî, íå òî, - áîðìîòàë ìåæäó òåì Ãàððè, ïðîäîëæàÿ ïîìåøèâàòü. Ìûñëè-êàðòèíêè ñìåíÿëè â Äóìîîòâîäå äðóã äðóãà áåñïðåñòàííî: åùå íåñêîëüêî áîëüøèõ ïðàçäíèêîâ, ëèöî Ìèíèñòðà Ìàãèè, ïîòîì, ê óäèâëåíèþ Ãåðìèîíû, îíà óëîâèëà êóñî÷åê åå ñîáñòâåííîãî ðàçãîâîðà ñ äèðåêòîðîì òðåõëåòíåé äàâíîñòè.   
Óâèäåòü ñâîå ñîáñòâåííîå ëèöî â ýòîì ñåðåáðÿíîì âîäîâîðîòå áûëî ñòðàííî íåïðèÿòíî. Ìåæäó òåì, êàðòèíêè íà÷àëè ñìåíÿòü äðóã äðóãà ñ òàêîé ÷àñòîòîé, ÷òî èçîáðàæåíèå ïðåâðàòèëîñü â îäíî òóìàííîå öâåòíîå ïÿòíî. Âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå â ìûñëè Äàìáëäîðà, â ïðîøëîå…   
- ×òî òû èùåøü? – íåòåðïåëèâî ñïðîñèë Ðîí, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ñîäåðæèìîå Äóìîîòâîäà îòðàæàëîñü â åãî ñèíèõ ãëàçàõ. Îíè áëåñòåëè â íåòåðïåíèè è âîçáóæäåíèè. Ãåðìèîíà îäåðíóëà ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ëþáóåòñÿ íà ãëàçà Ðîíà è ñíîâà îáðàòèëà âñå âíèìàíèå íà Ãàððè.   
- Íó, ìû âåäü óæå çíàåì, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð îñòàâëÿë çäåñü ñâîè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î çàñåäàíèÿõ ñóäà, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè, ïðîäîëæàÿ ìåøàòü, - Åñëè îí ïîäîçðåâàë òî æå, ÷òî è ìû, è åñëè òû äàë ìíå ïðàâèëüíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ, è åñëè íàì íåìíîãî ïîâåçåò… àãà!!!! – òîðæåñòâóþùå âûêðèêíóë Ãàððè, óáèðàÿ ïàëî÷êó.   
- Îí ÁÛË çäåñü.   
Õîòÿ ó Ãåðìèîíû íå áûëî íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ, î ÷åì ãîâîðèë Ãàððè, îíà èíñòèíêòèâíî ïîäàëàñü âïåðåä, è ïîñìîòðåëà âíóòðü ïðèáîðà: åå âçãëÿäó ïðåäñòàëî ìíîæåñòâî ëþäåé, ñèäÿùèõ íà ñêàìåéêàõ, â áîëüøîì çàëå, ìðà÷íîì ïîäçåìåëüå. Âñå îíè óñòðåìèëè âçãëÿäû ê öåíòðó êîìíàòû. Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî çàë ñóäà, êîãäà ñôîêóñèðîâàëàñü íà öåíòðå êîìíàòû.   
Äâà ìàãà è îäíà âåäüìà, âñå â ïîíîøåííûõ ðîáàõ, ñèäåëè â ìàññèâíûõ êðåñëàõ, ïðèêîâàííûå ê íèì öåïÿìè òàê êðåïêî, ÷òî òå âðåçàëèñü â èõ õóäûå áëåäíûå ðóêè. Ìàãè, îáà ñ ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè è âûãëÿäÿùèå äèêàðÿìè, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî ïåðâûé áûë çíà÷èòåëüíî ñòàðøå âòîðîãî, áåøåíî ñîïðîòèâëÿëèñü îêîâàì, íî – íàïðàñíî. Îäíàêî æåíùèíà – âåäüìà ñ ãóñòûìè êàøòàíîâûìè âîëîñàìè, ñèäåëà î÷åíü ñïîêîéíî. Âåðíåå, îíà âûãëÿäåëà áû ñïîêîéíîé, åñëè áû íå åå ãëàçà – ïóñòûå è áåçæèçíåííûå, è åñëè áû åå ëèöî íå áûëî íàñòîëüêî áëåäíûì.   
- Ãåðìèîíà!   
È ñíîâà ãîëîñ Ðîíà âåðíóë åå â ðåàëüíîñòü. Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà: åå ëèöî áûëî â ïàðå äþéìîâ îò Äóìîîòâîäà.   
- Ïðîñòèòå, - ïðîìÿìëèëà îíà, ðàñïðÿìëÿÿñü, - Ìíå áûëî ïëîõî âèäíî, è…   
- Íåò, òû ïðàâà, - ïåðåáèë Ãàððè, - íàì íàäî âíóòðü.   
Ðîí âûëóïèëñÿ íà íåãî:   
- Òû ÷òî, óìîì òðîíóëñÿ?!   
- Äà íåò æå, ýòî íå ñòðàøíî, - óâåðèë åãî Ãàððè, - ÿ óæå äåëàë ýòî ðàíüøå, è ýòà øòóêà âûïëþíóëà ìåíÿ îáðàòíî, - Îí çàìîëê, íàõìóðèâ áðîâè, - Òî÷íåå, Äàìáëäîð ìåíÿ îòòóäà âûòàùèë, íî…   
- Íó ëàäíî, - ïðåðâàë åãî Ðîí, - Ìû ñ òîáîé ïîéäåì, à Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíåòñÿ.   
- Åñòåñòâåííî íå îñòàíóñü! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå æåëàâøàÿ îñòàâàòüñÿ â ñòîðîíå îò ñîáûòèé, è äîáàâèëà òâåðäî, - ß òîæå ñ âàìè.   
Ðîí íàõìóðèëñÿ, êàê áóäòî ñïðàâëÿëñÿ ñ êàêèì-òî âíóòðåííèì êîíôëèêòîì.   
- Õîðîøî, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí íåðåøèòåëüíî, ïîñëå òîãî êàê Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, - Íî íå íàäî ìåíÿ îáâèíÿòü, åñëè âìåñòå ñ íàìè íàâñåãäà òàì çàñòðÿíåøü!   
Ãåðìèîíà òðèóìôàëüíî ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè.   
- Íó òàê? – îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê Ãàððè, êèâàÿ â ñòîðîíó èçîáðàæåíèÿ çàëà ñóäà, - ×òî äàëüøå äåëàòü?   
- Ïðîñòî ïðèêîñíèñü. Îäíèì ïàëüöåì.   
Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí êèâíóëè, ïðîòÿíóëè ðóêè âïåðåä, è îíè ñ ñîìíåíèåì çàñòûëè íàä Äóìîîòâîäîì.   
- Ïîãîäè-êà, ïðèÿòåëü, - ñêàçàë Ðîí âíåçàïíî, ãëÿäÿ íà Ãàððè, - ×òî… èëè ÊÎÃÄÀ èìåííî ïðîèñõîäèò òàì?   
- À òû íå çíàåøü? – óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè, - Ýòî æå ñóä íàä Àëîíñî Äðàãî.   
Çðà÷êè Ãåðìèîíû ðàñøèðèëèñü, êîãäà Ãàððè óêàçàë íà òîãî âîëøåáíèêà, ÷òî áûë ñòàðøå. Ñåé÷àñ îí ïðåêðàòèë äåðãàòüñÿ è èñïîëüçîâàë îñòàòêè ñèë, ÷òîáû îãëÿäûâàòü ëþäåé â êîìíàòå êðàñíûìè ãëàçàìè, ïîëíûìè ïðåçðåíèÿ è ÿðîñòè.   
Îí îñòàíîâèë âçãëÿä íà îäíîé èç ñêàìååê è åãî ãëàçà ñòàëè åùå áîëåå ÿðîñòíûìè, åñëè ýòî âîçìîæíî.   
- Îé, - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà.   
- Ãîòîâû? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ðåçêî âûäûõàÿ, - Íà ñ÷åò òðè. Ðàç, äâà…   
Â ñàìóþ ïîñëåäíþþ ñåêóíäó ëàäîíè Ãåðìèîíû ñòàëè ïîòíûìè è îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñòðàõ è íåðâîçíîñòü. Íå îòäàâàÿ ñåáå îò÷åòà â ñâîèõ äåéñòâèÿõ, îíà ñõâàòèëà Ðîíà çà ëàäîíü. Îí óäèâëåííî âçãëÿíóë íà íåå è îáîäðÿþùå óëûáíóëñÿ.   
- Òðè…   
Îíè îäíîâðåìåííî ïðèêîñíóëèñü ê ñåðåáðèñòîé æèäêîñòè. Êàáèíåò çàêðóòèëñÿ è âíåçàïíî ñòàë î÷åíü ìàëåíüêèì. Ãåðìèîíó ïîãëîòèëà íåâåäîìàÿ ñèëà èç Äóìîîòâîäà. Îíà áåççâó÷íî çàêðè÷àëà, ïàäàÿ âíèç è âöåïèâøèñü â ðóêó Ðîíà. 


	16. Âîïðîñû

Ãëàâà 16. Âîïðîñû.   
(ïåðåâîä Ïàòðîíóñ àêà Raindancer)   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ÷åðíûõ òî÷åê ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Åé íå õâàòàëî âîçäóõà. Îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ñèäèò íà ñêàìüå â òîì ñàìîì çàëå ñóäà, êîòîðûé îíè ðàçãëÿäûâàëè èç áåçîïàñíîñòè êàáèíåòà Äàìáëäîðà. Äðîæà è ÷óâñòâóÿ íåêîå îöåïåíåíèå îò ïåðåìåùåíèÿ, îíà ìåäëåííî îãëÿäûâàëà çàë. Íèêòî èç òîðæåñòâåííîãî âèäà âîëøåáíèêîâ è âåäüì, êàçàëîñü, íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî òðè íåçíàêîìöà òîëüêî ÷òî ïëþõíóëèñü ïðÿìî â öåíòð èõ ñîáðàíèÿ. Ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê åå íîãè è ðóêè ñíîâà îáðåòàëè ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü, Ãåðìèîíà ñ óäèâëåíèåì çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ðÿäîì, ñëåâà îò íåå, ñèäèò Ðîí, è îíà âñå åùå êðåïêî ñæèìàåò åãî ðóêó. Îíà îñëàáèëà õâàòêó îò÷àñòè ïîòîìó, ÷òî çàìåòèëà ñêðûòîå âûðàæåíèå áîëè íà ëèöå ïðèÿòåëÿ. Îíè îäíîâðåìåííî ïîñìîòðåëè ââåðõ, îæèäàÿ óâèäåòü ñìîòðÿùèé íà íèõ êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà. Ãàððè, ñèäåâøèé ñïðàâà îò Ãåðìèîíû, íå øåëîõíóëñÿ. Íà íèõ óñòàâèëñÿ êàìåííûé ïîòîëîê, êîòîðûé âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü òâåðäûì.   
Ãåðìèîíà çàêóñèëà ãóáó, âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ íåëîâêîñòü, èçó÷àÿ âåëè÷åñòâåííûõ ëþäåé âîêðóã. Îíà îòêðûëà ðîò, ñëîâíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû èçâèíèòüñÿ.   
-Âñå íîðìàëüíî, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿâ åå íàìåðåíèå. – Îíè íàñ íå âèäÿò.   
-Àëîíñî Äðàãî, Äîíîâàí Îóýíñ, Ñàìàíòà Îóýíñ, - îáúÿâèë ìîíîòîííûé ãîëîñ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäñêî÷èëà îò ýòîãî çâóêà, ïîñìîòðåëà ïîâåðõ ãîëîâ è óâèäåëà Íèêîëàñà Ôîðàíà, ãëàâó Äåïàðòàìåíòà Îõðàíû Ìàãè÷åñêîãî Ïðàâîïîðÿäêà. Âïðî÷åì, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âèäåëà åãî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç – íà îáùåñòâåííîì ïðèåìå äëÿ ñîòðóäíèêîâ ìèíèñòåðñòâà, íà êîòîðîì îíè ïîÿâèëèñü ñ ×àðëüçîì íåçàäîëãî ïåðåä Ðîæäåñòâîì, - ó íåãî áûëà ÷åðíàÿ áîðîäà, èñïåùðåííàÿ âêðàïëåíèÿìè ñåäèíû. Òîò Íèêîëàñ Ôîðàí, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ ãîâîðèë, áûë áåç áîðîäû, ñ ãëàäêèì ëèöîì è ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè áåç êàêèõ-ëèáî ïðèçíàêîâ ñåäèíû. Ýòîìó âîñïîìèíàíèþ Äàìáëäîðà, äîëæíî áûòü, áûëî óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò.   
Ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì, Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïîíÿëà: ýòî áûë Ñîâåò Ìàãè÷åñêîãî Ïðàâîñóäèÿ – ýëèòíàÿ, ñòðîãî îòîáðàííàÿ ãðóïïà âîëøåáíèêîâ è âåäüì, ñîáèðàâøèõñÿ â ïîòàéíîì ìåñòå, ÷òîáû âåðøèòü ñóä íàä íàðóøèòåëÿìè çàêîíà. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà â âîñòîðãå – îáû÷íûå âåäüìû è âîëøåáíèêè, òàê æå êàê è ïðåññà, ðåäêî äîïóñêàëèñü íà òàêèå çàñåäàíèÿ. Îíà âûïðÿìèëàñü íà ñâîåé ñêàìüå, ÷óâñòâóÿ âîëíåíèå îò ïîëó÷åííîé âîçìîæíîñòè.   
Îíà îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå íà òðåõ óçíèêîâ â öåíòðå çàëà ñóäà. Àëîíñî Äðàãî, õîòÿ è âûãëÿäåë ïðè áëèæàéøåì ðàññìîòðåíèè áîëåå ñâèðåïûì è äèêèì, êàçàëîñü, áûë ñîâåðøåííî èñòîùåí. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî çîëîòûå öåïè áûëè îòíþäü íå äëÿ êðàñîòû – âåðîÿòíî, îíè âûêà÷èâàëè èç çàêëþ÷åííûõ âñå èõ ñèëû, ÷òîáû ïîáåã áûë íåâîçìîæåí. Ãëàçà Äðàãî ñìîòðåëè â îäíó òî÷êó, íåíàâèäÿùèé âçãëÿä áûë íåïîäâèæåí. Áîëåå ìîëîäîé âîëøåáíèê, Äîíîâàí Îóýíñ – ÷üå èìÿ, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà óâåðåíà, áûëî åé çíàêîìî, âîçìîæíî èç åå è Ðîíà ñïèñêà – íå âûãëÿäåë òàêèì æå èçìîòàííûì, êàê åãî òîâàðèù ïî íåñ÷àñòüþ. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îí ïðèíèìàëñÿ â ïðèñòóïå ÿðîñòè ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ öåïÿìè, äåðæàâøèìè åãî, ïîòîì âäðóã îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ è çëîáíî îçèðàëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì ñêâîçü ïðîðåçè êàïþøîíà. Âåäüìà – Ñàìàíòà – îñòàâàëàñü ñïîêîéíà è íåïîäâèæíà, åå ãëàçà óãàñëè.   
-Âû ïðåäñòàëè ïåðåä ýòèì ñîâåòîì, ÷òîáû ìû ìîãëè âûíåñòè ðåøåíèå, - ïðîäîëæàë Ôîðàí ñâîèì ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèïîìíèëà, ÷òî îí áûë î÷åíü ñåðüåçíûì è äàæå ÷óòî÷êó ñêó÷íûì. Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, ×àðëüç, êîòîðûé îáû÷íî ïðåêëîíÿëñÿ ïåðåä ñòàðøèìè ñîòðóäíèêàìè Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ íåé.   
-Âû îáâèíÿåòåñü â òîì, ÷òî ÿâëÿåòåñü Ïîæèðàòåëÿìè Ñìåðòè, ÷ëåíàìè êðóãà ïðèáëèæåííûõ ê Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîìó, à òàêæå â óáèéñòâå ñåìüè ìàããëîâ, Î'Áðàéåíîâ, è ïðèìåíåíèè äâóõ Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûõ Çàêëÿòèé ê ëþäÿì: Êðóöèàòóñ è Èìïåðèóñ. ×òî âû ìîæåòå íà ýòî îòâåòèòü?   
  
Äâîå âîëøåáíèêîâ ìîë÷àëè, ñæàâ ãóáû, ñëîâíî íå õîòåëè äîñòàâëÿòü Ñîâåòó óäîâîëüñòâèå ñâîèìè îòâåòàìè. Åäèíñòâåííûì çâóêîì â áåççâó÷íîé êîìíàòå áûëî äûõàíèå – õðèïëîå, íåðîâíîå äûõàíèå èñõîäèâøåå èç ãðóäè Ñàìàíòû Îóýíñ. Åñëè êòî-òî åùå çàìåòèë ýòî, òî íå ïîäàë âèäà.   
-Î÷åíü õîðîøî, - ðåçêî ñêàçàë Ôîðàí. – Ìû çàñëóøàåì ïîêàçàíèÿ ñâèäåòåëåé ïðåæäå, ÷åì âûíåñåì ðåøåíèå.   
Îí ñêàçàë ýòî òàêèì îêîí÷àòåëüíûì òîíîì, ïî êîòîðîìó ñòàëî ÿñíî, ÷òî ïîêàçàíèÿ ñâèäåòåëåé íå èìåëè çíà÷åíèÿ, è ïî ëèöàì âåäüì è âîëøåáíèêîâ, ñîáðàâøèõñÿ òàì, îíè ïðî÷ëè òî æå ñàìîå – òðîå îáâèíÿåìûõ áóäóò îñóæäåíû íà ïîæèçíåííîå çàêëþ÷åíèå â Àçêàáàíå, íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî.   
-Ðîí, Ãàððè, - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê êòî-òî ïîäîøåë ê Ôîðàíó è îòäàë åìó íåñêîëüêî êóñêîâ ïåðãàìåíòà, îò÷åãî íàñòóïèëà íåáîëüøàÿ ïàóçà. Êîãäà îíà ïîäóìàëà îá Àçêàáàíå, åé ñòàëî ëþáîïûòíî. – Êàê âû ïîëàãàåòå, êîãäà êîíêðåòíî ýòî ïðîèñõîäèëî?   
Ðîí ñ âûðàæåíèåì íàïðÿæåííîãî âíèìàíèÿ âãëÿäûâàëñÿ â âîëøåáíèêà, ñèäåâøåãî íà òîé æå ñêàìüå, ÷òî è îíè ñàìè, íî ïîäàëüøå.   
-Ñåìü ëåò íàçàä, - áûñòðî ñêàçàë îí. Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëèñü íà íåãî. – Ýòî Äàðíåëë, - îáúÿñíèë îí, óêàçûâàÿ íà âîëøåáíèêà, çà êîòîðûì íàáëþäàë.   
Â ãëàçàõ Ãàððè âñïûõíóëî ïîíèìàíèå.   
–Åùå îäèí àâðîð, - ñêàçàë îí Ãåðìèîíå.   
-Âèäèøü, Ãàððè, ó íåãî óæå åñòü øðàì íà ïîäáîðîäêå, íî îí åùå íå îòðàñòèë âîëîñû… çíà÷èò, ýòî äîëæíî áûëî áûòü ëåò ñåìü íàçàä. Ñðàçó ïîñëå… íó, òû çíàåøü…   
Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïðîñòî ïîðàæåíà. Ðîí çàìåòèë åå âçãëÿä, è åãî ùåêè çàëèëà êðàñêà, à íà ãóáàõ ìåëüêíóëî ïîäîáèå ïîáåäíîé óëûáêè.   
-Èòàê, ýòî áûëî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê äåìåíòîðîâ óáðàëè èç Àçêàáàíà, - âàæíî ïðîäîëæèë Ðîí, ñëîâíî ÷èòàë ìûñëè Ãåðìèîíû. – Ãîáëèíû óæå çàíÿëè èõ ìåñòî, è â äåëî áûëî ïóùåíî çàêëÿòèå Äåìåíòóñ (Ñëàáîóìèÿ).   
Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. Çàêëÿòèå Äåìåíòóñ áûëî î÷åíü äðåâíèì è î÷åíü ýôôåêòèâíî çàìåíèëî äåìåíòîðîâ – îíî âûñàñûâàëî ñ÷àñòüå èç óçíèêîâ è ïðåäîòâðàùàëî ïîáåã íå õóæå ñàìèõ äåìåíòîðîâ. Äëÿ îõðàíû áûëè íàíÿòû ãîáëèíû, à ïîñëå äîëãîé ðàáîòû â Ãðèíãîòòñå îíè áûëè õîðîøî çíàêîìû ñ æåñòêèìè óñëîâèÿìè ñòðîæàéøåé áåçîïàñíîñòè è âïîëíå ïîäõîäèëè äëÿ ýòîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè.   
Ðîí çàìîë÷àë, è åãî âçãëÿä ïîâèñ â ïðîñòðàíñòâå, à ñàì îí ïîòåðÿëñÿ â ñâîèõ ìûñëÿõ. Êðàåøêîì ñîçíàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíà îòìåòèëà, ÷òî âñå åùå äåðæèò åãî çà ðóêó, íî ïî÷åìó-òî íå ìîãëà åãî îòïóñòèòü. Íåñëûøíî âçäîõíóâ, îíà ñíîâà îáðàòèëà ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä íà óçíèêîâ…   
… È óâèäåëà, ÷òî Äîíîâàí Îóýíñ ñìîòðèò ïðÿìî íà íåå.   
Ãåðìèîíà âçâèçãíóëà è ñ ïîðàçèòåëüíîé ñèëîé ñæàëà ðóêó Ðîíà. Òîò ñìîðùèëñÿ, õîòÿ ñêâîçü ãðèìàñó áîëè ïðîñòóïèëà îçàáî÷åííîñòü.   
-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – ñïðîñèë îí. Âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû áûë ñíîâà ïðèêîâàí ê îáâèíÿåìîìó âîëøåáíèêó. Åãî ãëàçà îïðåäåëåííî ñìîòðåëè íà íåå. È ÷òî-òî â ýòèõ ãëàçàõ áûëî íå òàê.   
-Å-åãî… îí… îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, - ïðîøèïåëà Ãåðìèîíà, äâèãàÿñü áëèæå ê Ðîíó è âæèìàÿñü â åãî òåïëûé áîê. Ýòî íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëî åå. - Òû æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíè íå ìîãóò íàñ âèäåòü! – øåïíóëà îíà Ãàððè.   
-Îíè è íå ìîãóò, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, îãëÿäûâàÿñü çà ñïèíó Ãåðìèîíû. – Îí íå íà òåáÿ óñòàâèëñÿ… ñìîòðè.   
Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí îáåðíóëèñü è óâèäåëè Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûé ñèäåë çà íèìè, ñïîêîéíî ãëÿäÿ íà Îóýíñà. Ãåðìèîíà ÿñíî óñëûøàëà, êàê ðåçêî âäîõíóë Ðîí. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà äèðåêòîðà òàêèì, êàêèì îí áûë âî âðåìåíà èõ ó÷åáû â Õîãâàðòñå – ïîëíûì ñèë è ãîðàçäî çäîðîâåå, - åå ãóáû çàäðîæàëè. Èñïóãàâøèñü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàåò êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãëóïîñòü, íàïðèìåð, çàïëà÷åò, îíà áûñòðî îòâåðíóëàñü. Ôîðàí ñîáðàëñÿ ïðîäîëæèòü.   
-ß âûçûâàþ Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà, - îáúÿâèë îí. Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ñ óäèâëåíèåì íàáëþäàëè, êàê Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿëñÿ è, ñîéäÿ âíèç, çàíÿë ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ Ôîðàíîì çà ÷åì-òî âðîäå êàôåäðû, î÷åíü ïîõîæèì íà ìåñòî äëÿ äà÷è ñâèäåòåëüñêèõ ïîêàçàíèé â ìàããëîâñêîì ñóäå. Òîëüêî âìåñòî ïðîèçíåñåíèÿ êëÿòâû, Äàìáëäîðó âðó÷èëè ôëàêîí ñ íåáîëüøèì êîëè÷åñòâîì ïðîçðà÷íîé áåñöâåòíîé æèäêîñòè – ñûâîðîòêîé ïðàâäû. Âîëøåáíèê, ïîäàâøèé åìó ôëàêîí, êàçàëîñü, ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ óæàñíî íåëîâêî, íî Äàìáëäîð òîëüêî ñïîêîéíî ìàõíóë ðóêîé è âûïèë.   
-Íå ìîãëè áû âû ðàññêàçàòü íàì î ñîáûòèÿõ 25 èþíÿ, Àëüáóñ? – ñïðîñèë Ôîðàí, è â åãî îáû÷íî ìîíîòîííîì ãîëîñå ïðîçâó÷àëî óâàæåíèå.   
-Êîíå÷íî, Íèêîëàñ, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè ïðèêîâàíû ê çàêëþ÷åííûì, êîòîðûå îäàðèâàëè åãî âçãëÿäàìè, ïîëíûìè òàêîé çëîáû è íåíàâèñòè, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî óäèâëÿëàñü, êàê îí èõ âûäåðæèâàåò.   
-ß óæå äàâàë ïîêàçàíèÿ ïåðåä ýòèì Ñîâåòîì, êàñàòåëüíî ñîáûòèé, ïðèâåäøèõ ê ãèáåëè Ëîðäà Âîëüäåìîðòà, - íà÷àë Äàìáëäîð. Ïî âñåìó çàëó, êàçàëîñü, ïðîøåë òðåïåò, íî íèêòî íå ñêàçàë íè ñëîâà ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî îí ïðîèçíåñ ýòî óæàñíîå èìÿ. – Íî ÿ ïîâòîðþ èõ ïî æåëàíèþ Ñîâåòà. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï áëàãîðîäíî ïîæåðòâîâàë ñâîåé æèçíüþ ðàäè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, Ãàððè ñíîâà îáðåë çàùèòó, êîòîðàÿ óáåðåãëà åãî îò äåéñòâèÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ Àâàäà Êåäàâðà ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä. Âîëüäåìîðò íå ïðåäóñìîòðåë ýòîãî è òàêèì îáðàçîì îêàçàëñÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå ãîòîâ, êîãäà Ãàððè è äâîå åãî îäíîêëàññíèêîâ, Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè è Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, îäíîâðåìåííî ïðîèçíåñëè âûøåóïîìÿíóòîå çàêëèíàíèå. Òðè îáúåäèíåííûõ çàêëèíàíèÿ ñäåëàëè òî, ÷òî íå ñìîãëî áû îäíî, è óáèëè ëîðäà Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ìàëåéøèõ ñîìíåíèé â òîì, ÷òî îí ìåðòâ, - òâåðäî ñêàçàë îí. Äîíîâàí è, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîþ î÷åâèäíóþ ñëàáîñòü, Àëîíñî ñíîâà ïðèíÿëèñü ðâàòü öåïè, âûêðèêèâàÿ â àäðåñ Äàìáëäîðà ÷óäîâèùíûå ñëîâà.   
-Òèõî! – âíåçàïíî âçðåâåë Ôîðàí, è Ãåðìèîíà îò èçóìëåíèÿ ïîäñêî÷èëà. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ãëàâå Äåïàðòàìåíòà Îõðàíû Ìàãè÷åñêîãî Ïðàâîïîðÿäêà óäàëîñü óñìèðèòü äâóõ áóéíûõ çàêëþ÷åííûõ îäíèì îêðèêîì. Àïàòèÿ ïîêèíóëà åãî, ñåé÷àñ îò íåãî èñõîäèëè ìîùü è ÿðîñòü, è Ãåðìèîíà äàæå íå ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî îí ñïîñîáåí íà òàêîå. Îí ñëîâíî ñòàë äðóãèì ÷åëîâåêîì. Ìîë÷àíèå çàïîëíèëî êàæäûé óãîëîê çàëà ñóäà, ïîêà íåðîâíîå äûõàíèå Ñàìàíòû Îóýíñ ñíîâà íå íàðóøèëî åãî.   
-Ïðîäîëæàéòå, - ïðîñòî ñêàçàë Ôîðàí Äàìáëäîðó.   
-Ñïàñèáî, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð. – Òåìíûé Ëîðä çàäóìàë âñå òàê, ÷òî åñëè åìó ãðîçèëà ñìåðòåëüíàÿ îïàñíîñòü, åãî çíàê – ×åðíàÿ ìåòêà – âûææåííûé ó êàæäîãî èç åãî ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé, ïðè÷èíÿë èì ñèëüíóþ áîëü. Ìíîãèå èç òåõ, êòî ïîääåðæèâàë Âîëüäåìîðòà, áåæàëè, êàê âû çíàåòå, êîãäà Ìåòêà íà÷àëà ãîðåòü, íî ýòè òðîå, êîòîðûõ âû âèäèòå çäåñü, - îí óêàçàë íà ïëåííèêîâ, - áûëè ïîðàçèòåëüíî ïðåäàííû åìó. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì – êàê, ÿ è ñàì íå äî êîíöà ïîíÿë, - Âîëüäåìîðòó óäàëîñü ðàçðóøèòü ìîãóùåñòâåííóþ ìàãèþ, îêðóæàâøóþ ìîþ øêîëó è íå ïîçâîëÿâøóþ àïïàðèðîâàòü íà åå òåððèòîðèþ. Òàê, ýòè òðîå Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè àïïàðèðîâàëè â Õîãâàðòñ âìåñòå ñ Ýòàíîì Ôîðòèíáðàñîì è Ëýíãëîé Áåéí, êîòîðûå, åñëè íå îøèáàþñü, òàêæå çàäåðæàíû Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì. Îíè ïûòàëè ïåðâîãî ïîïàâøåãîñÿ èì íà ãëàçà ÷åëîâåêà çàêëÿòèåì Êðóöèàòóñ, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü èíôîðìàöèþ, - â òèõîì, ñïîêîéíîì ãîëîñå Äàìáëäîðà çàçâó÷àëè ÿðîñòíûå íîòêè, - îäíîãî èç ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, Ìèíåðâó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.   
Òðîå íåçâàíûõ ãîñòåé èç áóäóùåãî çàäîõíóëèñü îò óäèâëåíèÿ, òàê æå êàê è ÷ëåíû Ñîâåòà. Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ñòàëè ðàçìåðîì ñ áëþäöà.   
-Âû… âû çíàëè? – åé, íàêîíåö, óäàëîñü âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ âîïðîñ ê ñâîèì ñïóòíèêàì â òî âðåìÿ, êàê çàë ñóäà íàïîëíèëè øåïîò è áîðìîòàíèå. Äâîå äðóçåé ìåäëåííî ïîêà÷àëè ãîëîâàìè. Âûãëÿäåëè îíè òàê æå èñïóãàííî è ïîòðÿñåííî, êàê ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ Ãåðìèîíà.   
-Ïî÷åìó îí íèêîãäà… ïî÷åìó îíà íèêîãäà… - íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ôîðàí ñíîâà âîññòàíîâèë òèøèíó.   
-ß íå çíàþ, - â èçóìëåíèè ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – Íå çíàþ…   
-È âñå æå îíè íå ñëîìèëè ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - ïðîäîëæàë Äàìáëäîð ñ íîòîé âîñõèùåíèÿ â ãîëîñå. – ß ïðèáûë èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà, ãäå áåñåäîâàë ñ òðîèìè îòâàæíûìè ìîëîäûìè ëþäüìè, êîòîðûõ ÿ íàçâàë ðàíåå, è ìíå óäàëîñü ñ ïîìîùüþ äðóãèõ ó÷èòåëåé îãëóøèòü èõ. È, ÿ òàê ïîíèìàþ, ñ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà â ñîáûòèÿ âìåøàëîñü Ìèíèñòåðñòâî.   
Íà êîìíàòó ñíîâà îïóñòèëîñü ìîë÷àíèå, êîãäà Ôîðàí êèâíóë, è Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿëñÿ. Îí âåðíóëñÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî, çà íèì òèõî ñòðóèëèñü ñêëàäêè åãî ìàíòèè.   
-Êîãäà ìû âåðíåìñÿ íàçàä â áóäóùåå, - ñãîðÿ÷à ïîîáåùàë Ðîí, íå çíàÿ îá àëëþçèè ñ ìàããëîâñêèì ôèëüìîì, êîòîðàÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîçâó÷àëà â åãî ñëîâàõ, - ÿ âñòàíó ïåðåä ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íà êîëåíè è áóäó ïðîñèòü ó íåå ïðîùåíèÿ çà âñå ãàäîñòè, êîòîðûå êîãäà-ëèáî ãîâîðèë â åå àäðåñ.   
-Ñïàñèáî, Àëüáóñ, - Ôîðàí êèâíóë Äàìáëäîðó, åãî ãîëîñ ñíîâà ñòàë ìîíîòîííûì, íî ãëàçà åùå âñïûõèâàëè. – ß âûçûâàþ âòîðîãî ñâèäåòåëÿ, - îáúÿâèë îí. – Äèàíà Äðàãî.   
Åñëè òðîå íåâèäèìûõ ãîñòåé è áûëè óäèâëåíû òåì, ÷òî óçíàëè î ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ýòî áûëî íè÷òî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì, ÷òî îíè óñëûøàëè ñåé÷àñ. Ðîí, ïîðàæåííûé äî ãëóáèíû äóøè, îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä è ñâàëèëñÿ ñî ñêàìüè, õîòÿ Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå äåðæàëà åãî çà ðóêó. Îíà ïîìîãëà åìó ïîäíÿòüñÿ, ñàìà ïðè ýòîì èìåÿ îøåëîìëåííûé âèä. Ãàððè æå ïðîñòî ïðîäîëæàë â íåäîóìåíèè òàðàùèòüñÿ íà êàôåäðó. Äåâî÷êà-ïîäðîñòîê ñ âîëîñàìè öâåòà âîðîíîâîãî êðûëà, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, Äèàíà â áîëåå þíîì âîçðàñòå, çàíÿëà ìåñòî çà êàôåäðîé. Åé áûëî íå áîëüøå 17-18 ëåò. Ïûòàÿñü âûãëÿäåòü òàêîé æå ñïîêîéíîé è ðàññëàáëåííîé, êàê Äàìáëäîð, îíà âûïèëà ñûâîðîòêó ïðàâäû. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ó íåå ñèëüíî äðîæàò ðóêè, è âñå êðàñêè ñîøëè ñ è áåç òîãî óæå áëåäíîãî ëèöà.   
Ìåæäó òåì, Àëîíñî, êîòîðûé áûë êàê-òî ñòðàííî ïîäàâëåí, ïîêà Äàìáëäîð çàêàí÷èâàë äàâàòü ïîêàçàíèÿ, íà÷àë ðâàòüñÿ è äèêî âûêðèêèâàòü ÷òî-òî íà ÿçûêå, êîòîðîãî Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîíèìàëà, õîòÿ çâó÷àë îí ïîõîæå íà èñïàíñêèé èëè èòàëüÿíñêèé. Êàçàëîñü, ðàíåå îí ýêîíîìèë ñèëû èìåííî äëÿ ýòîãî. Äèàíà íàìåðåííî èçáåãàëà âçãëÿäà ñâîåãî îòöà, òåïåðü óæå çàìåòíî äðîæà. Ó íåå ïîêðàñíåëè ãëàçà, à îáû÷íî ìàëèíîâûå ãóáû áûëè áåñöâåòíû è ñæàòû â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ.   
-Ìèññ Äðàãî, - íà÷àë Ôîðàí è ïðè îáðàùåíèè ê îáåçóìåâøåé îò ãîðÿ äåâóøêå åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë çàìåòíî ìÿã÷å. – Âû ñîãëàñèëèñü, öåíîé îãðîìíîé ëè÷íîé æåðòâû, - äîáàâèë îí, îãëÿäûâàÿ ñîâåò, - äàòü ïîêàçàíèÿ ïðîòèâ ñâîåãî îòöà è äâóõ åãî ñîîáùíèêîâ, Äîíîâàíà è Ñàìàíòû Îóýíñ. Ìû ñëûøàëè ïîêàçàíèÿ Äàìáëäîðà, à ñåé÷àñ ìû õîòåëè áû óñëûøàòü âàøå âèäåíèå ñîáûòèé, ñâÿçàííûõ ñ óáèéñòâîì ñåìüè ìàããëîâ.   
Äèàíà ãëóáîêî ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóëà, íî, êàçàëîñü, ñûâîðîòêà ïðàâäû ñäåëàëà äëÿ íåå âñå íåñêîëüêî ïðîùå. Îíà íà÷àëà ãîâîðèòü áûñòðî, åäâà îñìåëèâàÿñü ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå, ïîêà ìîæíî áóäåò îñòàíîâèòüñÿ è ðàññëàáèòüñÿ.   
-Ìîåìó îòöó è Îóýíñàì íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ìåñòî, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Îòåö ñêàçàë, ÷òî åãî õîçÿèí ïðèãîòîâèë êàêîå-òî óäîáíîå óáåæèùå, ãäå ìû ìîãëè áû ñïðÿòàòüñÿ, ïîêà íå ïîíàäîáèìñÿ åìó. Ýòî áûë äîì ìàããëîâ, ïðèíàäëåæàâøèé áîãàòîé èðëàíäñêîé ñåìüå. Ñàìàíòà íàëîæèëà íà ìåíÿ çàêëÿòèå Èìïåðèóñ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà è Äîíîâàí ÷óâñòâîâàëè, ÷òî ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ äëÿ íèõ îïàñíîñòü. ß âñå âðåìÿ ìåøàëàñü ïîä íîãàìè è âî âñå âìåøèâàëàñü ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ïîíÿëà, ÷òî… êòî îíè òàêèå. Îòåö, òåì íå ìåíåå, íàñòàèâàë, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ âçÿëè ñ ñîáîé. Ìû ïîäîøëè ê äîìó ìàããëîâ, è îòåö ïîñòó÷àë â äâåðü. Îòîçâàëñÿ ìóæ÷èíà. Îí åãî óáèë.   
Êðèêè Àëîíñî ñòàëè åùå ãðîì÷å, îí ïèíàëñÿ è ðâàëñÿ èç öåïåé. Äîíîâàí òîæå âïàë â áóéñòâî. Ñàìàíòà æå ïî-ïðåæíåìó îñòàâàëàñü íåïîäâèæíà, õîòÿ åå ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü, à äûõàíèå ñòàëî ïðåðûâèñòûì.   
-Òèõî! – ñíîâà êðèêíóë Ôîðàí, íî â ýòîò ðàç Àëîíñî Äðàãî íå óãîìîíèëñÿ. Äèàíà ïðèíÿëàñü ðàñêà÷èâàòüñÿ âçàä-âïåðåä, äðîæà êàê ëèñò è èçáåãàÿ åãî âçãëÿäà, à îí ïðîäîëæàë êðè÷àòü íà íåå íà ñâîåì ðîäíîì íàðå÷èè.   
-Ñòóïåôàé! – ïðîðåâåë Ôîðàí, óêàçûâàÿ ïàëî÷êîé íà Àëîíñî. Ãëàçà çàêëþ÷åííîãî çàêàòèëèñü, è îí ñïîëç íà ñòóë, òàê ÷òî òåïåðü åãî ïîääåðæèâàëè òîëüêî çîëîòûå öåïè. Äîíîâàí, êàçàëîñü, òåïåðü âñå ïîíÿë è óñïîêîèëñÿ. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê æåíå, êîòîðàÿ òåïåðü ÷òî-òî áîðìîòàëà â ïðîìåæóòêàõ ìåæäó ñóäîðîæíûìè âçäîõàìè. Âñå åãî ëèöî âûðàæàëî îçàáî÷åííîñòü – ñàìàÿ ÷åëîâå÷íàÿ ýìîöèÿ èç òåõ, ÷òî äî ñèõ ïîð âèäåëà Ãåðìèîíà íà ëèöàõ ïëåííèêîâ.   
-Ïîæàëóéñòà, - ñêàçàë Ôîðàí Äèàíå, - ïðîäîëæàéòå.   
Äèàíà ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî êîðîòêèõ, íåðîâíûõ âäîõîâ. Îíà îáõâàòèëà ðóêàìè ñâîå ìàëåíüêîå òåëî. Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåå â èçóìëåíèè: íèêîãäà ðàíåå îíà íå âèäåëà Äèàíó Äðàãî òàêîé. Íî ýòî áûëà þíàÿ Äèàíà, òà, êîòîðîé ïðèøëîñü ïåðåæèòü, áåññïîðíî, ïóãàþùèé ìîìåíò â æèçíè, êîãäà åå îòåö âûêðèêèâàë íåâåäîìûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ â åå àäðåñ. Òåïëîå òåëî Ðîíà, â êîòîðîå îíà âæèìàëàñü, ñëîâíî îêàìåíåëî. Ãåðìèîíà äðîæàëà, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà êàæäûé óäàð ñåðäöà â åãî ãðóäè.   
-Îíà ïîìîãëà Ìèíèñòåðñòâó… - ñäàâëåííûì ãîëîñîì íà÷àë áîðìîòàòü ñåáå ïîä íîñ Ðîí. – Îíà äàëà ïîêàçàíèÿ ïðîòèâ íåãî… à ïîòîì…   
-ß… ß ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü çàêëÿòèþ, - âûäàâèëà Äèàíà, çàñòàâèâ Ðîíà çàìîë÷àòü. - Ìíå óäàëîñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ. ß ñáåæàëà. Äîíîâàí è Ñàìàíòà ïðåñëåäîâàëè ìåíÿ. Îòåö ïðèêîí÷èë äðóãèõ ìàããëîâ. Îíè çàæàëè ìåíÿ â óãîë – ñïåðåäè Äîíîâàí, Ñàìàíòà – ñçàäè. Äîíîâàí ïîïûòàëñÿ… ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèìåíèòü Êðóöèàòóñ, íî ÿ ïðèãíóëàñü, è âìåñòî ìåíÿ îíî óäàðèëî â Ñàìàíòó. ß óáåæàëà. Äîíîâàí õîòåë îñòàíîâèòü ìåíÿ è â òî æå âðåìÿ ïîìî÷ü Ñàìàíòå. Ó ìåíÿ áûëà ñ ñîáîé ïàëî÷êà, è ÿ ðàçîðóæèëà åãî ðàíüøå, ÷åì îí óñïåë îñòàíîâèòü ìåíÿ. Ñàìàíòà êðè÷àëà… Íî ÿ óáåæàëà… áåæàëà… - Äèàíà ñìîëêëà, à Ñàìàíòà íà÷àëà áèòüñÿ â êîíâóëüñèÿõ, êàê îäåðæèìàÿ. Âîöàðèëñÿ õàîñ, Äîíîâàí ñèëüíî ïîáëåäíåë è ñòàë êðè÷àòü, ÷òîáû åé êòî-íèáóäü ïîìîã. Íåñêîëüêî âîëøåáíèêîâ è âåäüìà áðîñèëèñü ê íèì íà ïîìîùü, à Äèàíà óïàëà â îáìîðîê íà êàôåäðå. Äàìáëäîð áûñòðî ïîäíÿëñÿ è øàãíóë ê íåé. Ãåðìèîíà áåçóìíî îçèðàëàñü, à çàë ñóäà âíåçàïíî ñòàë î÷åíü ðàñïëûâ÷àòûì, ñëîâíî îíà ñíîâà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñêâîçü Îìóò Ïàìÿòè. Çàòåì ó íåå âîçíèêëî ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå, áóäòî îíà ïëûâåò ñðåäè ñåðåáðèñòûõ îáëàêîâ, âñå åùå äåðæà Ðîíà çà ðóêó. Ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî îíà ñëûøàëà, áûë ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà: «Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Íèêîëàñ. Òåïåðü ÿ ïîçàáî÷óñü î íåé».   
Òðîå äðóçåé âäðóã ñíîâà îêàçàëèñü â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà, ðàñïðîñòåðòûìè íà ïîëó. Ñâåò, ïðîíèêàâøèé â îêíî, òåïåðü óãàñàë – áûëî óæå ÷àñîâ 6. Ãåðìèîíà íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè îíè ïðîâåëè â Îìóòå Ïàìÿòè. Ðîí ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è ïîìîã âñòàòü Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíå. Îíè ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.   
Îìóò Ïàìÿòè òîëüêî äîáàâèë âîïðîñîâ âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû äàòü îòâåòû íà íèõ.   
  
Îí âûãëÿäåë óñòàëûì è ðàñòåðÿííûì, ðàçî÷àðîâàííûì è áåñïîìîùíûì. Áëèêè îò ìåðöàþùèõ ôàêåëîâ òàíöåâàëè íà ñòåíàõ. Îíè èãðàëè íà åãî ëèöå, îçàðÿÿ ãîëóáûå ãëàçà, íî òàê æå äåëàÿ îñîáåííî çàìåòíûìè òÿæåëî íàáðÿêøèå âåêè.   
Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè ïîêèíóëè Îìóò Ïàìÿòè, Ðîí, íå ãîâîðÿ íè ñëîâà, îòïðàâèëñÿ â ñîâÿòíþ, ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, â êàêîì íàïðàâëåíèè îí óøåë. À ñåé÷àñ, ê ñâîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà åãî â áèáëèîòåêå. Ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê äâåðè, îíà íå ìîãëà íå óëûáàòüñÿ âîïðåêè ñåáå ñàìîé: ïîõîæå, îíà îñòàâèëà ñâîé îòïå÷àòîê íà ïðèâû÷êàõ ñâîåãî îáû÷íî íåðàäèâîãî òîâàðèùà.   
-Ïðèâåò, - íàêîíåö ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà îíà. Ðîí îò óäèâëåíèÿ ïîäñêî÷èë: åãî äëèííûå íîãè, äîâîëüíî íåïðèíóæäåííî ïåðåêðåùåííûå ïîä ñòîëîì, óäàðèëè ïî ñòîëåøíèöå è ïî÷òè ïåðåâåðíóëè ñòîë. Ýõî îò óäàðà ïðîêàòèëîñü ïî ïóñòîé áèáëèîòåêå, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîìîðùèëàñü.   
-Áîëüøå òàê íå äåëàé, - âçäîõíóë Ðîí. Âûãëÿäåë îí òàê, áóäòî åãî ÷óòü íå õâàòèë óäàð. Ãåðìèîíà ãàäàëà, òî ëè îí ïåðåèãðûâàåò, òî ëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàïóãàí. Âîîáùå-òî Ðîí íå áûë òàêèì äåðãàíûì, íî â ýòîò ðàç îí, êàçàëîñü, äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë ïîãëîùåí ÷òåíèåì.   
-Ïðîñòè, - Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà ðÿäîì. Ðîí êèâíóë è óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåñêîëüêî ñâèòêîâ ïåðãàìåíòà, ðàçëîæåííûõ ïåðåä íèì. Åãî ãëàçà êàê-òî ñòðàííî îñòåêëåíåëè, ñëîâíî îí è íå ãëÿäåë íà íèõ âîâñå.   
-Ý-ý… ÷òî ýòî òàêîå? – íàðóøèëà ìîë÷àíèå Ãåðìèîíà.   
-×òî? À, èíôîðìàöèÿ î ñóäå, - îòâåòèë Ðîí, âûðûâàÿñü èç ñâîåãî ñíî-ïîäîáíîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. – Óäèâèòåëüíî, êàê ìíîãî ìîæíî íàéòè, åñëè çíàåøü, ãäå èñêàòü… è êîãî ñïðîñèòü.   
-Òâîè äðóçüÿ èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, áåãëî îãëÿäûâàÿ äîêóìåíòû, íåáðåæíî ðàçáðîñàííûå íà ñòîëå.   
-Àãà. Õîòÿ çäåñü ìàëî ÷åãî òàêîãî, ÷åãî ìû åùå íå çíàåì, - îòâåòèë Ðîí ñ ÿâíûì ðàçî÷àðîâàíèåì â ãîëîñå. Îí íà÷àë êîå-êàê òóñêëûì ãîëîñîì ïåðåñêàçûâàòü ñîäåðæèìîå ñâèòêîâ ïåðãàìåíòà. – Âñêîðå ïîñëå ñóäà, ïî ïóòè â Àçêàáàí, Äîíîâàí è Àëîíñî âûêèíóëè êàêîé-òî òðþê è ñáåæàëè. Î÷åâèäíî, òàì ïðîèçîøëà ñõâàòêà, è â òî âðåìÿ êàê Îóýíñ è Äðàãî, - òî åñòü Àëîíñî, - óäðàëè â ëåñ, Ñàìàíòå ïîâåçëî ìåíüøå. Íî êîãäà îíè óëèçíóëè, âëàñòè äîñòàëè èõ îáîèõ êàêèì-òî ìîùíûì îãëóøàþùèì çàêëèíàíèåì. È âñå æå, ÿ äóìàþ, ëåñ áûë äîñòàòî÷íî ãóñòûì, è îíè íå ñìîãëè íàéòè èõ ïîñëå ýòîãî. Ó íèõ íå áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè âûæèòü… îíè áûëè ïîëóãîëîäíûå è îáåññèëåííûå ïîñëå ñóäà, êàæåòñÿ… è Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ñ òåõ ïîð íå ñëûøàëî íè îá îäíîì èç íèõ. À Ñàìàíòà äî ñèõ ïîð ïðåáûâàåò â Àçêàáàíå…   
- Ïîäîæäè-êà, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðåðâàëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà. – ß ïîìíþ… êàæåòñÿ, òû ñêàçàë…   
Îíà âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, è Ðîí âäðóã âñïûõíóë.   
-Òû æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî òû ïîéìàë Ñàìàíòó Îóýíñ è îòïðàâèë â Àçêàáàí, - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà è, íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, â åå ãîëîñå çâó÷àëî âåñåëüå. – Íî ýòî æå íåâîçìîæíî… ìû òîëüêî ÷òî çàêîí÷èëè Õîãâàðòñ, è Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë, ÷òî…   
-Õîðîøî, õîðîøî, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, èçáåãàÿ åå ïðèñòàëüíîãî âçãëÿäà. – Íó, ÿ íåìíîãî ïðèâðàë íàñ÷åò íåêîòîðûõ…   
-Íåêîòîðûõ? – Ãåðìèîíà èçîãíóëà áðîâü.   
-Õîðîøî, õîðîøî… ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå âñåõ èõ ïîéìàë, - Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïðèñòàëüíî âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî. – Î'k, ÿ ïîéìàë òîëüêî îäíîãî èç íèõ… è ýòî áûë òîò õðîìîé ñòàðûé âîëøåáíèê ñ áîëüíîé íîãîé, êîòîðûé, êàê âïîñëåäñòâèè îêàçàëîñü, âîâñå è íå áûë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè… Íî ÿ ïîéìàë ìíîãèõ äðóãèõ! È ÿ ñêàçàë ïðàâäó îáî âñåì îñòàëüíîì! – æàðêî âîçðàçèë Ðîí. – Ñàìàíòà äåéñòâèòåëüíî â Àçêàáàíå, íå òàê ëè? Äîíîâàí äåéñòâèòåëüíî áåæàë, òàê?   
-Íî… êàê æå ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî òû íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë î Äðàãî? – ìåäëåííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, êóñàÿ â çàäóì÷èâîñòè íèæíþþ ãóáó.   
-ß äóìàþ, çà ýòèì ñòîÿë Äàìáëäîð, - ãîðüêî îòâåòèë Ðîí. – Âåðîÿòíî, îí âåëåë âñåì ìîë÷àòü íàñ÷åò Äèàíèíîãî ïàïî÷êè, ïîòîìó ÷òî åé ïðèøëîñü ÷åðåç òàêîå ïðîéòè, íó èëè åùå êàêàÿ-íèáóäü åðóíäà.   
Îí òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è ñíîâà ïðîäîëæèë ïðîñìàòðèâàòü ïåðãàìåíò, åãî ãëàçà ñêîëüçèëè ïî ñâèòêó òóäà-ñþäà.   
-Íà ñàìîì äåëå, íàø äðóã Äèàíà íàõîäèòñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå ïîä «îïåêîé» Äàìáëäîðà ñ ñàìîãî ñóäà, - íà ëèöå Ðîíà îòðàçèëîñü ñèëüíåéøåå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå, è îí óäàðèë êóëàêîì ïî ñòîëó, âñêàêèâàÿ íà íîãè. – Ñóäà, íà êîòîðîì îíà äàâàëà ïîêàçàíèÿ âìåñòå ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, ÷òîáû çàñàäèòü â òþðüìó ñîáñòâåííîãî îòöà! Áåññìûñëèöà êàêàÿ-òî, ÷åðò áû åå ïîáðàë! – â ÿðîñòè âñêðè÷àë îí.   
-Ðîí, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà êàê ìîæíî áîëåå ñïîêîéíî, òîæå ïîäíèìàÿñü. – Ðîí, óñïîêîéñÿ…   
Åãî ïëå÷è ïîíèêëè.   
-Èçâèíè, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. Âûãëÿäåë îí óæå ñîâñåì íå òàêèì ñåðäèòûì. Ãåðìèîíà òåðïåòü íå ìîãëà ýòó åãî ñïîñîáíîñòü çà ñåêóíäó ïåðåõîäèòü îò ñîñòîÿíèÿ íåèñòîâñòâà ê íåâèííîìó, áåññèëüíîìó, ýòàêîìó ùåíÿ÷üåìó îáëè÷üþ. Áûëî î÷åíü íå÷åñòíî, ÷òî îí îêàçàëñÿ òàêèì õîðîøèì àêòåðîì.   
-Ïðîñòî… ß áûë òàê óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî áûëà îíà… - áåñïîìîùíî çàêëþ÷èë îí, è íå áûëî íèêàêîãî ïðèòâîðñòâà â åãî òîíå èëè ïîâåðæåííîì âûðàæåíèè ãëàç. ×óâñòâóÿ, êàê íàòÿíóëèñü ñòðóíû åå ñåðäöà, Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî åé â ãîëîâó: îíà ìåäëåííî îáâèëà åãî ðóêàìè, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ýòî âûãëÿäåëî, êàê óñïîêàèâàþùåå îáúÿòèå ñåñòðû.   
Îíî òóò æå ïåðåñòàëî áûòü òàêîâûì, ïîñêîëüêó Ðîí ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ îò óäèâëåíèÿ è â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü îáíÿë Ãåðìèîíó. Åå ñåðäöå áîëüíî ñòó÷àëîñü â ãðóäíóþ êëåòêó, è Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ îòñòðàíèòüñÿ îò Ðîíà, ïîêà îí íå ïîíÿë âñå íåïðàâèëüíî. Íî îí áûë òàêèì òåïëûì, è…   
-Ïðèâåò! – ðàçäàëñÿ æèçíåðàäîñòíûé ãîëîñ, îáðûâàÿ ìãíîâåíèå. Ãåðìèîíà âçâèçãíóëà è îòñêî÷èëà îò Ðîíà, ïîòåðÿëà ïðè ýòîì ðàâíîâåñèå è óïàëà. Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî Ðîí ïðåäïðèíèìàë îò÷àÿííûå ïîïûòêè îñòàòüñÿ ñåðüåçíûì, íî ýòî åìó íå óäàâàëîñü. Îí ïîìîã åé ïîäíÿòüñÿ, ñäåðæèâàÿ ñìåõ. Îí ëóêàâî óëûáíóëñÿ åé, åãî ãëàçà áëåñòåëè, ïîñëå ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà, ÷òî â äâåðÿõ áèáëèîòåêè ñòîèò ×àðëüç.   
-×àðëüç, ìû âñåãî ëèøü… - òîðîïëèâî íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà.   
-…èçó÷àëè îôèöèàëüíóþ äîêóìåíòàöèþ, êàê ÿ ïîãëÿæó! – çàêîí÷èë ðàäîñòíî ×àðëüç, ïîäõîäÿ ê ñòîëó è îêèäûâàÿ åãî âçãëÿäîì, ñëîâíî íàõîäèòü ñâîþ äåâóøêó â îáúÿòèÿõ äðóãîãî ìóæ÷èíû áûëî äëÿ íåãî ÷åì-òî îáû÷íûì. Ïî åãî âåñåëîìó ëèöó ïðîáåæàëà òåíü, ïîêà îí îãëÿäûâàë äîêóìåíòû. Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðîíà, äåðæà â ðóêàõ ñâèòîê ïåðãàìåíòà.   
-Îòêóäà ó âàñ ýòè äîêóìåíòû, ìèñòåð Óýñëè?   
-Óèçëè, - ñóõî ïîïðàâèë åãî Ðîí. Îí âûõâàòèë ïåðãàìåíò èç ðóê ×àðëüçà. – Ýòî íå òâîå äåëî, ×àðëè, ìîé ìàëü÷èê, - ñêàçàë îí ñ óõìûëêîé. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è îòâåðíóëàñü, åé íå íðàâèëîñü, êàê ðàçâèâàëèñü ñîáûòèÿ.   
-Íî ýòî æå äîêóìåíòû èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, ìèñòåð Óèçëåð, îíè íå ïðåäíàçíà÷åíû… - íà÷àë ×àðëüç.   
-Óèçëè, - ïåðåáèë Ðîí. – Ìíå õîðîøî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî ýòî äîêóìåíòû Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Ìîé äðóã èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà âûñëàë èõ ìíå.   
×àðëüç, âñåãäà ïðèäåðæèâàâøèéñÿ ïðàâèë, ïðîäîëæàë.   
-Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ó íåãî áûëè íà ýòî ïîëíîìî÷èÿ, ìèñòåð Óèçåë? Åìó íåîáõîäèìî ðàçðåøåíèå, ïîäïèñàííîå Ìèíèñòðîì Ìàãèè, íà èçúÿòèå êàêèõ-ëèáî äîêóìåíòîâ èç ìèíèñòåðñêîãî àðõèâà.   
-Óèç-ëè, - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàë Ðîí ñ íåâîçìóòèìûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. – Äà ó íåãî áûëè íåîáõîäèìûå ïîëíîìî÷èÿ. À òåïåðü, åñëè òû íå âîçðàæàåøü, ìû ñ Ãåðìèîíîé áûëè êàê áû çàíÿòû… êîå-÷åì.   
Óãîëêè åãî ðòà ñêðèâèëà îçîðíàÿ óñìåøêà. ×àðëüç äîáðîäóøíî ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó íàáîê, à Ãåðìèîíà ñî ñòîíîì ñïðÿòàëà ëèöî â ëàäîíÿõ.   
-Î, èçâèíè, òûêîâêà… - ×àðëüç ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå è ñæàë åå ðóêè. – ß òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèáûë âìåñòå ñ Ìèíèñòðîì, ÷òîáû íàâåñòèòü Äàìáëäîðà, - ÿ ñëûøàë î åãî áîëåçíè - î÷åíü ïðèñêîðáíî, î÷åíü ïå÷àëüíî – è õîòåë âûðàçèòü ñâîè ñîáîëåçíîâàíèÿ…   
- Âûðàçèòü ñâîè ñîáîëåçíîâàíèÿ? – Ðîí âäðóã âûøåë èç ñåáÿ. – Îí åùå íå óìåð, äà áóäåò òåáå èçâåñòíî, - ïðîîðàë îí. Ãåðìèîíà ïîáëåäíåëà, è ñòàëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îí óæå ïîæàëåë î ñêàçàííîì.   
-Íó… ëàäíî… - çàèêàÿñü, ïðîäîëæàë ×àðëüç, ÷óâñòâóÿ íåëîâêîñòü. – Ïðîñòî… ïîäóìàë, òû ìîãëà áû… íàâåñòèòü. Ýý… ìåäî÷åê, íå ïðîâîäèøü ëè ìåíÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî?   
-Õîðîøî, - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ðîí óñïåë îòïóñòèòü êàêîå-íèáóäü çàìå÷àíèå ïî ïîâîäó «òûêîâêè» è «ìåäî÷êà». – Ïîãîâîðèì ïîçæå, Ðîí, - íà÷àëà îíà.   
-Âñå íîðìàëüíî. Ïîéäó-êà ÿ ñ âàìè, - ðåøèë Ðîí, ìèìîõîäîì íàâîäÿ ïîðÿäîê íà ñòîëå âçìàõîì ðóêè. Ïåðãàìåíòû íåìåäëåííî ñàìè àêêóðàòíî ñâåðíóëèñü è âëåòåëè â îæèäàþùóþ ðóêó Ðîíà. Áåðÿ èõ ïîäìûøêó, Ðîí ñ óõìûëêîé ïîãëÿäåë íà ×àðëüçà è ñêàçàë «Èäåì?» òàêèì âûñîêèì ãîëîñîì, ÷òî ñðàçó ñòàëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îí èçîáðàæàåò áåëîêóðîãî ñîòðóäíèêà Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. ×àðëüç âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ ñëàáóþ óëûáêó, è âñå òðîå íàïðàâèëèñü ê Äàìáëäîðó.   
-Âû ÷òî? – ïðèâåòñòâîâàë èõ ãîëîñ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, êîãäà îíè ïîäõîäèëè ê äâåðÿì áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà. Ðîí ïîìîðùèëñÿ, êîãäà òîëêíóë äâåðü è îáíàðóæèë çà íåé óæàñíûé áåñïîðÿäîê.   
Äàìáëäîð áîëüøå íå ëåæàë â ïîñòåëè: îí ïàðèë â âîçäóõå, â íåñêîëüêèõ äþéìàõ íàä îæèäàþùèìè íîñèëêàìè. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñòîÿëà â îáîðîíèòåëüíîé ïîçèöèè ñî ñæàòûìè êóëàêàìè è ðàçãíåâàííûì ëèöîì ïåðåä ïàðÿùèì äèðåêòîðîì. Ìèíèñòð Ìàãèè – âûñîêèé, ëûñåþùèé ãîñïîäèí ïî èìåíè Èññàê Êðàìï – ñ áåñïîìîùíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà äåðæàëñÿ íà ïðèëè÷íîì ðàññòîÿíèè îò äàìû-âðà÷åâàòåëüíèöû. Çà ñïèíîé Ìèíèñòðà ñòîÿë äîêòîð, ÿâíî ñúåæèâøèéñÿ ïðè âèäå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. È â öåíòðå âñåãî ýòîãî ñòîÿë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Âûãëÿäåë îí ïîòðåïàííûì. Ðîí ìèãîì îêàçàëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ äðóãîì è îãëÿäåë êîìíàòó.   
-Íó, òàêîå íå êàæäûé äåíü óâèäèøü, - ôèëîñîôñêè çàìåòèë îí, õîòÿ íà åãî ëèöå áûëî íàïèñàíî áåñïîêîéñòâî, à ãëàçà íå îòðûâàëèñü îò íåâåñîìîãî Äàìáëäîðà.   
-Ìèñòåð Êðàìï, ìèñòåð Êðàìï! – âîççâàë ãîëîñ ×àðëüçà, ïîêà îí ïðîòàëêèâàëñÿ ÷åðåç Ãàððè è Ðîíà ñ Ãåðìèîíîé â êà÷åñòâå æåðòâû. Îí òàùèë åå çà ñîáîé, êðåïêî äåðæà çà çàïÿñòüå, êàê áóäòî áîÿëñÿ ïîòåðÿòü åå â íåðàçáåðèõå. – ×òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò?   
-Ýý… íó… - Èñààê Êðàìï ñæàëñÿ, èáî ãëàçà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè îïàñíî ñâåðêíóëè.   
Ìîãóùåñòâåííûé âîëøåáíèê, èìåâøèé âèä ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé â ìîëîäûå ãîäû áûë õîðîøèì àòëåòîì, âèäèìî, íèêîãäà íå ñòàëêèâàëñÿ ñ ÷åì-òî òàêèì æå ãðîçíûì èëè òàêèì æå íåèñòîâûì, êàê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Ìàëî êòî èç âîëøåáíèêîâ èìåë òàêîé îïûò.   
-Äîêòîð Áðàñêè, èç áîëüíèöû Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî Magical Maladies and Injuries, - îáúÿñíèë îí âíîâü ïðèøåäøèì, - ëþáåçíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñîïðîâîæäàòü íàñ ñþäà. Åìó êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð… ýýý… ÷óâñòâîâàë áû ñåáÿ ëó÷øå ïîä îïåêîé… ñïåöèàëèñòîâ Ñâ. Ìóíãî, - ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó îí ïðîãîâîðèë î÷åíü áûñòðî, áóäòî íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè åå íå óñëûøèò.   
-Âû, ÷òî, ñîìíåâàåòåñü â ìîèõ ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ âðà÷åâàòåëüíèöû?! – ïðîíçèòåëüíî âñêðèêíóëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Åå êóëàêè áûëè ñæàòû, è îíà îçèðàëàñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, ñëîâíî ñîáèðàëàñü èçðûãíóòü ïëàìÿ. Äîêòîð Áðàñêè ñêðþ÷èëñÿ çà ñïèíîé âûñîêîãî Ìèíèñòðà Ìàãèè.   
-Âîâñå íåò, äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ, âîâñå íåò, - òîðîïëèâî ñêàçàë ìèñòåð Êðàìï, îòñòóïàÿ îò ðàçúÿðåííîé äàìû. – Íàì ïðîñòî êàæåòñÿ…   
-Ìèñòåð Êðàìï? – âåæëèâî ïîäàë ãîëîñ Ãàððè. – Ýý… ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ïåðååçä ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà èç Õîãâàðòñà – íå î÷åíü õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ.   
×àðëüç âûïóñòèë ðóêó Ãåðìèîíû è ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íàçàä íà çâóê ãîëîñà Ãàððè, ãëàçà øèðîêî îòêðûòû è èñïóãàííû, ñëîâíî îí òîëüêî ÷òî óâèäåë åãî.   
-Ãàððè Ïîòòåð? – ×àðëüç çàäîõíóëñÿ, åãî ãëàçà çàãîðåëèñü, êîãäà îí óâèäåë åãî øðàì â âèäå çèãçàãà ìîëíèè. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñòîëïîòâîðåíèå âîêðóã è áîëåå òðåâîæíûå ôàêòîðû, ×àðëüç ìåòíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè è áåçäûõàííî ïîæàë åìó ðóêó. – Òàêàÿ ÷åñòü ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ âàìè. Ñýð, òàêàÿ ÷åñòü… Âû íàäîëãî â Õîãâàðòñ? ß – ×àðëüç Ãðèíè, ãëàâà äåïàðòàìåíòà ôèí…   
-×àðëüç, - ïðåðâàë åãî Êðàìï. ×àðëüç ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë, ÷òî Ìèíèñòð æåñòîì óêàçûâàåò íà áåñïîðÿäî÷íóþ ñöåíó âîêðóã. – Åñëè íå âîçðàæàåòå, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë îí. ×àðëüç, ðàññûïàâøèñü â èçâèíåíèÿõ, âåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. Íà ëèöå Ãàððè ïîñòåïåííî ïîÿâèëàñü óõìûëêà, à â ãëàçàõ èñêðèëîñü âåñåëüå, êîãäà îí îáìåíÿëñÿ âçãëÿäàìè ñ Ðîíîì. Ðîí óõìûëüíóëñÿ â îòâåò è êèâíóë Ãàððè. Ãåðìèîíà çàñòîíàëà.   
-Ïî÷åìó âû ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî ýòî íåóäà÷íàÿ èäåÿ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? – äîáðîäóøíî ñïðîñèë Êðàìï.   
-Íó, êàê ìû âñå çíàåì, Õîãâàðòñ, âîçìîæíî, ñàìîå áåçîïàñíîå äëÿ íåãî ìåñòî â Àíãëèè… - íà÷àë Ãàððè. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ÷îïîðíî êèâíóëà, ñîãëàøàÿñü.   
-Íåò, - âíåçàïíî ïðåðâàë åãî Ðîí. Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ðåçêî èçìåíèëîñü, è îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî óãðîæàþùå. – Îí äîëæåí ïîêèíóòü Õîãâàðòñ.   
Îí ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè. Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî àâðîðà íà äðóãîãî: âèäèìî, ãîäû äðóæáû, à ïîòîì – ñîâìåñòíîé ðàáîòû, ïîçâîëÿëè èì òåïåðü ïîíèìàòü äðóã äðóãà áåç ñëîâ. Ãàððè ìåäëåííî êèâíóë, è Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïîíÿëà: èìåííî ñåé÷àñ Õîãâàðòñ íå áûë ñàìûì áåçîïàñíûì ìåñòîì äëÿ Äàìáëäîðà. Òåïåðü îíè çíàëè, ÷òî çà åãî âíåçàïíîé áîëåçíüþ ñòîÿëà íå Äèàíà Äðàãî, íî ýòî íå îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî â øêîëå îí áûë â áåçîïàñíîñòè: ýòî çíà÷èëî ëèøü, ÷òî òåïåðü êàæäûé â Õîãâàðòñå áûë ïîä ïîäîçðåíèåì. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà îçíîá, õîòÿ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå áûëî äîâîëüíî òåïëî.   
Êðàìï ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä ñ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íà Ðîíà, à çàòåì íà Ãàððè. Îí âûãëÿäåë äîâîëüíî ñìóùåííûì.   
-Õîðîøî… òàê, ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïîðòêëþ÷, óñòàíîâëåííûé íà ïåðåíîñ ïðîôåññîðà â… îòîéäèòå â ñòîðîíêó, ïîæàëóéñòà, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, - â ãîëîñå Ìèíèñòðà ïðîçâó÷àëà íåòåðïåëèâàÿ íîòêà, êîãäà îí äîñòàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ñîáèðàÿñü ïåðåìåñòèòü ïàðÿùåãî Äàìáëäîðà íà îæèäàþùèå íîñèëêè, íî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óïðÿìî îòêàçàëàñü äâèãàòüñÿ.   
-Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ìîæåò, ÿ ñäåëàþ âàì ÷àøå÷êó ÷àÿ? – ìÿãêî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäõîäÿ ê ïîæèëîé æåíùèíå. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âûãëÿäåëà òàê, ñëîâíî ãîòîâèëàñü îòêóñèòü åé ãîëîâó, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî âäðóã ðàçðàçèëàñü ñëåçàìè.   
-Îé, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà óâîäèëà âñõëèïûâàþùóþ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ìÿãêî óñïîêàèâàÿ åå. Îíè îò÷åòëèâî óñëûøàëè «ß ñëèøêîì ñòàðà äëÿ ýòîãî!», êîãäà îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé èñ÷åçëè â ìàëåíüêîé êóõíå, ñîâìåùåííîé ñ áîëüíè÷íûì êðûëîì.   
-Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, - âçäîõíóë Êðàìï, ïðîìîêíóâ ëîá ïëàòêîì. – Ýòà æåíùèíà ïóãàåò ìåíÿ äî ÷åðòèêîâ, è ÿ íå áîþñü ïðèçíàòü ýòî.   
  
  
  
Âçäîõíóâ, ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð âûøëà èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà â êîðèäîð è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû. Îíà çåâíóëà: ñòàíîâèëîñü ïîçäíî è åñëè îíà, Ðîí è Ãàððè ñîáèðàëèñü çàâòðà ïîðàáîòàòü, åé íóæíî áûëî ïîñêîðåå äîáðàòüñÿ äî ïîñòåëè. Õîòÿ ó íåå íå áûëî íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü – åå âåðíàÿ áèáëèîòåêà îêàçàëàñü áåñïîëåçíîé ïðè ïîèñêå ïðåäïîëàãàåìîãî ÿäà, è òåïåðü îíè çíàëè, ÷òî èõ ïîäîçðåâàåìûé íîìåð îäèí áûë íåâèíîâåí. Ïðèøëî âðåìÿ íàñòóïèòü íà ãîðëî ñâîåé ãîðäîñòè è ñïðîñèòü Äèàíó, íå çíàåò ëè îíà, ÷òî çà ÿä ìîã ñäåëàòü òàêîå ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, ðåøèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ðàçëè÷èâ íåñêîëüêî ôèãóð â êîíöå òåìíåþùåãî êîðèäîðà. Ïîñêîëüêó òåïåðü îíè çíàëè, ÷òî ýòî – íå îíà, íå áûëî íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî â òîì, ÷òîáû ñïðîñèòü åå îá ýòîì.   
-Âîò è òû, ï÷åëêà! – ïðîùåáåòàë ×àðëüç, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê íåìó, Ðîíó è Ãàððè. Çà ñïèíîé ×àðëüçà äâà àâðîðà ñëîæèëèñü âäâîå îò áåççâó÷íîãî ñìåõà. Ãåðìèîíà ñòðåëüíóëà â íèõ ãëàçàìè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå íà ×àðëüçà, êîòîðûé, îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë.   
-…òîëüêî ÷òî ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî ñîáèðàåòñÿ îñòàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå äîâîëüíî íàäîëãî! Íå ïðàâäà ëè, ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ñëàäåíüêàÿ? Ïî÷åìó òû íå ñêàçàëà ìíå ðàíüøå, ÷òî îí çäåñü? – ×àðëüç ïðîñòî ñèÿë. Ãåðìèîíà îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå, ÷òî åãî âçâîëíîâàííîå, ðóìÿíîå ëèöî ïîøëî ïÿòíàìè. Îíà äîãàäûâàëàñü, ïî÷åìó: êîãäà îíè òîëüêî íà÷àëè âñòðå÷àòüñÿ, ×àðëüç ÷àñòåíüêî äîñòàâàë åå ðàññïðîñàìè î âåëèêîì Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå, êîòîðûé, êàê îí ñêàçàë, áûë îäíèì èç åãî ëè÷íûõ êóìèðîâ. Îäíàêî, êîãäà îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî òåìà Ãàððè áûëà äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû, êàê îñêîìèíà, îí áûñòðî óñâîèë, ÷òî íå ñòîèò ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïîäíèìàòü åå.   
-Äà, ñëàäîñòü ìîÿ, ïî÷åìó òû íå ñêàçàëà? – íåâèííî ñïðîñèë Ðîí. Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ ñäåðæàòü ñìåøîê, è êîí÷èëîñü ýòî õðèïëûì ôûðêàíüåì. ×àðëüç ñîõðàíÿë æèçíåðàäîñòíûé âèä, ïîêà ñíîâà ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì òðÿñ ðóêó Ãàððè.   
-Íó, ìíå íóæíî èäòè… - íà÷àë îí, íî åãî ïðåðâàë ãðîìêèé âîïëü. Ãàððè çàäîõíóëñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷òî-òî êðåïêî ñõâàòèëî åãî ïîïåðåê òóëîâèùà. ×àðëüç øàðàõíóëñÿ íàçàä, ïîïðàâëÿÿ î÷êè, à Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî âûòàùèëè ñâîè ïàëî÷êè.   
-Ïðîñòèòå, ñýðû è ìèññ! – ïèñêíóë ñëèøêîì õîðîøî âñåì çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ. ×òî-òî ìàëåíüêîå è ìîðùèíèñòîå, â öâåòàñòîì âîðîõå îäåæäû êðåïêî äåðæàëî Ãàððè, îáõâàòèâ åãî ñâîèìè êîðè÷íåâûìè ðó÷êàìè íà óðîâíå æåëóäêà. – Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ïðè÷èíÿéòå âðåäà Äîááè!   
-Äîááè? – íàêîíåö âûäàâèë Ãàððè. È ýòî áûëî î÷åíü òðóäíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî Äîááè âîò-âîò ãîòîâ áûë âûáèòü èç íåãî âåñü âîçäóõ. – Ïóñòè, Äîááè, ÿ íå ìîãó äûøàòü!   
-Äîááè ïðîñèò ïðîùåíèÿ, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð! – ïûëêî èçâèíèëñÿ ýëüô, îòïóñêàÿ Ãàððè è îáåãàÿ âîêðóã íåãî, ÷òîáû âîççðèòüñÿ íà ñâîåãî ãåðîÿ îãðîìíûìè, ðàçìåðîì ñ òåííèñíûé ìÿ÷, ãëàçàìè. Îí íîñèë ñàìîå äèêîå ñî÷åòàíèå îäåæäû, êîòîðîå Ãåðìèîíå êîãäà-ëèáî ïðèõîäèëîñü âèäåòü – êàçàëîñü, îí îòêàçàëñÿ îò íîñêîâ â ïîëüçó ðàçíîöâåòíûõ, øåðñòÿíûõ ïåð÷àòîê, êîòîðûå âûãëÿäåëè äîâîëüíî íåñóðàçíî íà åãî ñòðàííûõ ýëüôèéñêèõ íîæêàõ. Âñêîðå Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî íîñêè âñå æå íå áûëè îòâåðãíóòû: âìåñòî ýòîãî Äîááè íîñèë äâîå íåïàðíûõ íîñêîâ íà ðóêàõ. Îí ïðîðåçàë äûðêè, ÷òîáû ïðîñóíóòü â íèõ ïàëüöû. Îí íîñèë çåëåíî-êðàñíûé êèëò ïîâåðõ àëûõ ãåòð, êîòîðûå åìó áûëè, î÷åâèäíî, äëèííû, è – Ãåðìèîíà ïîäàâèëà õèõèêàíüå – ðîçîâîå áèêèíè íà ìíîãîöâåòíîì ñâèòåðå. Íàêîíåö, íà åãî ãîëîâå êðàñîâàëîñü ÷àéíîå ïîëîòåíöå ñ ãåðáîì Õîãâàðòñà.   
-Ïðèâåò, Äîááè, - òåïëî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ âèíîâàòîé. – Ý… Ïðîñòè, ÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ íå çàõîäèëà ê òåáå… - êîãäà îíà íà÷àëà ðàáîòàòü â Õîãâàðòñå, òî ïîñòàâèëà ñåáå â îáÿçàííîñòü ïî÷àùå íàâåùàòü äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ. Îäíàêî, â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îíà áûëà íåñêîëüêî ïåðåãðóæåíà, è íå çàõîäèëà ê íèì äîâîëüíî äîëãî.   
-Ãåðìèîíå Ãðåéíäæåð íå ñëåäóåò âîëíîâàòüñÿ! – ñ÷àñòëèâî ïðî÷èðèêàë Äîááè. – Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð î÷åíü äîáðà ê äîìîâûì ýëüôàì. À Äîááè âñå ðàâíî î÷åíü-î÷åíü çàíÿò íà êóõíå, - îí ãîðäî íàäóëñÿ. – Äîááè ñäåëàëè ãëàâíûì ýëüôîì íà êóõíå!   
-Îòëè÷íî, Äîááè! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ýòî ÷óäåñíî!   
-Äîááè ñëûøàòü, ÷òî Ðîí Óèçè ó÷èò â øêîëå, - ñêàçàë Äîááè Ðîíó, - íî Äîááè – ãëàâíûé ýëüô è î÷åíü çàíÿò. Äîááè õî÷åò íàâåñòèòü Óèçè, íî ó Äîááè îáÿçàííîñòè, - ñêàçàë îí òîðæåñòâåííî. Åãî îãðîìíûå ãëàçà âíåçàïíî çàãîðåëèñü, êîãäà îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè. – Íî êîãäà Äîááè óñëûøàòü, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðèåõàòü â Õîãâàðòñ, Äîááè äîëæåí ïîéòè óáåäèòüñÿ ñàì!   
  
  
  
-Ñïàñèáî, Äîááè, - ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè ïðîáîðìîðàë Ðîí. – ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê òû ìåíÿ ëþáèøü.   
Îçàäà÷åííûé Äîááè âçãëÿíóë íà ×àðëüçà, êîòîðûé çàòàèëñÿ ãäå-òî íà çàäíåì ïëàíå, î÷åâèäíî, îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî äîìîâèê ïîïûòàåòñÿ è åìó ñëîìàòü ðåáðà. Ãåðìèîíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà.   
-Îí íå òðîíåò òåáÿ, ×àðëüç, - ÿçâèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà îíà, óïåðåâ ðóêè â áîêà. – Îí, çíàåøü ëè, íå æèâîòíîå.   
-Êîíå÷íî, íåò! - ×àðëüç ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî, ïîïðàâèë î÷êè è ñäåëàë íåðåøèòåëüíûé øàã âïåðåä.   
-Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, - ïðîøåïòàë Äîááè, öåïëÿÿñü çà ìàíòèþ Ãàððè. – Äîááè íàäî âàì ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü.   
-×òî òàêîå, Äîááè? – ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.   
Äîááè ñòðåëüíóë ãëàçàìè ïî ñòîðîíàì, ñëîâíî â êîðèäîðå áûëî ïîëíî íåâèäèìûõ ëþäåé.   
-Íå òåïåðü, - ñêàçàë îí, åùå áîëüøå ïîíèæàÿ ãîëîñ. – Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ìîæåò ïðèéòè ïîòîì íà êóõíþ? – ñ íàäåæäîé ñïðîñèë îí.   
-Êîíå÷íî, - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Çíàÿ Äîááè, ìîæíî áûëî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðåäóïðåäèòü Ãàððè îá óãðîæàþùåé åãî æèçíè îïàñíîñòè èëè î ÷åì-òî â òîì æå ðîäå.   
Äîááè ñíîâà âûãëÿäåë âîîäóøåâëåííûì.   
-Äîááè íàäî âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íà êóõíþ! Äî ñâèäàíèÿ! – êðèêíóë îí è èñ÷åç ñ ãðîìêèì õëîïêîì.   
-Ïñèõ, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé. – Ýòîò ýëüô âñåãäà áûë ïñèõîì.   
Ãåðìèîíà îäàðèëà åãî îñóæäàþùèì âçãëÿäîì, è îí ñðàçó çàòèõ.   
-Èòàê, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë ñèÿþùèé ×àðëüç, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Ãàððè. – Íà âûõîäíûå ÿ îñòàíîâèëñÿ â «Îñòðîâåðõîé øëÿïå» â Õîãñìèäå, ïîýòîìó, âîçìîæíî, ìû ñêîðî óâèäèìñÿ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Áûëî ïðèÿòíî ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ, ñýð, - è îí ñíîâà ýíåðãè÷íî ñæàë ðóêó Ãàððè.   
-Âçàèìíî, - ñóìåë ñêàçàòü Ãàððè, øèðîêî óñìåõàÿñü.   
-Ïðåêðàñíî, ïðåêðàñíî… Ìîæíî òåáÿ íà ñåêóíäî÷êó, ïåðñèê? – ñïðîñèë ×àðëüç Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà ÿðîñòíî âñïûõíóëà, êîãäà Ðîí è Ãàððè ïðèïîäíÿëè áðîâè, è íåîõîòíî ñîãëàñèëàñü. Îíà ïðîñëåäîâàëà çà ×àðëüçîì îáðàòíî â òåïåðü îïóñòåâøåå áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî.   
-Äîðîãàÿ, - ìåäëåííî íà÷àë ×àðëüç, íàñòîé÷èâî áåðÿ Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêè è çàãëÿäûâàÿ åé â ãëàçà, - âñå… â ïîðÿäêå?   
-Êîíå÷íî, - ñîëãàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ïîòîì: - Íåò, - åå ïðîðâàëî. – Äèðåêòîð áîëåí, øêîëà â ïàíèêå, ìû äóìàëè, ÷òî ýòî îíà, íî ýòî áûëà íå îíà, îíà íå ìîãëà… - ñêàçàëà îíà íà îäíîì äûõàíèè.   
-Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ? – îçàäà÷åííî ïåðåñïðîñèë ×àðëüç.   
-Íå îáðàùàé âíèìàíèÿ, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñ òÿæåëûì âçäîõîì âçãëÿíóâ íà ïóñòóþ êîéêó äèðåêòîðà.   
Íå çíàÿ, ÷òî åùå ñäåëàòü, ×àðëüç ñî÷óâñòâåííî óëûáíóëñÿ Ãåðìèîíå è îáíÿë ñâîþ äåâóøêó. Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà, ñëîâíî îäåðåâåíåâ, âñïîìèíàÿ òåïëîå ÷óâñòâî, âîçíèêàâøåå, êîãäà Ðîí îáíèìàë åå, èëè äåðæàë åå çà ðóêó, èëè ïðîñòî ñèäåë ðÿäîì. Ìîëîäàÿ âåäüìà âäðóã îùóòèëà, êàê âñå âíóòðè ïîõîëîäåëî. Îíà âñïîìíèëà óæàñ, îõâàòèâøèé åå, êîãäà ×àðëüç ñêàçàë, ÷òî ëþáèò åå, è òàéíîå ëèêîâàíèå – òîãäà ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, êîãäà Ðîí ïðèçíàëñÿ â òîì æå. Îíà ìåäëåííî îòñòóïèëà îò ×àðëüçà ñî ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå. Âñå áûëî íå òàê, êàê äîëæíî áûëî áûòü.   
-ß äóìàþ, íàì áîëüøå íå ñëåäóåò âñòðå÷àòüñÿ, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. ×àðëüç ïîäíÿë áðîâè è çàìîðãàë.   
-Ïðîñòè? – ìåäëåííî ïåðåñïðîñèë îí.   
-ß äóìàþ, íàì áîëüøå íå ñëåäóåò âñòðå÷àòüñÿ, - ïîâòîðèëà îíà, ãîëîñ è ëèöî áûëè áåñ÷óâñòâåííû. – Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, âûõîäÿ èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà, îñòàâëÿÿ ïîçàäè ïîðàæåííîãî è íåïîäâèæíîãî ×àðëüçà Ãðèíè.   
Ãàððè è Ðîí æäàëè çà äâåðüþ, ïåðåãîâàðèâàÿñü âïîëãîëîñà. Îáà îäèíàêîâî óñìåõíóëèñü ïðè ïîÿâëåíèè Ãåðìèîíû.   
-Ïðèâåò, ñëàäêîùå÷êà, - õîõîòíóë Ðîí. (óæ íå çíàþ, óïîòðåáèëè áû Ðîí èëè ×àðëüç ïîäîáíîå ïðîçâèùå, íî ÿ òàê ñâîþ äî÷ó íàçûâàþ, à çíà÷èò, îíî èìååò ïðàâî íà ñóùåñòâîâàíèå – ïðèì. ïåðåâîä÷èêà)   
-Êàê îíî ïðîøëî, ñàõàðî÷åê? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñòàðàÿñü ïîäàâèòü ñìåõ. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ýòè äâîå âñå âðåìÿ, ïîêà íàõîäèëèñü çäåñü, ïðèäóìûâàëè ïðîçâèùà a la ×àðëüç, ÷òîáû ñìóòèòü åå.   
-Ìû ðàññòàëèñü, - áåñöâåòíî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ãàððè è Ðîí óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåå: ïîòîì ïî ëèöó Ðîíà ïðîøëî ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë óæàñíî âèíîâàòûì.   
-Ãåðìèîíà… - íåëîâêî íà÷àë Ãàððè, - ÿ… ìíå æàëü… ÿ íå…   
-ß èäó ñïàòü, - óíûëî ïðåðâàëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà. Åå ëèöî ñîõðàíÿëî áåçðàçëè÷íîå âûðàæåíèå. – Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.   
Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà êàáëóêàõ è îñòàâèëà èõ ãëóïî ñòîÿòü íà ìåñòå. ×óâñòâîâàëè îíè ñåáÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíî. 


	17. Ýéôîðèÿ

Ãëàâà 17   
Ýéôîðèÿ  
(ïåðåâîä - Resurrectra)   
Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî; ýòî ïîêàçàëîñü åé äîâîëüíî ñòðàííûì, íî îíà õîðîøî âûñïàëàñü, è îùóùàëà ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî ïîëíîãî äîâîëüñòâà ñîáîé. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, áóäòî ãîðà ñâàëèëàñü ñ åå ïëå÷.  
Ìîëîäàÿ âåäüìà ëåæàëà â ïîñòåëè, îùóùàÿ êîìôîðò è òåïëî, êàæäûå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïîòÿãèâàëàñü, è åé íå îñîáåííî õîòåëîñü ñïóñêàòüñÿ â Áîëüøîé Çàë è âèäåòü Ãàððè è Ðîíà ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â÷åðà. Íî, ïðèêèíóâ âñå ôàêòû, îíà ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ïîñëå òîãî êàê ïðîâàëÿëàñü áåç äåëà åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ÷òî åñëè áóäåò èçáåãàòü èõ, òî îíè íèêîãäà íå äîâåäóò äåëî äî êîíöà. Èõ æäàëî íåðåøåííîå äåëî. Ýòà ìûñëü, à òàêæå õîëîäíûé âåòåð, áðîäèâøèé ñêâîçíÿêàìè ïî çàìêó â çèìíèå äíè, ê óòðó, êîãäà êàìèíû óãàñàëè, íà÷àëè ïðîáèðàòüñÿ ïîä åå òîíêèå ïðîñòûíè. Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíæåð íàêîíåö ðûâêîì âñêî÷èëà ñ êðîâàòè, è âñêîðå óæå íàïðàâëÿëàñü ê Áîëüøîìó Çàëó.   
Íåñêîëüêî ñòóäåíòîâ ñèäåëè ðàçðîçíåííî â Áîëüøîì Çàëå, ïîäêðåïëÿÿñü òîñòàìè, îëàäüÿìè è æàðåíûìè ñîñèñêàìè - âñåì òåì, ÷òî äîìàøíèå ýëüôû îáû÷íî ãîòîâÿò íà çàâòðàê. Ãåðìèîíà ìãíîâåííî âûöåïèëà âçãëÿäîì Ãàððè è Ðîíà, êîòîðûå íà ôîíå îñòàëüíûõ ñòîëîâàâøèõñÿ î÷åíü âûäåëÿëèñü: Ðîíîâû îãíåííî ðûæèå âîëîñû áûëè çàìåòíû èç ëþáîãî óãëà Çàëà, è îáà, Ãàððè è Ðîí, áûëè çíà÷èòåëüíî âûøå ëþáîãî èç ñòóäåíòîâ. Îíè áåñåäîâàëè âïîëãîëîñà è, î÷åâèäíî, óäèâèëèñü, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì.   
-Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, - ñêàçàëà îíà äåëîâûì òîíîì, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó ê òîñòó, è íåñïåøíî íàìàçàëà åãî ìàñëîì, - ß ïðîñïàëà.  
-Ïðîñïàëà? Åùå ñåìü ÷àñîâ óòðà! - èçóìëåííî âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí, íî Ãàððè áðîñèë íà íåãî ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä, è îí çàìîëê. Âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ ÷àñòü çàâòðàêà îáà ìîëîäûõ ÷åëîâåêà âåëè ñåáÿ ïîäîçðèòåëüíî òèõî è ñïîêîéíî, ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïðèãëóøåííî, è ïî-äåëîâîìó, è áóäó÷è ñòðàííî îôèöèàëüíûìè. Â îäèí ìîìåíò Ðîí çàãîâîðèë î Ìèíèñòåðñòâå, íî òóò æå çàïíóëñÿ è íà åãî ëèöå ïîÿâèëàñü ãðèìàñà, áóäòî îí ñúåë ÷òî-òî êèñëîå; ïðåäëîæåíèå Ðîí òàê è íå çàêîí÷èë.   
-Â îáùåì, ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì ñåãîäíÿ ïîáåñåäîâàòü ñ Äèàíîé î òåîðèè îòðàâëåíèÿ… - âíåçàïíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íè ñ òîãî íè ñ ñåãî.  
Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è âñêî÷èë íà íîãè: Ðîí ðàçëèë êîôå, è äîáðóþ ïîëîâèíó ãîðÿ÷åé æèæè - íà ñâîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà. Íåñêîëüêî ëþáîïûòñòâóþùèõ âçãëÿäîâ óñòðåìèëîñü íà Ãàððè, ïîêà îí ñàëôåòêàìè ïðîìîêàë ñâîþ ìàíòèþ, ïî êîòîðîé ðàñïëûëîñü îãðîìíîå êîðè÷íåâîå ïÿòíî.   
-×òî? - íàêîíåö ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàë ñâîþ ðåàêöèþ íà åå çàÿâëåíèå Ðîí, - ÍÅÒ!  
-Ïî÷åìó áû è íåò? - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, íåìíîãî îáèæåííî. Çà åå ñïèíîé, ãëàçà Ãàððè ãðîçíî çàáëåñòåëè; ýòî áûëî ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå äëÿ Ðîíà, îí òóò æå ñæàë ãóáû è åãî ëèöî ïðèîáðåëî âèíîâàòîå âûðàæåíèå.   
-ß íå çíàþ, - ïðîáëåÿë îí. Êàçàëîñü, îíè îáà ñòàðàþòñÿ èçáåãàòü äåëèêàòíîé òåìû, òåìû ðàçðûâà, è áîÿòñÿ óïîìèíàòü ÷òî-ëèáî î ×àðëüçå, èëè ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå îáèäåòü èëè ðàçîçëèòü Ãåðìèîíó. Êóäðÿâàÿ âåäüìà áðîñèëà âèëêó íà òàðåëêó, âûãëÿäÿ ðàçäðàæåííî. Ðîí è Ãàððè êàê ïî êîìàíäå ñúåæèëèñü îò ñòðàõà.  
-Çíàåòå ëè, ÿ â ïîðÿäêå, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñêó÷àþùèì òîíîì, - Íå íàäî ñî ìíîé îáðàùàòüñÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ÿ âîò-âîò ðàçðûäàþñü, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî…  
-Äà ìû íå… - Ãàððè çàìîëê, íå äîãîâîðèâ, à Ðîí ïîêðàñíåë è âíåçàïíî ñòðàøíî çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòîëîì. Íî èõ ïîâåäåíèå ñòàëî ãîðàçäî áîëåå óäîáîâàðèìûì ïîñëå ýòîãî çàÿâëåíèÿ. Î Äèàíå áîëüøå íå óïîìèíàëè, è çàâòðàê ïðîøåë äîâîëüíî ïðèÿòíî, åñëè íå ñêàçàòü - íèêàê.   
***  
Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü â äâåðÿõ, äðîæà îò õîëîäà, ñòîÿâøåãî â êîðèäîðå. Ëåäÿíîé ñêâîçíÿê, êîòîðûé â êîðèäîðå êàçàëñÿ ïðîõëàäíûì è àðîìàòíûì, óêðàäêîé ïðîëîæèë ñåáå äîðîãó ÷åðåç òåìíîòó íà ëåñòíèöó. Îíà ðåçêî îòøàòíóëàñü, êîãäà ñêâîçíÿê ïîãàñèë îäèí èç ôàêåëîâ - òåõ, ÷òî ñêóäíî îñâåùàëè ñòóïåíè. Õîëîä óæå êàçàëñÿ íåâûíîñèìûì. Ñòó÷à çóáàìè, îíà ïðèíÿëà ðåøåíèå. Íà÷àòîå äåëî íåîáõîäèìî çàâåðøèòü. Îíà ñìåëî øàãíóëà íà ïåðâóþ ñòóïåíüêó. Åå íîãà çàêîëåáàëàñü íàä ñëåäóþùåé. Â óøàõ åå ðàçäàëñÿ ñòðàííûé çâîí, êîòîðûé ìåäëåííî òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëñÿ â ïðîíçèòåëüíûé âèçã, â óãàñàþùèé êðèê. Ðåçêî âäîõíóâ, îíà ñäåëàëà øàã íàçàä è ñíîâà âäîõíóëà âîçäóõ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñåáÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè íà òâåðäîé ïîâåðõíîñòè. Îíà çàãëÿíóëà â íåäðà ÷åðíèëüíîé òüìû âïåðåäè. È ýòè íåäðà ñìîòðåëè íà íåå, ïðèãëàøàëè øàãíóòü â íèõ, îñìåëèòüñÿ. Îíà ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó äî êðîâè. Îíà â ýòîò ðàç çàøëà òàê äàëåêî, òîëüêî ÷òîáû áûòü óêðîùåííîé ëèøü òåíüþ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ? Ñäåëàé øàã. Õîðîøî. Òåïåðü åùå îäèí. Ïî÷åìó íîãè íå äâèãàþòñÿ? Îíè íàâåðíîå îáëåäåíåëè íà ýòîì ñêâîçíÿêå… íà ýòîì õîëîäíîì âåòðó, ÷òî äóåò ñíèçó, îòòóäà, èç òåìíîòû ïåðåä åå ãëàçàìè…  
-Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíæåð? - ïðîèçíåñ ôàëüøèâî ñëàùàâûé ãîëîñ ïðÿìî åé íà óõî. Ãåðìèîíà çàæàëà ñàìà ñåáå ðîò ðóêîé, ÷òîáû íå âñêðèêíóòü. Ñ øèðîêî îòêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü - äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü Äèàíó Äðàãî, ñòîÿùóþ ïðÿìî çà íåé, ñ óñìåøêîé íà ãóáàõ.   
-Âû çàãîðîäèëè ïðîõîä â ìîé êàáèíåò, - ïðîèçíåñëà îíà ãðîìêèì øåïîòîì. Èç ãðóïïû ñòóäåíòîâ, ñòîÿâøèõ çà íåé, ïîñëûøàëîñü õèõèêàíüå è øóøóêàíüå. Âèäèìî, îíè óæå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñòîÿëè òàì è æäàëè âîçìîæíîñòè ïðîéòè â ïîäçåìåëüå.   
  
Ïðèñòûæåííàÿ, íî âíåøíå ñïîêîéíàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî ïåðåñêî÷èëà íàâåðõ ÷åðåç òå äâå ñòóïåíüêè, êîòîðûå åé ñòîèëî òàêèõ òðóäîâ ïåðåñòóïèòü, è øèêíóëà íà õèõèêàþùèõ, ïåðåãîâàðèâàþùèõñÿ ñòóäåíòîâ. Òå òóò æå çàìîëêëè, çàìåòèâ, êàê ÿçâèòåëüíî ãëÿäèò íà íèõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöà Àðèôìàíòèêè.   
-Ìû ìîæåì ïåðåãîâîðèòü? - îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê Äèàíå, ñòàðàÿñü èçîáðàæàòü ñïîêîéñòâèå. Äëÿ ñåáÿ îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî îíà - íåçàâèñèìûé çðåëûé ÷åëîâåê, åé íå íóæíî ðàçðåøåíèå Ðîíà, ÷òîáû ïîïðîñèòü êîëëåãó î ïîìîùè. È âåäü îíà ïîë÷àñà ïðîçÿáàëà ó âõîäà â ïîäçåìåëüå, åëå ðåøèëàñü íà òî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ïàðó øàãîâ… È âñå ñòðàõè çðÿ - Äèàíû òàì âñå ðàâíî íå áûëî. Âçãëÿíóâ â ãëàçà òåìíîâîëîñîé Äèàíå, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè óãëÿäåëà â íèõ ïðèçðàê íàïóãàííîé ìîëîäîé äåâóøêè, êîòîðàÿ êàê ìîãëà ïûòàëàñü èãíîðèðîâàòü äèêèå êðèêè ñâîåãî îòöà. Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà è ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íàâàæäåíèÿ - òåïåðü ïåðåä äíåé ñíîâà ñòîÿëà ïðîôåññîð Äðàãî, ñ åõèäíîé óñìåøêîé íà ÿðêî-êðàñíûõ ãóáàõ.  
-Âïîëíå, - ëåíèâî îòîçâàëàñü Äèàíà, è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ñâîåìó êëàññó, ñîñòîÿâøåìó èç Õàôôëïàôôöåâ è Ñëèçåðèíöåâ, - Çíà÷èò òàê. Âñå äðóæíî ñïóñêàåòåñü è ðàçæèãàåòå îãîíü ïîä êîòëàìè. Â÷åðàøíèõ ïàóêîâ ðàçìîëîòü â î÷åíü ìåëêèé ïîðîøîê, âïåðåä, ðàáîòàòü ïåñòèêàìè, æèâî! Äà, è Âû òîæå, Ïàðñîíñ! - îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê âûñîêîìåðíîìó ñëèçåðèíöó, - Ìíå íàïëåâàòü, ñêîëüêî ó Âàøåãî ïàïàøè äåíåã, áóäåòå êàê è âñå îñòàëüíûå, íå ìîðùàñü, òîëî÷ü ïàóêîâ, - Äèàíà îãëÿäåëà ñòóäåíòîâ, - ×åãî æäåòå? ß ñêàçàëà - æèâî, ðàáîòàòü ïåñòèêàìè!   
Ñòóäåíòû ïîñïåøíî óñòðåìèëèñü âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå.   
-È ÷òî ïðèâåëî Ìèññ Âàæíàÿ è Ìóäðàÿ Íàóêà Àðèôìàíòèêà ñåãîäíÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå? - ñïðîñèëà îíà Ãåðìèîíó - òåïåðü åå ãîëîñ ïåðåìåíèëñÿ íà ïåâó÷èé.   
Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî óäåðæèâàëî Ãåðìèîíó îò ðåçêîãî îòâåòà, áûëî âîñïîìèíàíèå îá ýòîé æå æåíùèíå, çíà÷èòåëüíî ìîëîæå, ðàñêà÷èâàþùåéñÿ íà ñòóëå è äðîæàùåé îò ñòðàõà.  
-ß ïðèøëà ïîãîâîðèòü î ïðîôåññîðå Äàìáëäîðå, - êîðîòêî îáúÿñíèëà îíà.  
Ñòðàííàÿ òåíü ìåëüêíóëà â ãëàçàõ Äèàíû, íî òóò æå èñ÷åçëà.   
-Ñëûøàëà, åãî ïåðåâåçëè â áîëüíèöó ñâ. Ìóíãî? Äîëãî æå ñîîáðàæàëè… Íåóæåëè ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà áûëî íåÿñíî, ÷òî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íå ìîæåò ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î áîëüíîì ñòàðè÷êå?…  
-Ìû îáå çíàåì, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð íå áîëåí, - çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, è ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè.   
-Ãðåéíäæåð, ÷òî Âû ýòèì õîòèòå ñêàçàòü? - ñïðîñèëà Äèàíà, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ áðîâü.  
-ß ïûòàþñü ýòèì ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ íå íàñòîëüêî òóïà, íàñêîëüêî ìîæåò ïîêàçàòüñÿ! - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà è óäèâèëàñü ñàìîé ñåáå. Êàæåòñÿ, Äèàíó âåñüìà âïå÷àòëèë êîìàíäíûé òîí âûñêàçûâàíèÿ.   
-Âû äóìàåòå, Äàìáëäîðîâñêèé ëóíàòèê íàëîæèë íà íåãî çàêëÿòüå. - ýòî áûëî óòâåðæäåíèå, íå âîïðîñ.   
-Íåò, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ýòîò ñàìûé ëóíàòèê ÎÒÐÀÂÈË åãî, - Ïî âûðàæåíèþ ëèöà Äèàíû áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îíà íà÷èíàåò âñå ïîñòåïåííî ïîíèìàòü, íî æåíùèíà òóò æå âçÿëà ñåáÿ â ðóêè è ñíîâà èçîáðàçèëà õîëîäíîñòü.   
-Íåâîçìîæíî, - îòðåçàëà Äèàíà, è, ðàçâåðíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó ëåñòíèöû, òåì ñàìûì ÿñíî äåìîíñòðèðóÿ, ÷òî ðàçãîâîð îêîí÷åí. Íî Ãåðìèîíó áûëî íå òàê ïðîñòî îñòàíîâèòü â åå ýíòóçèàçìå.  
-Âû òîæå äóìàåòå, ÷òî ýòî îí, íå òàê ëè? - ñêàçàëà îíà âñëåä. Äèàíà çàñòûëà íà ìåñòå, çàòåì ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå.  
-Êòî? - ñïðîñèëà îíà ãîëîñîì, ïîëíûì ôàëüøèâîãî áåçðàçëè÷èÿ.  
-Âàø îòåö, - ñïîêîéíî îòîçâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Äèàíà ðåçêî âäîõíóëà âîçäóõ, è ïîñìîòðåëà ñ óäèâëåíèåì è çëîáîé.  
-Êàê Âû óçíàëè î ìîåì îòöå? - ïðîøèïåëà îíà, è åå îáû÷íî áëåäíûå ùåêè çàìåòíî ïîêðàñíåëè.  
-Íåâàæíî. Ïî÷åìó Âû óòâåðæäàåòå, ÷òî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî?   
Äèàíà î÷åâèäíî ñîìíåâàëàñü, åå ãëàçà ðàññåÿííî áðîäèëè ïî ëèöó Ãåðìèîíû, êàê áóäòî æåíùèíà ïûòàëàñü ðåøèòü, ñòîèò ëè äîâåðèòüñÿ èëè æå íåò. Ïîñëå ïåðåæèâàíèÿ, êàê êàçàëîñü, âíóòðåííåãî êîíôëèêòà, îíà íàêîíåö çàãîâîðèëà:  
-Ìîé îòåö íå ñìîã áû ãðàìîòíî ïðèãîòîâèòü çåëüå, äàæå åñëè áû åãî æèçíü çàâèñåëà îò ýòîãî. Èìåííî ïî ýòîé ïðè÷èíå ÿ ïîøëà ïî òàêîé ñòåçå.   
-Íî âåäü åñòü òàêîå çåëüå… - âûïàëèëà Ãåðìèîíà íà îäíîì äûõàíèè, è â åå ãëàçàõ ñâåòèëàñü íàäåæäà, - ßä, êîòîðûé…  
-Åñòü, - îòâåòèëà Äèàíà ïîñëå äîëãîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ.  
Êàçàëîñü, Ãåðìèîíà ãîòîâà çàïðûãàòü íà ìåñòå îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ.  
-Äåéñòâèòåëüíî åñòü? Ïîòðÿñàþùå, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàëà î òàêîì, è íè â îäíîé èç êíèã â áèáëèîòåêå….  
Äèàíà ðàññìåÿëàñü õîëîäíî è ñàðêàñòè÷íî.  
-Åñòü âåùè, î êîòîðûõ â êíèãàõ ïèñàòü íå ðåøàþòñÿ. Ýòà âàøà Çàïðåòíàÿ Ñåêöèÿ? Àçáóêà äëÿ ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ Äóðìøòðàíãà! Çäåñü Âàñ íå íàó÷èëè ìíîãèì âåùàì - òåì âåùàì, êîòîðûå äåòèøêàì íå ñëåäóåò çíàòü…  
Äèàíà ìðà÷íî óëûáíóëàñü.   
-Êàðêàðîâ áûë ìîèì äèðåêòîðîì âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ëåò. Êîãäà ÿ ó÷èëàñü íà òðåòüåì êóðñå, ýòîò òðóñ ñáåæàë, íî íàì õâàòèëî. Íàì õâàòèëî òåõ åãî çíàíèé, êîòîðûìè îí óñïåë ïîäåëèòüñÿ âñåãî çà òðè ãîäà.   
Ãåðìèîíà åëå óäåðæèâàëà ñåáÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàññïðîñèòü Äèàíó íàñ÷åò âñåãî, ÷òî îíà çíàåò î çåëüå, è åñòü ëè ïðîòèâîÿäèå. Åå òÿãà ê çíàíèåì è ñòðàñòíîå æåëàíèå âûëå÷èòü Äàìáëäîðà ñî÷åòàëèñü âìåñòå è äåëàëè åå î÷åíü íåòåðïåëèâîé. Íî îíà íå ðåøèëàñü ïåðåáèòü êîëëåãó.  
  
-Åñòü ÿä, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, - ïðîäîëæàëà Äèàíà øèïÿùèì, òèõèì ãîëîñîì, íå ãëÿäÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó, õîòÿ îáðàùàëàñü íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ê íåé, - Êîòîðûé âûçûâàåò ìåäëåííóþ è ìó÷èòåëüíóþ ñìåðòü. Îí ïîæèðàåò ÷åëîâåêà ïîñòåïåííî - åãî çäîðîâüå, åãî çäðàâûé óì, åãî æèçíåííûå ñèëû, äî òåõ ïîð ïîêà îòðàâëåííûé íå âïàäàåò â êîìàòîçíîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Íî áîëü íà ýòîì íå çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ, î íåò... ×åëîâåê ñòðàäàåò â ñâîåì ïåðñîíàëüíîì àäó, çàãíàííûé â ëîâóøêó ñîáñòâåííîé áîëè, ñîáñòâåííîãî ñîçíàíèÿ. À ïîòîì íàñòóïàåò ñìåðòü… - äèêèé âçãëÿä â åå ãëàçàõ ñìåíèëñÿ … ãðóñòíûì? Òðîãàòåëüíûì? - Ñìåðòü âñåãäà õîäèò ðÿäîì.  
-À åñòü ïðîòèâîÿäèå? - íàêîíåö ðåøèëàñü ñïðîñèòü Ãåðìèîíà, è åå ãðóäü âçäûìàëàñü îò çàòðóäíåííîãî äûõàíèÿ. Áîæå ìîé, ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî Äèðåêòîð… ÷òî Àëüáóñ âûíóæäåí òàê ñòðàäàòü…  
-Åñòü ëèøü îäíî, - óíûëî îòîçâàëàñü Äèàíà, - Óáèòü îòðàâèòåëÿ. Ïîíèìàåòå, èíãðåäèåíò, êîòîðûé äåëàåò çåëüå ñòîëü ãóáèòåëüíûì ýòî ôèíàëüíûé èíãðåäèåíò - êðîâü óáèéöû. Óáèéöà è åãî æåðòâà ñâÿçàíû äðóã ñ äðóãîì, ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà êàê ïîñëåäíèé ïîòðåáèë äîñòàòî÷íîå êîëè÷åñòâî ÿäà. Îòðàâèòåëü ïîëó÷àåò âîçìîæíîñòü êîíòðîëèðîâàòü óðîâåíü áîëè æåðòâû, ðåøàòü, êîãäà íà÷íåòñÿ êîìà… è äàæå êîãäà æåðòâà ñêîí÷àåòñÿ. Ðâåòñÿ ýòà íèòü òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà îäèí èç íèõ óìèðàåò.   
-À êàê.. êàê îíî íàçûâàåòñÿ? - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñãëîòíóâ êîìîê â ãîðëå.  
-Çåëüå íàçûâàåòñÿ Ýéôîðèÿ, - îòâåòèëà Äèàíà, è â åå ãîëîñå ïîñëûøàëàñü èðîíèÿ. Îäíàêî îíà âíåçàïíî ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé, - Íåò, íî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî - ÿ ïîíèìàþ, òåîðèÿ Âàøà õîðîøà, Ãðåéíäæåð, íî… èçãîòîâëåíèå ýòîãî çåëüÿ.. ýòî ñëèøêîì ñëîæíî. À íåîáõîäèìûå èíãðåäèåíòû.. ýòî íåâîçìîæíî.  
-Òîëüêî ïîòîìó ÷òî Âàø îòåö ïðîâàëèë ýêçàìåí ïî çåëüÿì? - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü áîëåå ãðîìêî, ÷åì òðåáîâàëîñü. Âäðóã åå ãëàçà îêðóãëèëèñü - åé â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà ìûñëü, - À ÷òî åñëè.. åñëè åìó ïîìîãëè?  
Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Äèàíû ïåðåìåíèëîñü â óæàñ, ïîòîìó ÷òî â ýòîò ìîìåíò è îíà îñîçíàëà òî æå ñàìîå.  
-Äîíîâàí! - ãðîìêî è ÿðîñòíî ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, è åå ùåêè ñòàëè åùå áëåäíåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî.  
Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà áîëåçíåííî ñãëîòíóëà. Íèêîãäà åùå îíà íå îùóùàëà óãðîçó Äèðåêòîðó, óãðîçó Õîãâàðòñó, òàê ÿâíî.   
***  
-Òàê çíà÷èò ýòî ñèëüíàÿ òåìíàÿ ìàãèÿ, - ìðà÷íî êîíñòàòèðîâàë Ãàððè, - Ñâÿçûâàåò óáèéöó ñ æåðòâîé. Ýòî ïàðåíü î÷åâèäíî ïîëîóìíûé…  
Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëè çà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòîëîì, â ñàìîì åãî êîíöå, îæèäàÿ êîãäà Ðîí çàêîí÷èò ñâîé ïîñëåäíèé íà ñåãîäíÿ óðîê. Çà÷àðîâàííûé ïîòîëîê ïðèîáðåòàë ÿðêî-îðàíæåâûé öâåò, ñ ïðîæèëêàìè ðîçîâîãî è æåëòîãî. Ãåðìèîíà óæå ðàññêàçàëà Ãàððè âñå, ÷òî óñïåëà óçíàòü (õîòÿ è íå óòî÷íèëà ó êîãî è êàê îíà ýòî óçíàëà - íî ñëàâà Áîãó, Ãàððè ïîêà è íå ñïðàøèâàë), è ãîâîðèëà îíà øåïîòîì, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ïðèâëåêàëà áîëüøîå êîëè÷åñòâî ëþáîïûòíûõ âçãëÿäîâ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Íàâåðíîå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî äâîå âçðîñëûõ ëþäåé - è îäíèì èç íèõ áûë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð - ñèäåëè íå çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì.   
Íî ÷óòü ðàíåå Ãàððè ïðèçíàëñÿ, ÷òî åìó "íå ïî ñåáå" îò òîãî, ÷òî ïðèõîäèòñÿ îáåäàòü çà ñòîëîì âìåñòå ñî âñåìè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè. Òàê ÷òî îíè, êàê áû ñáåðåãàÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ è àññîöèàöèè î ñòàðûõ âðåìåíàõ, îáåäàëè çà ñòîëîì ñâîåãî áûâøåãî ôàêóëüòåòà.  
- À âîò è ÿ, - îáúÿâèë Ðîí, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, çàòåì íà Ãàððè: ó îáîèõ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà áûëî ìðà÷íåå òó÷è.   
-×òî òàêîå? - øåïîòîì âîïðîñèë ïðîôåññîð ÇÎÒÑ, íàêëîíÿÿ ãîëîâó ïîáëèæå ê ãîëîâàì äðóçåé. Ãåðìèîíà ïîâòîðèëà ñâîé ðàññêàç, îïóñêàÿ òî, ãäå îíà äîáûëà ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ è ïðåïîäíåñÿ âñå òàê, áóäòî îíà ñàìà, ïîëüçóÿñü ñâîèìè çíàíèÿìè, âûÿñíèëà ýòî.   
Êîãäà îíà çàêîí÷èëà, ëèöî Ðîíà áûëî óæå î÷åíü áëåäíûì, íî åãî ñèíèå ãëàçà âûðàæàëè íåóåìíóþ ÿðîñòü.   
-Êîíòðçàêëÿòüå ýòî èëè íåò, ÿ åãî íà êóñêè ïîðâó â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, - ïðîðû÷àë îí, - Ýòîò øëþõèí ñûí…  
Çàòåì ïîñëåäîâàëà òèðàäà âåñüìà íåöåíçóðíûõ ñëîâ, êîòîðûé ïðåðâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, òêíóâ Ðîíà ëîêòåì - îí ãîâîðèë äîâîëüíî ãðîìêî è íåñêîëüêî ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, ñèäåâøèõ íåïîäàëåêó, óæå íà÷àëè õèõèêàòü.   
-Ïîãîäè ìèíóòêó, - ñêàçàë Ðîí óæå ñïîêîéíåå, ïîòèðàÿ óøèáëåííîå ðåáðî; îí ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ â êóäðÿâîé âåäüìå, - À êàê òû… - îñòîðîæíî íà÷àë îí, íî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãåðìèîíû òóò æå åå âûäàëî, - Òû ó íåå ñïðîñèëà?!  
-Íó à ÷òî òàêîãî? - Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà çàùèòíûé âûïàä, õîòÿ âñå åùå âûãëÿäåëà äîâîëüíî ðîáêîé, -ß æå âûÿñíèëà òî, ÷òî íàì íóæíî áûëî âûÿñíèòü, òàê?  
-À ÷òî ÎÍÀ äóìàåò? - ïåðåáèë Ãàððè, ïðåæäå ÷åì äâîå åãî äðóçåé ìîãëè íà÷àòü ïðåïèðàòüñÿ.   
-Äèàíà òîæå ïîäîçðåâàåò ñâîåãî îòöà, - òèõî îòâåòèëà îíà, - Íî îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ýòà "ýéôîðèÿ" - î÷åíü ñëîæíîå çåëüå, à åå îòåö íèêîãäà íå áûë ñèëåí â ïðèãîòîâëåíèè çåëèé…  
Ðîí ôûðêíóë, òàêèì îáðàçîì âûðàæàÿ íàñìåøêó.  
-Íî, - ïðîäîëæèëà Ãåðìèîíà, - åìó ìîãëè îêàçàòü ïîääåðæêó.  
-Äîíîâàí Îóýíñ, -îòðåøåííî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, - ß çíàë, ÷òî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî íå äîëæíî áûëî âîò òàê ìàõàòü ðóêîé íà ýòèõ äâóõ èíäèâèäîâ… òèïà òîãî, ÷òî îíè óáåæàëè â ëåñ, íó ìû î íèõ áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñëûøàëè, çíà÷èò îíè óæå ïðåñòàâèëèñü…   
-Òèõî òû, Ãàððè, - îáîðâàëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà - ìèìî íèõ, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó, ïðîøëà Äèàíà. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà áåçðàçëè÷íîé è ñîáðàííîé, êàê âñåãäà, êàê áóäòî òîãî âîëíóþùåãî ðàçãîâîðà ïàðó ÷àñîâ íàçàä íå áûëî âîâñå.  
-Íó òàê?! - íàïîìíèë î ñåáå Ðîí, - ÷òî òåïåðü äåëàòü-òî áóäåì?   
Êàçàëîñü, Ãåðìèîíà î÷åíü ãëóáîêî óøëà â ñâîè ìûñëè íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå, ñäâèíóëà áðîâè, íàïðÿæåííî ðàçìûøëÿÿ, ïðèêóñèëà íèæíþþ ãóáó.   
-Íå çíàþ, - ïðèçíàëàñü îíà ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä, - ß äóìàþ, åñëè áû ìû õîòÿ áû óçíàëè ÊÀÊ îòðàâèëè Àëüáóñà… èëè êàê çëîóìûøëåííèê ïðîíèê â çàìîê… ìû áû ïîäîáðàëèñü õîòü íà îäèí øàã áëèæå…  
-À ãäå âîîáùå åäà? - ãðîìêî âîïðîñèë êàêîé-òî ãðèôôèíäîðåö, - äîëæíû áûëè ïîäàòü óæå ïîë÷àñà íàçàä, à óæèíà âñå íåò è íåò!  
Ïîòîëîê óæå áûë òåìíûì, íà íåì ïîÿâèëèñü ðàçðîçíåííûå çâåçäî÷êè - âðåìÿ óæèíà äàâíî íàñòàëî, è ãîëîäíûå ñòóäåíò áåñïîêîéíî åðçàëè íà ìåñòàõ. Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ ïóñòóþ òàðåëêó, ñëîâíî ñîáèðàÿñü ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü.   
-Îí ïðàâ, ïîçäíî óæå. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ìîãëî…  
-Î íåò! - âûäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, è çàêðûëà ðîò ðóêîé - åå ëèöî ïðèîáðåëî ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå - òî ñàìîå, ÷òî ïîÿâëÿëîñü, êîãäà â åå áûñòðî äóìàþùèé ìîçã ïðèõîäèëî êàêîå-òî ÷åòêîå ðåøåíèå. Ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãàððè è Ðîí óñïåëè ñïðîñèòü åå â ÷åì äåëî, äâåðü â Áîëüøîé çàë ðàñïàõíóëàñü è âáåæàëà áëåäíàÿ Ìèíåðâà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, è åå ëåâûé ãëàç ñïîðàäè÷åñêè äåðãàëñÿ, ýòî áûëî çàìåòíî âñåì.  
Òðîå âçðîñëûõ, ÷òî ñèäåëè çà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòîëîì, òóò æå ïîäíÿëèñü è ïîøëè åé íàâñòðå÷ó.  
-Ñòóäåíòîâ îáðàòíî â ãîñòèíûå, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà íåðâíî, è åå ãóáû äðîæàëè, - Ïðîèçîøëî åùå îäíî íàïàäåíèå.  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîáëåäíåëà, âçâîëíîâàííûé Ðîí óõâàòèë åå çà òàëèþ - ÷òîáû îíà íå óïàëà.   
-Êòî? Ãäå? - òðåáîâàòåëüíî âîïðîñèë îí.   
-Íà êóõíå, - îòîçâàëàñü Ìàêãîíàãàëë, - îäèí èç äîìîâûõ.  
Ãåðìèîíà àõíóëà - äåêàí ñåé÷àñ ñêàçàëà â òî÷íîñòè òî, ÷åãî îíà áîÿëàñü.   
Ãëàçà Ãàððè ðàñøèðèëèñü - îí òîæå ïîíÿë.  
- Î íåò! Äîááè!  
***  
-È âñå ýòî âðåìÿ, ýòî ïðîèñõîäèëî ïðÿìî ó íàñ ïîä íîñîì! - ïðîñòîíàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ñåé÷àñ îíà óæå îïðàâèëàñü îò ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîãî øîêà, âûçâàííîãî òàêîé íîâîñòüþ, Ãàððè è Ðîí ïîñëåäîâàëè çà íåâåðîÿòíî óñòàëîé è áëåäíîé ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íà êóõíþ.   
Åñòåñòâåííî, âñå äîìîâûå ïðåáûâàëè â ñîñòîÿíèè ïàíèêè, è ïî ìíåíèþ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðàÿ âñåãäà ìîãëà íàéòè ïîäõîä ê ìàëåíüêèì ñîçäàíèÿì, áûëà ñïîñîáíà óñïîêîèòü èõ.   
Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî âñå òðîå õîòåëè äîïðîñèòü ýëüôîâ. Òàê ÷òî ïîçàáîòèâøèñü î òîì, ÷òîáû âñå ñòóäåíòû áûëè ïðåïðîâîæäåíû â ñïàëüíè, è çàùèòèâ âõîäû â ãîñòèíûå çàêëèíàíèÿìè, îíè ïîñëåäîâàëè çà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íà êóõíþ, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü îòâåòû íà èíòåðåñîâàâøèå èõ âîïðîñû.   
-È âñå ýòî âðåìÿ, ìû íåäîóìåâàëè, êàê ìîæíî áûëî îòðàâèòü Äàìáëäîðà, - äîáàâèë Ãàððè, ðàññòðîåííûé åùå áîëüøå Ãåðìèîíû, - À âåäü ýòî áûëî òàê î÷åâèäíî! Âñå, ÷òî îí åñò, òî÷íî òàêæå äîñòàâëÿþò ñ êóõíè, à äîìîâûå âñåãäà òàê æàæäóò ïîìî÷ü ëþáîìó, êòî ïîïðîñèò, ÷òî äàæå íå çàäàëè áû íèêàêèõ âîïðîñîâ, åñëè áû êòî-íèáóäü âïëûë íà êóõíþ è ïîïðîñèë ïîäñûïàòü Äàìáëäîðó ÷òî-òî â ïèùó. Îí íàâåðíÿêà ïðèäóìàë êàêóþ-íèáóäü èñòîðèþ, î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ëåêàðñòâî, è ïåðñîíàëüíûé äîêòîð Äèðåêòîðà èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü â ýòîì ðîäå…  
-Äà îáúÿñíèòå æå âû ìíå íàêîíåö î ÷åì, õèìåðà ïîäåðè, âû ãîâîðèòå? - ïðîøèïåë Ðîí, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, êîòîðàÿ, îäíàêî, èíäèôôåðåíòíî ïîâåðíóëà çà óãîë - îíà è òàê áûëà ñëèøêîì âçâîëíîâàíà, èìåÿ íà ðóêàõ íåñêîëüêèõ óìèðàþùèõ, â òîì ÷èñëå è äèðåêòîðà, ÷òîáû îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà êàêîé-òî ðàçãîâîð íà ïîíèæåííûõ òîíàõ, âåäîìûé çà åå ñïèíîé.  
-Äîááè, Ðîí! - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, - îí âåäü õîòåë ðàññêàçàòü Ãàððè ÷òî-òî, ïîìíèøü? Î÷åâèäíî, Àëîíñî Äðàãî äàâàë äîìîâûì ÿä, è ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ýòî äëÿ Äàìáëäîðà. À îíè òàêèå äîâåð÷èâûå ñóùåñòâà, òàê õîòÿò ïîìî÷ü âñåãäà… Áåäíÿæêè, îíè áû äàæå íè÷åãî íå çàïîäîçðèëè…  
-Íî Äîááè ÿâíî çàïîäîçðèë, - ìðà÷íî ïðîäîëæèë Ãàððè, - Äîááè íå òàêîé êàê îñòàëüíûå. Îí íàâåðíÿêà ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå òàê. Îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü ìíå… ààà ÷åðò! Íó ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ïðèíÿë åãî âñåðüåç? ß âåäü òàê è íå ñïóñòèëñÿ íà êóõíþ, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì!..  
Ãàððè ðåçêî çàìîëê, êîãäà âñå ÷åòâåðî îñòàíîâèëèñü ïåðåä êàðòèíîé, èçîáðàæàâøåé âàçó ñ ôðóêòàìè. Çà ñòåíîé ÿâíî ñëûøàëèñü âèçãè ýëüôîâ âïåðåìåøêó ñ ãðîõîòîì áüþùåéñÿ ïîñóäû. Ó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íà øåå ïóëüñèðîâàëà âåíà, êîãäà îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó è ïîùåêîòàëà ãðóøó íà êàðòèíå.   
Ïðîôåññîð òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, à ñ íåé Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà, âîøëè è òóò æå ïîïàëè â íàñòîÿùèé àä.   
Íåñêîëüêî ýëüôîâ ñãðóäèëèñü â óãëó, ïûòàÿñü óòåøèòü âîþùåå è ðûäàþùåå íå÷òî, ÷òî ïðè áëèæàéøåì ðàññìîòðåíèè îêàçàëîñü äîìîâèêîì Âèíêè. Åå âîé ïåðåêðûâàëè ñèíõðîííûå ðûäàíèÿ åùå íåñêîëüêèõ ìàëåíüêèõ ñóùåñòâ. Íåêîòîðûå èñïóãàííî æàëèñü ê ñòåíàì, èõ è áåç òîãî îãðîìíûå ãëàçà áûëè åùå áîëüøå îò óæàñà, è ìàëåíüêèå òåëà äðîæàëè â äèêîì ñòðàõå. È âñå ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïîñðåäè êóõíè íîñèëñÿ ïîëòåðãåéñò Ïèâç, áåç ñîìíåíèé ïûòàÿñü åùå áîëüøå íàêàëèòü è áåç òîãî êðèòè÷åñêóþ ñèòóàöèþ. Îñòàâàÿñü áåçíàêàçàííûì, îí íîñèëñÿ òóäà-ñþäà, îïðîêèäûâàÿ ñòóëüÿ è êèäàÿñü ïîñóäîé è êóñêàìè åäû - âñåì, ÷òî ïîïàäàëîñü åìó ïîä ðóêó - â ïåðåïóãàííûõ ýëüôîâ, êîòîðûå óæå íà÷àëè ïðÿòàòüñÿ ïîä ñòîëû.   
-Ïèâç! - èñòåðè÷íî âçâûëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - à íó ñïóñêàéñÿ íåìåäëåííî!  
Íî êàçàëîñü, Ïèâç áûë ñëèøêîì óâëå÷åí äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñëóøàòü è.î. Äèðåêòîðà - è â ýòîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò ñáðîñèë âíèç îãðîìíûé ôàðôîðîâûé ÷àéíèê, êîòîðûé ñ ãðîõîòîì óäàðèëñÿ îá ïîë è ðàçëåòåëñÿ ìåëêèìè êóñî÷êàìè ïî âñåé êóõíå.   
-Äà ÷åðò áû òåáÿ ïîäðàë! Ôàíòàçìàë ïåòðèôèêóñ! - âûêðèêíóë Ðîí, ïîòåðÿâ òåðïåíèå.  
Ñòðàííûé ïåðëàìóòðîâûé ëó÷ ñâåòà âûëåòåë èç åãî ïàëî÷êè è ïðîøåë ñêâîçü Ïèâçà, êîòîðûé èñòåðè÷íî ðæàë íàä äåéñòâèÿìè Ðîíà - äóìàë, ÷òî çàêëèíàíèå íà íåãî íå ïîäåéñòâóåò. Îäíàêî, õîòü çàêëÿòüå ïðîøëî ñêâîçü íåãî, Ïèâç âíåçàïíî çàñòûë, ñî âñå åùå ïåðåêîøåííûì îò ñìåõà ðòîì.  
Êàê ñäóâàþùèéñÿ âîçäóøíûé øàðèê, îí ìåäëåííî ïîïëûë ê ïîëó è îïóñòèëñÿ íà íåãî, âñå åùå áåç äâèæåíèÿ.   
Íåñêîëüêî ýëüôîâ îñìåëèëèñü âûëåçòè èç ñâîèõ óêðûòèé, è îòëåïèëè óøè, ïðèêðûâàâøèå èõ ãëàçà, îò ëèöà, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî Ïèâçà íàêîíåö óíÿëè.   
-Âåëèêîëåïíî! - âûäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, - ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî åñòü çàêëèíàíèå, ñïîñîáíîå óÿçâèòü ïîëòåðãåéñò!   
Ðîí âûãëÿäåë äîâîëüíûì ñîáîé, íî ýòî ñàìîäîâîëüñòâî òóò æå èñ÷åçëî ñ åãî ëèöà, êîãäà çàãîâîðèë Ãàððè:  
-À ãäå… ãäå Äîááè? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè è îãëÿäåëñÿ, è ãîëîñ åãî âûäàâàë âîëíåíèå çà ýëüôà, è ïðèâÿçàííîñòü ê íåìó, íåñìîòðÿ íà íàâÿç÷èâîñòü Äîááè.   
Âèíêè ñíîâà âçâûëà.   
-Î íåò, íå ãîâîðè î Äîááè, òû ðàñòðîèøü èõ åùå áîëüøå! - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, äåëàÿ øàã âïåðåä, - âñå â ïîðÿäêå, - ñêàçàëà îíà ýëüôàì ñïîêîéíûì è ïî÷òè íåæíûì ãîëîñîì.  
-Äîááè îòíåñëè â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ó íåå çà ñïèíîé, îáðàùàÿñü ê Ãàððè, - ó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ÷óòü íå ñëó÷èëñÿ ñåðäå÷íûé ïðèñòóï, êîãäà ìû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî è îí îêàìåíåë. Íî.. íî îíà ñîãëàñèëàñü ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ è î íåì òîæå.   
Ýëüôû íàêîíåö âûëåçëè èç-ïîä ñòîëîâ è øêàôîâ è ñãðóäèëèñü âîêðóã Ãåðìèîíû, äðîæà îò ñòðàõà.  
Ïîïðàâëÿÿ è îòðÿõèâàÿ ÷àéíûå ñêàòåðêè, îíè ðîáåëè, è î÷åâèäíî, èì áûëî ñòûäíî çà òî, êàê îíè òîëüêî ÷òî âåëè ñåáÿ íà ãëàçàõ ó íîâîé õîçÿéêè - ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë..   
-Ììû… î÷÷÷åíü ñîæàëåòü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ìãîíãë âèäåòü âñå ýòî, - ñêàçàëà îäíà èç ýëüôîê, - Äîìîâèêè íå äåëàòü âàøó ðàáîòó çà âàñ. Äîìîâèêè ñåé÷àñ âñå î÷èñòèòü áûñòðî.  
-Íåò-íåò, âñå â ïîðÿäêå, -â òàêîì æå òîíå çàâåðèëà èõ Ãåðìèîíà, - Ðîí è Ãàððè ïîìîãóò âàì ïðèâåñòè êóõíþ â ïîðÿäîê, - îíà æåñòîì óêàçàëà íà ñâîèõ äðóçåé, êîòîðûå óæå äîñòàëè ñâîè ïàëî÷êè, à òàêæå âçÿëè ïàðó ìåòåë - íî íå ÷òîáû ëåòàòü, à ÷òîáû ïîäìåñòè, - ß õîòåëà áû ñ âàìè âñåìè ïåðåãîâîðèòü…  
Îäíàêî äîìîâûå óæå åå íå ñëóøàëè - îò âèäà äâóõ ËÞÄÅÉ, ìåòóùèõ ïîë è óáèðàþùèõ îñêîëêè, îíè ïðèøëè â óæàñ è íåñêîëüêî èç íèõ äåðíóëèñü, ÷òîáû áðîñèòüñÿ íà ïîìîùü, íî òâåðäûé âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû îñòàíîâèë èõ.   
-Èòàê, - íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, äàâ ýëüôàì ìèíóòó íà òî, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ, - Ðàññêàæèòå ìíå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Äîááè.  
Íåêîòîðûå èêíóëè è ñíîâà ïðèêðûëè ãëàçà óøàìè. Âèíêè âíîâü çàõëåáíóëàñü â ðûäàíèÿõ. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèêóñèëà íèæíþþ ãóáó è íåæíî ïîòðåïàëà Âèíêè çà óøàìè. Îíà íåäàâíî îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ýòî óäà÷íûé ñîïîñá óñïîêîèòü ýëüôà - èì òàêîå íðàâèëîñü. Âèíêè íåìíîãî ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ è âñêîðå òîëüêî òèõî âñõëèïûâàëà.   
- Ïàïïè âèäåòü ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ìèññ, - ðîáêî íà÷àë îäèí èç äîìîâûõ. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê äðóãèå çàêèâàëè, ïîääàêèâàÿ, îäèí íåâåðîÿòíî íàïóãàííûé ýëüô âûøåë âïåðåä, îïèðàÿñü íà òî, ÷òî ïðè áëèæàéøåì ðàññìîòðåíèè îêàçàëîñü îãðîìíîé äåðåâÿííîé ëîæêîé - îíà ñëóæèëà åìó òðîñòüþ. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî åãî ãëàçà áûëè íàïîëîâèíó çàêðûòû, è îí îãëÿäûâàë êóõíþ èç-ïîä ïîëóïðèêðûòûõ âåê òàê, êàê áóäòî íå ïîíèìàë, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ.   
Î÷åâèäíî áûëî, ÷òî Ïàïïè î÷åíü ñòàð.  
- À? - çàìÿëñÿ îí, - àõ äà, Äîááè, Äîááè… - âñïîìíèë òîò, - Äà, äà, Ïàïïè ãîâîðèòü Äîááè, ÷òîá îí äåðæàòüñÿ â ñòîðîíå îò Äðàêî, íî Äîááè íå ñëóøàòü!  
Ìåòëà, êîòîðîé Ðîí ýíåðãè÷íî øóðîâàë ïî ïîëó, ñ ãðîõîòîì ñâàëèëàñü íà ïîë, è íåñêîëüêî äîìîâûõ âçâèçãíóëî.  
-Ìàëôîé?!!!! - ñâåðêàÿ ãëàçàìè, âçâûë îí.  
-Íåò, Äðàêî äàâàòü Äîááè ëåêàðñòâî ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà! - õðàáðî ñêàçàë îäèí èç ýëüôîâ.  
-Ëåêàðñòâî? - ïåðåñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Çíà÷èò äîãàäêà Ãàððè áûëà àáñîëþòíî âåðíà. Òîò òîæå áðîñèë ìåòëó è óáðàë ïàëî÷êó, è ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå, òàêæå êàê Ðîí è ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.   
-Êðàñíîå ëåêàðñòâî, - îáúÿñíèë ïàïïè, -Òî, ÷òî Äîááè êëàñòü â åäó ïðîôåññîðó Äàìáëäîðó. Îíà ïðèêðûëà ðîò ðóêîé îò ïîòðÿñåíèÿ. Äîìîâèêè ñíîâà îáðàòèëè ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà Ãåðìèîíó.  
-Äîááè ïîéòè çàæå÷ü ñâåò â ïîäçåìåëüå. À Ïàïïè îòïðàâèëè ïðèâåñòè Äîááè ïîòîìó ÷òî óæå ïî÷òè ïðèéòè âðåìÿ óæèíà! À ïîòîì Ïàïïè âèäåòü êàê Äðàêî äîñòàâàòü ñâîé âîëøåáíûé æåçë, è Äîááè… - îí çàìîðãàë, - Äîááè ÁÓÌ! - ñêàçàë îí è ñäåëàë äâèæåíèå ðóêîé, ïîêàçûâàÿ êàê ÷òî-òî ðåçêî ïàäàåò. Âèíêè çàõíûêàëà.   
-Îíè íàâåðíÿêà èìåþò â âèäó Äðàãî… - ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí çà ñïèíîé ó Ãåðìèîíû.  
-Êòî ýòî Äðàêî, Ïàïïè? Êàê îí âûãëÿäèò? - íåòåðïåëèâî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ó ýëüôà.  
-Íå îí, ìèññ, îíà!!! - îòîçâàëàñü äîìîâåíîê-äåâî÷êà, - Äðàêî, ìèññ, Äðàãî! Äðàêî çåëèé! Ïðîôåññîð Äðàêî!  
-Äèàíà?! - ïåðåñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, è åå ãëàçà ðàñøèðèñü äî ïðåäåëà. Âñå ýëüôû äðóæíî çàêèâàëè, ñîãëàøàÿñü.  
Ïàïïè ãîâîðèòü Äîááè, ÷òîá îí äåðæàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò ýòîé Äðàêî à òåïåðü… òåïåðü ýòà ëåäè ñäåëàòü Äîááè ïëîõî! Òåïåðü áåäíûé Äîááè çàìîðîæåí! 


	18. Â ïîäçåìåëüå

Ãëàâà 18. Â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ.   
(ïåðåâîä - Raindancer&Resurrectra)  
-ß íå ïîíèìàþ, - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàëà Ïàïïè Ãåðìèîíà, íàìîðùèâ ëîá. Çà åå ñïèíîé Ðîí, Ãàððè è ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñòîÿëè ñîâåðøåííî íåïîäâèæíî, øèðîêî îòêðûâ ðòû. - Ïðîôåññîð Äðàãî áûëà òåì, êòî îòðàâèë… ý-ý, äàë ïðîôåññîðó Äàìáëäîðó åãî ëåêàðñòâî? È îíà æå çàñòàâèëà îêàìåíåòü Äîááè?   
Ïàïïè êà÷íóë ñâîåé äðåâíåé, ìîðùèíèñòîé ãîëîâîé ââåðõ-âíèç. Ðîí ðåçêî øàãíóë âïåðåä, ñëîâíî ñîáèðàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñïðîñèòü ó ïîæèëîãî ýëüôà, íî Ãàððè âûáðîñèë ðóêó âïåðåä è óäåðæàë åãî.   
-Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî, - ðåçêî ñêàçàëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, âèäèìî, ñîáðàâøèñü ñ ìûñëÿìè. - Ïðîôåññîð Äðàãî íèêîãäà áû íå ïðè÷èíèëà âðåäà Äèðåêòîðó…   
-Äà îíà òî áûëà, êîíå÷íî! - çâÿêíóë îäèí èç ýëüôîâ è âäðóã îðîáåë îò òàêîãî îáðàùåíèÿ ê ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Îäíàêî îñòàëüíûå ýëüôû ñîãëàñíî çàáîðìîòàëè.   
-Ìû âñå âèäåòü, êàê îíà ïðèõîäèòü ìíîãî ðàç äàâàòü Äîááè ëåêàðñòâî, - äîáàâèë äðóãîé. - Ïîòîì Äîááè äåëàòüñÿ ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì è ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ Ïàïïè, ÷òî îíà - ïëîõàÿ, î÷åíü ïëîõàÿ âåäüìà.   
-ß íå ïîíèìàþ… - òèõî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñàìîé ñåáå â ïîëíîì îò÷àÿíèè. Îíà ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êîëåí è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ðîíó è Ãàððè, èùà îòâåòû íà èõ ëèöàõ. Íî îíè áûëè â òàêîì æå çàìåøàòåëüñòâå, ÷òî è îíà.   
-Ýòî äîëæíî áûòü îøèáêà, - çàãîâîðèëà çàìåñòèòåëü Äèðåêòîðà. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî òåïåðü åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë óæå ÷óòü ìåíåå óâåðåííî, íî ýòî åé ìîãëî ïîêàçàòüñÿ. Êóäðÿâàÿ êîëäóíüÿ âäðóã ñ ñîäðîãàíèåì îñîçíàëà, ÷òî îòåö Äèàíû áûë îäíèì èç òåõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûå ïûòàëè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë òîãäà, íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä. È òåì íå ìåíåå, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ðàáîòàëà ñ äî÷åðüþ Àëîíñî ïî÷òè ñåìü ëåò, íè ðàçó íå âûêàçàâ ê íåé íåíàâèñòè èëè êàêèõ-òî íåäîáðûõ ÷óâñòâ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäèâèëàñü ýòîìó îáñòîÿòåëüñòâó, è åå óâàæåíèå ê áûâøåìó ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ åùå áîëüøå âîçðîñëî.   
ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ìåæäó òåì, ïîâåðíóëàñü ê äâîèì àâðîðàì.   
-Îäèí èç âàñ, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñõîäèòå çà ïðîôåññîðîì Äðàãî è ïðèâåäèòå åå ñþäà…   
-Ñî âñåìè ïîëàãàþùèìèñÿ ïî÷åñòÿìè, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ðîí. - Äóìàþ, âðåìÿ ëþáåçíîñòåé çàêîí÷èëîñü.   
Îí âûòàùèë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, êàê ýòî óæå ñäåëàë Ãàððè è, íåõîòÿ, Ãåðìèîíà.   
-Èäåì?   
Êàæäûé áåçìîëâíî êèâíóë è, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñìóùåííûé ëåïåò ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, îíè ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîêèíóëè êóõíþ.   
-Êóäà… êóäà ìû èäåì? - ñëàáî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä ñ Ðîíà íà Ãàððè. Àâðîðû ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.   
-Â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, - õîðîì ñêàçàëè îíè, ñëîâíî äóìàëè îäíîé ãîëîâîé. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäàâèëà âñõëèï è ìîë÷à êèâíóëà. Ðîí âçÿë åå çà ðóêó è êðåïêî ñæàë, ïîòîì íåõîòÿ îòïóñòèë, êîãäà îíè âñå òðîå áûñòðûìè øàãàìè íàïðàâèëèñü ê ïîäçåìåëüÿì.   
-È âñå æå - ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, - ïîâòîðèë ñëåäîì çà Ãåðìèîíîé Ãàððè, âñòðÿõèâàÿ ãîëîâîé, ïîêà îíè òîðîïëèâî ïðåîäîëåâàëè èçâèâàþùèåñÿ êîðèäîðû. - Çà÷åì åé âðåäèòü Äàìáëäîðó? È ïîòîì - ïî÷åìó îíà ðàññêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíå ïðî ÿä? Áåññìûñëèöà êàêàÿ-òî…   
-Íèêàêàÿ íå áåññìûñëèöà, - äîâîëüíî ðåçêî âîçðàçèë Ðîí. - ß áûë ïðàâ ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà, âîò è âñå.   
-Íî Ðîí, - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, è åå ãóáû äðîãíóëè, ñëîâíî îíà ñîáèðàëàñü çàïëàêàòü. - Îìóò Ïàìÿòè…   
-Äîëæíî áûòü, ìû ÷òî-òî ïðîãëÿäåëè, - îòâåòèë Ðîí, ïðèùóðèâàÿñü â çàäóì÷èâîñòè. Âäðóã îí òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, è ãëóáîêîìûñëåííîå âûðàæåíèå èñ÷åçëî. - Íî ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ… äîìîâûì ýëüôàì íåçà÷åì âðàòü…   
-Äèàíà! - âäðóã, íå äóìàÿ, ïîçâàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà òîëüêî ÷òî çàìåòèëà äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà, ñïåøàùóþ â òîì æå íàïðàâëåíèè, ÷òî è îíè: ê ïîäçåìåëüÿì. Åñëè ó Ãåðìèîíû åùå îñòàâàëèñü êàêèå-òî ñîìíåíèÿ â òîì, ÷òî Äèàíà è åñòü ïðåñòóïíèê, îíè èñ÷åçëè, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Äðàãî áðîñèëà íà íèõ óäèâëåííûé - ïî÷òè âèíîâàòûé - âçãëÿä, ïîòîì ðàçâåðíóëàñü è áðîñèëàñü áåæàòü, åå ÷åðíàÿ ìàíòèÿ âîëíàìè âçäûìàëàñü çà åå ñïèíîé. Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëèñü â ïîãîíþ ñ âûáðîøåííûìè âïåðåä âîëøåáíûìè ïàëî÷êàìè.   
-Àðåòòåìåíòà! - êðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. Òîíêèé ïîòîê ñâåòà, âûðâàâøèéñÿ èç åå ïàëî÷êè, åäâà íå çàäåë Äèàíó, óäàðèë â îäíó èç ñòàòóé, âûñòðîèâøèõñÿ âäîëü êîðèäîðà, îïðîêèíóë åå, è òà ñ ãðîõîòîì ðóõíóëà íà ïîë. Äèàíà ñâåðíóëà çà óãîë, îãëÿäûâàÿñü íà ïðåñëåäîâàòåëåé. Òå ðâàíóëèñü çà íåé, ãðîìêî òîïàÿ ïî ìðàìîðíûì ïîëàì. Îíè âîðâàëèñü â áîëåå øèðîêèé êîðèäîð, çàïîëíåííûé ñòóäåíòàìè, âûõîäÿùèìè èç êëàññîâ. Âñòðåâîæåííûå è ðàñòåðÿííûå, ó÷åíèêè ñòàëè øàðàõàòüñÿ â ñòîðîíû, êîãäà èõ ó÷èòåëü Àðèôìàíòèêè è äâà àâðîðà ãíàëèñü çà Äèàíîé Äðàãî ïî êîðèäîðó, öåëÿñü åé â ñïèíó âîëøåáíûìè ïàëî÷êàìè.   
-Àððåñòè ïàðàëþñ! - ïðîðåâåë Ðîí, ãðóáî îòòàëêèâàÿ ñ äîðîãè ñòóäåíòà. Îí ãðîìêî âûðóãàëñÿ, êîãäà åãî çàêëÿòèå òîæå ìèíîâàëî óáåãàþùåãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.   
-Ïëþììåòóñ êàïèòóëÿòå! - âûêðèêíóë îí â îò÷àÿíèè. Ñíîâà ïðîìàõ.   
-Ñòàìáëàðèà äåññåíäà! - ïîïûòàëñÿ Ãàððè, áðîñàÿñü âïåðåä, ñëîâíî ýòî ìîãëî õîòü êàê-òî ïîìî÷ü åãî çàêëèíàíèþ äîñòè÷ü öåëè. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÷àðû ëèøü öàðàïíóëè ìàêóøêó îäíîé ïåðâîêëàøêè. Çàïàõ ïàëåíûõ âîëîñ íàïîëíèë êîðèäîð, à ìàëåíüêàÿ áåëîáðûñàÿ ïåðâîêëàøêà çàäîõíóëàñü è âñêðèêíóëà. Îíà îò÷àÿííî ïðèíÿëàñü îùóïûâàòü ñâîþ ìàêóøêó, íî åå ñðàçó æå ñòîëêíóë ñ ïóòè áåøåíî ì÷àùèõñÿ âçðîñëûõ îäèí èç åå äðóçåé.   
-Òîëüêî íå ïðè ñòóäåíòàõ! - âûïàëèëà Ãåðìèîíà, âûáðàñûâàÿ íà áåãó ðóêó, ÷òîáû íå ïîçâîëèòü Ãàððè èëè Ðîíó ñíîâà ïîñûëàòü çàêëÿòèÿ âñëåä Äèàíå. Ðîí ñæàë ñâîáîäíóþ ðóêó â êóëàê, âîíçèâ íîãòè â ëàäîíü, íî ïîâèíîâàëñÿ. Áåçóìíàÿ ïîãîíÿ ïðîäîëæèëàñü ïî äðóãèì êîðèäîðàì, òåïåðü çàïîëíåííûì ñòóäåíòàìè. Òðîå ïðåñëåäîâàòåëåé âíåçàïíî ïîòåðÿëè áëåñòÿùóþ ÷åðíóþ øåâåëþðó Äèàíû èç âèäó.   
-À-ð-ð! - âñêðè÷àë Ðîí, åãî ëèöî ðàñêðàñíåëîñü îò áåãà. - Ïðî÷ü ñ äîðîãè! - ïðèêàçàë îí ó÷åíèêàì, è îíè òîðîïëèâî ïîâèíîâàëèñü.   
-Âîí îíà! - çàâîïèëà Ãåðìèîíà, óêàçûâàÿ íàóãàä â íàïðàâëåíèè ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ. Îíà è Ðîí ñíîâà íà÷àëè ïðåñëåäîâàíèå   
-Íåò, îíà òàì! - çàêðè÷àë Ãàððè, ðåçêî ìåíÿÿ íàïðàâëåíèå. Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà çàòîðìîçèëè: ñïðàâà îò íèõ Äèàíà Äðàãî ñêàêàëà ïî ñòóïåíüêàì, âåäóùèì â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, à ñëåâà Äèàíà Äðàãî èñ÷åçàëà çà óãëîì â ïÿòíå èç ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè è äëèííûõ ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ.   
-×òî… ÷åðò ïîáåðè… - âûäàâèë Ðîí, âûïó÷èâ ãëàçà. Îí ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, ÷òîáû ñòðÿõíóòü íàâàæäåíèå, è êàæåòñÿ, ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ. - Òû áåãè çà òîé, à ìû - çà ýòîé! - êðèêíóë îí Ãàððè, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî ó Äèàíû, êàæåòñÿ, ïîÿâèëàñü äâîéíÿøêà, î êîòîðîé íèêòî íå çíàë. Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë êèâíóë è óñòðåìèëñÿ çà Äèàíîé, êîòîðàÿ áûëà áëèæå ê íåìó. Ãåðìèîíà âçâèçãíóëà, êîãäà Ðîí óõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó è áðîñèëñÿ äîãîíÿòü âòîðîãî ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Îíà çàìåòèëà, õîòÿ ñàìà äðîæàëà îò ñòðàõà, ÷òî Ðîí íà ñåêóíäó çàñîìíåâàëñÿ ó ñòóïåíåé, âåäóùèõ â ïîäçåìåëüå. Íî îí òîëüêî çàæìóðèëñÿ è, ñæàâ çóáû, óñòðåìèëñÿ âíèç ïî ñòóïåíÿì. Ãåðìèîíà â îöåïåíåíèè ñòîÿëà íà ïëîùàäêå.   
-Äàâàé, Ãåðìèîíà, - ïîïûòàëñÿ óãîâîðèòü åå Ðîí, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü è ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ê íåé ðóêó. Íà åå ëèöå çàñòûëî îò÷àÿíèå, íî â åãî ãëàçàõ áûëà ðåøèìîñòü. - Ìû åå ïîòåðÿåì, äàâàé… òû ñìîæåøü…   
Âèäÿ òàêóþ íåïðåêëîííîñòü â åãî ãëàçàõ, Ãåðìèîíà çàæìóðèëàñü, âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó, è áðîñèëàñü âíèç ïî ñòóïåíÿì ïîäçåìåëüÿ òàê áûñòðî, êàê òîëüêî ìîãëà, òàê ÷òî äàæå íîãè ñáèâàëèñü ñ ðèòìà.   
Îíè íå ñòîëüêî áåæàëè, ñêîëüêî ëåòåëè ïî ëåñòíèöàì, è èõ íîãè åäâà êàñàëèñü õîëîäíûõ êàìåííûõ ñòóïåíåé. Â ëèöà èì óäàðèë ëåäÿíîé, õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ, êîãäà â êîíöå êîíöîâ îíè äîñòèãëè ïîäíîæèÿ, íî èõ óñèëèÿ íå ïðîïàëè äàðîì: îíè åäâà óñïåëè çàìåòèòü ïëàù, óñêîëüçàþùèé çà òÿæåëóþ äåðåâÿííóþ äâåðü ðÿäîì ñ òîé, çà êîòîðîé õðàíèëèñü êîòëû, äî òîãî, êàê ìàññèâíàÿ äâåðü ñ ãðîõîòîì çàõëîïíóëàñü. Ðîí áðîñèëñÿ íà äâåðü, ÿðîñòíî äåðãàÿ åå. Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà â íåñêîëüêèõ øàãàõ ïîçàäè, èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî ïðèçíàòåëüíàÿ çà òî, ÷òî îíà áûëà â òàêîì øîêå è ñìóùåíèè, ÷òî áûëà íå ñïîñîáíà ÷òî-ëèáî ÷óâñòâîâàòü. Ýòî îêî÷åíåíèå áûëî ïðîñòî áëàãîñëîâåíèåì, èáî åñëè áû îíà áûëà â ñîñòîÿíèè îñîçíàòü, ãäå íàõîäèëàñü è ÷òî äåëàëà, ìîëîäóþ âåäüìó, íàâåðíÿêà, ïàðàëèçîâàë áû ñòðàõ.   
Ðåâ Ðîíà "Àëîõîìîðà!", è äâåðü, êîòîðàÿ âñå âðåìÿ, ïîêà îíè ó÷èëèñü â øêîëå, áûëà ïîä çàìêîì è çàïðåòîì, óñëóæëèâî ðàñïàõíóëàñü. Áðîñèâ áåçìîëâíûé âçãëÿä íà Ãåðìèîíó, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî îíà â ïîðÿäêå, Ðîí áðîñèëñÿ âíóòðü, ïî ïÿòàì çà íèì - Ãåðìèîíà.   
È ñíîâà, åñëè áû íå áëàãîñëîâåííîå îêî÷åíåíèå ÷óâñòâ, Ãåðìèîíà îùóòèëà áû êðàéíåå îòâðàùåíèå. Îíà, íàêîíåö, óâèäåëà, ÷òî ïîäçåìåëüÿ áûëè òàê íàçâàíû âïîëíå ê ìåñòó. Îíè ñ Ðîíîì ïðîáèðàëèñü ïî äëèííîìó, òåìíîìó êîðèäîðó ñ ïîõîæèìè íà òþðåìíûå êàìåðàìè ïî îáå ñòîðîíû. Î÷åâèäíî, îíè ìíîãî ëåò óæå íå èñïîëüçîâàëèñü, òî åñòü îíà çíàëà ýòî èç "Èñòîðèè Õîãâàðòñà": â ñðåäíèå âåêà çàìîê áûë ðåçèäåíöèåé áîëüøîé äèíàñòèè êîðîëåé-âîëøåáíèêîâ, âêëþ÷àÿ ïå÷àëüíî èçâåñòíóþ êîðîëåâó Âèçåëüäó Óæàñíóþ, - è âñå æå òî, ÷òî òàêèå ìåñòà âñå åùå ñóùåñòâîâàëè â Õîãâàðòñå, îáåñêóðàæèâàëî. Â íåêîòîðûõ êàìåðàõ îíà çàìåòèëà öåïè è êàíäàëû. À â îäíîé Ãåðìèîíà äàæå ñ îòâðàùåíèåì áåçîøèáî÷íî óçíàëà ñêåëåò, ïîêðûòûé ãðÿçüþ è ìóñîðîì, êîòîðûå ñêîïèëèñü çäåñü çà ãîäû.   
-Òû çíàëà, ÷òî çäåñü òàêîå åñòü? - ñïðîñèë íà áåãó Ðîí. Âûðàæåíèå ãàäëèâîñòè íà åãî ëèöå áûëî çàìåòíî, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí çàäûõàëñÿ.   
-Ëó÷øå áû ìíå íå çíàòü, - Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî âûäîõíóëà, âñïîìíèâ óæàñíûå èñòîðèè î ïûòêàõ, êîòîðûì, îíà ñëûøàëà, ïîäâåðãàëè óçíèêîâ ýòèõ êàìåð. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Âèçåëüäà áûëà ñâåðãíóòà ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïîñëå íà÷àëà ñâîåãî ïðàâëåíèÿ, è… Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ñìîðùèëàñü, îùóòèâ áîëü, ïðîíçèâøóþ åå áîê. Îíà ñæàëà îäíîé ðóêîé áîê, òÿæåëî äûøà. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿëî åå áåæàòü, - òîïîò íîã áåãóùåé Äèàíû ãäå-òî âïåðåäè, îòðàæàþùèéñÿ îò âëàæíûõ, êàìåííûõ ñòåí. Íî ïî÷åìó… è ãäå… îíà áåæàëà?   
Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã âñêðèêíóëà, çàïíóâøèñü çà ÷òî-òî, è óïàëà íà ïîë ëèöîì âíèç. Îíà ñæàëàñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ãðóáàÿ êàìåíèñòàÿ ïîâåðõíîñòü ðâåò åé ùåêó. Òåïëàÿ êðîâü çàñòðóèëàñü èç ðàíû, îêðîïèâ ÷åðíûé ïîë. Ðîí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è âûêðèêíóë åå èìÿ, ðåçêî èçìåíèâ íàïðàâëåíèå. Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åé, îñòîðîæíî êàñàÿñü ïîðåçà íà åå ëèöå. Äàæå Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îí áûë î÷åíü ãëóáîêèì, è â íåì çàñòðÿëè êàìåøêè è ìàëî ëè ÷åãî åùå ñ ïîëà.   
-ß â ïîðÿäêå, - âûäîõíóëà îíà, îòáðàñûâàÿ ðóêó Ðîíà. - Ðîí, îíà óáåãàåò! - â ñìÿòåíèè âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, óñëûøàâ, êàê çâóê øàãîâ çàòèõàåò âïåðåäè.   
-Òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî â ïîðÿäêå? - ãîëîñ Ðîíà çâó÷àë îçàáî÷åííî, íî áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî åìó íå òåðïèòñÿ ïðîäîëæèòü ïîãîíþ. Ýòîò ïîäçåìíûé ëàáèðèíò äîëæåí áûë ãäå-òî çàêîí÷èòüñÿ, è òîãäà Äèàíå íåãäå áóäåò ñêðûòüñÿ. - Çíàåøü, ÿ ìîãó òåáÿ áûñòðåíüêî ïîäëàòàòü… - Ðîí âñêèíóë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó.   
Ãåðìèîíà êîðîòêî ðàññìåÿëàñü è îòòîëêíóëà åãî ïàëî÷êó.   
- Ñïàñèáî, õî÷ó ñîõðàíèòü ñâîé íîñ, - îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ñêàçàòü ýòî ñ ñàðêàçìîì, íî â åå ãîëîñå îïðåäåëåííî áûëî êîëåáàíèå.   
-Õîðîøî… Ïîøëè, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ðîí. Âçÿâøèñü çà ðóêè, îíè ñíîâà áðîñèëèñü â ñóìàñøåäøóþ ïîãîíþ.   
Ãàëåðåÿ òåïåðü íà÷àëà èçãèáàòüñÿ è ïîâîðà÷èâàòü, ÷àñòî ðåçêî è íåîæèäàííî, è ñâåò ôàêåëîâ â êîðèäîðå ñòàíîâèëñÿ, ÷åì äàëüøå, òåì áîëåå òóñêëûì. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îíè ïðîäâèãàëèñü âïåðåä, ñãóñòêè êðîâè ñî÷èëèñü èç ïîðåçà íà ùåêå Ãåðìèîíû, îñòàâëÿÿ ñêîëüçêèé ìàëèíîâûé ñëåä íà çåìëå ïîçàäè íåå. Ðîí âäðóã ðåçêî âñêðèêíóë è âîíçèë êàáëóêè â íåðîâíûé ïîë, ÷òîáû íå ïîëåòåòü âïåðåä. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü ðàçãëÿäåòü â òåìíîòå âîçíèêøóþ ïðîáëåìó.   
Âïåðåäè áûëà ðàçâèëêà.   
-Êóäà îíà ïîáåæàëà? - çàäûõàÿñü, ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, õîòÿ è çíàëà, ÷òî Ðîíó èçâåñòíî íå áîëüøå, ÷åì åé.   
- ß íå çíàþ, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ðîí áåçíàäåæíî, îïóñòèëñÿ íà õîëîäíûé ïîë è óðîíèë ãîëîâó íà êîëåíè, òÿæåëî äûøà. Ãåðìèîíå áûëî íå ëó÷øå: ðàññåÿííûé ñâåò, îñâåòèë êàïëè ïîòà, ïîêðûâàâøèå åå ëèöî; åå âîëîñû áûëè ðàñòðåïàíû è ñïóòàíû, à èõ îáëàäàòåëüíèöà äðîæàëà - òî ëè îò õîëîäà, òî ëè îò ñòðàõà. Âîçìîæíî, åå ðåçêîå ïàäåíèå âûòîëêíóëî Ãåðìèîíó â ðåàëüíîñòü, è ïðåæíåå áëàæåííîå îöåïåíåíèå îòñòóïèëî.   
-Íó ÷òî æ, - íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì, - Ýòî æå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî.. ÷òî ìû äîëæíû ñäåëàòü…  
-Íåò, Ãåðìèîíà, - òâåðäî ñêàçàë Ðîí, è äàæå â òàêîì òóñêëîì ñâåòå áûëî âèäíî, êàê óâåðåííî áëåñòÿò åãî ãëàçà. Ñåé÷àñ åãî äûõàíèå óæå ñòàëî íîðìàëüíûì, è îí âûãëÿäåë ÷óòü ëó÷øå, âíîâü ïîäíÿâøèñü íà íîãè.  
-ß ï-ïîéäó íàëåâî, à òû - íàïðàâî…  
-Íåò.  
-Ðîí, ÿ íå äåâèöà, ïîïàâøàÿ â áàøíþ çëîäåÿ! - âûêðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, óïåðåâ ðóêè â áîêè, - Ìîæåò ÿ è íå àâðîð, íî ÿ ìîãó î ñåáå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ!  
Îíà âûñòàâèëà ÷åëþñòü, ïðèäàâ ëèöó ãðîçíîå âûðàæåíèå - èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàÿñü âûãëÿäåòü õðàáðîé, è åé ýòî íå óäàâàëîñü….  
Ðîí îöåíèâàþùå îãëÿäåë åå ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû, î÷åâèäíî, àðãóìåíò åãî íå óáåäèë… Íî èíà÷å ïîñòóïèòü áûëî íåëüçÿ, è îí çíàë ýòî.   
-Õîðîøî, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ðîí, è åãî ãîëîñ âûäàë âîëíåíèå è òðåâîãó èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî èõ ïëàíû òåïåðü èçìåíèëèñü.  
-Åñëè îäèí èç íàñ îêàæåòñÿ â îïàñíîñòè, òî ïîøëåò äðóãîìó ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, è ðóêà åå ïðåäàòåëüñêè äðîæàëà, êîãäà îíà äîñòàâàëà ïàëî÷êó èç êàðìàíà, ÷òîáû ïîêàçàòü. Èç ïàëî÷êè âûëåòåëè êðàñíûå èñêðû, äîëåòåëè äî òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå Ðîí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, îêóòàëè åãî è îñâåòèëè åãî ëèöî.   
Ðîí âÿëî êèâíóë, è î÷åâèäíî, îí äóìàë î òîì æå ñàìîì, ÷òî è Ãåðìèîíà - à ÷òî åñëè îíè ïîïàäóò â ñèòóàöèþ, êîãäà ïîñëàòü èñêðû áóäåò íåâîçìîæíî? Íî íèêòî íå ïðîèçíåñ íè ñëîâà.   
-Õîðîøî. Ñêîðî óâèäèìñÿ, - çàâåðèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñòàðàÿñü ïîâåðèòü â ñîáñòâåííûå ñëîâà. Êàê òîëüêî îíà ñòóïèëà ïî âûáðàííîìó ïóòè, íå ðåøàÿñü îáåðíóòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå òåðÿòü íåðâíûå êëåòêè, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê Ðîí óõâàòèë åå çà çàïÿñòüå.  
-Ïîäîæäè, - ñêàçàë îí ñòðàííî ñäåðæàííûì ãîëîñîì. Îí ñíîâà òÿæåëî äûøàë, ÷òî òàêæå áûëî íåíîðìàëüíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî àòëåòè÷åñêèé ñëîæåííûé Àâðîð áûñòðî ïðèâåë ñâîå äûõàíèå â ïîðÿäîê äî ýòîãî, - Ãåðìèîíà ÿ… òî ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë ðàíüøå… ÿ ñåðüåçíî.  
Ñëîâà êàê áóäòî ñïîòûêàëèñü.  
-×òî, ïðî òî, ÷òî òû áûë ïðàâ íàñ÷åò Äèàíû ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà? - ïåðåñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ðàçäðàæåííî.   
-Íåò, åùå ðàíüøå, - ãîëîñ Ðîíà ñòàë õðèïëûì, - ×òî ÿ.. ïîíèìàåøü.. ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ ëþáëþ.  
Ñòðàõ, îáóðåâàâøèé åå, ìîìåíòàëüíî ñìåíèëñÿ ñòðàííûì, ïðèÿòíî âîëíóþùèì ÷óâñòâîì. Îíà îùóòèëà, ÷òî â ãîðëå îáðàçîâàëñÿ êîìîê. Ðîí ðåçêî ïðèòÿíóë åå ê ñåáå, âöåïèâøèñü â åå ïûëüíóþ ìàíòèþ òàê, áóäòî íå áûëî íà ñâåòå áîëüøå íè÷åãî. À ïîòîì âñå è âñÿ - Äèàíà, Àëîíñî, Äîááè, äàæå Äàìáëäîð - óëåòåëî èç åå ñîçíàíèÿ êîãäà Ðîí ïðèæàëñÿ ê åå ðòó ñâîèìè òåïëûìè ãóáàìè. Óäèâëåíèå è øîê ìèíîâàëè, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îáíÿëà åãî çà øåþ è ñî âñåé ñòðàñòüþ îòâåòèëà íà ïîöåëóé, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê îí ãëàäèò åå ðóêîé ïî ïóøèñòûì êàøòàíîâûì âîëîñàì. Â ýòîò ïîöåëóé, òàêîé äîëãèé, òàêîé íåæíûé, îíè âëîæèëè âñå ñåìü ëåò ñäåðæèâàåìîãî æåëàíèÿ, õîòÿ è áûë â íåì ïðèâêóñ áåçíàäåæíîñòè, êîòîðûé Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàëàñü èãíîðèðîâàòü. Êîãäà Ðîí íàêîíåö îòñòðàíèëñÿ, çàäûõàþùèéñÿ è êðàñíûé ñ ëèöà, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà õîëîä è êàêóþ-òî ñòðàííóþ ïóñòîòó, íî åå ãóáû âñå åùå ãîðåëè.  
- Ïðîñòè, ÷òî òàê äîëãî òÿíóë… - ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí, ãëÿäÿ â ïîë, è ïîíà÷àëó ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî ðîáêî, íî çàòåì, êîãäà îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, îí âûãëÿäåë íåâåðîÿòíî ñåðüåçíî.   
Åå ãóáû çàäðîæàëè, è îíà îùóòèëà, êàê â ãëàçàõ ñêàïëèâàþòñÿ îáæèãàþùèå ñëåçû è ñêàòûâàþòñÿ ïî åå ùåêàì, ñìûâàÿ ñ íèõ ãðÿçü è êðîâü. Ðîí, êàçàëîñü, âïàë â ïàíèêó ïðè âèäå òîãî, êàê îíà âñõëèïûâàåò, îí áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ýòî åãî âèíà.  
-Êàêîé æå òû äóðàê! - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, òîïàÿ íîãîé è ñìåÿñü ñêâîçü ñëåçû, - Òû æäåøü ñåìü ëåò, à ïîòîì êîãäà òû íàêîíåö ðåøàåøüñÿ ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ, òû âûáèðàåøü ñàìîå íåïîäõîäÿùåå ìåñòî è âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ýòî!  
Ðîí ñ÷àñòëèâî çàóëûáàëñÿ - ñòðàõ, ÷òî îí ðàçáèë åé ñåðäöå èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå, ïîêèíóë åãî ïîñëå ýòèõ ñëîâ.   
- À ÷åðò! - ñìåÿëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ìîòàÿ ãîëîâîé è ñìàõèâàÿ ñëåçû, - ß òåáÿ òîæå ëþáëþ, èäèîò ïàðøè... - Ðîí ïîöåëóåì çàñòàâèë åå çàìîë÷àòü, è Ãåðìèîíà íå ñóìåëà ñäåðæàòü ñòîí, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí îòîðâàëñÿ îò åå ãóá, îñòàâëÿÿ óæå çíàêîìîå ÷óâñòâî ïóñòîòû. Âòîðîé ïîöåëóé áûë ïîñïåøíûì, è õîòÿ Ãåðìèîíà áûëà áû íå ïðî÷ü öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü âîò òàê ñòîÿòü â ïîäçåìåëüå è öåëîâàòüñÿ, áîëåå ðàçóìíàÿ ÷àñòü åå ìîçãà îðàëà è íàäðûâàëàñü - îíè òåðÿþò äðàãîöåííîå âðåìÿ!!! Êòî çíàåò, êóäà Äèàíà óæå óñïåëà óáåæàòü?   
-Áóäü îñòîðîæíà! - õðèïëî ïðåäîñòåðåã Ðîí. Îíà êèâíóëà, ïûòàÿñü ïðîãëîòèòü ýòîò íàâÿç÷èâûé êîìîê â ãîðëå. Îíà ñäåëàëà øàã â ñòîðîíó âûáðàííîãî ïóòè, è òîãäà Ðîí íàêîíåö îòïóñòèë åå ðóêó.  
Åãî øàãè ïî ïðàâîìó êîðèäîðó äåëàëèñü âñå òèøå, è òèøå, ïîêà íå çàòèõëè ïî÷òè ñîâñåì.   
Îíà òåïåðü îäíà. Ñîâåðøåííî îäíà. Â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ.  
Ñîáèðàÿ â êóëàê âñþ ñâîþ õðàáðîñòü, î ðàçìåðàõ êîòîðîé îíà è íå ïîäîçðåâàëà, äåâóøêà ðåøèòåëüíî òîëêíóëà ñåáÿ âïåðåä, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü.   
Ïóòü îêàçàëñÿ êîðîòêèì: î÷åíü ñêîðî îí ñòàë øèðå è, ñëàâà áîãó, ãîðàçäî ñâåòëåå ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê îíà áåæàëà âïåðåä. Ãåðìèîíà èñïóãàííî âñêðèêíóëà, êîãäà ôàêåëû çàæãëèñü ñàìè ïî ñåáå ïî îáåèì ñòîðîíàì êîðèäîðà è îñâåùàÿ ãîëûå êàìåííûå ñòåíû. Îíà ìîãëà ëèøü äîãàäûâàòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ýòî êàêîå-òî íåèçâåñòíîå åé çàêëèíàíèå, ïîõîæåå íà óñòðîéñòâî ìàããëîâ ñ òàêèì æå íàçíà÷åíèåì, êîòîðîå çàñòàâëÿåò îãîíü ðàçãîðàòüñÿ ÿð÷å, êîãäà æèâîå ñóùåñòâî îêàçûâàåòñÿ ïîáëèçîñòè. Âîäà ìåðíî è ìåòîäè÷íî êàïàëà ñ êàìåííîãî ïîòîëêà, èíîãäà ïîïàäàÿ íà åå âîëîñû è èç-çà ýòîãî îíè ïðèîáðåëè åùå áîëåå óæàñíûé âèä. Íî ýòî ñåé÷àñ íå èìåëî íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ.   
Èç ðàçìûøëåíèé î âîëîñàõ Ãåðìèîíó âûòîëêíóëî òî, ÷òî îíà îêàçàëàñü â øèðîêîé è ñâåòëîé êîìíàòå, â êîòîðóþ âëèëñÿ êîðèäîð. Ôàêåëû íà ñòåíàõ êðóãëîé êîìíàòû áðîñàëè ïîâñþäó òåíè. Âçãëÿä âûöåïèë èç ïîëóìðàêà ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ïûòî÷íûå ïðèñïîñîáëåíèÿ, âêëþ÷àÿ äëèííûé äåðåâÿííûé ñòîë ñ êàíäàëàìè äëÿ íîã è ðóê. Ãåðìèîíà îòøàòíóëàñü â óæàñå, çàìåòèâ íå÷òî, ïîõîæåå íà êîëåí÷àòûé ðû÷àã. Êàæåòñÿ îíà âèäåëà íå÷òî ïîäîáíîå â îäíîì ìàããëîâñêîì ôèëüìå - ïëåííèêà êëàëè íà ýòîò ñòîë, ïðèêîâûâàëè ðóêè è íîãè, à ïîòîì ïîâîðà÷èâàëè ýòó ðóêîÿòü, ðàñòÿãèâàÿ èõ ñóñòàâû è ëîìàÿ õðÿùè è êîñòè.  
Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà è ïîñïåøèëà íàéòè âûõîä èç ýòîãî óæàñíîãî ïîìåùåíèÿ. Îíà îùóïàëà ñòåíû â ïîèñêàõ ñåêðåòíîé äâåðè.  
Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè îíà ðåçêî âäîõíóëà âîçäóõ, êîãäà êòî-òî ñëîâíî ïðîâåë ëåäÿíûì ïàëüöåì ïî åå ïîçâîíî÷íèêó. Çíàêîìîå ÷óâñòâî, êîãäà óâåðåí, ÷òî çà òîáîé íàáëþäàþò. Îíà îïðåäåëåííî ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åé â ñïèíó ñìîòðÿò, è åå âíóòðåííîñòè ïåðåâåðíóëèñü îò óæàñà. Èç ýòîé êîìíàòû íåò âòîðîãî âûõîäà, è íèêòî íå óñëûøèò, åñëè îíà çàêðè÷èò. Ðàçâå ÷òî Ðîí. Ëîãè÷åñêè ìûñëÿùàÿ ÷àñòü åå ñîçíàíèÿ, êàæåòñÿ, ïûòàëàñü îòòîëêíóòü ýìîöèîíàëüíóþ, ïåðåïóãàííóþ. Îíà õëàäíîêðîâíî ïðèíÿëà ðåøåíèå, ÷òî ïîñêîëüêó åé íåêóäà áåæàòü è íåãäå ïðÿòàòüñÿ, îíà äîëæíà êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå ïîâåðíóòüñÿ è óñïåòü çàêëÿñòü íàáëþäàòåëÿ, èëè ïîñëàòü Ðîíó ïðåäóïðåæäàþùèå èñêðû. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ðåçêî âäîõíóëà, è çàæìóðèëàñü.  
-Òðè äâà îäèí, - ïîñ÷èòàëà Ãåðìèîíà ïðî ñåáÿ, áûñòðî îáåðíóëàñü è ðàñïàõíóëà ãëàçà, íàïðàâèâ ïàëî÷êó ïðÿìî íà øïèîíà. Ñëîâà ñàìîãî ïàãóáíîãî çàêëÿòüÿ, êîòîðîå îíà ïîìíèëà, óæå ãîòîâû áûëè ñîðâàòüñÿ ñ åå ãóá, êîãäà îíà îñîçíàëà, ÷òî ïåðåä íåé ñòîèò íå êòî èíîé êàê Ðîí. Íà íåå íàêàòèëà âîëíà îáëåã÷åíèÿ, è îíà åëå óäåðæàëàñü, ÷òîáû íå áðîñèòüñÿ åìó â ðóêè.  
-Î Ãîñïîäè, Ðîí! Òû ìåíÿ äî ñìåðòè íàïóãàë! - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó íà ãðóäü, - ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Äðóãîé êîðèäîð áûë òóïèêîì è òû…?  
Îíà çàïíóëàñü, è âñå ïðîèñõîäèëî êàê â çàìåäëåííîé ñúåìêå. Î÷åíü ìåäëåííî, íà ãóáàõ Ðîíà ðàñïëûëàñü óñìåøêà. Îí äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâèë åå íà Ãåðìèîíó. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè õîëîäíû, è áåøåíî ñâåðêàëè. Îíè âûãëÿäåëè äèêèìè, è íåèçâåñòíûå ýìîöèè â èõ êàðèõ ãëóáèíàõ… ÊÀÐÈÕ?!  
-ÝÊÑÏÅËËÈÀÐÌÓÑ! - âûêðèêíóë Ðîí.  
-Íåò! - çàâîïèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íî îíà åùå íå äî êîíöà óñïåëà îïðàâèòüñÿ îò øîêà. Íåâèäèìàÿ ñèëà âûõâàòèëà åå îðóäèå èç êðåïêî ñæàòûõ ïàëüöåâ, ïåðåëåòåëî ÷åðåç ðàññòîÿíèå, ðàçäåëÿâøåå èõ, è îêàçàëîñü â ïðîòÿíóòîé ðóêå Ðîíà.   
Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà ðåçêèé øàã íàçàä, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó óïðåòñÿ ñïèíîé â êàìåííóþ ñòåíó. Áåæàòü íåêóäà. Íî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû áåñïîìîùíî ïîääàòüñÿ ñòðàõó, åå ðàöèîíàëüíîå ñîçíàíèå áåøåíî áóðëèëî, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü êòî èëè ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïåðåä íåé ñòîÿëî. Ýòî ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî íå Ðîí… ðàçâå ÷òî ïîä çàêëÿòüåì Èìïåðèóñ. Íî ÷òî òîãäà ñ åãî ãëàçàìè?! Áûòü ìîæåò ýòî ñàìîçâàíåö, èñïîëüçîâàâøèé Ìíîãîñóùíîå çåëüå? Êîíå÷íî, ýòî áû âñå îáúÿñíèëî, âåäü âèäåëè æå îíè äâóõ Äèàí ñðàçó! Íî êàê òîãäà çëîóìûøëåííèêó óäàëîñü ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ èç Äèàíû â êîãî-òî åùå?  
Íî äàæå ñåìü ïÿäåé âî ëáó Ãåðìèîíû óòðàòèëè âñå ñâîè ñïîñîáíîñòè, ïîêà îíà íàáëþäàëà çà òåì, ÷òî íà÷àëî ïðîèñõîäèòü ïåðåä åå ãëàçàìè. È ó íåå íå áûëî ñèë îòâåðíóòüñÿ.  
Ðîí ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ íàçàä, âñå åùå óñìåõàÿñü; è ïî ìåðå åãî ïðîäâèæåíèÿ íàçàä, îí êàê áóäòî ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå íèæå è íèæå ðîñòîì. Åãî êîæà ïîêðûëàñü ìóðàøêàìè è áçáóðëèëà êàê æèäêîñòü. Çàòåì íà ãëàçàõ Ãåðìèîíû ïóøèñòûå ðûæèå âîëîñû ïîòåìíåëè äî ñàìîãî ãëóáîêîãî îòòåíêà ÷åðíîãî è óäëèíèëèñü, ðàññûïàëèñü ïî ïëå÷àì, êîòîðûå òåïåðü ñòàëè ìåíåå ìóñêóëèñòûìè, õóäåíüêèìè è óçêèìè. Àòëåòè÷åñêàÿ ôèãóðà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ñòðîéíóþ è ýëåãàíòíóþ, ãóáû ñòàëè ïóõëûìè è êðàñíûìè, íîñ - àêêóðàòíûì, à êîæà ñòàëà ôàðôîðîâîãî öâåòà, êîòîðûé íåâîçìîæíî ñïóòàòü. Òåïåðü ê íåé ìåäëåííî ïðèáëèæàëàñü Äèàíà Äðàãî. Íî íå ëåäÿíûå ñèíèå ãëàçà Äèàíû ñìîòðåëè íà Ãåðìèîíó: ãëàçà îñòàâàëèñü êàðèìè.  
Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû çàêðè÷àòü, ñêàçàòü, ïîçâàòü êîãî-íèáóäü, ÷òî óãîäíî - íî åå ÿçûê íå âîðî÷àëñÿ, à ãîðëî âûñîõëî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî íàìåðòâî ñëèïëîñü. Ê åå ïóùåìó óæàñó, ïðîöåññ íà÷àë ïîâòîðÿòüñÿ è ñ òåëîì Äèàíû.   
Âîëîñû ñíîâà óêîðîòèëèñü è ïðèîáðåëè ñîëîìåííûé öâåò. Ñòðîéíîå òåëî ñíîâà ñòàëî ìóñêóëèñòûì, è âìåñòî ìðàìîðíîãî ïðåêðàñíîãî ëèöà, íà íåå ñìîòðåëî êðàñèâîå, íî ìóæñêîå. Ãåðìèîíó íà÷àëî òîøíèòü, êîãäà îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íàêîíåö-òî ÎÍÎ ïðèíÿëî ôîðìó òîãî, êîìó ýòè ãëàçà íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðèíàäëåæàëè. Íî ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü… ýòî íåâîçìîæíî…   
Åå ìîçã ñíîâà ïðîñíóëñÿ îò óæàñà è ÿðîñòè. Âíåçàïíî âñïëûëî âîñïîìèíàíèå î ñêàçêå, î äðåâíåé ëåãåíäå, ðàññêàçûâàâøåé î íåâåðîÿòíî ðåäêîì, áîëåå óíèêàëüíîì, ÷åì çíàíèå ÿçûêà çìåé, âîëøåáíîì òàëàíòå. Íî.. âîëøåáíèêîâ ñ ýòèì äàðîì íå áûëî óæå ìíîãèå âåêà. È õîòÿ êàçàëîñü î÷åâèäíûì òî, ÷òî ýòîò äàð íå ìîæåò ïåðåæèòü ñòîëüêî ïîêîëåíèé, äðóãîãî îòâåòà îíà áûòü íå ìîãëî. Êðîìå òîãî, äîêàçàòåëüñòâî òîãî, ÷òî ýòî âîçìîæíî, ñòîÿëî ñåé÷àñ ïåðåä íåé. Äîêàçàòåëüñòâî ñ òîøíîòâîðíî çíàêîìûì ëèöîì, âûðàæåíèå íà êîòîðîì áûëî ñ ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì íåñîâìåñòèìî, áûëî åìó ñîâåðøåííî ÷óæäî…  
Åå ìûñëè ñëîâíî âñêèïåëè, êîãäà âñå íèòî÷êè äîâîäîâ ñïëåëèñü â îäèí êëóáîê è ïðèâåëè åå ê åäèíñòâåííî âîçìîæíîìó âûâîäó.   
Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî â óæàñå è îòâðàùåíèè - ×àðëüç Ãðèíè áûë ïîëèìîðôîì. 


	19. Îòêðîâåíèÿ

Ôóõ... ýòî ðàçâÿçêà!   
Ãëàâà 19 Îòêðîâåíèÿ   
(ïåðåâîä - Resurrectra)   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ãëîòàëà âîçäóõ ðòîì êàê ðûáà, âûáðîøåííàÿ íà áåðåã, è òàê è íå ñìîãëà ïðîèçíåñòè íè ñëîâà, ìåæäó òåì, èç åãî ïàëî÷êè âûðâàëèñü òîíêèå âåðåâêè è îïóòàëè åå.   
- Òû… - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà â èçóìëåíèè. Ïî êðàñèâîìó ëèöó ×àðëüçà ðàñïëûëàñü çëàÿ óõìûëêà. Îíà íå ìîãëà äåëàòü íè÷åãî, êðîìå êàê ïëÿèòüñÿ íà íåãî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí ïðîâåðÿë, êðåïêî ëè çàòÿíóòû âåðåâêè.   
- Äà, ÿ! – ñêàçàë ×àðëüç è çàñìåÿëñÿ; ýòî áûë õîëîäíûé, õðèïëûé ñìåõ, íè÷åãî ïîõîæåãî íà òî íåóêëþæåå è ìèëîå õèõèêàíüå, ÷òî îíà ñëûøàëà ðàíüøå, - Óäèâëåíà, äîðîãàÿ?   
  
Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà, êîãäà ×àðëüç ïðîâåë ïàëüöåì ïî åå ãîëîé ðóêå: âî âðåìÿ áåøåíîé ãîíêè ïî ïîäçåìåëüþ, îíà ïîðâàëà ðóêàâ ìàíòèè ïðè ïàäåíèè. Íà ãîëîé êîæå ïîêàçàëèñü ìóðàøêè. ×àðëüç ñíîâà çàñìåÿëñÿ, äûõàíèåì çàùåêîòàâ åå óõî è ñíîâà çàñòàâëÿÿ åå çàäðîæàòü. Åå áûâøèé áîéôðåíä âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ïðîøåë â äðóãîé êîíåö êîìíàòû, è îòòóäà îöåíèâàþùå îãëÿäåë Ãåðìèîíó ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû òàê, ÷òî îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íå òî ÷òî íåêîìôîðòíî – à â ãðÿçè.   
Ìîëîäàÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöà íà÷àëà èçâèâàòüñÿ, ïûòàÿñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ïóò. È âäðóã ñòðàííàÿ ìûñëü ïðèøëà åé â ãîëîâó – íå÷òî òèïà ñëàáîé íàäåæäû: à âäðóã ïîëèìîðô åùå íå ïîêàçàë ñâîå èñòèííîå, ïåðâè÷íîå òåëî? Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî íå ìîã, ïðîñòî íå ìîã áûòü ×àðëüç! Åå ïðîñòîé è äîáðîäóøíûé áûâøèé áîéôðåíä íå ìîã òàê íà íåå ñìîòðåòü… Åþ îâëàäåëà ñòðàøíàÿ ÿðîñòü îò íåîæèäàííîé äîãàäêè – à âäðóã òî, ÷òî ïîëèìîðô ïðèíÿë ôîðìó ×àðëüçà áûëî ïðîñòî æåñòîêîé øóòêîé?   
Íó äàâàé æå, - ïðîøèïåëà îíà; ïî åå âåíàì ðàçëèâàëàñü êðàñíàÿ ÿðîñòü, äåëàÿ åå íåâåðîÿòíî îòâàæíîé, - Ðàçâå òû íå ïðåâðàòèøüñÿ â ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë? – ñïðîñèëà îíà õîëîäíûì, öèíè÷íûì òîíîì, - À ìîæåò… äîìàøíèé ýëüô Âèíêè? Âîò ýòî áûë áû íîìåð.   
×àðëüç ïðèïîäíÿë êðàñèâóþ äóãîîáðàçíóþ áðîâü, è çàóëûáàëñÿ.   
- Íàõàëüíè÷àòü èçâîëèì, ñàõàðíàÿ ìîÿ? – ïîäìèãíóë îí, - àé àé êàêèå ìû íàãëûå… àõ, íî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû äóìàåøü, - îí ñíîâà íàêëîíèëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå, è ïîñìîòðåë åé ïðÿìî â ãëàçà, - Òû äóìàåøü î òîì, ÷òî ×àðëüç Ãðèíè íå ìîã áû òàê ïîñòóïèòü: ïðåâðàùàòü ñòóäåíòîâ â ñòàòóé, îòðàâèòü Äàìáëäîðà… Íó êàê æå, ñòàðûé äîáðûé ×àðëèê íå ñïîñîáåí òàê ïîñòóïèòü, ïðàâäà?   
Ñëàáàÿ íàäåæäà óãàñëà â íåé, êîãäà ×àðëüç ñíîâà äèêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ ; ýòîò óæàñíûé ëåäÿíîé ñìåõ áûë íåïðèÿòíåå, ÷åì êîðÿáàíèå íîæîì îêîííîãî ñòåêëà.   
- Íó ÷òî æ, ìèëàÿ, - ëþáåçíî îòîçâàëñÿ ×àðëüç, -Ó ìåíÿ äëÿ òåáÿ íîâîñòè, äîðîãóøà. Ñ íàñòîÿùèì ×àðëüçîì Ãðèíè òû áûëà çíàêîìà òîëüêî íà ïðîòÿæåíèè íåäåëè. Íå ñ÷èòàÿ òîãî, ÷òî çíàëà åãî ìàëü÷èøêîé âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáû, êîíå÷íî.   
- Òû ëæåøü! – ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, íå â ñèëàõ âîçðàçèòü íè÷åãî áîëåå.   
- Íåò, íó ÷òî òû, - îí íå ìåíÿë òîíà, - ÿ èçáàâèëñÿ îò íàñòîÿùåãî ×àðëüçà â ïðîøëîì ñåíòÿáðå. Î÷åíü ïîëåçíûì èíäèâèäîì îêàçàëñÿ ýòîò ×àðëüç, ÿ äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü… Õîòÿ êîïèðîâàòü ýòó åãî èäèîòñêóþ ñëàùàâóþ ìàíåðó îáùåíèÿ ñêîðî ñòàëî ïðîñòî íåâûíîñèìî ñêó÷íî. ß íèêàê íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, - îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ïîãëàäèë åå ùåêó áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì, - ×òî òàêàÿ âåëèêîëåïíàÿ êðàñèâàÿ è óìíàÿ âåäüìà êàê òû ìîãëà óãëÿäåòü â ýòîì ïðèäóðêå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî òû ñ íèì èç-çà åãî äåíåã, òàê ÷òî ïðèøëîñü ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ ×àðëüçîì ñðåäè òåõ ëþäåé âîêðóã íàñ, êòî çíàë ýòîãî äåáèëà. Îäíàêî ìíå áûëî áîëüíî, Ãåðìèîíà, ìíå áûëî áîëüíî êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà òû ñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ ýòèì ñåðäèòûì âçãëÿäîì, êîòîðûé ãîâîðèë î òîì, êàê òåáå ñêó÷íî ñî ìíîé. Ìíå òàê õîòåëîñü ÷òî-òî ïðåäïðèíÿòü, ïîöåëîâàòü òåáÿ òàê êàê ìíå õîòåëîñü… íî ÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè ïîòðàòèë íà ýòî ïëàí… ÿ íå ìîã çàïîðîòü åãî, äàæå ðàäè òåáÿ…   
-   
Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ãîðëîì ïîäíèìàåòñÿ æåë÷ü. Åå ÷óòü íå ñòîøíèëî, êîãäà æóòêàÿ ïðàâäà óäàðèëà ïî íåé: îíà åäâà çíàëà íàñòîÿùåãî ×àðëüçà, âìåñòî íåãî îíà âñòðå÷àëàñü ñ êàêèì-òî ñóìàñøåäøèì, êîòîðûé óáèë ×àðëüçà, è áûë â äâóõ øàãàõ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû óáèòü Äàìáëäîðà. Ãåðìèîíà íå íàõîäèëà ñèë äàæå íà òî, ÷òîáû äåðíóòüñÿ, ïîêà ×àðëüç-ñàìîçâàíåö ïðîäîëæàë ãëàäèòü õîëîäíîé ðóêîé åå ëèöî. Íî îíà íå ïîíèìàëà ìîòèâîâ ýòîãî ïîëèìîðôà, è äàæå êåì îí ìîã íà ñàìîì äåëå áûòü – íî íåêîòîðûå âåùè ñòàíîâèëèñü áîëåçíåííî î÷åâèäíûìè. Ïîñëåäíèå ïîëòîðà ãîäà ýòîò ÷åëîâåê åå èñïîëüçîâàë.   
Âåñü ñòðàõ ìãíîâåííî áûë ñòåðò èç ñîçíàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè – ñòåðò ÿðîñòüþ, íåíàâèñòüþ. Âîçìîæíî, åå ãîðÿ÷èé òåìïåðàìåíò, ïîñëå áåñïîëåçíîñòè â ñòû÷êàõ ñ Ðîíîì, íàêîíåö îêàçàëñÿ åé ïîëåçåí äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûéòè èç ñòóïîðà è çàñòàâèòü ìûñëè ïðîÿñíèòüñÿ.   
- Êòî òû òàêîé? – òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ãíåâíûì øåïîòîì.   
- Î, íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òû ñëûøàëà îáî ìíå, - ìÿãêî îòâåòèë «×àðëüç», ñíîâà ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè. Íî õâàòèò áîëòîâíè. Êàæåòñÿ, ó íàñ ñåé÷àñ ïîÿâèòñÿ êîìïàíèÿ.   
Ó Ãåðìèîíû ÷óòü ñåðäöå íå âûñêî÷èëî èç ãðóäè, êîãäà è îíà óñëûøàëà ýòîò çâóê – çâóê áûñòðûõ øàãîâ. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü çàêðè÷àòü, íî íè÷åãî íå âûøëî – îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ×àðëüç íàïðàâèë íà íåå ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, è ÷òî åå ÷åëþñòè ñëîâíî ñëèïëèñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì.   
- Øøø, - òèõî ïðèêàçàë ïîëèìîðô, ïðèëîæèâ ïàëåö ê ãóáàì è íàñìåøëèâî óëûáàÿñü. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äâåðè, âñå åùå äåðæà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó íàïðàâëåííîé íà Ãåðìèîíó, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åå ïàëî÷êó îí íàïðàâèë íà âõîä â êîìíàòó, â ñòîðîíó øóìà øàãîâ, êîòîðûé ñòàíîâèëñÿ ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé âñå ãðîì÷å. Ãåðìèîíà øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëà ãëàçà è áåøåíî çàìåòàëàñü èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, ïûòàÿñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ïóò.   
Çàòåì øàãè çàìåðëè. Ñàìîçâàíåö íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî îðóäèÿ íå îïóñòèë. Îäíàêî ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ðàçäàëñÿ òèõèé ùåë÷îê è äðóãàÿ ïàëî÷êà óïåðëàñü åìó ïðÿìî â øåþ.   
- ß ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, ÷òî òóò ïðîèñõîäèò, - ñêàçàë Ðîí ñïîêîéíî, õîòÿ åãî ãîëîñ äðîæàë îò ÿðîñòè, - Íî åñëè òû õîòÿ áû ðóêîé äâèíåøü, Ãðèíè, ÿ òåáÿ óáüþ íà ìåñòå   
Íà «×àðëüçà», êàçàëîñü, ýòî íå ïðîèçâåëî íèêàêîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ.   
- À ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî â Õîãâàðòñå íåâîçìîæíî àïïàðèðîâàòü, - ïîäåëèëñÿ îí ïî÷òè äðóæåëþáíî.   
- Ïðèâèëåãèÿ Àâðîðà, - ïðîðû÷àë Ðîí è ïî÷òè âîíçèë ïàëî÷êó â øåþ ñàìîçâàíöà, - à íó áðîñü, èíà÷å ÿ óáüþ òåáÿ.   
- Áðîñü ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó èíà÷å ÿ óáüþ åå, - õëàäíîêðîâíî îòâåòèë «×àðëüç». Îí óêàçàë íà íàïðàâëåííîå íà Ãåðìèîíó îðóæèå ëåãêèì êèâêîì ãîëîâû. Â ãëàçàõ Ðîíà ïîêàçàëîñü áåñïîêîéñòâî, êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó – òàì ñíîâà çàìåòàëàñü è ïîïûòàëàñü ÷òî-òî ïðîìû÷àòü ñêâîçü íàêðåïêî ñêëååííûå ÷åëþñòè.   
- Òû íå ïîñìååøü, - ïðîøèïåë Ðîí.   
- Áóäåò êîíå÷íî î÷åíü æàëü, - êèâíóë ëæå-×àðëüç, - Íî ÿ ïîñìåþ, áóäü óâåðåí.   
Îäíîãî âçãëÿäà íà ëèöî Ðîíà áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí ñóäîðîæíî ïûòàåòñÿ îïðåäåëèòü ñòåïåíü îïàñíîñòè: óñïååò ëè îí ÷òî-òî ïðåäïðèíÿòü, è äàñò ëè ýòî ïðåñòóïíèêó äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ïðîèçíåñòè ôàòàëüíîå çàêëèíàíèå. Íî íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïåðåâåäÿ âçãëÿä ñ ïîëèìîðôà íà Ãåðìèîíó, Ðîí, î÷åâèäíî, ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå. Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîëîæèë ïàëî÷êó íà ïîë.   
- Òåïåðü øàã íàçàä, - ïðèêàçàë ñàìîçâàíåö, ïî÷òè âåñåëûì òîíîì. Êàçàëîñü, îí ýòèì âîâñþ íàñëàæäàåòñÿ. Ðîí î÷åâèäíî áîðîëñÿ ñ æåëàíèåì ïðèäóøèòü ãàäà ãîëûìè ðóêàìè, íî áåçîïàñíîñòü Ãåðìèîíû äëÿ íåãî ÿâíî áûëà âàæíåå. Ðîí ïîêîðíî ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä.   
- ×óäåñíåíüêî, - ñêàçàë «×àðëüç», ðàçâîðà÷èâàÿñü è ïîäáèðàÿ åäèíñòâåííîå îðóæèå Ðîíà. Òåïåðü â ëåâîé ðóêå ó íåãî áûëî óæå äâå ïàëî÷êè, à åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ – â ïðàâîé. È îäíèì òîëüêî ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì ïðàâîé ðóêè ïîëèìîðô çàñòàâèë Ðîíà ñî âñåé ñèëû íàëåòåòü ãîëîâîé â êàìåííóþ ñòåíó. Ïîòîì åùå ðàç è åùå. È åùå ðàç. Ïîêà «×àðëüç» íå ïðåêðàòèë çàêëèíàíèå. ×åëþñòè Ãåðìèîíû ðàñêëåèëèñü, îíà ðåçêî âäîõíóëà âîçäóõ, à çàòåì ïðîíçèòåëüíî çàãîëîñèëà, óâèäåâ êàê Ðîí, ïîøàòûâàÿñü ïûòàåòñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ – íî åìó â ãëàçà íàòåêàëà êðîâü, êðîâü çàñòðóèëàñü ñ çàòûëêà ïî ùåêàì òîíêèìè ðó÷åéêàìè. Ãåðìèîíà çàäåðãàëàñü â ñâîèõ êðåïêèõ ïóòàõ – îíà äóìàëà òîëüêî î òîì, ÷òîáû äîáðàòüñÿ äî Ðîíà. Ðîí åëå äûøàë, íî êàæåòñÿ ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ. Îí òîëüêî óñïåë ñòåðåòü êðîâü ñ ëèöà, äî òîãî êàê è åãî îïóòàëè âåðåâêè.   
- Òû ÷óòü âñå íå èñïîðòèë, - ïðîøèïåë îáìàíùèê íà Ðîíà, ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðåêðàùàÿ âåñòè ñåáÿ íåâîçìóòèìî è ñïîêîéíî, - Ëåç êóäà òåáÿ íå ïðîñÿò, ôëèðòîâàë ñ ìîåé äîðîãóøåé Ãåðìèîíîé… Ïîíèìàåøü ëè, îíà ìíå áûëà íóæíà… òû ÷óòü âñå íå ïîðóøèë. Òû ÷óòü íå ïîðóøèë ìåíÿ.   
«×àðëüç» ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, åãî áåççàáîòíàÿ ìàíåðà îáùåíèÿ âåðíóëàñü òàê æå áûñòðî, êàê óøëà.   
- Æàëü, ÷òî òåáå íðàâèòñÿ ýòîò ïàðåíü, äîðîãàÿ, - çàìåòèë îí ïî÷òè èçâèíÿþùèìñÿ òîíîì è ñíîâà íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà Ðîíà. Ãåðìèîíà çàêðè÷àëà, êîãäà íåâåäîìàÿ ñèëà ïîäíÿëà åãî â âîçäóõ è áðîñèëà íà îäíó èç êàìåííûõ ñòåí ñ òîøíîòâîðíûì ãëóõèì ñòóêîì – ñëîâíî êàêóþ-òî òðÿïè÷íóþ êóêëó, à çàòåì îáðóøèëà íà îäíî èç ïûòî÷íûõ ïðèñïîñîáëåíèé.   
- Ïðåêðàòè! – çàâîïèëà îíà, â óæàñå ãëÿäÿ íà òî êàê Ðîí ñíîâà ñâàëèëñÿ íà çåìëþ, è åãî íîãà îòâðàòèòåëüíî õðóñòíóëà; åãî ëèöî ïåðåêîñèëîñü îò äèêîé áîëè è ÿðîñòè, íî îí íå èçäàë íè çâóêà, ñòèñíóâ çóáû.   
- Äà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ïîæàëóé ñ íåãî õâàòèò, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñàìîçâàíåö, ãëÿäÿ êàê Ðîí çàêàòèë ãëàçà. Çíàìåíèòûé àâðîð ïîâàëèëñÿ íà ïîë â ãëóáîêîì îáìîðîêå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü ñíîâà çàãîëîñèòü, íî ó íåå êàê áóäòî ïðîïàë ãîëîñ: îíà òîëüêî ìîãëà ñìîòðåòü íà Ðîíà øèðîêî îòêðûòûìè îò óæàñà ãëàçàìè.   
- Íåò, íó òàê íåëüçÿ, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé ïîëèìîðô, - Íàäî åãî ïðèâåñòè â ñåáÿ, ÷òîáû áûëî âåñåëåå, - Ýíåðâåéò!   
Ðîí îòêðûë ãëàçà è ãðîìêî çàñòîíàë   
- Òû áîëüíîé óðîä! – ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ó íåå êðîâü â æèëàõ çàêèïàåò, - Êòî áû òû íè áûë, òû ÷åðòîâ áîëüíîé….   
- Îõ íó íå íàäî, äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ… Êîíå÷íî òû ñîâñåì íå ýòî èìåëà â âèäó, - îòâåòèë îí, ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíî ìàõíóâ ðóêîé, - Òû æå ìåíÿ åäâà çíàåøü! Òàê áûñòðî ñóäèòü î ÷åëîâåêå, ïðàâî… Òàê íåðàçóìíî… Äàìáëäîð áû ïîñòûäèëñÿ çà òåáÿ.   
- Íå ñìåé äàæå ïðîèçíîñèòü åãî èìÿ! – ïðîõðèïåë Ðîí, îñëåïëåííûé êðîâüþ è áîëüþ, - Òû ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ, ÷òî âîëíóåøüñÿ çà íåãî… ×åðò òåáÿ ïîáåðè, òû æå ðàáîòàåøü â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå Ìàãèè, òû èçâðàùåííûé…   
- Ðîí, îí ïîëèìîðô, - òèõî ïåðåáèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ãëàçà Ðîíà ÷óòü íå âûâàëèëèñü èç ãëàçíèö.   
- Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî.   
- Íåò ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ýòî âïîëíå âîçìîæíî. Ìíå ÷åðòîâñêè ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ òàêèå ïðåäêè ñ îáåèõ ñòîðîí. È åùå áîëüøå ìíå ïîâåçëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãåí ïåðåñêî÷èë ÷åðåç ñòîëüêî ïîêîëåíèé è ïðîÿâèëñÿ ó ìåíÿ, - îí âíîâü çàñìåÿëñÿ, - Äà, ÿ áûë ðîæäåí ÷òîáû âåðøèòü âåëèêèå äåëà! Òåìíûé Ëîðä ñàì îäíàæäû ñêàçàë ìíå ýòî…   
- Êòî òû òàêîé?! – òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèë Ðîí.   
«×àðëüç» ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîèì íàðó÷íûå ÷àñû.   
- Íó ÷òî æ, ó íàñ åñòü âðåìÿ, ÿ ïîëàãàþ… Æàëü, åñëè âû óìðåòå, òàê è íå óçíàâ, â êàêóþ ãðàíäèîçíóþ èñòîðèþ âû áûëè âîâëå÷åíû… È êòî åå ïðèäóìàë… Ýòî ïîòðÿñàþùå, îäíà èç ìîèõ ñàìûõ ëó÷øèõ èäåé çà âñþ æèçíü, ïðèçíàþñü ñàìîìó ñåáå â êîòîðûé ðàç. Íî ïðåæäå ÷åì ê âàì íå ïðèñîåäèíèòñÿ òðåòèé ãîñòü, ÿ ñâîé óâëåêàòåëüíûé ðàññêàç íà÷èíàòü íå áóäó.   
  
Ãëàçà Ðîíà ðàñøèðèëèñü âíîâü îò óæàñà è óäèâëåíèÿ, êîãäà «×àðëüç» íà÷àë òðàíñôîðìèðîâàòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü îòâåðíóòüñÿ, íî îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî íå ìîæåò îòîðâàòüñÿ îò ýòîãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ. Îíà âäîõíóëà, ïîñòåïåííî óçíàâàÿ ïðåñòóïíèêà, ïî ìåðå òîãî êàê ÷åðòû ×àðëüçà Ãðèíè ñìåíÿëèñü äðóãèìè. Íàêîíåö òðàíñôîðìàöèÿ áûëà çàâåðøåíà.   
Îí áûë íå ïîõîæ íà ñàìîãî ñåáÿ òàêîãî, êàêèì îíè åãî âèäåëè â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç – îí áûë ïîëíåå, åãî âîëîñû òåïåðü áûëè çàëèçàíû, â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòü òåì ãðÿçíûì è ðàñòðåïàííûì, è åãî ìàíòèÿ áûëà íå äðàíîé è çàíîøåííîé. Íî îñòàëàñü îäíà ÷åðòà, êîòîðàÿ áûëà è ó «×àðëüçà Ãðèíè» íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä íàçàä - íà åãî ëèöå ïî-ïðåæíåìó ãîðåëè äèêèå è ÿðîñòíûå êàðèå ãëàçà. È òåïåðü ïðè âçãëÿäå â íèõ ÿñíî âñïëûâàëî âîñïîìèíàíèå î Çàëå Ñóäà.   
Ïåðåä íèìè ñòîÿë Äîíîâàí Îóýíñ.   
  
Îí ñ òðèóìôîì íàáëþäàë çà èõ ðåàêöèåé.   
- Òàê-òî ëó÷øå, - çàìåòèë Äîíîâàí îóýíñ, ïîòÿãèâàÿñü, - Âñå ýòè ðàçíûå òåëà íà÷àëè ìåíÿ óòîìëÿòü.   
- Òû! – ïðîðû÷àë Ðîí, ñ ãëàçà, ïûëàþùèìè ÿðîñòüþ, - Òàê âîò ÷òî âñå ýòî çíà÷èò? Ýòî ìåñòü?! Òû ìñòèøü Äàìáëäîðó çà òî, ÷òî îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè îòïðàâèë òåáÿ â Àçêàáàí ñåìü ëåò íàçàä?!   
- Î íåò, íàïðîòèâ, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, - ñêàçàë Îóýíñ, íåáðåæíî ïðèñëîíèâøèñü â ñòåíå, - Ìåñòü áûëà ìîèì ìîòèâîì, íî… Äàìáëäîð íå áûë ìîåé ãëàâíîé öåëüþ, î íåò…   
Öåëüþ âñåãäà áûëè âû, - îí ìàõíóë â ñòîðîíó Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíû, - È ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ðàçóìååòñÿ.   
Îí çàìîëê, êàê áóäòî äàâ âîçìîæíîñòü äâóì ñâîèì æåðòâàì ñêàçàòü õîòü ÷òî-òî. Êîãäà æå îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî îáà ïðåäïî÷ëè ìîë÷àòü, Îóýíñ ïðîäîëæèë:   
- À ÿ âåäü áûë çäåñü, - ñêàçàë îí, - Â òó íî÷ü êîãäà âû òðîå ÿêîáû óáèëè ìîåãî õîçÿèíà. Ìû áûëè ïðèâÿçàíû ê íåìó – ìû ÷óâñòâîâàëè åãî áîëü â ïîëíîé ìåðå, - ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê îí ãîâîðèë, â ãîëîñå Îóýíñà, ïîñòåïåííî ïåðåõîäÿùåì â øèïåíèå, âîçðàñòàë ãíåâ, - È ñðàçó ïîñëå òîãî êàê âû îáðåêëè åãî íà æàëêîå ïîëó-ñóùåñòâîâàíèå, îí ãîâîðèë ñî ìíîé. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ, ïîêà ÿ íå ïðèêîí÷ó åãî óáèéö. Îí íàäåëèë ìåíÿ âûñøåé ïðèâèëåãèåé – áûòü òåì, êòî âåðíåò åìó ïðåæíþþ ñëàâó.   
Åãî ãëàçà ãîðåëè ãîðäîñòüþ, è âíåçàïíî Ãåðìèîíà êîå-÷òî ïîíÿëà.   
Äîíîâàí Îóýíñ áûë àáñîëþòíî ñóìàñøåäøèì.   
- Âîëüäåìîðò ìåðòâ, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, íèñêîëüêî íå áîÿñü âñëóõ ãîâîðèòü åãî èìÿ. Î÷åâèäíî ñåìü ëåò â êîìïàíèè Ãàððè îòó÷èëè åãî âçäðàãèâàòü ïðè ïðîèçíåñåíèè èìåíè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà.   
- Îí íå ìåðòâ! – âçâûë Îóýíñ, - Îí ãîâîðèë ñî ìíîé, îí æèâ.. åäâà-åäâà, íî æèâ!   
Åãî ñëîâà îòðàçèëèñü ýõîì â êðóãëîé êîìíàòå, îòñêî÷èëè îò ñòåí, è ïóñòèëèñü â áåñêîíå÷íóþ öèðêóëÿöèþ â çàìêíóòîì ïðîñòðàíñòâå.   
- Íî, - ïðîäîëæàë ïîëèìîðô, - Êàê ìîã ÿ ïîìî÷ü ìîåìó õîçÿèíó? Ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ñóä îñóäèë ìåíÿ è ìîþ æåíó íà ïîæèçíåííîå çàêëþ÷åíèå â òþðüìå. È ìíå ïðèøëîñü ñäåëàòü âûáîð… - ñòðàííîå, äîñåëå íåâèäàííîå âûðàæåíèå ìåëüêíóëî íà ëèöå Îóýíñà, íî òóò æå èñ÷åçëî, - Ìîÿ Ñàìàíòà áûëà ñëèøêîì ñëàáà ïîñëå çàêëÿòüÿ Êðóöèàòóñ. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ñ íåé ýòî ïðîèçîøëî, îíà óæå íèêîãäà íå áûëà ïðåæíåé…. È âñå ïî âèíå ýòîé ìåëêîé äóðû! Íî.. íî ìîé õîçÿèí äàë ìíå ÷åòêèå ïðèêàçû. Îí âûáðàë ÌÅÍß, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü åìó ñèëû. Íà ïóòè â Àçêàáàí – íàñ íå îñìåëèëèñü ïåðåíåñòè ñ ïîìîùüþ ïîðòêëþ÷à – íàì, ïëåííèêàì, áûëî î÷åíü ïðîñòî ñáåæàòü. ß ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â Êðàìïà, òîëüêî ÷òîáû ââåñòè â øîê òåõ, êòî îõðàíÿë íàñ. È ýòîãî îêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî. Ìû ñ Àëîíñî ñìîãëè ñáåæàòü. Íî Ñàì.. îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ñëàáà….   
Äîíîâàí ìàõíóë ãîëîâîé, ÷òîáû ïðîãíàòü áîëåçíåííîå âîñïîìèíàíèå.   
  
- Õîçÿèí äàë ìíå òî÷íûå óêàçàíèÿ! – Îóýíñ ïîèãðûâàë äåòàëüþ ïûòî÷íîãî ïðèñïîñîáëåíèÿ, íà êîòîðîå íåäàâíî ñìîòðåëà Ãåðìèîíà, - Âàñ äîëæíî áûòü òðîå. È â ýòîì ñàìîì ïîäçåìåëüå, ãäå âû åãî åäâà íå óáèëè…   
- Òû.. òû óáüåøü íàñ?! – äðîæà, ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Íà ëèöå Îóýíñà ïîÿâèëàñü ñëàáàÿ óëûáêà.   
- Î íåò, äîðîãàÿ, íå âîëíóéñÿ, - âûäîõíóë Îóýíñ, ñòàíîâÿñü íà êîëåíè ïðÿìî ïåðåä íåé; Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëàñü ñ îòâðàùåíèåì, êîãäà îí âíîâü ïðèíÿëñÿ âîäèòü ïàëüöàìè ïî åå ëèöó, - ß î÷åíü ê òåáå ïðèâÿçàëñÿ… Óâåðåí, ÷òî ìîé õîçÿèí è ÿ ñìîæåì ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàòü.   
- Óáåðè îò íåå ðóêè! – âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí, áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàÿñü âûïóòàòüñÿ èç âåðåâîê, - Óáåðè îò íåå ñâîè ÷åðòîâû áîëüíûå ðóêè, òû ñóêèí…   
- Âû î÷åíü áûñòðî ìíå íàäîåäàåòå, ìèñòåð Óèçëè. – çàÿâèë Îóýíñ è íàïðàâèë íà Ðîíà ïàëî÷êó; òîò ìîìåíòàëüíî çàìîëê è ìîã òåïåðü òîëüêî ìû÷àòü, åãî ÷åëþñòè ñêëåèëèñü, - À òåïåðü ñëóøàéòå âíèìàòåëüíî, - îí óëûáíóëñÿ è âåðíóëñÿ ê ïðåæíåìó çàíÿòèþ: ïîèãðûâàíèþ ðû÷àãîì.   
- Ìû ñ Àëîíñî áûëè ñëàáû. Èç íàñ âûæðàëè âñå ñèëû åùå äî òîãî, êàê ìû áåæàëè, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî ìû ìó÷àëèñü è îò ãîëîäà òîæå. Ìû ñáåæàëè ãäå-òî â Øâåéöàðèè, è ïîïûòàéñÿ ìû àïïàðèðîâàòü, Ìèíèñòåðñòâî çàìåòèëî áû íàñ è ñõâàòèëî òîò÷àñ æå. Ó íàñ íå áûëî íè åäû, íè ïàëî÷åê. Ìû æèëè â ëåñó, äåðæàëèñü èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë. Ñêîðî Àëîíñî ñòàë îáóçîé. Îí åë ñëèøêîì ìíîãî íàøåé äðàãîöåííîé åäû, è êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñ êàæäûì äíåì ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå ñëàáåå… Òàê ÷òî ÿ èçáàâèëñÿ îò íåãî.   
Ãåðìèîíà åëå ñäåðæèâàëà ñëåçû, ãëÿäÿ êàê ìó÷àåòñÿ Ðîí – åãî íîãà áûëà íååñòåñòâåííî èçîãíóòà, è íà ëèöå áûëà îòðàæåíà ÷óäîâèùíàÿ àãîíèÿ. Ê íåìó âåðíóëàñü ñïîñîáíîñòü ãîâîðèòü, íî îí äàæå íå ñòîíàë.   
- À ïîñëå ýòîãî, - Äîíîâàí ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ñäåëàòü «ýôôåêòíóþ» ïàóçó, - Ñëó÷èëîñü ÷óäî. Äâà âîëøåáíèêà-ïîäðîñòêà øàñòàëè ïî ìîåìó ëåñó íî÷üþ, âèäèìî, ðàäè îñòðûõ îùóùåíèé. ß îãëóøèë èõ áðåâíîì, çàáðàë èõ ïàëî÷êè è îäåæäó. À ïîòîì âûçâàë «Íî÷íîé Ðûöàðü», ïðåâðàòèâøèñü â êàêîãî-òî îáûâàòåëÿ, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ íå óçíàëè. ß ïðîæèë â ëåñó ïÿòü ëåò. Òåïåðü ÿ áûë ñâîáîäåí.   
- Èòàê, êàê æå ìíå ñîáðàòü âàñ òðîèõ â Õîãâàðòñ? ß çíàë, ÷òî ìèëåéøàÿ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð óæå áûëà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì â øêîëå, íî òû, Óèçëè, è Ïîòòåð, áûëè çà ðóáåæîì è íå ñîáèðàëèñü âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. ß äóìàë íàïèñàòü âàì îò èìåíè Äàìáëäîðà, íî ÿ óìåþ êîïèðîâàòü âíåøíîñòü, à íå ïî÷åðê. Áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ãîäà ÿ ïðîâåë, âûðàáàòûâàÿ ïëàí. ß áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî åãî âûïîëíåíèå íåâîçìîæíî, ÷òî ÿ ïðîâàëþñü… - îí çàìîëê, ÷òîáû íàáðàòü âîçäóõà è óëûáíóëñÿ áåçóìíî è ëèêóþùå   
- À çàòåì… Íå áûëî áû ñ÷àñòüÿ, äà íåñ÷àñòüå ïîìîãëî… Ïîÿâèëñÿ ×àðëüç Ãðèíè… - îí ìÿãêî çàñìåÿëñÿ, - ß áûë â Õîãñìèäå, êàê ìîæíî áëèæå ê Õîãâàðòñ. Ìû æèëè â îäíîé è òîé æå ãîñòèíèöå, îí áûë ñ Ìèíèñòðîì Ìàãèè. ß ïîçíàêîìèëñÿ ñ íèì, è ìû ïîëíî÷è ïèëè è ÿ ñïðàøèâàë åãî îáî âñåì: î åãî ðàáîòå, î Ìèíèñòåðñòâå, è î ñîâåðøåííî èçóìèòåëüíîé äåâóøêå, êîòîðóþ îí âñòðåòèë, øêîëüíóþ ó÷èòåëüíèöó. Îí ïðèãëàñèë åå íà îáåä íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü. Êîãäà ÿ óçíàë, ÷òî îí ïðèãëàñèë íà ñâèäàíèå Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ âïàë â ýêñòàç! À óæ êîãäà ÿ óçíàë, ÷òî ó íåãî íåò ñåìüè, íè æèâûõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ñëèøêîì óæ õîðîøî, ÷òîáû áûòü ïðàâäîé. Ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé ÿ ñòàðàëñÿ êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå óçíàòü î íåì. Âïðî÷åì, ýòî áûëî ëèøíèì: ó íåãî áûëà ïàðî÷êà äðóçåé, äà è òå æèëè äàëåêî. À ïîñêîëüêó è ñåìüè ó íåãî íå èìåëîñü, ìíå ïðèøëîñü îáäóðèâàòü òîëüêî åãî êîëëåã â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå. Òàê ÷òî â òîò âå÷åð, êîãäà îí äîëæåí áûë îòáûòü â Ëîíäîí.. – Îóýíñ ãîðäî çàóëûáàëñÿ, - ß óáèë åãî. ß âåðíóëñÿ â Ëîíäîí ñ Àéçåêîì Êðàìïîì, â òåëå ×àðëüçà Ãðèíè.   
  
  
Ãåðìèîíà çàêðè÷àëà îò óæàñà, è çàòðÿñëàñü â áåññëåçíûõ ðûäàíèÿõ. Äîíîâàí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ æàëîñòüþ, õîòü è ñ óëûáêîé.   
- Òèøå, Ãåðìèîíà, - ñêàçàë îí óñïîêàèâàþùå, - ß ïîäáèðàþñü ê ñàìîé èíòåðåñíîé ÷àñòè, - îí êàøëÿíóë, ïðî÷èùàÿ ãîðëî, - Òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïåðìàíåíòíî ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, íî ÷òî äåëàòü ñ îñòàëüíûìè äâóìÿ? À ïîòîì, çíàåòå ëè, íàñòàë çâåçäíûé ÷àñ ìîåãî ïëàíà – ïî÷åìó áû íå óáèòü âñåõ òðîèõ îäíèì óäàðîì? Äàìáëäîðà è ýòà ïèãàëèöà, äî÷ü Äðàãî, áûëè â øêîëå. Òå äâîå, êòî áûëè âèíîâíû â òîì, ÷òî Ñàì â Àçêàáàíå, è â òîì, ÷òî ÿ ïÿòü ëåò âåë æèçíü îáîðâàííîãî îòøåëüíèêà è áåãëåöà â ëåñó. Òåïåðü ÿ çíàë, ÷òî Óèçëè è Ïîòòåð ïðèåäóò â øêîëó òîëüêî åñëè Äàìáëäîð èõ ïîïðîñèò. Òàê ÷òî ÿ íàïèñàë ýòó èäèîòñêóþ çàïèñêó, è ðàçóìååòñÿ, Äàìáëäîð ñ äèêèìè âèçãàìè áðîñèëñÿ çà ïîìîùüþ ê äâóì àâðîð÷èêàì…   
- À çàòåì, ïðåäñòàâüòå ìîå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå: êîãäà ïðèåõàë òîëüêî Óèçëè. È êîãäà îí íà÷àë ñîâàòü ñâîé äëèííûé íîñ êóäà íå íàäî, - îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðîíà ñ ÿðîñòüþ, - Äëÿ çàâåðøåíèÿ òðèî ìíå íóæåí áûë Ïîòòåð, ÷òîáû ïîëíîñòüþ âûïîëíèòü ïðèêàç ìîåãî õîçÿèíà. ß äàâàë Ýéôîðèþ ãëóïûì äîìîâûì, ÷òîáû îíè äîáàâëÿëè çåëüå â åäó Äàìáëäîðà. ß áûë ñâÿçàí ñ íèì ñ ïîìîùüþ ýòîãî ÿäà, è ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îí ñëàáååò. ß çíàë, ÷òî õîòÿ áû íà ïîñëåäíèõ ñòàäèÿõ îòðàâëåíèÿ, Ïîòòåð ïðèåäåò ê Äàìáëäîðó. Òàê ÷òî ÿ çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ çàòàèòüñÿ è æäàòü… È ïðåäñòàâüòå ìîå âîçáóæäåíèå êîãäà Ïîòòåð äåéñòâèòåëüíî îáúÿâèëñÿ, êàê ÿ è îæèäàë…   
- À ÷òî òîãäà ñ ýòèìè äâóìÿ äåòüìè? – ðåçêî ïåðåáèë Ðîí, - Êàêèì áîêîì îíè îêàçàëèñü â òâîåì ãåíèàëüíîì ïëàíå?!   
- À, ýòè-òî… - Äîíîâàí ìàõíóë ðóêîé, - Íó, îíè â ìîé ïëàí íå âõîäèëè. Ïðîñòî âñòàëè ïîïåðåê ïóòè. Êàê ÿ ãîâîðèë ðàíüøå, ÿ ñîáèðàëñÿ óáèòü òðîèõ îäíèì óäàðîì. È ÿ ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî íàéäåòñÿ õîòü îäèí, êòî äîãàäàåòñÿ, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðîèñõîäèò ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. À åñëè äîãàäàåòñÿ, òî çàïëàòèò çà ýòî ñïîëíà. Ïî ïðè÷èíå êîíñïèðàöèè æå ÿ íå ìîã âïëûòü íà êóõíþ â òåëå ×àðëüçà Ãðèíè èëè ñàìîãî ñåáÿ, ÷òîáû äàòü äîìîâûì ÿä. Òàê ÷òî íàäî áûëî âûáðàòü êîãî-òî äðóãîãî äëÿ êîïèðîâàíèÿ. Íó à êòî áû ëó÷øå ïîäîøåë, ÷åì ýòà ñó÷êà Äèàíà? ß âñåãäà ïðèíèìàë åå âíåøíèé âèä, êîãäà îòíîñèë Ýéôîðèþ íà êóõíþ. ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îáÿçàòåëüíî íàéäåòñÿ óìíèê, êîòîðûé âñå-òàêè äîïðîñèò ýëüôîâ êîãäà-íèáóäü – è ïðåäïî÷òèòåëüíåå óæå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ óáüþ âàñ è Äàìáëäîðà, è ïîêèíó Àíãëèþ. È ýëüôû áóäóò ñ÷àñòëèâû ñîîáùèòü – ÷åñòíî ñîîáùèòü – ÷òî ýòî áûë íèêòî èíîé, êàê ïðîôåññîð Äðàãî. Èìåííî Äðàãî îòðàâèëà äèðåêòîðà. À óæ êîãäà âñå âñïîìíÿò, êåì áûë åå îòåö, ñóä íè íà ñåêóíäó íå ñîìíåâàÿñü îòïðàâèò åå â Àçêàáàí. Ýòîò ïëàí ñàìî ñîâåðøåíñòâî – âû òðîå è Äàìáëäîð êîðìèòå ÷åðâåé, Äèàíà çà ðåøåòêîé, à ìîé Ïîâåëèòåëü íàêîíåö ìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ.   
Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä òðèóìôàòîðñêè ïîóëûáàâøèñü, Äîíîâàí ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, íî áåçóìíàÿ óõìûëêà ñ ëèöà íå èñ÷åçëà; îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ðîíó:   
- Òû ñïðàøèâàë îá ýòèõ äâóõ ìåëêèõ äóðà÷êàõ? ×òî æ, ó íèõ áûëà äóðíàÿ ìàíåðà âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñîâàòüñÿ íà êóõíþ. Êàê áóäòî èõ çà îáåäîì ïëîõî êîðìèëè… Ìíå ñëåäîâàëî áûòü ïîîñòîðîæíåå – âèäèìî, îíè óâèäåëè ìåíÿ â òåëå Äèàíû â êóõîííîì êîðèäîðå è ñòàëè ïîäîçðåâàòü ÷òî-òî… Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû óáèâàòü èõ, ÿ îêàìåíåë èõ. Åñòåñòâåííî òîæå â òåëå Äèàíû. Êîãäà îíè ïðîñíóòñÿ, îíè ïîäòâåðäÿò èñòîðèþ î òîì, ÷òî çà âñåì ýòèì ñòîèò ïðîôåññîð Äðàãî… Íî ÷òîáû çàòÿíóòü ýòîò ìîìåíò, ìíå íóæíî áûëî óíè÷òîæèòü ìàíäðàãîðó… Îíè íå ìîãëè î÷íóòüñÿ ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ óåäó èç ñòðàíû.   
- À Äîááè? – îñìåëèëàñü ïðîøåïòàòü Ãåðìèîíà.   
- Ãëàâíûé ýëüô íà êóõíå? Êàæåòñÿ, ýòîò ìåëêèé íà÷àë ïîäîçðåâàòü îáìàí – ÷òî ÿä áûë âîâñå íèêàêèì íå «ëåêàðñòâîì», ïîòîìó ÷òî ñëåäóþùåå, ÷òî âû çíàåòå ýòî òî, ÷òî îí ïîîáåùàë Ïîòòåðó ðàññêàçàòü íå÷òî âàæíîå. Èäèîò – ñëèøêîì äîëãî ñîáèðàëñÿ. Îí áóäåò ïðåëåñòíûì äîïîëíåíèåì êî âñåì ñâèäåòåëÿì, ÷òî âûñòóïÿò ïðîòèâ Äèàíû.   
Äîíîâàí ïîäìèãíóë.   
Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ëèøü íåâåðÿùå ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî: êàê âñå áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî ïðîäóìàíî, ñâÿçàíî, çàêðó÷åíî… Äîíîâàí, êàçàëîñü, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åå ìûñëè è ÿâíî áûë ïîëüùåí è âåñüìà äîâîëåí ñîáîé.   
- À òåïåðü, êàê òîëüêî íà ãîðèçîíòå ïîÿâèòñÿ ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð – à îí ïîÿâèòñÿ, êàê òîëüêî ïîéìåò, ÷òî ïîïàë íå íà òó Äèàíó, - îí ïîñïåøèò ñïàñòè ñâîèõ äðóæêîâ. È âîò òîãäà íà÷íåòñÿ íàñòîÿùåå âåñåëüå. Âû âñå áóäåòå ñòðàäàòü, êàê ñòðàäàë ÎÍ, êàê ñòðàäàë ß! À ïîòîì ÿ óáüþ âàñ è Òåìíûé Ëîðä ñìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ áåç ïîìåõ, - ãëàçà Îóýíñà áåøåíî âðàùàëèñü, óñòðåìèâøèñü êóäà-òî â ïðîñòðàíñòâî.   
- Òû áåçóìåö! – ïðîðû÷àë Ðîí, íåñìîòðÿ íà æóòêóþ áîëü, êîòîðóþ îí ÿâíî èñïûòûâàë, - ß âèäåë êàê îí ñäîõ. ÌÛ âèäåëè, êàê îí ñäîõ. Íà ýòîò ðàç îí óìåð, è òû ñàì ýòî ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü.   
- Î äà, íåâåäåíèå – áëàæåíñòâî, íå òàê ëè, ìèñòåð Óèçëè? – âîçðàçèë Îóýíñ, õîòÿ â åãî ãîëîñå ñëûøàëàñü íåêîòîðàÿ íåóâåðåííîñòü. Âíåçàïíî îí çàñòûë è íàñòîðîæèëñÿ. Îí ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà âõîä â ïîìåùåíèå, ïîëîæèâ â êàðìàí òå äâå, ÷òî ïðèíàäëåæàëè Ðîíó è Ãåðìèîíå. Çâóê øàãîâ ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå ãðîì÷å è ãðîì÷å. Ãåðìèîíà çàñòîíàëà è îòâåðíóëàñü, áåççâó÷íî ïëà÷à. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ðîíà, íî íå íàøëà óñïîêîåíèÿ â åãî èñêàæåííîì áîëüþ ëèöå – â ãëàçàõ åãî áûëà òà æå ñàìàÿ áåçíàäåæíîñòü, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàëà îíà.   
- Ðîí! Ãåðìèîíà! – êóäðÿâàÿ âåäüìà íè÷åãî áîëüøå íå ìîãëà ñäåëàòü – ëèøü óñòðåìèòü ñâîé âçãëÿä òóäà, îòêóäà ïîñëûøàëñÿ ýòîò ãîëîñ: Ãàððè âáåæàë è çàñòûë ñ âûðàæåíèåì ïàíèêè íà ëèöå, óâèäåâ Îóýíñà. Êòî-òî ìàÿ÷èë â òåíè çà åãî ñïèíîé.   
  
- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, - âêðàä÷èâî ñêàçàë Îóýíñ, íå îïóñêàÿ ïàëî÷êó, - êàê ëþáåçíî ñ Âàøåé ñòîðîíû íàêîíåö ê íàì ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ, - îí íàõìóðèëñÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè, íå ìåäëÿ âñêèíóë ñâîþ. Íî ïîëèìîðô ñìîòðåë íå íà îðóäèå þíîøè à íà òîãî, êòî ñòîÿë çà åãî ñïèíîé.   
  
- Òû! – çàøèïåë æåíñêèé ãîëîñ, è èç òåíè âûøëà Äèàíà Äðàãî, - Òàê çíà÷èò òû çà âñåì ýòèì ñòîÿë!   
Ðîò Îóýíñà çàäðîæàë.   
- Æàëü, ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ îñòàâèòü òåáÿ â æèâûõ, ÷òîáû ñâàëèòü íà òåáÿ âñþ âèíó, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, îáðàùàÿñü ê Äèàíå, - ß áû ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïðèêîí÷èë òåáÿ – òàêæå êàê ïðèêîí÷èë òâîåãî îòöà.   
  
Ãðóäü Äèàíû ðåçêî ïîäíèìàëàñü è îïóñêàëàñü – åé áûëî òÿæåëî äûøàòü. Êàçàëîñü, îíà ïåðåæèâàåò íåêèé âíóòðåííèé êîíôëèêò, è åëå óäåðæèâàåò ñåáÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå ðàçîðâàòü Îóýíñà ãîëûìè ðóêàìè.   
- Ýòî âñå òåáå çà òî, ÷òî òû íå îñòàíîâèëà çàêëÿòüå Êðóöèî! – ñ êàæäûì ñëîâîì Äîíîâàí ãîâîðèë ãðîì÷å, - Åñëè á òû íå çàáðàëà ìîþ ïàëî÷êó, Ñàì íå ïðèøëîñü áû ñòðàäàòü äî òåõ ïîð ïîêà òâîé èäèîò-ïàïàøà íå ïðèøåë ÷åðåç ÷àñ è íå îñòàíîâèë çàêëÿòüå… Îíà óæå íèêîãäà íå ñòàëà ïðåæíåé ïîñëå ýòîãî… Îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ñëàáà… Èç-çà òåáÿ îíà íå ñìîãëà áåæàòü, èç-çà òåáÿ îíà óìåðëà â Àçêàáàíå ãîä íàçàä!   
Îóýíñ òðÿññÿ îò ÿðîñòè, è òðÿñëàñü åãî ðóêà. Òåïåðü ïàëî÷êó îí íàïðàâèë íà Äèàíó, è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü øàíñ.   
Ãåðìèîíà çàêðè÷àëà è çàæìóðèëàñü îò óæàñà, êîãäà òðè ðàçíûõ ãîëîñà âûêðèêíóëè òðè ðàçíûõ çàêëÿòüÿ. Âîïëü, âèçã, ãðîìêèé è æóòêèé óäàð, è…òèøèíà. Ãåðìèîàí ðèñêíóëà îòêðûòü îäèí ãëàç, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü: îíà ïîáîÿëàñü, ÷òî åå ñòîøíèò.   
Ó íåå ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå, êîãäà ãëàçàì ïðåäñòàëà áåçäûõàííàÿ Äèàíà, ëåæàâøàÿ íà êàìåííîì ïîëó, ðàñêèíóâ ðóêè, íåâðåäèìûé Äîíîâàí Îóýíñ, ñîãíóâøèéñÿ â òðè ïîãèáåëè Ãàððè: íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îäíî èç çàêëÿòèé, î÷åâèäíî, óãîäèëî åìó â æèâîò, îí ñóìåë ðàçîðóæèòü Îóýíñà è çàâëàäåòü åãî ïàëî÷êîé. È âñå åùå íàïðàâëÿë íà íåãî ñâîþ.   
- À íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, - ñêàçàë Îóýíñ è îäíèì ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà äðóãóþ, - Ó ìåíÿ çàïàñíàÿ åñòü, - îí õîëîäíî çàñìåÿëñÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ðîíó, - èòàê ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, åñëè Âû íå õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ ðàçíåñ ìèñòåðà Óèçëè íà êóñêè, áðîñüòå âàøå îðóäèå.   
Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä åäèíñòâåííûì çâóêîì, ðàçäàâàâøèìñÿ â êîìíàòå, áûëî òÿæåëîå äûõàíèå Ãàððè. Îí ìåäëåííî íàêëîíèëñÿ, êàê áóäòî ïîâèíóÿñü è îïóñêàÿ ïàëî÷êó íà ïîë, íî ýòî áûë îáìàí: â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó âîçäóõ ðàçîðâàë êðèê «Ýêñïåëëèàðìóñ!»   
Ïàëî÷êà Ãåðìèîíû âûëåòåëà èç ðóêè Îóýíñà è óïàëà ãäå-òî â äàëüíåì óãëó ïîìåùåíèÿ, â òåìíîòå.   
Ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìóòèìî Îóýíñ äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà ñëåäóþùóþ, õîõî÷à êàê óìàëèøåííûé…   
  
- Êòî çíàåò, ñêîëüêî ó ìåíÿ åùå ïî êàðìàíàì ïîïðÿòàíî, à? À íó áðîñàéòå, Ïîòòåð. Íèêàêèõ òðþêîâ íà ýòîò ðàç.   
- Íå äåëàé ýòîãî, Ãàððè, îí âñå ðàâíî íàñ óáüåò! – ñêàçàë Ðîí.   
Ãëàçà Äîíîâàíà áëåñòåëè: îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ÇÎÒÑ è ïðîñèïåë:   
- ×åðòîâ èäèîò!   
Íî êàæåòñÿ, Ãàððè íå óáåäèëî Ðîíîâî ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå è ðåàêöèÿ Îóýíñà, çà íèì ïîñëåäîâàâøàÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàëà ñâîåãî äðóãà: îí íå ñòàë áû ðèñêîâàòü æèçíÿìè äâóõ ñàìûõ áëèçêèõ ëþäåé.   
Îí áðîñèë ïàëî÷êó.   
- Çàìå÷àòåëüíî! – ñêàçàë Äîíîâàí ñàìîäîâîëüíî. Âíåçàïíî ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå ïåðåêîñèëî åãî ëèöî è îí ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó êóäà-òî âëåâî, - Äà õîçÿèí… îíè âñå çäåñü, - ñêàçàë îí çàòóìàíåííûì ãîëîñîì, - Äà, äà… Ïðîñòèòå ÷òî òåðÿë âðåìÿ…Ìíå íóæíî áûëî ïîäîæäàòü Ïîòòåðà, ïîíèìàåòå… Äà, õîçÿèí… Íî ÿ õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü.. ìîãó ëè ÿ îñòàâèòü äåâóøêó? - Îóýíñ äåðíóëñÿ è çàãîâîðèë î÷åíü áûñòðî, ñêîðîãîâîðêîé, - Íåò, õîçÿèí íî îíà áóäåò íåîïàñíà, ÿ Âàñ óâåðÿþ! ß ñîòðó åé ïàìÿòü! Õîçÿèí, ÿ õîðîøî Âàì ñëóæèë. ß ñîòðó åé ïàìÿòü, è îíà íè÷åãî íå áóäåò ïîìíèòü.. – íà åãî ëèöå ðàñïëûëàñü ýêñòàòè÷åñêàÿ óëûáêà, - Áëàãîäàðþ Âàñ õîçÿèí! Âû ñàìûé äîáðûé, ñàìûé ñïðàâåäëèâûé.. äà, ÿ ñåé÷àñ ðàçáåðóñü ñ ýòèì, õîçÿèí!   
Óëûáêà íå èñ÷åçëà ñ åãî ëèöà, êîãäà îí ïîñïåøèë ïîäîéòè ê Ãåðìèîíå.   
- Òåáå âåçåò, äîðîãàÿ! – âîçáóæäåííî ïðîèçíåñ îí, - Ìîé Ïîâåëèòåëü ðàçðåøèë ìíå îñòàâèòü òåáÿ â æèâûõ… ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî ìîäèôèöèðîâàâ òâîþ ïàìÿòü, ðàçóìååòñÿ, - îí íåæíî ïîãëàäèë åå ïî âîëîñàì, - Àõ êàê òû íàïîìèíàåøü ìíå ìîþ Ñàìàíòó!…   
- Òû áîëüíîé íà ãîëîâó ñóêèí ñûí! – Äîíîâàí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè çàãîâîðèë ñ ÿðîñòüþ, - ß ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, êàê òû îñòàëñÿ â æèâûõ, èëè ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò æèâ, íî ó òåáÿ íå â ïîðÿäêå ñ ìîçãàìè.   
- Ìîë÷àààòü, Ïîòòåð! – âçâûë Îóýíñ, - Òû áûë Ìàëü÷èêîì Êîòîðûé Âûæèâàë Íåïðèëè÷íî Ìíîãî Ðàç, - ïðîøåïòàë îí.   
Ãåðìèîíà çàñòûëà: îí ñäåëàåò ýòî. Îí óáüåò Ãàððè è Ðîíà. Îíà äàæå íå õîòåëà äóìàòü î òîì, êàêàÿ ñóäüáà óãîòîâàíà äëÿ íåå. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü îòâåðíóòüñÿ, íî áûëà ïàðàëèçîâàíà, è âûíóæäåíà ñìîòðåòü íà òî, êàê áóäóò óáèâàòü åå ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé.   
Àáñîëþòíàÿ, âñåîáúåìëþùàÿ áåçíàäåæíîñòü îõâàòèëà åå ñåðäöå â òå äîëè ñåêóíäû, êîãäà Äîíîâàí Îóýíñ ïðîèçíîñèë ñëîâà çàêëèíàíèÿ, êîòîðîå óíè÷òîæèëî Ñíåéïà, è ñåé÷àñ óáüåò Ãàððè.   
Ìûñëè Ãåðìèîíû çàñòûëè, è âðåìÿ çàñòûëî íà ìèã âìåñòå ñ íèìè:   
  
/i   
  
Îóýíñ êîå î ÷åì çàáûë.   
  
  
- iÀâàäà Êåäàâðà/i ! – âçâûë ïîëèìîðô, è â ýòîò ìîìåíò âðåìÿ âíîâü òðîíóëîñü ñ ìåñòà. Ãàððè íå äâèãàëñÿ: íàïðîòèâ, îí ñòîÿë, âûïðÿìèâøèñü âî âåñü ðîñò – áûòü ìîæåò ïîòîìó, ÷òî íå áîëÿñÿ óìèðàòü. À ìîæåò áûòü, îí òîæå âñïîìíèë. Ñëåïÿùèé çåëåíûé ñâåò çàëèë êîìíàòó, çàñòàâèâ Ãåðìèîíó çàæìóðèòü ãëàçà. Ñâèñò ðàññåêàåìîãî âîçäóõà = çâóê íåìèíóåìî ëåòÿùåé âïåðåä ñìåðòè. À çàòåì òèøèíà. Ñëèøêîì ãðîìêàÿ òèøèíà.   
Äðîæà êàê îñèíîâûé ëèñòîê, Ãåðìèîíà íàêîíåö îñìåëèëàñü îòêðûòü ãëàçà.   
Äîíîâàí Îóýíñ ëåæàë íà ïîëó: íåäâèæèìûé, õîëîäíûé è íà âèä íåâðåäèìûé. Íî îí áûë ìåðòâ, îí ïàë æåðòâîé ñâîåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî ôàòàëüíîãî çàêëÿòüÿ, òàêæå êàê è åãî õîçÿèí ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä. Îí ñîâåðøèë òó æå îøèáêó, êîòîðóþ Òåìíûé Ëîðä ñîâåðøèë äâàæäû – çàáûë î çàùèòå, äàðîâàííîé Ãàððè ñíà÷àëà åãî ìàòåðüþ, à çàòåì Ñíåéïîì.   
Ãàððè ñòîÿë, ðóêàìè çàêðûâ ëèöî. Åãî ïðàâûé ðóêàâ áûë ïðîææåí íà ïðåäïëå÷èè, îáíàæàÿ êðàñíóþ öàðàïèíó â âèäå ìîëíèè.   
Ãàððè ìåäëåííî îïóñòèë ðóêè, òÿæåëî äûøà.   
- Áîæå, Ñíåéï, - ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí, ïûòàÿñü ïîäíÿòüñÿ; Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå çàêðè÷àëà îò ðàäîñòè: îíà óæå ïî÷òè çàáûëà î òîì, ÷òî îí çäåñü - Ìû òåïåðü äâàæäû òâîè äîëæíèêè.   
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ðîí ïîâàëèëñÿ íà çåìëþ áåç ñîçíàíèÿ.   
Â ÷åòûðåõñòàõ ïÿòèäåñÿòè ìèëÿõ îò ýòîãî ìåñòà, ãëàçà Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà ìåäëåííî îòêðûëèñü. 


	20. Ïðîÿñíåíèå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ

Ãëàâà 20. Ïðîÿñíåíèå ðåàëüíîñòè.   
  
(ïåðåâîä Éåííèôåð)   
  
  
  
Ïîñëå èíöèäåíòà â ïîäçåìåëüå, Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð áûëà íå ïîõîæà ñàìà íà ñåáÿ.   
  
Åùå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü ïîñëå ïðîèñøåäøåãî îíà áûëà î÷åíü òèõîé è, áóäòî áû, çàòîðìîæåííîé, åëà î÷åíü ìàëî, à ñïàëà è òîãî ìåíüøå. Åå ìàíòèè òåïåðü ïðîñòî âèñåëè íà õóäåíüêèõ ïëå÷àõ, ïîä ãëàçàìè ñëîâíî ïîñåëèëèñü ÷åòêèå òåíè; äàæå åå âîëîñû, êîòîðûå îáû÷íî áûëè ïûøíûìè è ãóñòûìè, îñîáåííî, êîãäà îíà ïî÷òè íå ñëåäèëà çà íèìè (à òàê áûëî ïî÷òè âñåãäà), âûãëÿäåëè õðóïêèìè è áåçæèçíåííûìè. Ëó÷øèì âðåìÿïðåïðîâîæäåíèåì äëÿ íåå áûëî îáùåíèå ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì èëè ïðåïîäàâàíèå. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðåäëîæèëà åé è Ðîíó - êîòîðûé, âñÿ÷åñêè âûðàæàÿ ñâîå íåóäîâîëüñòâèå, áûë âûíóæäåí ïðîâåñòè öåëóþ íî÷ü â Áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå ñ Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàëå÷èòü åãî ñëîìàííóþ íîãó - íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü äëÿ ïîïðàâêè ñâîåãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ è ïðîñòî îòäûõà, ÷òîáû ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî ñòðåññîì, íî îáà îòêàçàëèñü. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ïðîäîëæåíèå ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ ïðèâíîñèëî îùóùåíèå íîðìàëüíîñòè â åå äåíü, íåñìîòðÿ íà ìåíåå ÷åì íîðìàëüíîå òÿæåëîå èñïûòàíèå, êîòîðîå îíà òîëüêî ÷òî ïåðåíåñëà. Ðîí æå íàñòîÿë íà ïðîäîëæåíèè åãî çàíÿòèé â êà÷åñòâå îïðàâäàíèÿ çà óêëîíåíèå îò ïîñåùåíèé Áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà è ïîïûòêè äåðæàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, êîòîðàÿ íåîæèäàííî ñòàëà ïðîÿâëÿòü ê íåìó äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíóþ ëþáîâü.   
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñîáðàëà âñåõ íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, ïîñëå òîãî êîøìàðà â òåìíèöàõ è ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïîäðîáíî îáúÿñíèëà ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñòóäåíòàì, àðãóìåíòèðóÿ ñâîþ îòêðîâåííîñòü òåì, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû îíè âñå ýòî óçíàëè. Íî îíà, âñå æå íå ðàññêàçàëà àáñîëþòíî âñåõ äåòàëåé, íî è òàê îíè çíàëè äîñòàòî÷íî. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ñòóäåíòû Ãåðìèîíû, ïîñåùàâøèå óðîêè Àðèôìàíòèêè áûëè èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî äîáðû ê íåé, îñòîðîæíî èçáåãàëè óïîìèíàíè îá èíöèäåíòå è íå ñïðàøèâàëè èõ ó÷èòåëüíèöó îá ýòîì. Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, ñàìè ëè îíè ïðèøëè ê òàêîìó ðåøåíèþ, èëè èì ïîñîâåòîâàëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, òàê åé áûëî íåñîèçìåðèìî ëåã÷å.   
  
  
  
Äèàíà Äðàãî, ïîñëå ïî÷òè ÷òî íåäåëè, ïðîâåäåííîé â Áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, ïûòàÿñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íåêîòîðîãî êîëè÷åñòâà âåñüìà áîëåçíåííûõ ïîáî÷íûõ ýôôåêòîâ, âåðíóëàñü â ñòðîé ïî÷òè öåëîé è íåâðåäèìîé, òîëüêî ñëåãêà âñòðÿõíóâøåéñÿ, äàæå åñëè îíà íå ïðèçíàâàëà ýòîãî. Ïî ýòîé ïðè÷èíå îáû÷íî öèíè÷íîìó, ñàìîóâåðåííîìó è õëàäíîêðîâíîìó ïðîôåññîðó Çåëèé ïîòðåáîâàëîñü îêîëî äâóõ íåäåëü, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîå íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Òåì íå ìåíåå, åùå äîëãîå âðåìÿ îíà áûëà ñêëîííà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ðåçêî ðåàãèðîâàòü íà ñòóäåíòîâ, êîòîðûå íåîæèäàííî îáðàùàëèñü ê íåé, èëè ïîäõîäèëè ñçàäè.   
  
Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð, êàê íå ïðåìèíóë ðàäîñòíî ñîîáùèòü ïðåäñòàâèòåëü Áîëüíèöû Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî, íåîæèäàííî âûøåë èç êîìû â íî÷ü íà ïåðâîå ìàðòà, è òåïåðü íåèçìåííî è äîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî èäåò íà ïîïðàâêó. Îí óæå íåïëîõî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë, íî áûë âñå åùå ñëàá, âñå æå îí ñ çàâèäíîè óïðÿìîñòüþ íàñòàèâàë, ÷òî óæå âïîëíå çäîðîâ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ. Òàê æå, î÷åâèäíî, èìåë ìåñòî èíöèäåíò, âêëþ÷àþùèé ïîòåðÿííóþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è íåâåðîÿòíîå óïîðñòâî Äàìáëäîðà, óãðîæàâøåãî ñòðàøíûìè ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè äîêòîðó è íåñêîëüêèì ìåäñåñòðàì, åñëè áû îíè íå ïîçâîëèëè åìó âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ íåìåäëåííî. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, âåñü ïåðñîíàë Áîëüíèöû Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî áûë ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ðàä íåîæèäàííîìó ïðîáóæäåíèþ äèðåêòîðà.   
  
Äëÿ äâóõ ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé Ãåðìèîíû î÷åâèäíûì íåâûñêàçàííûì ïðàâèëîì ñòàë îòêàç îò îáñóæäåíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â òåìíèöàõ, â åå ïðèñóòñòâèè. Âìåñòî ýòîãî Ðîí è Ãàððè ðåøèëè ãîâîðèòü ñ íåé î áîëåå ñâåòëûõ âåùàõ, äàæå äåëàÿ ïîïûòêè ïåðåâîäèòü âñå â øóòêó, êàê òîëüêî ýòî ñòàíîâèëîñü âîçìîæíûì. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî îíè äåëàëè ýòî èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî èç âåæëèâîñòè ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íåé, òåì áîëåå ÷òî îáà, íåñîìíåííî, è ïðåæäå áûëè â åùå áîëåå îïàñíûõ äëÿ æèçíè ñèòóàöèÿõ, ÷åì îíà, íî íå áûëè íàñòîëüêî âûáèòû èç êîëåè ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü.   
  
Â ëþáîå äðóãîå âðåìÿ, Ãåðìèîíà îáÿçàòåëüíî âîñïðîòèâèëàñü áû èõ íàðî÷èòîìó èãíîðèðîâàíèþ ïðîèçîøåäøåãî, è âûñìåÿëà áû èõ ïîûòêè ïîêàçàòü ñåáÿ ñ «äæåíòëüìåíñêîé» ñòîðîíû, íî íà ýòîò ðàç, îíà áûëà èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî áëàãîäàðíà èì. Îíà áûëà åùå íå ãîòîâà ãîâîðèòü î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü â òåìíèöàõ. Ýòî áûëî íå èç-çà ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêîãî îòðèöàíèÿ ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ, êàê ýòî áûëî â òå÷åíèå äîâîëüíî äëèòåëüíîãî âðåìåíè ïîñëå ñìåðòè Âîëüäåìîðòà. Íî ïðîñòî îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åé íåîáõîäèìî ìåäëåííî ïðèõîäèòü ê ñîãëàøåíèþ ñ ñàìîé ñîáîé è îñîçíàíèþ òîãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Îíà ÷àñòî äî áåøåíñòâà çëèëàñü ñàìà íà ñåáÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ðàíüøå íå ñìîãäà ðàçãëÿäåòü èñòèííîãî ëèöà ×àðëüçà. Îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî îãðîìíîå òÿæåëîå èñïûòàíèå, ëåãøåå íà ïëå÷è Äàìáëäîðà - íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î Ðîäæåðå Ðàìîíå, Ïîëå Óàéòå, è Äîááè - áûëî ïëîäîì èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî åå îøèáêè. Òåì íå ìåíåå, êàê ðàçóìíàÿ âåäüìà, îíà ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî íà÷àëà èãíîðèðîâàòü ýòî ÷óâñòâî ñàìîîòâðàùåíèÿ, ìîòèâèðóÿ ýòî òåì, ÷òî åñëè óæ Ìèíèñòð äëÿ Ìàãèè (ïîä ÷üì íà÷àëîì íàñòîÿùèé ×àðëüç ñëóæèë ìíîãèå ãîäû), áûë òàê îäóðà÷åí, òî åé, êîí÷åíî æå, íå â ÷åì ñåáÿ âèíèòü. Ïîñëå, òåì íå ìåíåå, ïðèõîäèò íîâîå íåïðèÿòíîå îùóùåíèå - ÷óâñòâî ñîìíåíèÿ. Â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà îíà, íàêîíåö, îñîçíàëà òî, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò ìåðòâ è èñ÷åç íàâñåãäà, íàøåëñÿ ìàíüÿê, êîòîðûé óòâåðæäàë, ÷òî ìîæåò ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì. Íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, êàê ìíîãî ðàç Ãåðìèîíà óáåæäàëà ñàìà ñåáÿ, ÷òî Äîíîâàí Îóýíñ áûë ïðîñòûì ñóìàñøåäøèì, îíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà èçáàâèòüñÿ îò âå÷íî ïðåñëåäóþùåãî åå ÷óâñòâà íåîïðåäåëåííîñòè.   
  
Áûëà ïðèìåðíî ñåðåäèíà àïðåëÿ, êîãäà Ðîí ðåøèë ïðåêðàòèòü ñâîå äæåíòëüìåíñêîå ïîâåäåíèå.   
  
Èñòîðèÿ Äîíîâàíà Îóýíñà è èíöèäåíò â òåìíèöàõ áûëè ñëèøêîì íàäîëãî îòëîæåíû â äîëãèé ÿùèê. Äàæå Ãåðìèîíà ïîíèìàëà ýòî. Íî êàê òîëüêî îíà ïîêîí÷èëà ñî ñâîèì ïðèñòóïîì ñàìîíåíàâèñòè, îíà íà÷àëà îùóùàòü êàêîå-òî ñðòàííîå ÷óâñòâî, êîòîðîå ìîæíî ñðàâíèòü ñ ìîìåíòîì, êîãäà òåáÿ âûâàëÿþò â ãðÿçè. Îíà ïîçâîëÿëà íåíîðìàëüíîìó, îòâåòñòâåííîìó ïî÷òè çà óáèéñâî Äàìáëäîðà, öåëîâàòü åå. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà æóòêîå îòâðàùåíèå ê ñàìîé ñåáå è åëà îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî øîêîëàäà â ÷àñòûõ ïðèñòóïàõ ñàìîæàëîñòè. Ñêîðî îíà âåðíóëà ñâîé ïðåæíèé âåñ, êîòîðûé ïîòåðÿëà çà ïðîøåäøèå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü, è ýòî êàê Ðîí, òàê è Ãàððè, ðàñöåíèëè êàê ïðèçíàê òîãî, ÷òî òðàóð ïî ñâîåé îøèáêå ñ ×àðëüçîì ñíÿò, è îíà âïîëíå ðàçîáðàëàñü ñ òåì, ÷òî âñå-òàêè ñëó÷èëîñü. Íî Ðîí íà÷àë ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî âñå îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ïîêà òîëüêî ê õóäøåìó, êîãäà îí îáíàðóæèë Ãåðìèîíó, ïîãëîùàþùåé äîâîëüíî áîëüøóþ óïàêîâêó øîêîëàäíûõ ëÿãóøåê â ñâîåé êëàññíîé êîìíàòå îäíèì ÿðêèì àïðåëüñêèì óòðîì.   
  
- Ãåðìèîíà?   
  
Ïðîôåññîð Àðèôìàíòèêè ïîäïðûãíóëà è áûñòðî áðîñèëà ëÿãóøêó íà ñòîë, êîãäà Ðîí ïîñòó÷àë â äâåðü êëàññíîé êîìíàòû, è ïîçâàë åå ïî èìåíè â ïîðÿäêå ýêñïåðèìåíòà.   
  
- ×òî òû äå… - Åãî âçãëÿä ìåäëåííî ñêîëüçèë îò øîêîëàäà, ðàçìàçàííîãî ïî åå ëèöó, äî ïîëóïóñòîé êîðîáêè øîêîëàäíûõ ëÿãóøåê, ñáåæàâøåé ëÿãóøêè, êîòîðàÿ â îò÷àÿííîé ïîïûòêå ìåòíóëàñü ê îêíó, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü óæàñíîé ñóäüáû, êîòîðóþ åé óãîòîâàëè ñîçäàòåëè.   
  
- Íè÷åãî, - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà ïîñïåøíî, ïðèêðûâàÿñü ðóêîé, è ìåäëåííî óáèðàÿ êîðîáêó øîêîëàäà. – Âîò, ñ óòðà êîíôèñêîâàëà ýòî ó îäíîãî èç ñòóäåíòîâ.   
  
- Ó òåáÿ âñå ëèöî â øîêîëàäå, - îòìåòèë Ðîí, êðèâî óñìåõíóâøèñü è ñêëàäûâàÿ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.   
  
- Íåò, ÿ íå… - Ãåðìèîíà ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî âñå åùå ïîëó÷àëà ïðèÿòíîå øîêîëàäíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå.   
  
- Ãåðìèîíà Æîçåôèíà Ãðýéíäæåð! – Ïðåäóïðåäèë Ðîí. Îíà îòïðûãíóëà è áûñòðî îòäåðíóëà ñâîþ ðóêó ïðî÷ü, âñå åùå ïëîòíî ïðèêðûâàÿ êîðîáó ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé. Îíà âäðóã âîïðîñèòåëüíî èçîãíóëà áðîâè, íî íå îñëàáëÿÿ õâàòêè.   
  
- Ìîå âòîðîå èìÿ – Ýëèçàáåò…   
  
- Áðîñü øîêîëàä, - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí ïî÷òè ïî ñëîãàì.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñëàäîñòè, à ïîòîì íà òâåðäî ãëÿäåâøåãî íà íåå àâðîðà, çàòåì ñ äëèííûì âçäîõîì, îíà îòòîëêíóëà êîðîáêó øîêîëàäà ÷åðåç âåñü ñòîë ê Ðîíê. Îí öåðåìîííî ïîäíÿë åå, ïðîøåë çà ñòîë Ãåðìèîíû, è âûáðîñèë ïîëíóþ ñëàäîñòåé êîðîáêó â îêíî. Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà âñõëèïíóëà, êîãäà óâèäåëà, êàê òàêîå êîëè÷åñòâî ïðåêðàñíîãî øîêîëàäà ïîëåòåëî âíèç, ïîâèíóÿñü ñâîåé ñóäüáå. Îíà óïåðëàñü ïîäáîðîäêîì â ñëîæåííûå ðóêè, â îò÷àÿíèè íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê Ðîí ïîäîäâèíóë ñòóë ê åå ñòîëó, ïîâåðíóë åãî çàäîì íàïðåðåä, è ñåë, îáëîêîòèâøèñü ëîêòÿìè íà âåðõíþþ ÷àñòü ñïèíêè.   
  
- Ìîãó ÿ ïîáûòü áåçíàäåæíî òóïûì? – Ñïðîñèë îí ïîñëå ìèíóòû òèøèíû.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ãëóõî çàñòîíàëà, íî òàê è îñòàëàñü ëåæàòü ãîëîâîé íà ñòîëå, è ïðîáîðìîòàëà:   
  
- Ïðîäîëæàé.   
  
Ðîí íàáðàë â ãðóäü ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà:   
  
- ß íå õî÷ó âûãëÿäåòü, êàê íå÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé èäèîò, èëè êòî-íèáóäü ïîõóæå. È ÿ õîðîøî ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ÷åðåç ÷òî òû ïðîøëà… Íî, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, Ãåðìèîíà, ìû íå ìîæåì ïðîäîëæàòü äåëàòü âèä, áóäòî íè÷åãî ýòîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Òû íå ìîæåøü ïîñòîÿííî âèíèòü ñåáÿ, ñàìà çíàåøü. Òû íå çíàëà, êòî îí áûë íà ñàìîì äåëå – äà òû è íå ìîãëà ýòî çíàòü. Ñåé÷àñ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ñ Ãàððè âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ÷åðò âîçüìè, äàæå ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå! Íèêîìó áîëüøå íå óãðîæàåò îïàñíîñòü. Âîò ÷òî ñåé÷àñ âàæíî. È òîëüêî ýòî. – Ðîí âçäîõíóë è îñìåëèëñÿ, íàêîíåö, ïîëîæèòü ðóêó íà ëîêîòü Ãåðìèîíû. – Ïðîñòî ñåé÷àñ ÿ î÷åíü áåñïîêîþñü î òåáå, Ìèîíà, - îí çàêîí÷èë ñâîþ ðå÷ü, è åãî ãîëîñ ñòàë íåìíîãî ìÿã÷å.   
  
- Ýòî – íå òî, ÷òî òû äóìàåøü, - íåâíÿòíî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.   
  
- ×òî?   
  
- ß èìåþ â âèäó òî, ÷òî ÿ íå âèíþ ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, - Ãåðìèîíà ñîáðàëàñü ñ ñèëàìè, õîòÿ åå ãîëîâà âñå åùå ïîêîèëàñü íà ñòîëå. – Òåïåðü íå âèíþ, - äîáàâèëà îíà.   
  
- Íåò? – Ðîí íàìîðùèë áðîâè, åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ïî ìåíüøå ìåðå óäèâëåííî. - Â ÷åì æå òîãäà äåëî?   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, åå âñãëÿä íå îòîáðàæàë íè÷åãî, êðîìå áåçãðàíè÷íîãî îòâðàùåíèÿ ê ñåáå.   
  
- ß ïîçâîëèëà åìó ìåíÿ ïîöåëîâàòü, Ðîí.   
  
Ðîí çàìîðãàë, ñíà÷àëà îí âûãëÿäåë îçàäà÷åííûì. Çàòåì ïîíèìàíèå îòðàçèëîñü íà åãî ëèöå, êàê òîëüêî îí îñîçíàë, î ÷åì ãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà.   
  
- Î, Ìèîíà, - ñêàçàë îí ñî÷óâñòâåííî, âñå æå Ðîí âûãëÿäåë òàê, áóäòî åìó áûëî íåóäîáíî îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü. – ß… ý-ý-ý… ß ñîæàëåþ.   
  
- Îí ïðîñòî ïðîäîëæàë êàñàòüñÿ ìîåãî ëèöà. - Ãåðìèîíà îïåðëàñü ùåêîé íà ðóêó, è âçäðîãíóëà. - È ÿ äàæå íå õî÷ó äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàëñÿ äåëàòü ñî ìíîé âïîñëåäñòêèè!   
  
Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ëèöî Ðîíà íà ñåêóíäó íàïîëíèëîñü ãíåâîì è îòâðàùåíèì, íî ýòî âûðàæåíèå ïðîïàëî òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî åé ïðîñòî ïîêàçàëîñü.   
  
Ñëóøé, Ãåðìèîíà, - òèõî ñêàçàë Ðîí, ïîìîë÷àâ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, è âñòàë ñî ñòóëà. - Åñëè òû, - Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åìó íåîáõîäèìî ñîáðàòü âñå ñâîè ñèëû, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ýòî. - ß íå çíàþ… Åñëè òî, ÷òî òû ñêàçàëà â òåìíèöàõ… Åñëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî èìåëà ââèäó òî… ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åñëè òû… Òû… Íó, ïîíèìàåøü, ãîòîâà ê… Ê äðóãèì îòíîøåíèÿì. ß ïîíèìàþ òåáÿ.   
  
È æàëêîå âûðàæåíèå íà ëèöå Ðîíà, è åãî ìíîãîîáåùàþùèé âçãëÿä, âñÿ êàðòèíà ÿñíî ñîîáùèëà Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî îí íå çàõî÷åò ïîíÿòü åå è ïðîñòî ïûòàåòñÿ áûòü áîëåå ìÿãêèì, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà áåçîãîâîðî÷íóþ òÿãó ê íåìó ó ñåáÿ â ñåðäöå. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî ðîìàíòè÷åñêîå, èëè ïðîñòî ïðèÿòíîå, èëè ïðîñòî ïåðåäàòü ñëîâàìè òî, ÷òî îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà…   
  
Âìåñòî ýòîãî, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè âñêî÷èëà èç-çà ñòîëà, ñõâàòèëà Ðîíà çà ìàíòèþ, ïðèòÿíóëà åãî ê ñåáå è ïîöåëîâàëà. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïåðâûé øîê ïðîøåë, Ðîí íåæíî âåðíóë åé ïîöåëóé, îáíèìàÿ Ãåðìèîíó çà òàëèþ è ïðèæèìàÿ åå åùå áëèæå ê ñåáå. Ïîöåëóé áûë íå òàêèì ñòðàñòíûì èëè îò÷àÿííûì, êàê îäèí èç òåõ, â òåìíèöàõ, íî ìåäëåííûì, ìÿãêèì è íåæíûì, ïîðîæäàþøèì äðîæü âîñõèùåíèÿ ïî÷òè â ïîçâîíî÷íèêè ìîëîäîé âîëøåáíèöû.   
  
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ðîí îòïðÿíóë ïðî÷ü, äûøà áûñòðî è òÿæåëî.   
  
- ß áóäó ðàññìàòðèâàòü ýòî êàê «íåò»? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ îí. Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü, è, óëûáàÿñü, íàêëîíèëàñü ê åãî ëèöó, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü Ðîíà ñíîâà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ïî åå òåëó ðàñïðîñòðàíÿåòñÿ òåïëî, êîãäà åå ãóáû âñòðåòèëèñü ñ åãî ãóáàìè. Îíà óæå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ çíà÷èòåëüíî ëó÷øå. Îùóùåíè áëàæåíñòâà ìåäëåííî íàêðûâàëî åå, ñòèðàÿ âñå ìûñëè î Äîíîâàíå Îóýíñå èëè ×àðëüçå Ãðèíè.   
  
Âäðóã Ðîí îòïðÿíóë ïðî÷ü, åãî ëèöî ïîòåìíåëî. Î÷åâèäíî, ïðîñòî ÷òî-òî ïðèøëî åìó â ãîëîâó, è îí, êàæåòñÿ, áûë ãîòîâ îçâó÷èòü ñâîþ ìûñëü, íî óäåðæàë ñåáÿ ïî êàêîé-òî ïðè÷èíå. Óøè Àâðîðà ìåäëåííî ñòàëè ðîçîâûìè, êàê òîëüêî îí ñîáðàëñÿ, áûëî, îòêðûòü ðîò, åãî ãóáû âñå åùå íàõîäèëèñü â íåñêîëüêèõ ñàíòèìåòðàõ îò ãóá Ãåðìèîíû.   
  
- Âû íèêîãäà… ß èìåþ â âèäó… Òû ïîçâîëèëà åìó öåëîâàòü ñåáÿ, íî âû âäâîåì íèêîãäà… - Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí çàáûë âñå ñëîâà, òîãäà êàê óøè åãî ñòàëè ÿðêî-êðàñíîãî öâåòà. Ãåðìèîíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè ÷óâñòâîâàëà òåïëî, êîòîðîå îíè, âèäèìî, èçëó÷àëè.   
  
- ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? Îõ! – Ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîíèìàÿ, åå ëèöî ñòàëî ïî÷òè òàêèì æå êðàñíûì, êàê è óøè Ðîíà. - Íåò, - ñêàçàëà îíà ÷åðåñ÷óð ïîñïåøíî. - Íèêîãäà.   
  
- Õîðîøî, - îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë Ðîí, àêêóðàòíî óáèðàÿ êàøëàíîâóþ ïðÿäêó âîëîñ ñ ëèöà Ãåðìèîíû. Óñìåøêà ìåäëåííî íà÷àëà ôîðìèðîâàòüñÿ íà åãî ãóáàõ. - Ñëóøàé, Ãåðìèîíà. Îí îñòàâàëñÿ ñ òîáîé ïî÷òè ïîëíûõ äâà ãîäà è íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èë, äàæå íå ïîïûòàëñÿ? Òû, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, äîëæíà áûëà áû íà÷àòü ïîäîçðåâàòü ÷òî-òî.   
  
Ýòî íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü ñìåøíûì, íî ýòî áûëî òàêîâûì. Ãåðìèîíà âïåðâûå ïî íàñòîÿùåìó ñìåÿëàñü ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âñå ýòî ïðîèçîøëî â òåìíèöàõ, âñå-òàêè îíà òðÿñëà ãîëîâîé â íåâåðèè, êàê áóäòî óæàñíóâøèñü, ÷òî Ðîí îñìåëèëñÿ ñäåëàòü òàêîé êîììåíòàðèé. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îíà ñëåãêà ñòóêíóëà Ðîíà ïî ïëå÷ó è îñòîðîæíî íàêëîíèëàñü âïåðåä, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åãî ñíîâà. Áëàæåíñòâî, óñïîêàèâàþùåå ÷óâñòâî ëàñêè åãî ãóá âäðóã ðåçêî ïðåêðàòèëîñü, òàê êàê îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî ðîí âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîè ÷àñû. Îí íåõîòÿ ïðåðâàë ïîöåëóé.   
  
- Õîðîøî, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, âäðóã çàñìóùàâøèñü. – Ó ìåíÿ… Ý… Ñåé÷àñ óðîê.   
  
- Äà, êîíå÷íî, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. - Óâèäèìñÿ çà óæèíîì? - Îíà ñïðîñèëà ãîëîñîì, íàïîëíåííûì íàäåæäîé.   
  
Ðîí óëûáíóëñÿ, íåëîâêîñòü ìåäëåííî èñ÷åçàëà.   
  
- Íå õîòåëîñü áû ïðîïóñòèòü ýòî.   
  
Êîãäà îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óõîäèòü, óäîâëåòâîðåííàÿ óëûáêà íå ïîêèíóëà åãî ëèöà, è âäðóã Ãåðìèîíà îùóòèëà õîëîä è î÷åíü çàìåòíîå ÷óâñòâî óÿçâèìîñòè, è îíà ðåçêî ñêàçàëà:   
  
Çäåñü åñòü êîå-÷òî åùå!   
  
Ðîí ìãíîâåííî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé, åãî ãëàçà îäíîâðåìåííî âûðàæàëè òðåâîãó è áåñïîêîéñòâî:   
  
- ×òî? Â ÷åì äåëî?   
  
Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ãëóïî, è óâëå÷åííî óñòàâèëàñü íà ïîë, áóäòî ðàññìîòðåëà òàì ÷òî-òî èíòåðåñíîå.   
  
- ß ïðîñòî… Òû íå… - Îíà íàáðàëà â ëåãêèå ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà, ìûñëåííî ðóãàÿ ñàìà ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî îíà ñåé÷àñ ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü, – òû –äü ïðäà íå âåðøü â òî, ÷ò îí âåðíëñÿ, ïðàâäà? – Âûïàëèëà îíà, ñî ñêîðîñòüþ ïóëåìåòà, è íà îäíîì äûõàíèè.   
  
Ðîí çàìîðãàë, î÷åâèäíî, ïûòàÿñü ðàñøèôðîâàòü åå æàëêîå èçâèíåíèå è âû÷ëåíèòü åãî èç ýòîãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ.   
  
- íó, òû ïîíèìàåøü… Âîë… Âî… - Ãåðìèîíà ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà, ñëîãè áóäòî óáåãàëè ñ åå ãóá, íèêàê íå óñïåâàÿ ñôîðìèðîâàòü ñëîâî.   
  
«Ïðîñòî ñêàæè ýòî», - òèõèé ãîëîñîê ñòó÷àë ó íåå â âèñêàõ. Íî åå ÿçûê âäðóã ñòàë îêî÷åíåâøèì è íåïîâîðîòëèâûì, è åå ïîïûòêè ïðîèçíåñòè ýòî ñòðàøíîå èìÿ ñâîáîäíî, êàê ýòî äåëàë Ðîí, ïîòåðïåëè íåóäà÷ó.   
  
- Ñàì-çíàåøü-êòî, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà âìåñòî èìåíè Ãåðìèîíà, íåàâèäÿ ñâîþ ïðîðåçàâøóþñÿ íåðåøèòåëüíîñòü.   
  
Êîãäà Ðîí, íàêîíåö, ïîíÿë òî, ÷òî îíà õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, îí ñíîâà ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íåé è îñòîðîæíî, íî êðåïêî îáíÿë åå.   
  
- Èìåííî ýòî ìó÷àåò òåáÿ? – Ñïðîñèë Ðîí, â åãî ãîëîñå ïðîçâó÷àë ñëàáûé íàìåê íà ãíåâ, âåðîÿòíî, íàïðàâëåííûé íà Äîíîâàíà Îóýíñà.- Ãåðìèîíà, ïåðåñòàíü ñõîäèòü ñ óìà. Îí ãîâîðèë ñ íåñóùåñòâóþùèìè ëþäüìè, ðàäè áîãà, ïåðåñòàíü. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû áåñïîêîèëàñü îá ýòîì. Âîëäåìîðò ìåðòâ, è òû çíàåøü ýòî. – Ðîí ïðèïîäíÿë åå ïîäáîðîäîê è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë åé â ãëàçà. - Õîðîøî?   
  
Ãåðìèëíà êèâíóëà, è ëèöî Ðîíà ïðèîáðåëî óäîâëåòâîðåííîå âûðàæåíèå. Îí ñíîâà íàêëîíèëñÿ ê åå ãóáàì, è òî, ÷òî ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü êàê ñëó÷àéíîå, íî ïðèÿòíîå ïðîùàíèå, âäðóã ïðèîáðåëî ñîâñåì äðóãîé ñìûñë, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðåðâàòüñÿ, Ðîí öåëîâàë åå âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè ðàññìåÿëàñü, öåëóÿñü ñ íèì, íî ïîòîì ìûñëåííî îòðóãàëà ñåáÿ çà ýòî.   
  
Íåîæèäàííî äâà ïðîôåññîðà áûëè áåñïàðäîííî ïðåðâàíû, òàê êàê äâåðü â êëàññíóþ êîìíàòó Ãåðìèîíû ðàñïàõíóëàñü ñ îãëóøèòåëüíûì ñòóêîì. Çíàêîìàÿ ëè÷íîñòü, îáëàäàþùàÿ ãîëîâîé ñ íåîïðÿòíûìè ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè, ïîêàçàëàñü â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå. Ñìóùåííàÿ è óäèâëåííàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ìãíîâåííî ïîïûòàëàñü îòñòðàíèòüñÿ îò Ðîíà, íî îí âñå åùå äîâîëüíî êðåïêî äåðæàë åå çà òàëèþ.   
  
- Ýé, Ãåðìèîíà, òû íå âèäåëà… Óïñ… - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, óäèâëåííî çàìîðãàâ, êàê òîëüêî îí ðàññìîòðåë ñöåíó, ðàçûãðàâøóþñÿ ïåðåä íèì.   
  
- Íóóó… - Íà÷àëà áûëî Ãåðìèîíà, ñòðåìèòåëüíî êðàñíåÿ.   
  
- Ãîñïîäè, - òîëüêî è ñìîã îáëåã÷åííî ñêàçàòü Ãàððè. – Âàì äâîèì è òàê ïîòðåáîâàëîñü ÷åðåñ÷óð ìíîãî âðåìåíè.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ìãíîâåííî ïîêðàñíåëà åùå ñèëüíåå, ñêîíôóæåííàÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè ñíîâà çàêðûë äâåðü ñ åõèäíîé óñìåøêîé íà ëèöå. Ëèöî Ðîíà ïðåäñòàâëÿëî ñîáîé îäíó øèðîêóþ óëûáêó, è ëåãêî ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëî âûðàæåíèþ ëèöà Ãàððè. Ãåðìèîíà íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà èçìåíèòü è òîæå óëûáíóëàñü.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Òû ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëà ÿ?   
  
Ñìåõ Äèàíû Äðàãî ýõîì ðàñêàòèëñÿ ïî áàðó «Òðè Ìåòëû», êîãäà îíà ïîâòîðèëà ýòî ïðåäëîæåíèå êàê ìèíèìóì ÷åòâåðòûé ðàç ïîäðÿä. Óøè Ðîíà ñòàëè êðàñíûìè îò ãíåâà, èëè æå îí îêàçàëñÿ â çàòðóäíåíèè, íî Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà ñêàçàòü, â êàêîì.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà óáåäèëà Ðîíà è Ãàððè ïðèãëàñèòü Äèàíó â áàð, âûïèòü ñ íèìè ñòàêàí÷èê ïèâà, êàê áû ïðåäëàãàÿ ìèð, à òàêæå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îáúÿñíèòü åé, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Ãàððè ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî Ïðîôåññîð Çåëèé èìåëà ïðàâî çíàòü âñå, êðîìå òîãî, îíà íåâîëüíî ñûãðàëà ÷óòü ëè íå ãëàâíóþ ðîëü â ïëàíå ìåñòè Îóýíà. Íî Ðîí ñíà÷àëà áûë ïðîòèâ ýòîãî, êàçàëîñü, áóäòî îí âñå åùå äåðæàë çëîáó íà Ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Çåëèé. Ïî âñåé âåðîÿòíîñòè, îí ïðîñòî áûë ñìóùåí òåì, ÷òî åãî ìíåíèå î íåé îêàçàëîñü íåâåðíûì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí, ïîñîïðîòèâëÿâøèñü, ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ âñåîáùèì ìíåíèåì.   
  
Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê åé ðàçÿñíèëè èõ ïðåæíèå ïîäîçðåíèÿ, ÷òî ñóìàñøåäøèì áûëà ñàìà Äèàíà ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ áóòûëî÷åê Ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà, ÷åðíîâîëîñàÿ ïðîôåññîð íåïðåðûâíî ïðåðûâàëà ýòîò «àáñóðäíûé», ïî åå ìíåíèþ, ðàññêàç ñïîíòàííûìè âçðûâàìè õîõîòà.   
  
- Âñå-òàêè, ïî÷åìó âû ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî ýòî áûëà ÿ? – Ñïðîñèëà Äèàíà ñ óñìåøêîé, èãðàþùåé ó íåå íà ãóáàõ. Îíà ïðîñòî ïðåðâàëà Ãåðìèîíó êàê ðàç òîãäà, êîãäà îíà ñîáèðàëàñü îáúÿñíÿòü, ÷òî ðàññêàçàëè äîìîâûå ýëüôû.   
  
Ðîí, êîòîðûé ïåðåøàãíóë ÷åðåç áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ñâîåé ãîðäîñòè (ïîñëå îãðîìíîãî êîëè÷åñòâà óáåæäåíèé, ïðîñüá è äàæå êðèêà ñî ñòîðîíû Ãåðìèîíû), ïðè óñòíîì èçâèíåíèè ïåðåä Äèàíîé, ãîðüêî íàõìóðèëñÿ.   
  
- Íó, ÷òî æ, äàâàéòå ðàçáåðåìñÿ, - íà÷àë îí ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè, íî Ãåðìèîíà áåñöåðåìîííî ñòóêíóëà åãî íîãîé ïîä ñòîëîì, à âñïûëü÷èâûé ïðîôåññîð ïî Çàùèòå Îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ íåîõîòíî, íî ðåøèòåëüíî ñæàë ãóáû, óõîäÿ îò òåìíûõ âçãëÿäîâ, áðîñàåìûõ Äèàíîé ÷åðåç ñòîë. Ãåðìèîíà íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî Äèàíà íå îáðàòèò íà ýòî âûñêàçûâàíèå âíèìàíèÿ, âåäü âñå-òàêè îíè áûëè â äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ öèíè÷íîé ìîëîäîé âåäüìîé.   
  
Íî îíà îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå.   
  
- ß áû íèêîãäà íå íàíåñëà íèêàêîãî âðåäà Àëüáóñó Äàìáëäîðó, - ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèëà Äèàíà, âíèìàòåëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà Ðîíà. Åå ãëàçà ãîðåëè îò íåñêðûâàåìîãî ÷óâñòâà îáèäû. - Íèêîãäà.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà íåóäîáíî îòêèíóëàñü íà ñòóëå; îíè ïðîïóñòèëè ÷àñòü èñòîðèè, âìåñòî ñòðàííûõ âåùåé ðàññêàçûâàÿ, ÷òî îíè óçíàëè îá åå îòöå èç áóìàã Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, êîòîðûå Ðîí äîñòàë â õðàíèëèùå - ýòî ÷àñòè÷íî áûëî ïðàâäîé. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî Äèàíà íå çàõî÷åò âåñòè ñåáÿ ñëèøêîì ëþáåçíî, êîãäà îáíàðóæèâàòü, ÷òî âñå òðîå íàáëþäàëè çà íåé â ìîìåíòû åå ñëàáîñòè, êàê áóäòî îíà áûëà ãåðîèíåé êàêîãî-òî ñòðàøíîãî øîó â ðåàëüíîì âðåìåíè, âðîäå òåõ, ÷òî èäóò íà ìàããëîâñêîì òåëåâèäåíèè.   
  
Ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ðîí ìîã áû öèíè÷íî îòâåòèòü, Ãåðìèîíà ïðî÷èñòèëà ãîðëî.   
  
- Òàê, ñíà÷àëà âîçíèêëà íåáîëüøàÿ ïóòàíèöà ñ äîìàøíèìè ýëüôàìè, - ïðîäîëæèëà îíà. Ðîí ñåë îáðàòíî íà ñâîå ìåñòî, ñêðåñòèë ðóêè, óïåðñÿ â íèõ ïîäáîðîäêîì è çâåðåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äèàíà. - Ïîñêîëüêó ó äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ åñòü íåêîòîðûå ïðîáëåìû ñ îñíîâíûì àíãëèéñêèì ïðîèçíîøåíèåì. Íó, òû ïîíèìàåøü… Íåêîòîðûå ñëîãè, îñîáåííî òå, êîòîðûå ñîäåðæàò áóêâû Ê, Ñ, èëè Ã, î÷åíü æåñòêî ïðîèçíîñÿòñÿ äëÿ íèõ. Îíè íå ìîãóò ïðèñïîñîáèòü ñâîé ÿçûê - èõ ñîáñòâåííûé äèàëåêò çíà÷èòåëüíî áîëåå òåêó÷èé è ìÿãêèé, ÷åì íàø ÿçûê, è…   
  
-Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, - ãðîìêî ïðåðâàë Ãàððè, ïîñûëàÿ èçâèíÿþùóþñÿ óëûáêó Ãåðìèîíå. Îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî íåìíîãî çàòÿíóëà, íî âñå æå áûëà ÷óòî÷êó îáèæåíà, íî ïîçâîëèëà Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèòü ðàññêàç.   
  
- Ñíà÷àëà îíè ãîâîðèëè Äðàêî, òàê ÷òî ìû íåìíîãî çàïóòàëèñü â ýòîì. Ðîí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òû è áûëà ýòèì ïðåäàòåëåì, ÷òî ìû çíàëè â Õîãâàðòñå. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, êàê òîëüêî ìû ñîïîñòàâèëè âñå, ÷åì òîãäà ðàñïîëàãàëè, òî ìû íå ñìîãëè âû÷èñëèòü, ïî÷åìó ýòî èìåííî òû ìîãëà îòðàâèòü Äàìáëäîðà. Ïîòîìó ÷òî… Ý-ý-ý… Ìû çíàëè, ÷òî ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàëè ñ íèì â èñïûòàíèè è âñå… - Ãàððè ïðîèçíåñ ïîñëåäíþþ ÷àñòü ôðàçû î÷åíü ìåäëåííî è íåñêëàäíî, íî Äèàíà, êàæåòñÿ, íå îáðàòèëà íà íåå íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ.   
  
- Äðàêî? - Ñêàçàëà îíà âìåñòî ðåàêöèè. – Äðàêî Ìàëôîé?   
  
- Äà, - Ãàððè ïåðåìåíèëñÿ â ëèöå. – Òû çíàåøü åãî?   
  
Äèàíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà è ôûðêíóëà.   
  
- Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ. Âñòðåòèëàñü ñ íèì îäíàæäû â Äóðìøòðàíãå; åãî îòåö - íåèçëå÷èìûé ñíîá ïðèâîçèë åãî òóäà, ÷òîáû «îñìîòðåòüñÿ». Õåõ. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ïðîâîðà÷èâàë êàêèå-òî ñâîè òåìíûå äåëèøêè ñ Êàðêàðîâûì. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ãàäêèé, çàçíàâøèéñÿ ìëàäøèé Ìàëôîé ïðèñóòñòâîâàë. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ êàê-òî ìåíÿ îáëàïàòü. Çà ÷òî ïîëó÷èë õîðîøî îùóòèìûé, æåñòêèé óäàð â ïàõ. - Ïðîôåññîð Çåëèé óäîâëåòâîðåííî óëûáàëàñü, êàê áóäòî â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ñìàêîâàëà âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.   
  
Òåì âðåìåíåì, óëûáêà íà÷àëà ôîðìèðîâàòüñÿ íà ëèöå ó Ãàððè; îí êàçàëîñü, óâèäåë Äèàíó â äðóãîì ñâåòå.   
  
- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî? – ñêàçàë îí ìåäëåííî, ñòàðàÿñü ñêðûòü íàìåê âîñõèùåíèÿ â ñâîåì ãîëîñå. Êðèâî óñìåõíóâøèñü, îí êèâíóë â ñòîðîíó áàðà. – Ìîãó ÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü òåáÿ óãîñòèòü?   
  
Åñëè îíà è áûëà óäèâëåíà ýòèì âíåçàïíûì âîïðîñîì, Äèàíà íå ïîêàçàëà ýòîãî; îíà ïîäíÿëà îäíó ÷åðíóþ áðîâü è ñâåðõó âíèç îöåíèâàþùå îñìîòðåëà Ãàððè.   
  
- Êîíå÷íî, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà îíà ìÿãêèì ãîëîñîì. Îáà ïî÷òè îäíîâðåìåííî âñòàëè è íàïðàâèëèñü ê áàðó, ãäå Ìàäàì Ðîçìåðòà è åå íîâûé ìóæ (èçâåñòíûé ÷àñòûì ïîñåòèòåëÿì êàê «Ðîê») çàëèâèñòî íàä ÷åì-òî õîõîòàëè. Ïðè÷åì äåëàëè îíè ýòî î÷åíü äàâíî, òàê êàê èõ ëèöà óæå ïîêðàñíåëè îò ñìåõà.   
  
Ðîí, òåì âðåìåíåì, ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë èì â ñëåä ñ ïîòðÿñåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, åãî ðîò óæå äàâíî áûë ïðèîòêðûò. Îí ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå, âûòàðàùèâ ãëàçà. Ãåðìèîíà âîåâàëà ñî ñâîèì îðãàíèçìîì, ñäåðæèâàÿ õèõèêàíüå.   
  
- Ýòî ñåé÷àñ íå ïðîèçîøëî, - çàÿâèë Ðîí, ñ ñóìàñøåäøèì âèäîì êèâàÿ íàçàä. – Ïðîñòî ïî ïðè÷èíå òîãî, ó íåãî åñòü äâà øðàìà, òåïåðü îí äóìàåò, ÷òî îí òàêîé…   
  
- Çàêðîé ñâîé ðîò, - óñìåõíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. - Òû âûãëÿäèøü, êàê ðûáà.   
  
Ðîí îãëÿíóëñÿ íàçàä, ÷òîáû óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè è Äèàíà íàõîäÿòñÿ âíå ïðåäåëà ñëûøèìîñòè, è õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ.   
  
- Âåñüìà ïðèâëåêàòåëüíàÿ ðûáà, íå òàê ëè? – Ïîäìèãíóë îí Ãåðìèîíå.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ôûðêíóëà, â îò÷àÿííîé ïîïûòêå ïðåäîõðàíèòü ñåáÿ îò î÷åðåäíîãî ïðèñòóïà ðàçäðàæåííîãî õèõèêàíüÿ.   
  
- Î÷åíü îñòðîóìíî, Ðîí, - ñêàçàë îíà ñ ñàðêàçìîì â ãîëîñå, çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà.   
  
- Àãà, ÿ çíàë, ÷òî ýòî òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ, - îí ïîäìèãíóë, äîòðàãèâàÿñü ïîä ñòîëîì íîãîé äî åå òóôåëüêè. Âåðîÿòíî, îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî áûë ëó÷øèé ñïîñîá ñîáëàçíåíèÿ.   
  
- Îõ, êàê ýòî âçðîñëî. – Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà è áûñòðî, íî äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíî ñòóêíóëà åãî ïî íîãå. Íî ýòî, êàçàëîñü, íèêàê íå ïîìåøàëî çàèãðûâàíèÿì Ðîíà; âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, îí òîëüêî øèðå óëûáíóëñÿ è ìÿãêî è ìåäëåííî ïðîâåë ñâîåé íîãîé ââåðõ ïî åå.   
  
- Ðîí, ïðåêðàòè ýòî, - ïðîôåññîð Àðèôìàíòèêè ïðîèçíåñëà ôðàçó êëàññè÷åñêèì êîìàíäíûì òîíîì. - Ðîí! – Ïðåäóïðåäèëà îíà ñíîâà, íî îí, ñ íåâèííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà è áåççàùèòíîñòüþ âî âçãëÿäå, âñå ïðîäîëæàë.   
  
Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû íåîæèäàííî ðàñøèðèëèñü.   
  
- Ðîí! – Âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, ðåôëåêòîðíî óáèðàÿ íîãó è áîëüíî óäàðÿÿñü êîëåíêîé î äåðåâÿííóþ ñòîëåøíèöó. Ðîí íåìåäëåííî îòîäâèíóë íîãó è âûãëÿäåë áåçóïðå÷íî, íî åãî ãëàçà ñëåãêà îñóæäàþùå ñìîòðåëè íà âîçâðàùàþùèõñÿ Äèàíó è Ãàððè. Îíè íåñëè ñ ñîáîé ñâîè ñòàêàíû ñ âûïèâêîé, è âñå îñòàëüíûå ïîñåòèòåëè Òðåõ Ìåòåë ïîâåðíóëèñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, â ÷åì æå áûëà ïðè÷èíà áåñïîêîéñòâà.   
  
- Ãåðìèîíà, êîíòðîëèðóé ñåáÿ! – Ãðîìêî è íàçèäàòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí, ïûòàÿñü íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî òàê, ÷òî åñëè áû âçãëÿäîì ìîæíî áûëî áû óáèòü, òî Ðîí óæå áûë áû òðóïîì, Ãàððè è Äèàíà óäèâëåííî âñêèíóëè áðîâè, ñàäÿñü ðÿäîì. Ðîí ñíîâà ñêîð÷èë äîâîëüíî êèñëóþ ìèíó, êîãäà Äèàíà ñíîâà óñìåõíóëàñü íàä íèì, ñóùåñòâåííî îïóñòîøèâ ñâîé áîêàë. Âîöàðèëàñü íåëîâêàÿ òèøèíà.   
  
- Òàê âîò, Ïîòòåð òîëüêî ÷òî ðàññêàçàë ìíå îá îñòàëüíîé ÷àñòè âàøèõ ìàëåíüêèõ êóõîííûõ çëîêëþ÷åíèé, - ñêàçàëà, íàêîíåö, Äèàíà, î÷åâèäíî, óòîìëåííàÿ è íåìíîãî ðàçäðàæåííàÿ òèøèíîé. - Ïîòîì âû âñå íà÷àëè íà ìåíÿ îõîòó, è ïîøëî-ïîåõàëî. Ïîòòåð äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðåñëåäîâàë ìåíÿ, à çàòåì ìû îáà âñå ïîíÿëè, è îòïðàâèëèñü çà âàìè îáîèìè, ÷òîáû ïðåäóïðåäèòü. - Ïðîôåññîð Äðàãî íàêëîíèëàñü âïåðåä, åå ãëàçà âäðóã ïîòåìíåëè. – Íî âîò íàñòîÿùèé âîïðîñ: ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü â òåõ òåìíèöàõ? – Òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà îíà.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà òÿæåëî ñãëîòíóëà, ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü òîìó, ÷òîáû ïåðåñêàçûâàòü ýòó ÷àñòü èñòîðèè, íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, êàê äàâíî îíà «ïðîøëà ÷åðåç ýòî». Íî îíà áûëà ñïàñåíà îò íàïîìèíàíèé î òåõ æóòêèõ ñîáûòèÿõ, òàê êàê Ïðîôåññîð Êýòëèí Óèëëîó âëîìèëàñü â äâåðè Òðåõ Ìåòåë è áûñòðî îñìîòðåëà çàë áàðà. Åå ãëàçà ÿðêî çàãîðåëèñü, êîãäà îíà óçíàëà òðîèõ èç íèõ, è îíà ïîñïåøíî ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê èõ ñòîëó, åå ùåêè ãîðåëè.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Îíè ïðèøëè! – Âîñêëèêíóëà îíà ñ÷àñòëèâûì ãîëîñîì, ïî÷òè ïàäàÿ íà ñòîë è òÿæåëî äûøà.   
  
- Êòî? – Ñïðîñèëà Äèàíà, äîïèâàÿ êîêòåéëü çà ðåêîðäíî êîðîòêîå âðåìÿ.   
  
- ×òî âû ïèëè? Âîäó? - Ñïðîñèë ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè Ðîí.   
  
- Íåò, - ïðîñòî îòâåòèëà Äèàíà. – Êðîâàâûé Ìåðëèí.   
  
Êðîâàâûé Ìåðëèí áûë çàïàòåíòîâàííûì èçîáðåòåíèåì Ìàäàì Ðîçìåðòû – íàïèòîê íàñòîëüêî âûñîêèì ñîäåðæàíèåì àëêîãîëÿ, ÷òî îí, êàçàëîñü, áûë ñîçäàí èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî ñ öåëüþ âûøèáàíèÿ ëþäåé, ïîäîáíî ÿðêîìó ñâåòó. Ðîí ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ. Ãàððè ñíîâà óõìûëüíóëñÿ.   
  
- Êòî ïðèøåë, Êýòëèí? – Ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íà ñåêóíäó ïîäóìàâ î òîì, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð âåðíóëñÿ.   
  
- Íå êòî, - ïîïðàâèëà åå ïðîôåññîð Óèëëîó, íåòåðïåëèâî ïåðåìèíàÿñü ñ íîãè íà íîãó. - Ìàíäðàãîðû! Ìàäìóàçåëü ËåÁëàíê èç Áîáàòîíà îáåùàëà ïðèñëàòü íåñêîëüêî ñïåöèàëüíîé ñîâèíîé ïî÷òîé, êàê òîëüêî Ìàíäðàãîðû â Áîáàòîíå äîñòàòî÷íî ñîçðåþò äëÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ, è Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè òîëüêî ÷òî ïîëó÷èëà èõ!   
  
Îíà ñêàçàëà âñå ýòî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî áûñòðî, è ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà, ÷òîáû îòäûøàòüñÿ. Ïðîôåññîð Ãåðáîëîãèè ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî òî, ÷òî îêàìåíåâøèå æåðòâû âñå åùå íå áûëè ðàñêîëäîâàíû, â êàêîé-òî ñòåïåíè áûëà è åå âèíà, äàæå åñëè íà ñàìîì äåëå íåóäà÷íûé èíöèäåíò ñ Ìàíäðàãîðàìè íå áûë èìåííî åå ïðîìàõîì. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà âîçáóæäåííî, è áûëî âèäíî, êàêîå îáëåã÷åíèå ïðèíåñëà åé òàêàÿ ðàçâÿçêà.   
  
- ß âàì íóæíà, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü Óêðåïëÿþùåå Çåëüå? – Ñïðîñèëà Äèàíà.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî îòòîëêíóëà ñâîé ñòóë.   
  
- Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ? - Ñïðîñèëà îíà ñ íàäåæäîé.   
  
- Åñëè Âû ìîæåòå! - Êýòëèí óëûáàëàñü âî âåñü ðîò, êîãäà Äèàíà, êèâíóâ, íàêèíóëà íà ïëå÷è ñâîþ ÷åðíóþ ìàíòèþ, êîòîðóþ îíà ïîâåñèëà íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà ñðàçó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè çàøëè â áàð.   
  
Ðîí è Ãàððè ïîñëåäîâàëè çà Ãåðìèîíîé è Ïðîôåññîðîì Óèëëîó ê âûõîäó èç áàðà, Äèàíà, çàäåðæàâøèñü íà ìèíóòó, ïîøëà çà íèìè. Îíà áûëî â øàãå ïîçàäè Ãàððè.   
  
- Èòàê, îíà çàêàòûâàåò æóòêóþ èñòåðèêó, êîãäà êòî-òî óáèë Ìàíäðàãîðû, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà íåäîâåð÷èâî, - Íî îíà äîáðà è ëþáåçíà ñî ìíîé, ðàçðóáàÿ êîãî-òî åùå íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè è áðîñàÿ â êèïÿùèé êîòåë?   
  
Ðîí èçäàë çâóê, íàïîìèíàþùèé ÷èõàíèå, êîòîðûé ìîã ðàñöåíèâàòüñÿ êàê äîâîëüíî ãðóáîå îñêîðáëåíèå.   
  
- Áóäü çäîðîâ, - ñêàçàëà Äèàíà õîëîäíî.   
  
***   
  
  
  
- Ïîë… Ðîäæåð… Âû ìåíÿ ñëûøèòå? Äîááè?   
  
- Îíè ïðèøëè â ñåáÿ?! - Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñïðàøèâàëà ýòî óæå â ïÿòíàäöàòûé ðàç, ïûòàÿñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî îòòîëêíóòü ñ ïðîõîäà Ãåðìèîíó è ëó÷øå ðàññìîòðåòü ïàöèåíòîâ, òàê äîëãî íàõîäèâøèõñÿ áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Óäèâëåííàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà îñòîðîæíî, íî òâåðäî âûòîëêíóëà ýêñöåíòðè÷íóþ õîçÿéêó áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà.   
  
- Ïðîøó âàñ, Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, - îíà ñêàçàëà îíà, ïëîòíî ñîìêíóâ ãóáû. Åå òåðïåíèå ïîñòåïåííî èñòîí÷àëîñü. Îíè ïûòàëèñü âûâåñòè òðè æåðòâû èç èõ âîëøåáíîãî ñíà â òå÷åíèå ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî íàïðÿæåííîãî ÷àñà. Äèàíà ñòîÿëà â óãëó, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, åå ÷àñòü â ýòîì äåëå óæå áûëà âûïîëíåíà. Íåðâíè÷àþùàÿ Ïðîôåññîð Óèëëîó íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä íàçàä îïóñòèëàñü íà ñòóë è òåïåðü áåñïîêîéíî ïîêà÷èâàëà íîãîé. Ãàððè òîæå îñòàëñÿ íåïîäàëåêó, ïîñåòèâ áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî â îáùåñòâå ñòîëü æå íåòåðïåëèâîé Ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà ðÿäîì ñ æåðòâàìè, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè íàçûâàÿ èõ ïî èìåíàì, èëè îñòîðîæíî äîòðàãèâàÿñü äî íèõ, íàäåÿñü âûðâàòü èõ èç ìàãè÷åñêîãî îöåïåíåíèÿ. À îôèöèàëüíîé îáÿçàííîñòüþ Ðîíà áûëî óñïîêîèòü è íåéòðàëèçîâàòü ïîðûâû Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.   
  
- Îíè âñå åùå ìîè ïàöèåíòû, þíàÿ ëåäè! – ïðîíçèòåëüíî âîçîïèëà Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ðåáÿ÷åñêè ïðèòîïíóâ íîãîé. – Êðîìå òîãî, âàø ÷àñ óæå èñòåê!   
  
- Ñïîêîéíåå, Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè! - Ðîí ïîïûòàëñÿ âûòîëêíóòü ñòàðåþùóþ âåäüìó çà äâåðü. - Äëÿ ìàãè÷åñêè ïàðàëèçîâàííûõ ëþäåé òðåáóåòñÿ îò îäíîãî ÷àñà äî ñóòîê, ÷òîáû ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê èì äàäóò íàñòîéêó èç Ìàíäðàãîðû. Ïîìíèòå?   
  
Ê âñåîáùåìó óäèâëåíèþ, Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå ñâîåãî ðîäà ñòðàííûé ñìåøîê.   
  
- Î äà, êîíå÷íî, ìîé äîðîãîé ìàëü÷èê… Êàê ÿ ìîãëà çàáûòü. - Îíà ëþáåçíî óëûáíóëàñü Ðîíó è âçúåðîøèëà åãî ðûæèå âîëîñû. Ðîí âûãëÿäåë ðàçáèòûì.   
  
- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îíè ïðèõîäÿò â ñåáÿ! – Âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà Ðîäæåð èçäàë ãëóõîé òèõèé ñòîí. Åãî ãëàçà ìåäëåííî îòêðûëèñü, îí ïîøåâåëèë íèæíåé ÷åëþñòüþ, ïîëó÷èëñÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíûé òðåñê. Âñå â êîìíàòå, âêëþ÷àÿ Äèàíó, âçäðîãíóëà ïðè ýòîì çâóêå.   
  
Ðîäæåð ñ òðóäîì ðàçëåïèë ïîòðåñêàâøèåñÿ ãóáû, ïåðåñîõøèå îò íåäîñòàòêà èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ, è òîëüêî ïîòîì åìó óäàëîñü çàñòîíàòü,   
  
- ×òî… çà… ÷åðò… - Êîãäà åãî çðåíèåì âîññòàíîâèëîñü, îí èçäàë õðèïëûé âñêðèê, êîãäà óâèäåë Äèàíó.   
  
- Àààó÷! – ïîìû÷àë îí, ñúåæèâàÿñü, êîãäà îí ñåë è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî íåèñïîëüçîâàííûå äîëãîå âðåìÿ ìóñêóëû áîëåçíåííî ñîêðàòèëèñü. Òåì íå ìåíåå îí óêàçàë ïðÿìî íà Äèàíó. - Îíà ïûòàëàñü óáèòü íàñ!   
  
- Ðàññëàáüñÿ, Ðàìîí, - õîëîäíî ñêàçàëà Äèàíà. - Ýòî áûëà íå ÿ; ýòî áûë ñóìàñøåäøèé ýêñ-äðóæîê ìîåãî îòöà, Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè, êîòîðûé áûë ïîìåøàí íà ìåñòè, à òàêæå ÷èñòî ñëó÷àéíî ìîã ìåíÿòü ôîðìó.   
  
Ðîäæåð ìîðãíóë.   
  
- Îõ, - ñêàçàë îí, ñíîâà îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñâîþ ìÿãêóþ ïîäóøêó, âûãëÿäÿ òàê, áóäòî åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ çàøëè â òóïèê.   
  
- Ìîÿ îêðîâàâëåííàÿ ãîëîâà, - ãðîìêî ïðîñòîíàë Ïîë, êîãäà åãî ãëàçà ìåäëåííî îòêðûëèñü â òî âðåìÿ, êàê Äîááè ðåçêî ïîäñêî÷èë íà åãî ìàëåíüêîé êðîâàòêè, è çàêðè÷àë:   
  
- Íåååò! - À ïîòîì ìãíîâåííî óïàë ñ êðîâàòè è çàïóòàëñÿ â ñâîåì ïîêðûâàëå, êàê â êîêîíå. Êðîøå÷íûé ýëüô îñòåðâåíåëî áðûêàëñÿ ìåæäó âèòêàìè îäåÿë, ÷òî çàïóòàëî åãî åùå ñèëüíåå. Äîááè èçäàë òîíêîå õíûêàíüå èç ãëóáèíû ñâåðòêà.   
  
Äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàñïóòàòü íàïóãàííîãî Äîááè, óñïîêîèòü Ïîëà è Ðîäæåðà, à çàòåì è Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïîòðåáîâàëîñü ïî÷òè äâà ÷àñà. Ïîòîì íóæíî áûëî âñå ðàññêàçàòü òðåì æåðòâàì, à ïîñëå ýòîãî ñíîâà óñïîêàèâàòü Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, çàòåì îáúÿñíÿòü, ïî÷åìó îíè íå ðàññêàçàëè áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ýòîãî íà Ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, è, íàêîíåö, åùå ðàç óñïîêîèòü Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.   
  
- Èòàê, - ñêàçàë ìåäëåííî Ïîë, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ãðóïïó âçðîñëûõ, èñ÷åðïàâøèõ ñâîå êðàñíîðå÷èå, êàê òîëüêî îíè õîòü íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëèñü. Ëóííûé ñâåò òåïåðü ñâîáîäíî âëèâàëñÿ â êîìíàòó ÷åðåç âèòðàæíîå îêíî êðûëà áîëüíèöû, èìåâøåå ôîðìó îãðàíåííîãî áðèëëèàíòà; ñîëíöå äàâíî èñ÷åçëî. - Â îñíîâíîì, ìû ñ Ðîäæåì âñåãî ëèøü ïðîïóñòèëè ïîëãîäà, òàê êàê ïðîâàëÿëèñü çäåñü áåç ñîçíàíèÿ.   
  
- Íó, - ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà. - Äà. Â îáùèõ ÷åðòàõ.   
  
- Áëåñòÿùå! - Îáà ìàëü÷èêà ñêàçàëè ýòî õîðîì, ñëàáî õëîïàÿ äðóã äðóãà ïî ïëå÷ó.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, íî âñå æå îáëåã÷åíèå îòðàçèëîñü íà åå ëèöå, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî äâà ìàëü÷èêà âåäóò ñåáÿ íîðìàëüíî. Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü èì, à ïîòîì åå ñåðäöå çàìåðëî, êîãäà îíà óñëûøàëà çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ ó äâåðåé.   
  
- Îõ, íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, âàì ïðîñòî ïðèäåòñÿ íàâåðñòàòü ïîòåðÿííîå âðåìÿ â ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû, - ïðîèçíåñ áîäðûé ãîëîñ. Âñå ðåçêî îáåðíóëèñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü íå êîãî èíîãî, êàê Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà, ñòîÿùåãî â äâåðÿõ. Îí ñèëüíî íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä, îïèðàÿñü íà òðîñòü, íî ôèãóðà åãî áóäòî èñïóñêàëà ñâîåãî ðîäà æèçíåííóþ ñèëó, ñèÿíèå, êîòîðîå íå ïðèñóòñòâîâàëî âîêðóã ýòîãî ñòàðîãî ÷åëîâåêà â òå÷åíèå ìíîãèõ ìåñÿöåâ.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Àëáóñ! - Ðàçäàëñÿ íåñòðîéíûé õîð æåíñêèõ ãîëîñîâ, äðîãíóâøèõ îò âîñõèùåíèÿ, óäèâëåíèÿ è îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Ýòî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, áûëî ïîêàçàòåëåì åãî óëó÷øèâøåãîñÿ çäîðîâüÿ, ïîñêîëüêó îí ïåðåæèë òàêîå êîëè÷åñòâî êðåïêèõ îáúÿòèé, åäèíîìîìåíòíî îáðóøåííûõ íà äèðåêòîðà. Ïðîôåññîðà Ãðýéíäæåð, Óèëëîó, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, è Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ðîáêî îòñòóïèëè îò Äàìáëäîðà. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë äîñòàëà íîñîâîé ïëàòîê è äîâîëüíî ãðîìêî âûñìîðêàëàñü.   
  
- Ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî - âèäåòü âàñ ñíîâà, ñýð, - ãðîìêî ïðîèçíåñ óëûáàþùèéñÿ Ãàððè, êîãäà îíè ñ Ðîíîì íàêîíåö-òî ïðîáðàëèñü âïåðåä, ÷òîáû ïîæàòü Äèðåêòîðó ðóêó. Äàìáëäîð êðåïêî ñæàë ðóêè Àâðîðîâ äî òîãî, êàê ïîäîøëà Äèàíà Äðàãî, è ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ñâîþ ðóêó.   
  
- Ðàäà, ÷òî âû âåðíóëèñü ê íàì, Äèðåêòîð, - ñêàçàëà îíà, óëûáàÿñü ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, íà ýòîò ðàç â åå ëåäÿíûõ ãëàçàõ íå áûëî è äîëè ñàðêàçìà.   
  
- Ðàä âåðíóòüñÿ ê âàì, Ïðîôåññîð, - Äàìáëäîð óëûáíóëñÿ òàê, êàê ÷åëîâåê óëûáàåòñÿ ñâîåé äî÷åðè. Îí ñæàë áëåäíóþ ðóêó è âûøåë.   
  
- Ïî÷åìó? À êóäà îí ïîøåë? – Çàäàâàë áåøåíîå êîëè÷åñòâî âîïðîñîâ Ðîäæåð, ïðîñòî ñãîðàÿ îò ëþáîïûòñòâà. Íî áèòêîì íàáèòîå áîëüíè÷íîå Êðûëî òåïåðü áûëî ñëèøêîì çàíÿòî, ÷òîáû îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà âîñêëèöàíèÿ ìàëü÷èêà. - Ýé?! Êòî íèáóäü…?   
  
- Äîááè áåðåò îòïóñê, - òèõî ñòîíàë ñåáå ïîä íîñ Äîááè, äåðæàñü çà ãîëîâó è âîññåäàÿ íà ïîëó íà êó÷å áåñïîðÿäî÷íî ðàçáðîñàííûõ òðÿïîê, êîòîðûå íå òàê äàâíî ÿâëÿëèñü îäåÿëàìè.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Êàê è îáåùàíî â ñòàðèííîì ñòèøêå, àïðåëüñêèå äîæäè÷êè óñòóïèëè ìåñòî, ìàéñêèì öâåòî÷êàì. Õîãâàðòñ âåñü ñâåòèëñÿ ñâîèì âåñåííèì ñ÷àñòüåì è êðàñîòîé. Õîëìèñòûå ãàçîíû áûëè áîãàòûì çåëåíûì êîâðîì, íåáî åæåäíåâíî áûëî ÿðêî ëàçóðíûì, à ãèãàíòñêèé êàëüìàð ëåíèâî è ãðàöèîçíî ïåðåìåùàëñÿ â òîëùå íåïîäâèæíûõ âîä îçåðà.   
  
Âîçâðàùåíèå Äàìáëäîðà áûëî îòìå÷åíî òàêèì ïðàçäíèêîì, êàêîãî øêîëà åùå íå âèäûâàëà. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âåëèêîëåïíî ïîäãîòîâèëàñü ê íåìó, ó÷èòûâàÿ ìóçûêó, òàíöû, è îáû÷íûé «òóñîâêè» ïîñëå îñíîâíîãî ïðàçäíèêà. Îíà äàæå çàêðûëà ãëàçà íà òî, êàê Ïîë è Ðîäæåð, â îêðóæåíèè ñâîèõ äðóçåé è ïîêëîííèêîâ, çàïóñêàëè Ôåéåðâåðêè Ôëèáóñòüåðà â Áîëüøîì Õîëëå. Âñÿ øêîëà çàæèãàëà ãëóáîêî çà ïîëíî÷ü. È íè îäèí ñòóäåíò – áóäü îí Ãðèôôèíäîðåö, Ñëèçåðèíåö, ó÷åíèê Õàôôëïàôôà èëè Ðýéâåíêëî – íå áûë ðàçî÷àðîâàí òåì, ÷òî Àëáóñ Äàìáëäîð âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ. Øêîëà ñíîâà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ çàùèùåííîé.   
  
Ê âñåîáùåìó, à îñîáåííî Ìàêñà Áðýéäè, âîñõèùåíèþ, ñðàçó ïîñëå âîçâðàùåíèÿ Äèðåêòîðà áûëè âîçîáíîâëåíû ìàò÷è ïî Êâèääè÷ó. Èòàê, ýòî áûëî íà Êâèääè÷íîì ìàò÷å íåîáûêíîâåííî òåïëûì ìàéñêèì äíåì. Òî, ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî ïàíè÷åñêè áîÿëàñü, íàêîíåö, ïðîèçîøëî. Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà ïîùå÷èíó, êîãäà Ãàððè âûçâàëè îáðàòíî.   
  
Îíè ñ Ðîíîì ñèäåëè íà ñàìîì âåðõó òðèáóíû è, åñòåñòâåííî, áîëåëè çà Ãðèôôèíäîð. Îíè ñåëè íà ñâîè ñòàðûå ìåñòà, ãäå ìíîãî-ìíîãî ðàç äî ýòîãî, åùå øêîëüíèêàìè, îíè áîëåëè çà Ãàððè. È òåïåðü îíè áîëåëè çà íîâîå ïîêîëåíèå ìîëîäûõ èãðîêîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé Êâèääè÷íîé êîìàíäû. È âñå æå îíè áûëè ó÷èòåëÿìè, è ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî îíè äîëæíû áûòü «îáúåêòèâíûìè», íî íèêîãî, êàæåòñÿ, íå èíòåðåñîâàëî, ÷òî îáà íîñèëè àëûé è ðàçìàõèâàëè ìàëåíüêèìè Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèìè ôëàæêàìè.   
  
Ýòî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî áåçíàäåæíî, íî Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, êàê àëîå ìîðå âñêî÷èëî íà íîãè, ïðèñòàëüíî íàáëþäàÿ çà Ðîäæåðîì Ðàìîíîì, êîòîðûé ïî÷òè ðûáêîé íûðíóë çà Ñíèò÷åì. Ãðîìêèé âçäîõ ïðîíåññÿ íàä òîëïîé, êîãäà êðûëàòîå ñîêðîâèùå ìåòíóëîñü ïðî÷ü, ñíîâà ñêðûâàÿñü èç âèäà. Ãðèôôèíäîð çíà÷èòåëüíî, î÷åíü çíà÷èòåëüíî îòñòàâàë ïî î÷êàì; áåç èõ îñíîâíîãî Ëîâöà îíè áûëè ïðîñòî âûòîëêíóòû èç ðàâíîãî ñîñòÿçàíèÿ. Âñå áûëè ïðàêòè÷åñêè óáåæäåíû, ÷òî Êâèääè÷íûé Êóáîê äîëæåí äîñòàòüñÿ Ñëèçåðèíó. Âñå. À îñîáåííî Äèàíà Äðàãî.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Äâèíü åìó ïî ìîðäå, Êèëñ! - Îðàëà Ïðîôåññîð Çåëèé. Ïîäíÿâøèñü íà íåñêîëüêî ðÿäîâ âûøå ñâîåãî ìåñòà íà òðèáóíàõ, îíà îêàçàëàñü â ñàìîì öåíòðå çåëåíîé âîëíû áîëåëüùèêîâ Ñëèçåðèíà. – Ïî ìîðäå! Ïðÿìî ïî ìîðäå! Äà! - Ïðÿìûå ìÿãêèå âîëîñû Äèàíû ïîéìàë ëåãêèé áðèç è áðîñèë èõ åé â ëèöî êàê ðàç òîãäà, êîãäà îíà ïîáåäíî çàâîïèëà. ßìàë Êèëñ ïîäõâàòèë Êâàôôë, ñòóêíóâ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî Îõîòíèêà ëîêòåì, è òåïåðü óñêîðÿëñÿ, àòàêóÿ Âðàòàðÿ.   
  
Åñëè è áûëî âðåìÿ, êîãäà Äèàíà Äðàãî íå áûëà õîëîäíîé, ñïîêîéíîé, ðàññ÷åòëèâîé è ñîáðàííîé, òàê ýòî íà êâèääè÷íîì ìàò÷å.   
  
- Èçìåííèê, ïðåäàòåëü! - Ðîí êèâíóë íà èõ îáùåãî øðàìîíîñíîãî äðóãà, êîòîðûé ñîïðîâîæäàë åå. Ãàððè òîëüêî íåâèííî óëûáíóëñÿ è ãðîìêî ñêàçàë:   
  
- Ïðèâåò, Ðîí! - à çàòåì øàãíóë â ñëåä çà Äèàíîé, íå ñêðûâàÿ ñâîåãî ñìåõà.   
  
Ðîí çàêàòèë ãëàçà, à ïîòîì ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå è ñ óñìåøêîé íà ëèöå óâåðåííî ïðîèçíåñ:   
  
- Ìû âûèãðàåì ìàò÷, ÿ àáñîëþòíî òî÷íî çíàþ ýòî!   
  
- Ðîí, ìû ïðîèãðûâàåì ñî ñ÷åòîì 120-30, - îòìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. À çàòåì âûáðàëà ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû ïðîêðè÷àòü âìåñòå ñ îñòàëüíîé ÷àñòüþ áîëåëüùèêîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðà î íåîáõîäèìîñòè øòðàôíîãî óäàðà, òàê êàê Ñëèçåðèíñêèé èãðîê - Äæåéìè Ãðýé - íåçàìåòíî (è íåñïðàâåäëèâî) ñòóêíóëà äðåâêîì ìåòëû ïî ãîëîâå Ãðèôôèíäîðöà Äæîçåôà Óèíåõàðòà. Ýòî, òåì íå ìåíåå, ìîãëî è íå èìåòü íèêîêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ, ñîáñòâåííî, ê èãðå – ïî øêîëå äàâíî õîäèë ñëóõ, ÷òî Äæîçåô ïðåäïî÷åë Äæåéìè íåêîé çàãàäî÷íîé Õàôôëïàôôñêîé òðåòüåêóðñíèöå ïðèìåðíî çà íåäåëþ äî èãðû.   
  
- Àõ, íî íå òàê âàæíî! – Ñêàçàë Ðîí, ïðîïóñòèâ åå ñëîâà ìèìî óøåé. Îí çàïîëíèë ñâîè ëåãêèå âîçäóõîì, âûïÿ÷èâàÿ ãðóäü âïåðåä. - Ýòî - ñâåæèé âîçäóõ! Òðåïåò èãðû! - Îí ïîäîäâèíóëñÿ ê íåé ÷óòü áëèæå íà æåñòêîé ñòàäèîííîé ñêàìåéêå. - Ïðèÿòíàÿ êîìïàíèÿ, - ïðîøåïòàë îí åé â ñàìîå óõî, íàêðûâ åå ðóêó ñâîåé. Ãåðìèîíà òåïëî óëûáíóëàñü, íî ïîòîì áûñòðî ñêðûëà åå è îòâåðíóëàñü, òàê êàê ïàðà ëþáîïûòíûõ - è î÷åíü giggly – âòîðîêëàøåê, ñèäåâøèõ ïåðåä íèìè, îáåðíóëèñü è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëè íà íèõ.   
  
- Î-î-î, äà! – Ãðîìêî ïðîäîëæèë Ðîí, òîãäà êàê Ãåðìèíà ïûòàëàñü ïîäàâèòü ïîäñòóïèâøè ê ãîðëó ñìåõ. - Ñâèñò áëàäæåðîâ, êîãäà îíè âðåçàþòñÿ â òîëïó! Õðóñò êîñòåé è ÷åðåïîâ, êîãäà äâà èãðîêà âëåòàþò ïðÿìî äðóã â äðóãà! Öâåòà! Âîçáóæäåíèå! Ñîâû, ñîâåðøàþùèå ôèãóðû âûñøåãî ïèëîòàæà íàä ñòàäèîíîì íà ñêîðîñòè â 100 êèëîìåòðîâ â ÷àñ!   
  
- ×òî? - Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåìåñòèëàñü íà åå ìåñòî, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êàê ñîâà ãðóáî âìåøàëàñü â õîä ìàò÷à ïî êâèääè÷ó, ïî÷òè ñáèâ ßìàëà Êèëëñà ñ åãî ìåòëû â ïðîöåññå ïîëåòà ê ñâîåé öåëè, è íûðíóëà ê ôèãóðå íà òðèáóíàõ. Ãðóïïà îáëà÷åííûõ â çåëåíîå èãðîêîâ Ñëèçåðèíà ïîñïåøèëà óáðàòüñÿ ñ åå òðàåêòîðèè äâèæåíèÿ, è âîò ñîâà îêîí÷àòåëüíî îñòàíîâèëàñü, âðåçàâøèñü, ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíî, òî÷íî â ñâîåãî àäðåñàòà. Ïîâèñëà íàïðÿæåííàÿ, áóäòî âàòíàÿ, òèøèíà íàä ñòàäèîíîì è íà ïîäñòóïàõ ê íåìó, ìîæíî áûëî óñëûøàòü õëîïàíüå êðûëüåâ ñîâû, ïûòàâøåéñÿ ïðèíÿòü õîòü êàêîå-òî ïîëîæåíèå, îòëè÷íîå îò ðàçìàçàíîãî. Êàæåòñÿ, ýõî ðàçíîñèëîñü ïî âñåìó ñòàäèîíó. Ñîùóðèâ ãëàçà, Ãåðìèîíà ñìîãëà ðàññìîòðåòü, êàê ñîâà ñïèêèðîâàëà âíèç íà æóòêîé ñêîðîñòè ïðÿìî â Ãàððè. Êîãäà îíà âñòàëà, ÷òîáû âñå ðàçãëÿäåòü ïîëó÷øå, òî óâèäåëà, êàê ëèöî Ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé âûæèë, ïðèîáðåëî ðàçðóøèòåëüíûé îòòåíîê áåëîãî, êàê òîëüêî îí ïðî÷èòàë ïèñüìî, îòâÿçàííîå îò íîãè ñîâû.   
  
Ãàððè íàðóøèë ïîâèñøóþ òèøèíó òåì, ÷òî ðåçêî âñòàë è íà÷àë âûáèðàòüñÿ ñî ñòàäèîíà, ïåðåøàãèâàÿ ÷àðåç ñêàìåéêè è íå ñêàçàâ íè ñëîâà Äèàíå, êîòîðàÿ ñèäåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì.   
  
- Èçâèíèòå ìåíÿ, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, ïðîõîäÿ ÷åðåç òîëïó. Ëþáîïûòíûå è íåìíîãî îçàäà÷åííûå ñòóäåíòû íå äåëàëè äàæå ïîïûòêè ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ.   
  
- Èçâèíèòå ìåíÿ… Ïðîñòèòå… Äàéòå ïðîéòè!   
  
Áðîâè Ðîíà óäèâëåííî ïîïîëçëè ââåðõ, êîãäà Ãàððè ïðîøåë ìèìî íèõ íå ñêàçàâ íè ñëîâà. Ïåðåãëÿäûâàÿñü, Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí âñêî÷èëè ñî ñâîèõ ìåñò, è ïîñïåøíî ïîñëåäîâàëè çà Ãàððè. Îí, òåì âðåìåíåì, ñïóñòèëñÿ ñ òðèáóíû è íàïðàâèëñÿ ïðÿìèêîì â çàìîê.   
  
- Ãàððè. Ãàððè! – Ïîçâàë Ðîí, ïðîáåãàÿ ñ äåñÿòîê ìåòðîâ, ÷òîáû èäòè ñ íèì â íîãó. - Ïîòòåð! – Ïðîìû÷àë îí. Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ êàê âêîïàííûé, è îáåðíóëñÿ. Ðîí óâèäåë, ÷òî ëèöî ó åãî äðóãà ïåïåëüíî-ñåðîãî öâåòà. Èç-çà èç ñïèí äîíîñèëèñü ãîëîñà êîììåíòàòîðîâ ñ ìàò÷à ïî êâèääè÷ó.   
  
- Ãàððè! Â ÷åì äåëî? ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – Òðåáîâàòåëüíûì òîíîì ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ÷àñòî çàáèëîñü åå ñåðäöå.   
  
- Ìåíÿ âûçâàëè îòñþäà, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè òèõèì, äàëåêèì ãîëîñîì. Åãî èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíûå ãëàçà êàçàëèñü âñòðåâîæåííûìè è ñòðîãèìè. Ìîë÷à, Ãàððè ïåðåäàë ïåðãàìåíò, ïîëó÷åííûé ñ ñîâîé â ðóêè Ðîíó. Îãíåííîâîëîñûé Àâðîð áûñòðî, ÷åðåç ñòðî÷êó, ïðîñìîòðåë åãî è ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Ãàððè, âåñíóøêè òåïåðü ÷åðåñ÷óð ÿðêî âûäåëÿëèñü íà åãî íåîáû÷íî áëåäíîì ëèöå.   
  
- Êîãäà…? – Íà÷àë Ðîí.   
  
- Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, - îòâåèë Ãàððè gloomily.   
  
- Òåáå íóæíî…?   
  
- Íåò, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè è áûñòðî ñâåðêíóë ãëàçàìè â ñòîðîíó Ãåðìèîíû.   
  
- Íåò, òåáå áûëî äàíî íàçíà÷åíèå, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå äî êîíöà ýòîãî ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà.   
  
- Íî çäåñü áîëüøå íåò óãðîçû, - îòìåòèë Ðîí, íî âñå æå åãî ãîëîñ êàê áû ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ, ïðîèçíîñÿ ýòî.   
  
- Ýòî - âñå åùå òâîå íàçíà÷åíèå, - ïðîñòî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, òåïåðü ïîñìîòðåâ çíà÷èòåëüíî áîëåå îáåñïîêîåííî â ñòîðîíó ñâîåé ëó÷øåé ïîäðóãè.   
  
- Ãåðìèîíà, ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, íî ÿ äîëæåí…   
  
- Âñå íîðìàëüíî,- ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà miserably. - ß ïîíèìàþ.   
  
Ãàððè âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ ïîäîáèå ïîëóóëûáêè è áûñòðî îáíÿë åå, çàòåì çàáðàë ïåðãàìåíò èç ðóê Ðîíà è äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà ïàëî÷êó.   
  
- Àêöèî áàãàæ, - ñêàçàë îí ïîñïåøíî. ×åðåç ìèíóòó ÷åìîäàí – ïîëíîñòüþ óïàêîâàííûé, áóäòî äâèæèìûé íåâèäèìûì óñèëèåì ïî âîçäóõó – àêêóðàòíî ïðèçåìëèëñÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåä Ãàððè. Êàê òîëüêî ïîñëåäÿÿ åãî âåùü ñêðûëàñü â åãî íåäðàõ, îí àâòîìàòè÷åñêè çàõëîïíóëñÿ. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ÷åìîäàí ñ çåìëè.   
  
- Çàõî÷åøü íàïèñàòü, íå æäè ñåìü ëåò, Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîøó òåáÿ! – Ñêàçàë Ãàððè, íî ñóõîé þìîð â åãî ãîëîñå ïðîçâó÷àë óñèëåííûì â íåñêîëüêî ðàç. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê Ðîíó, îí ñèëüíî ñæàë åãî ðóêó.   
  
- Óäà÷è, íàïàðíèê, - ñêàçàë Ðîí, êðåïêî ïîæèìàÿ Ãàððè ðóêó. – Ìû ñ òîáîé â ñêîðîñòè óâèäèìñÿ.   
  
Âçãëÿä Ãàððè ïåðåêèíóëñÿ ñ Ðîíà íà Ãåðìèîíó, è îíîáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà òî, êàê åãî ëó÷øèé äðóã ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ïîáëèæå ê ïîñëåäíåé, è ïîëîæèë ñâîþ ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î.   
  
- Äà, - ñêàçàë îí, âñå åùå íàáëþäàÿ çà íèìè, à çàòåì øàãíóë íàçàä.   
  
- Îõ, - äîáàâèë Ãàððè çàïîçäàëóþ ìûñëü. – Ïåðåäàéòå Äèàíå, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ åé äî ñâèäàíüÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà?   
  
- ß ñîîáùó êîå-÷òî Äèàíå, õîðîøî, - ïðîáîðìîòàë ñåáå ïîä íîñ Ðîí. Ýòî âûñêàçûâàíèå áðîñèëî òåíü óëûáêè íà ñóðîâîå ëèöî Ãàððè, à ïîòîì îí ìãíîâåííî àïïàðèðîâàë. Â ãîëîâå ó Ãåðìèîíû, áëàãîäàðÿ äîñêîíàëüíîìó çíàíèþ «Èñòîðèè Õîãâàðòñà», ïðîíåñëàñü ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî â ïðåäåëàõ øêîëüíîé òåððèòîðèè è íåïîñðåäñòâåííî çàìêà, íî ïîòîì îíà âñïîìíèëà: «Ïðèâèëåãèè Àâðîðîâ», - èì ÷àñòî ïðåäîñòàâëÿëè èñêëþ÷åíèÿ èç îïðåäåëåííûõ ïðàâèë.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàëà, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, ÷òîáû ñïðàøèâàòü îá ýòîì. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî çëîâåùèå ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ, òåìíûå âîëøåáíèêè, ñòðàøíûå ÷óäîâèùà - îíè ïðèòàèëèñü âåçäå â ýòîì ìèðå. Ñðåäè íèõ âñåãäà òàèòñÿ òîò ïîòåíöèàëüíûé íîâûé Ñàìè-çíàåòå-êòî, èëè ÷òî-òî íàñòîëüêî ðàçðóøèòåëüíîå, ÷òî ìîæåò óãðîæàòü áåçîïîñíîñòè âñåãî âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà. Ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî æèçíåííîé èñòèíîé. È ýòî, ñîáñòâåííî, è áûëî ïðè÷èíîé òîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè è Ðîí çàíèìàëèñü èìåííî òåì, ÷åì îíè çàíèìàëèñò â æèçíè.   
  
Êîãäà îíè óñëûøàëè ìÿãêèå øàãè çà ñâîèìè ñïèíàìè, òî èì íå ïîíàäîáèëîñü îáîðà÷èâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÷òî òàì îïðåäåëåííî ñòîÿëà Ïîôåññîð Çåëèé ñ ÷åðíûìè, ðàçâåâàþùèìèñÿ îò âåòðà âîëîñàìè.   
  
- Êóäà ýòî íàïðàâèëñÿ Ïîòòåð? – Ìåäëåííî ñïðîñèëà Äèàíà. Íèêòî èç ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ íå îòâåòèë íà åå âîïðîñ, îíè âñå åùå ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåëè â òî÷êó, ãäå ìèíóòó íàçàä íàõîäèëñÿ Ãàððè. Ãåðìèîíà íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî òâîðèòñÿ ó Ðîíà â ãîëîâå, íî ñ íåé ïðîèçîøëî ÷òî-òî óæàñíîå. Ýòî áûëî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, î÷åâèäíûì; îíà íå çíàëà, ïî÷åìó ðàíüøå íå äîãàäàëàñü. Íî ïðîâåäåííûå ñ ëó÷øèìè ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü, ñòàëè ñàìûìè ïðåêðàñíûìè íåäåëÿìè åå æèçíè. Ñ òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð, êàê îíè ñàìè áûëè ñòóäåíòàìè â Õîãâàðòñå, Ãåðìèîíà íå äàâàëà øàíñà ðåàëüíîñòè, ÷òîáû çàêðóæèòü åå. Êîíå÷íî, Ðîí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ íàâñåãäà îñòàâàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå. Ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî îí äîëæåí áûë áû òîæå èñ÷åçíóòü â òåðïêîì âîçäóõå, êàê âèäåíèå. Õëîï, è îí èñ÷åçíåò. Ðîí Óèçëè ñíîâà óéäåò èç åå æèçíè. È îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ñëàáîé è áåñïîìîùíîé, ÷òîáû êàê-òî ïîìåøàòü ýòîìó.   
  
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ó íåãî áûëà ðàáîòà, îí äîëæåí áûë ÷òî-òî äåëàòü. 


	21. Ãðàäóàöèÿ

Ãëàâà 21   
  
Îêîí÷àíèå øêîëû   
  
(ïåðåâîä Libelle)   
  
- Ýé, Ïðîô, ìîæíî âàñ íà ïàðó ñëîâ?   
  
Ãåðìèîíà âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó, î÷íóâøèñü îò ñâîåé çàäóì÷èâîñòè, è íåìíîãî îøàðàøåíî îñìîòðåëà êëàññ. Áûëî ðàííåå óòðî ïîíåäåëüíèêà – íåäåëÿ ñ îòúåçäà Ãàððè. Íà÷àâøàÿñÿ ñ òåõ ïîð áåññîííèöà ïðèâåëà åå â îñîáî âÿëîå è äàæå ñëåãêà áðåäîâîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Ñåãîäíÿ çà çàâòðàêîì Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ÷óäîì îñòàíîâèëà Ãåðìèîíó, ïðåæäå ÷åì òà íàìàçàëà ìàñëîì ñâîé êóâøèí ñ òûêâåííûì ñîêîì è âûïèëà ñâîé òîñò.   
  
À ñåé÷àñ âñå ó÷åíèêè, óëûáàÿñü, ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåëè íà íåå. Ïàðà äåâî÷åê òèõîíüêî õèõèêàëè. Ïîë Óàéò, âûãëÿäÿùèé çäîðîâåå è íàõàëüíåå, ÷åì êîãäà áû òî íè áûëî, ïî-ñâîéñêè ïðèñåë íà ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë, ïðÿ÷à ÷òî-òî çà ñïèíîé.   
  
- Åñëè ýòî êàñàåòñÿ áîìá, ëæåïàëî÷åê ëèáî íåâåñòü êàêèõ ïðåäìåòîâ, ïðèìåíÿåìûõ äëÿ îáðûçãèâàíèÿ âîäîé ëþäåé, èäóùèõ ïîçàäè âàñ, òî ðàäà âàì ñîîáùèòü, ÷òî âàì áóäåò íàçíà÷åíî íàêàçàíèå,- ñóõî ñêàçàëà Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð.   
  
Ïîë äðàìàòè÷íî âçäîõíóë, ïðîïóñòèâ ìèìî óøåé åå óãðîçó, è çàêèíóë íîãó íà ñòîë ó÷èòåëÿ Àðèôìàíòèêè.   
  
- Ïîíèìàåòå, Ïðîôåññîð -   
  
- Ñëåçüòå ñ ìîåãî ñòîëà.   
  
Ïîë, ïîâèíóÿñü, áåççàáîòíî ñïðûãíóë íà ïîë.   
  
- ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, íàø êëàññ î âàñ áåñïîêîèòñÿ.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Çà ñïèíîé Ïîëà íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê çàêèâàëè ãîëîâîé è ïðîìû÷àëè ñâîå ñ íèì ñîãëàñèå.   
  
- Âû ðàññòðîåíû èç-çà îòúåçäà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà,- ïèñêíóë êòî-òî ñ çàäíåãî ðÿäà.   
  
- ß ðàññòðîåíà èç-çà îòúåçäà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà,- òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà Ôëîðà Êàíòåð, îòîðâàâøèñü íà ñåêóíäó îò íàëîæåíèÿ òîëñòîãî ñëîÿ áëåñêà íà ñâîè ãóáêè, è òîñêëèâî ïîñìîòðåëà â ïóñòîòó.   
  
- È ìû ðåøèëè âçÿòü ýòî äåëî â ñâîè ðóêè è ïîäàðèòü âàì êîå-÷òî. Íó, íåìíîãî ïîäíÿòü âàøå íàñòðîåíèå,- âåñåëî ïðîäîëæàë Ïîë, äîñòàâàÿ ÷òî-òî èç-çà ñïèíû è áðîñàÿ ýòî Ãåðìèîíå â ðóêó.   
  
- Òðè „Âñåâêóñíûõ áîáà Áåðòè Áîòòñ"?- ãðèìàñíè÷àÿ, ñêàçàëà îíà, çàãëÿäûâàÿ â ïàêåòèê, ïîäàííûé åé Ïîëîì.   
  
- Íó, äà,- ëûáÿñü, îòâåòèë Ïîë,- ß ïðîãîëîäàëñÿ íà Çàêëèíàíèÿõ.   
  
- ß öåíþ âàøó çàáîòó,- çàìåòíî îæèâèâøèñü, ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.- Íî, åñëè áû âû òðàòèëè ñòîëüêî æå âðåìåíè íà äîìàøíèå çàäàíèÿ, ñêîëüêî âû òðàòèòå íà áåñïîêîéñòâî î ìîåé ëè÷íîé æèçíè, âïîëíå ìîæåò áûòü, òîãäà áû âû íå ïðîâàëèëè ïîñëåäíèé òåñò. Äóìàþ, íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè íàïîìèíàòü âàì, ÷òî äî ýêçàìåíîâ îñòàëîñü âñåãî íè÷åãî.   
  
Êëàññ äðóæíî çàñòîíàë.   
  
Òîëüêî íà Ïîëà ýòè ñëîâà íå ïðîèçâåëè íèêàêîãî ýôôåêòà.   
  
- Àõ äà, ÿ âîò òóò ïîäóìàë, ìîæíî ìåíÿ îñâîáîäèòü îò ýêçàìåíà ïî ýòîìó ïðåäìåòó, â âèäó òîãî, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèå øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ ÿ èãðàë ðîëü Ñïÿùåé Êðàñàâèöû?   
  
- Íåò, òû íàãîíèøü ïðîïóùåííûé ìàòåðèàë ëåòîì è ñäàøü ýêçàìåí ïî âîçâðàùåíèè â øêîëó â ñåíòÿáðå,- ñóõî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.   
  
- ßñíî, íî ïîïûòàòüñÿ âñå-òàêè ñòîèëî,- ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ïîë è îòïðàâèëñÿ ê ñâîåé ïàðòå. Íå óñïåë îí êîñíóòüñÿ ñâîåãî ñòóëà, êàê ïðîçâåíåë çâîíîê. Âñå, êàê îäèí, ïîäñêà÷èëè è íà ïåðåãîíêè ðèíóëèñü ê âûõîäó. Ãåðìèîíà ñî âçäîõîì ïîäíÿëàñü è íà÷àëà ìîíîòîííî âûòèðàòü äîñêó – îíà ìîãëà áû èñïîëüçîâàòü äëÿ ýòîãî ïðîñòîå çàêëèíàíèå, íî ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî äåëàòü íåêîòîðûå âåùè ìàããëîâñêèì ïóòåì íå ïîçâîëÿëî âîëøåáíèêàì è âåäüìàì ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ëåíòÿåâ. Êðîìå òîãî, íàáëþäåíèå çà òåì, êàê ñëåäû ìåëà èñ÷åçàþò ïîä åå ëàäîíüþ, äîñòàâëÿëî åé êàêîå-òî ñòðàííîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå.   
  
Îíà îãëÿíóëàñü, è åå âçîðó ïðåäñòàë ïîëíåéøèé áåñïîðÿäîê: ïåðåâåðíóòûå ñòóëüÿ, ïåðåêîøåííûå ïàðòû, íà îäíîé èç êîòîðûõ, êàêîé-òî ðàñòÿïà çàáûë òîëñòóþ, â òåìíî-ñèíåé îáëîæêå, êíèãó. Âçäûõàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà Äðåâíþþ Àðèôìàíòèêó: Òåîðèÿ è ïîñïåøèëà ê âûõîäó, íàäåÿñü äîãíàòü çàáûâ÷èâîãî ó÷åíèêà. Õîòÿ îíà íå èìåëà ïîíÿòèÿ, ïî÷åìó åå äîëæíî áûëî ýòî áåñïîêîèòü.   
  
Ïåðåñòóïèâ ïîðîã, Ãåðìèîíà âïèñàëàñü âî ÷òî-òî òâåðäîå, âûñîêîå, âêóñíî ïàõíóùåå ñ ÿðêî-ðûæåé êîïíîé âîëîñ. Ñ ãëóõèì „îõ" îíà ïîäíÿëà âçãëÿä íà Ðîíà Óèçëè.   
  
- Ïðèâåò, êðàñîòêà,- ëûáÿñü, ïðîòÿíóë Ðîí Ãåðìèîíå òÿæåëûé ôîëèàíò, êîòîðûé êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì îêàçàëñÿ â åãî ðóêàõ.- Êóäà íàïðàâëÿåøüñÿ?   
  
Ãåðìèîíå áîëüíî áûëî íà íåãî ñìîòðåòü. Â òå÷åíèè ïîñëåäíåé íåäåëè ýòî ïî÷òè ðàçðûâàëî åé ñåðäöå, ÷òî áûëî äàëåêî íå ïðèÿòíûì îùóùåíèåì.   
  
- Êíàò çà òâîè ìûñëè?- íå ïîëó÷èâ íèêàêîãî îòâåòà, ñêàçàë Ðîí. Êîãäà è íà ýòî Ãåðìèîíà íå îòðåàãèðîâàëà, îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è óëûáíóëñÿ.- Õî÷åøü ñêàæó, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ,- çàãîâîðèë îí íèçêèì ãîëîñîì, îñìàòðèâàÿ êîðèäîð íà íàëè÷èå â íåì äðóãèõ ëþäåé. Óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî îíè áûëè îäíè, âûñîêèé ïðîôåññîð ïî ÇÎÒÑ îáâèë ñâîè ðóêè âîêðóã òàëèè Ãåðìèîíû.   
  
- Ìû ìîãëè áû âìåñòå ïîóæèíàòü, à ïîòîì ïðîòàíöåâàòü âñþ íî÷ü â ïåðâîêëàññíîì, øèêàðíîì ðåñòîðàíå íåäàëåêî îòñþäà,- ãîëîñîì çìåÿ-ñîáëàçíèòåëÿ ïðåäëîæèë îí, íî óæå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó çàäîðíî óëûáíóëñÿ,- …Î.Ê. ýòî âñåãî ëèøü Òðè Ìåòëû, íî èäåÿ-òî íå ïëîõàÿ.- Îí ñêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åå.   
  
- Ðîí, ïðåêðàòè,- ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, îòñòðàíÿÿñü îò íåãî. Ñäåëàâ øàã íàçàä, îíà ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè, ïðèæàâ êíèãó ê ãðóäè.   
  
- ×òî? ß âåäü ïðîñòî ïîøóòèë,- Ðîí íàõìóðèëñÿ è ïîìðà÷íåë, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îòâåëà ãëàçà.- Â ÷åì äåëî?- ñïðîñèë îí, êîãäà æåíùèíà åùå áîëüøå óâåëè÷èëà ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó íèìè.   
  
- Òû çíàåøü, êàêîé ñåãîäíÿ äåíü?- ïîëíûì ïå÷àëè ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.   
  
- Ïîíåäåëüíèê?- ïîïûòàëñÿ îòâåòèòü Ðîí.   
  
- Íåò, òû èäèîò. Ñåãîäíÿ 28 ìàÿ.   
  
- Íó è?- íåïîíèìàþùå ìîðãíóë Ðîí.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è óñòàâèëàñü â ïîë.   
  
- Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî ó÷åáíûé ãîä çàêîí÷èòñÿ ÷åðåç ìåíüøå, ÷åì äâå íåäåëè. ×òî â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü çíà÷èò, ÷òî òû óéäåøü ÷åðåç ìåíüøå, ÷åì äâå íåäåëè,- áûñòðî âûïàëèëà îíà.   
  
- À, òû îá ýòîì,- ÿâíî ÷óâñòâóÿ íåêîòîðûé äèñêîìôîðò, ñêàçàë Ðîí, ïîêóñûâàÿ ãóáó.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ãîðüêî óñìåõíóëàñü.   
  
- Êàê èðîíè÷íî. Ìû áûëè âìåñòå âåñü ãîä, è êàê òîëüêî ÿ íà÷àëà ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî òû âîâñå íå áåçðàññóäíûé, íåâåæåñòâåííûé, óïèâàþùèéñÿ îïàñíîñòüþ ãëóïåö…   
  
- Èìåííî òàê,- ãîðäî âñòàâèë Ðîí.   
  
- … òû äîëæåí óéòè,- áåçíàäåæíî çàêîí÷èëà Ãåðìèîíà è ãðîìêî øìûãíóëà íîñîì. Íå ïëà÷ü, ìûñëåííî çàøèïåëà îíà íà ñåáÿ. Íå ïëà÷ü. Íå ïëà÷ü. Íå…   
  
Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå âîçíåíàâèäåëà ñåáÿ, êîãäà ÷òî-òî ãîðÿ÷åå è ìîêðîå ïîêàòèëîñü ïî åå ùåêàì.   
  
- Ýé, Ãåðìèîíà, íå ïëà÷ü,- ïîñïåøèë óñïîêîèòü åå Ðîí. À òà, óæå íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ñäåðæèâàòü ñëåçû, ðûäàëà âî âåñü ãîëîñ, óòêíóâøèñü åìó â ïëå÷î. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îíà ãðîìêî âñõëèïûâàëà, îùóùàÿ, êàê Ðîí óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîãëàæèâàë åå ñïèíó. Êîãäà åå ïëå÷è, íàêîíåö, ïðåêðàòèëè ñîäðàãàòüñÿ, Ðîí ïîöåëîâàë åå ïûøíóþ ìàêóøêó è ñëåãêà îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò íåå.   
  
- ß áóäó ïîñòîÿííî íàâåäûâàòüñÿ â ãîñòè,- ïîîáåùàë îí.- Ïðèâèëåãèè Àâðîðà, ïîìíèøü?   
  
- Ðîí, ÿ íå äóðà, ÿ çíàêîìà ñ îáÿçàííîñòÿìè Àâðîðîâ. Âû íå ìîæåòå àïïàðèðîâàòü, êóäà è êîãäà âàì óãîäíî. Èíîãäà âû íà çàäàíèè â òå÷åíèå ìåñÿöåâ èëè äàæå ëåò. È èíîãäà âàì çàïðåùåíî êîíòàêòèðîâàòü ñî ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè è ñåìüåé.- îíà óïåðëà ðóêè â áîêè, áîðÿñü ñî âíîâü ðâóùèìèñÿ íàðóæó ñëåçàìè.   
  
Ðîí ñìóùåííî è ðàíåíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå.   
  
- Òû ñîáðàëà èíôîðìàöèþ îá Àâðîðàõ, äà?   
  
- ß ïðî÷èòàëà êíèãó îá ýòîì,- ïðèíÿâ îáîðîíèòåëüíóþ ïîçó, îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ñëåç êàê íè áûâàëî. Áûëî âî ñòî ðàç ëåã÷å çëèòüñÿ íà Ðîíà, ÷åì ðåâåòü èç-çà íåãî.- Çíà÷èò, ÿ òàê ïîíèìàþ, ýòî êîíåö, äà? Ïîñëå âñåãî ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ òû ïðîñòî ñîáèðàåøüñÿ óéòè? Ìíå íàäî áûëî ñðàçó äîãàäàòüñÿ.   
  
- Ïîñëóøàé, Ãåðìèîíà,- íàòÿíóòî íà÷àë Ðîí, çàñóíóâ ðóêè â êàðìàíû,- Òû… òû íå ïîíèìàåøü.   
  
- À ÷òî çäåñü ïîíèìàòü?- âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. Êàê â çàìåäëåííîì äåéñòâèè îíà íàáëþäàëà, êàê ïàëüöû Ðîíà ñæàëèñü â êóëàêè, ùåêè çàëèëèñü êðàñêîé, à ãîëóáûå ãëàçà îïàñíî ñóçèëèñü. Â ãîëîâå Ãåðìèîíû çàçâåíåë êîëîêîëü÷èê, ïðåäóïðåæäàþùèé î íàäâèãàþùåéñÿ ññîðå. Îíà òîæå ñæàëà êóëàêè; îíà áûëà ê ýòîìó ãîòîâà.   
  
- ×òî çäåñü ïîíèìàòü!? – íå âåðÿ ñâîèì óøàì, ïîâòîðèë Ðîí, ïîâûøàÿ ãîëîñ,- Ìîæåò òî, ÷òî ýòî ìîÿ ðàáîòà! È ëþäè ðàññ÷èòûâàþò íà ìåíÿ, åñëè òû íå â êóðñå!   
  
- Êòî, íàïðèìåð?- ÿðîñòíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Ó Ðîíà îòïàëà ÷åëþñòü.   
  
- Ãàððè ðàññ÷èòûâàåò íà ìåíÿ! Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ðàññ÷èòûâàåò íà ìåíÿ! Íî íåò, îíè íå ñ÷èòàþòñÿ, òàê?- ñ ñàðêàçìîì êðè÷àë îí.   
  
- Àõ òàê… çíà÷èò, ÿ òåïåðü íå ñ÷èòàþñü!?   
  
Ðîí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åå, îí ïðîäîëæèë, òÿæåëî äûøà è âñå áîëüøå êðàñíåÿ:   
  
- Äà, ýòî íå ñàìàÿ ñïîêîéíàÿ â ìèðå ðàáîòà, íî íå ìîãó æå ÿ îòïðàâèòüñÿ ê Ìèíèñòðó Ìàãèè ñ çàÿâëåíèåì òèïà «Ïðîñòèòå, ñýð, ÿ áîëüøå íå ìîãó áîðîòüñÿ ñî çëîì! Ãåðìèîíà õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ÿ îñòàëñÿ â Õîãâàðäöå!»- áóêâàëüíî îðàë îí.   
  
Ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà ïîïàëè â òî÷êó. Ãåðìèîíà ñìóòèëàñü; îíà áîëüøå íå ìîãëà ñïîðèòü, è ïî èçìó÷åííîìó, íî áîëåå ðàññëàáëåííîìó âûðàæåíèþ ëèöà Ðîíà áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îí ýòî çíàë. Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïîíÿëà, íàñêîëüêî îíà ýãîèñòè÷íà è ïî-äåòñêè êàïðèçíà – êòî îíà òàêàÿ, ÷òîáû ïðîñèòü Ðîíà îñòàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðäöå? Îí íå áðîñèò ñâîþ ðàáîòó, òîëüêî ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ ñ íåé. Òåïåðü îíà óæå íå çíàëà, ÷òî íàâåëî åå íà òàêóþ íåðåàëüíóþ, èäèîòñêóþ èäåþ. Ãåðìèîíà îùóòèëà ñåáÿ íåâåðîÿòíîé äóðîé.   
  
Ðîí ïîíóðî îïóñòèë ïëå÷è.   
  
- Ñëóøàé,- óñòàëî íà÷àë îí,- ß ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî áûòü Àâðîðîì íå âñåãäà âåñåëî. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, èíîãäà ýòî ïðîñòî ÷åðòîâñêè òÿæåëî. Òû äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ñêîëüêî ðàç ìíå õîòåëîñü ïðîñòî ïîñåëèòüñÿ â êàêîì-ëèáî ìèëîì ìåñòå÷êå âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ãîíÿòüñÿ ïî âñåìó ìèðó, ðèñêóÿ æèçíüþ çà äåñÿòîê äðóãîé ìàããëîâ, êîòîðûå äàæå ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþò î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè âîëøåáíèêîâ. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ñàìèõ âîëøåáíèêàõ, äîáðàÿ ïîëîâèíà êîòîðûõ óâåðåíà, ÷òî Àâðîðû – ýòî ëèøíÿÿ òðàòà âðåìåíè è äåíåã, Âîëüäåìîðò-òî ñãèíóë.- îí òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è ïîñìîòðåë Ãåðìèîíå â ãëàçà.- Íî ó ìåíÿ åñòü îáÿçàòåëüñòâà. ß íåñó îòâåòñòâåííîñòü. ß çíàë, íà ÷òî èäó, ðåøàÿ ñòàòü Àâðîðîì, è òåïåðü ìíå íàäî ðàáîòàòü äàæå ÷åðåç íå õî÷ó.   
  
Îí áûë ïðàâ. È áîëåå òîãî, ýòî áûëè ñëîâà âçðîñëîãî, äàæå ìóäðîãî, ÷åëîâåêà. Ñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî ïîâåëà ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî ïî-äåòñêè, Ãåðìèîíà â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè ïðèãëàäèëà ñâîè ñëåãêà ðàñòðåïàâøèå âî âðåìÿ ïåðåïàëêè âîëîñû, êîãäà ïðîçâó÷àë çâîíîê, ñèãíàëèçèðóþùèé îêîí÷àíèå ëåí÷à. Îíà è íå çíàëà, ÷òî èõ ñïîð ïðîäëèëñÿ òàê äîëãî.   
  
- Ýòî ãëóïî,- ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà îíà,- Òû ñêîðî äîëæåí óéòè, è ÿ áóäó ïî òåáå ñêó÷àòü, íî æèçíü íà ýòîì íå çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ, âåäü òàê?- ýòè ñëîâà íå áûëè óáåäèòåëüíû äàæå äëÿ íåå ñàìîé.   
  
- Äà,- ïðîìû÷àë Ðîí, ïîëüçóÿñü ìîìåíòîì è îáíèìàÿ åå äî òîãî, êàê ñòóäåíòû âåðíóòñÿ ñ ëåí÷à. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáóáíåëà ÷òî-òî î íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê è ðåòèðîâàëàñü â ó÷èòåëüñêóþ óáîðíóþ. Ðîí îñòàëñÿ íåïîäâèæåí è ìîë÷àëèâ, ãëÿäÿ, êàê îíà èñ÷åçàåò çà óãëîì. À ïîòîì, íè ñ òîãî íè ñ ñåãî, îí èçäàë ðàññåðæåííûé êðèê è ñî âñåé äóðè âðåçàë ïî áëèæàéøèì ê íåìó äîñïåõàì. Çâóê óäàðà êóëàêà î ðæàâûé ìåòàëë ðàçíåññÿ ïî êîðèäîðó è óñòðåìèëñÿ âñëåä ó÷èòåëþ ïî ÇÎÒÑ, êîãäà òîò ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë â ñâîé êàáèíåò.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Òû äîâåë åå äî ñëåç?   
  
- Çàòêíèñü,- çëîáíî áîðìîòàë Ðîí Óèçëè, ìå÷àñü òóäà ñþäà ïî ñâîåé ñïàëüíå ïåðåä êàìèíîì, ãäå â çåëåíîì ïëàìåíè ïàðèëà ãîëîâà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. ßçûêè ïëàìåíè ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ëèçàëè ñòåêëà åãî î÷êîâ, çàñòèëàÿ èõ äûìîì.- Ìíå è áåç òâîèõ êîììåíòàðèåâ òîøíî…   
  
- Óãó,- íà÷èíàÿ òåðÿòü òåðïåíèå, ñêàçàë Ãàððè.- Ìîæåì ìû òåïåðü ïîãîâîðèòü î ìîåé ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî âàæíîé, ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñíîé ìèññèè?- ñïðîñèë îí ñ ñàðêàçìîì; åãî ëèöî íà ôîíå îãíÿ êàçàëîñü îñîáåííî áëåäíûì, à ïîä çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè çàëåãëè òåìíûå êðóãè.   
  
Ðîí òîëüêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà.   
  
- Êàêàÿ ê ÷åðòó ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî âàæíàÿ è ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñíàÿ ìèññèÿ? Âû ðàçäóëè èç ìóõè ñëîíà è òîëüêî çðÿ çàñòàâèëè ìåíÿ âîëíîâàòüñÿ… Íó, âû æå ïîÿâèëèñü òàì ïåðâûìè, òàê â ÷åì òåïåðü ïðîáëåìà? Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü êó÷êà äðåâíèõ ñâèòêîâ.   
  
- Âñåãî ëèøü êó÷êà äðåâíèõ ñâèòêîâ!?- âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè.- Òû ñ óìà ñîøåë!? Äà íàì ïîâåçëî, ÷òî Ìèíèñòåðèÿ îáíàðóæèëà, ãäå ñïðÿòàíû ïåðâûå ÷åòûðå, ïîêà ýòîãî íå ñäåëàë êòî-òî äðóãîé… òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òî áûëî áû, ïîïàäè îíè íå â òå ðóêè. È ìû âñå åùå íå çíàåì, ãäå äåëñÿ ïÿòûé ñâèòîê…   
  
- Ãàððè, çàòêíèñü,- ðåçêî îáîðâàë åãî æàðêèé ìîíîëîã Ðîí, îãëÿäûâàÿñü, ñëîâíî îæèäàÿ óâèäåòü êîãî-òî, ïðÿ÷óùåãîñÿ â òåíè.- Ìû æå äîãîâîðèëèñü, íå îáñóæäàòü äåëà… âñëóõ.   
  
- Äà òû ïðîñòî õî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü î ñâîåé ìàëåíüêîé äèëåììå, èìÿ êîòîðîé «Ãåðìèîíà»,- ñóõî îòâåòèë Ãàððè.   
  
- Íó, è ÷òî, ÷òî õî÷ó?- ñäàëñÿ Ðîí.- Áîëüøå-òî ìíå îá ýòîì ïîãîâîðèòü íå ñ êåì…- âäðóã îí óñìåõíóëñÿ, ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáå, êàê áû îí ïðîñèë ñîâåòà â ëþáîâíûõ äåëàõ ó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.   
  
- Äà óæ, áåçîïàñíîñòü ÷åëîâå÷åñòâà – íè÷òî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ëþáîâíûìè ïðîáëåìàìè Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíû,- âäîõíóë Ãàððè.- Ëàäíî, äàâàé, ãîâîðè, ÷òî òâîåé äóøå óãîäíî.   
  
Ðîí ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ, åñëè íå ñ òðèóìôîì, óëûáíóëñÿ åìó, íî áûñòðî âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè.   
  
- Ïðîñòî ïàðó äíåé íàçàä îíà íà÷àëà âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê-òî ñòðàííî – ìû ñ òåõ ïîð ñ íåé îá ýòîì íå ãîâîðèëè – îíà ïëà÷åò è âñå òàêîå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí óéòè â êîíöå ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Íî ÿ, ñêàçàë, ÷òî áóäó íàâåùàòü…   
  
- Òû â êóðñå, ÷òî ýòî íå âñåãäà âîçìîæíî, äà?   
  
- Îíà ýòî òîæå çíàåò. Îíà ÷èòàëà îá Àâðîðàõ.   
  
- Òû îæèäàë îò Ãåðìèîíû ÷åãî-òî äðóãîãî?   
  
- Íó, òàê âîò, ÿ ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî íå ìîãó áðîñèòü ñâîþ ðàáîòó è îñòàòüñÿ íàâñåãäà â Õîãâàðòöå, ÷òîáû ìû æèëè âìåñòå äîëãî è ñ÷àñòëèâî,- êàçàëîñü, Ðîí ãîâîðèë ÷åðåç ñèëó.- Òî åñòü, ìíå æå íàäî äåëàòü ñâîþ ðàáîòó, òàê?   
  
Ãàððè âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäèë çà ëèöîì ñâîåãî äðóãà. Çàìåòèâ ýòî, ðûæåâîëîñûé ó÷èòåëü çàìÿëñÿ:   
  
- ×òî?- íàêîíåö íå âûäåðæàë îí.   
  
- Òû æå õî÷åøü îñòàòüñÿ, òîëüêî ÷åñòíî?   
  
- Íå áóäü òàêèì èäèîòîì…   
  
- Òåáå íðàâèòñÿ ïðåïîäàâàòü,- íå äàë åìó äîãîâîðèòü Ãàððè,- ß æå âèæó.   
  
Ðîí îòâåðíóëñÿ ê îäíîìó èç îêîí ñïàëüíè. Ïàðî÷êà ñòóäåíòîâ ïðàêòèêîâàëèñü â ðàçîðóæåíèè âíèçó íà ëóæàéêå. Îäèí èç íèõ, çàëèâàÿñü ñìåõîì, íå óäåðæàëñÿ íà íîãàõ, êîãäà åãî óäàðèëî îäíî èç ñèëüíûõ ðàçîðóæàþùèõ çàêëèíàíèé.   
  
- Íó è?- ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí, îòðûâàÿ ñâîé âçãëÿä îò îêíà.- ×òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü ìíå ñäåëàòü? Çàáðîñèòü ãåðîè÷åñêèå ïîïûòêè ñïàñåíèÿ ìèðà è ñòàòü ó÷èòåëåì â Õîãâðòöå?- ñàðêàñòè÷íî ñïðîñèë îí. Ãàððè íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ çàäóìàëñÿ.   
  
- Çíàåøü ÷òî, Ðîí?- íàêîíåö òèõî íà÷àë îí.- Ó÷èòü ýòèõ äåòåé çàùèùàòü ñåáÿ… çíàÿ, ÷òî ýòè çíàíèÿ, âîçìîæíî, ñïàñóò èõ æèçíè â áóäóùåì… ýòî íàìíîãî áîëåå ãåðîè÷íî, ìîé äðóã.- Îí ïîñìîòðåë ïî ñòîðîíàì, áóäòî îöåíèâàÿ îêðóæàþùóþ îáñòàíîâêó.- Òû äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, íàñêîëüêî òåáå ïîâåçëî. ß áûë áû ðàä îáëàäàòü òåðïåíèåì, íåîáõîäèìûì äëÿ ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ, íî ó ìåíÿ åãî íåò. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ ðàáîòàþ Àâðîðîì . Ýòî ìîé ñïîñîá, ïîïûòàòüñÿ óëó÷øèòü ìèð. Òâîé ìîæåò áûòü äðóãèì.   
  
Äâà Àâðîðà îáìåíÿëèñü ïîíèìàþùèìè âçãëÿäàìè. Ñëîâà áûëè íå íóæíû. Äâà ëó÷øèõ äðóãà ðåäêî â íèõ íóæäàëèñü.   
  
- À êàê æå òû?- ñåâøèì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë Ðîí, óñòàâèâøèñü â ïîë. Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ.   
  
- ß âïîëíå ìîãó íàéòè äðóãîãî ïàðòíåðà,- çàâåðèë îí åãî.   
  
Ðîí ñíîâà ïðèíÿëñÿ ìåðèòü êîìíàòó øàãàìè, ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû ïåðñïåêòèâà åãî ïðèâëåêàëà, íî ñ äðóãîé îí âñå åùå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî âûáðàòü.- Òû òî÷íî â ýòîì óâåðåí?- íàêîíåö, ñïðîñèë îí, ïðåêðàòèâ ñâîè ìåòàíèÿ.   
  
- Ïðîñòî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ,- îòâåòèë Ãàððè, ñëåãêà âçäîõíóâ.- Õîòÿ ó íàñ áûëè õîðîøèå ñåìü ëåò – ýòî íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì ó äðóãèõ,- íàïîìíèë îí Ðîíó.   
  
Ðîí òîæå âçäîõíóë è îñåë íà îãðîìíóþ êðîâàòü.   
  
- Ñïàñèáî, äðóã,- ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, ãëÿäÿ íà ãîëîâó Ãàððè.   
  
- Íå áëàãîäàðè ìåíÿ, áëàãîäàðè Êðàìïà, êîãäà îí ïîäïèøåò òâîþ îòñòàâêó.   
  
Ðîí òèõîíüêî âûðóãàëñÿ è ïîäñêî÷èë íà íîãè:   
  
- Íàäî ñðî÷íî ïîñëàòü åìó ñîâó! À âûïóñêíîé óæå ÷åðåç ÷àñ!- îí òîðîïëèâî ñõâàòèë êóñîê áóìàãè è ïåðî, ïîòîì îçàäà÷åííî îñìîòðåë êîìíàòó.- Ó ìåíÿ íåò ñîâû, èëè?- áåñïîìîùíî ñïðîñèë îí.   
  
Çåëåíîå ïëàìÿ òàíöåâàëî âîêðóã øèðîêîé ëûáû Ãàððè:   
  
- ×òî ïðàâäà, òî ïðàâäà, Ðîí.   
  
- È ãäå ÿ òåïåðü íàéäó ñîâó!?- ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ãîëîâó Ðîí.   
  
- Ñî-âÿò-íÿ,- ïî ñëîãàì îòâåòèë åìó Ãàððè.   
  
- Òî÷íî? Òû – ãåíèé!- âîñïðÿë äóõîì Ðîí. Îí óæå áûë ïî÷òè çà ïîðîãîì, íî âäðóã ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, ÷óòü íå ñáèâ ïðè ýòîì ñâîå çåðêàëî, êîòîðîå èñïóãàííî âçâèçãíóëî è îòñêî÷èëî â ñòîðîíó.   
  
- Åùå ðàç ñïàñèáî,- èñêðåííå ñêàçàë ðûæåâîëîñûé ïðîôåññîð.- Çàõîäè êàê-íèáóäü â ãîñòè, î.ê? Êîãäà ñìîæåøü.   
  
Ãàððè ñ íåêîòîðîé ãðóñòüþ óëûáíóëñÿ:   
  
- Êîíå÷íî, çàéäó,- ïîîáåùàë îí.   
  
Ðîí, óëûáàÿñü, êèâíóë è âûëåòåë çà äâåðü.   
  
- Íå çàáóäü è ñ Äàìáëüäîðîì ïîãîâîðèòü,- çàêðè÷àë Ãàððè åìó âñëåä. Ðîí ïðîêðè÷àë îòâåòíîå «Ñïàñèáî», è ñêîðî åãî øàãîâ óæå íå áûëî ñëûøíî. Ãîëîâà Ãàððè âñå åùå ñ çàäóì÷èâûì âèäîì ïàðèëà â êàìèíå.   
  
- Íó ÷òî, òû òàê è áóäåøü òóò âåñü äåíü çàâèñàòü?- íåäîâîëüíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëîñü çåðêàëî Ðîíà.   
  
Áðîñèâ çëîáíûé âçãëÿä íà ãëóïóþ ñòåêëÿøêó, Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è èñ÷åç ñ ëåãêèì õëîïêîì.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà âìåñòå ñî âñåìè îñòàëüíûìè ó÷èòåëÿìè çà Ãëàâíûì Ñòîëîì, êîãäà âûïóñêíîé êëàññ îäíîé êîëîííîé çàøåë â Áîëüøîé Çàë. Îíà ìîðãíóëà îò çàñâåðêàâøèõ ÿðêèõ âñïûøåê – ðîäèòåëè, òåòè, äÿäè, äåäóøêè, áàáóøêè è âñå îñòàëüíûå ðîäñòâåííèêè áåç ïåðåðûâà äåëàëè ñíèìêè, âîñõèùåííî îõàëè è àõàëè, ïåðåøåïòûâàëèñü ìåæäó ñîáîé, âñòðå÷àÿ ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáàþùèåñÿ ñòóäåíòîâ. Îíè âûñòðîèëèñü ïåðåä ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì, íå ñïåøà ðàçäåëÿòüñÿ ïî ñâîèì ôàêóëüòåòàì. Ñåãîäíÿ äëÿ âûïóñêíèêîâ èñ÷åçëè âñå ôàêóëüòåòñêèå ðàçíîãëàñèÿ, ññîðû è êîíêóðåíöèÿ. Ñåãîäíÿ îíè âñå âìåñòå çàêàí÷èâàëè øêîëó.   
  
Êîãäà âñïûøêè, êîòîðûå ïî ñâîåé ÿðêîñòè ïîõîäèëè íà ìîëíèþ íà çàòÿíóòîì òó÷àìè çàêîëäîâàííîì ïîòîëêå, ïîãàñëè, Àëüáóñ Äàìáëüäîð âåëè÷àâî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà. Îí òåðïåëèâî äîæäàëñÿ, ïîêà çàòèõ ôîòîàïïàðàò îäíîãî èç ðîäèòåëåé-ìàããëîâ, ñìàòûâàþùèé ïëåíêó. Âñå âçãëÿäû óñòàâèëèñü íà ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî ìóæ÷èíó, êîòîðûé ãóñòî ïîêðàñíåë è ïîïûòàëñÿ çàãëóøèòü êàæóùèéñÿ íåâåðîÿòíî ãðîìêèì çâóê ðóêàìè.   
  
- Âîò è çàêîí÷èëñÿ åùå îäèí ãîä,- êàê òîëüêî çàêîí÷èëîñü ãóäåíèå, íà÷àë Äàìáëüäîð. Íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë òèõî, ãîëîñ åãî ðàçíîñèëñÿ ïî âñåìó Çàëó, äîñòèãàÿ ñëóõà âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ.- È ìû âñå çäåñü ñîáðàëèñü, ÷òîáû ïðîâîäèòü íîâîå ïîêîëåíèå êîëäóíîâ è âîëøåáíèö â íàñòîÿùóþ æèçíü.   
  
Ýòà ðå÷ü áûë äî áîëè çíàêîìà âñåì ó÷èòåëÿì, èç ãîäà â ãîä â íåé áûëè òîëüêî íåçíà÷èòåëüíûå èçìåíåíèÿ, íî òðóäíî áûëî ïðèäóìàòü ÷òî-òî íîâîå êàñàòåëüíî îáðàùåíèÿ ê âûïóñêíèêàì. Èñêîñà âçãëÿíóâ íà äðóãîé êîíåö ñòîëà, Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî îáû÷íîå ìåñòî Ðîíà ïóñòîâàëî. Â ñåðäöå ÷òî-òî áîëüíî êîëüíóëî, êîãäà ñòðàøíàÿ ìûñëü ïðèøëà åé â ãîëîâó – ÷òî, åñëè îí óæå îñòàâèë Õîãâàðòñ? Íî ýòî æå íå ìîãëî áûòü ïðàâäîé - âûïóñêíîé ïðîõîäèë çà íåäåëþ äî îêîí÷àòåëüíûõ ýêçàìåíîâ îñòàëüíîé ÷àñòè ó÷åíèêîâ. Ðîí íå ìîã óéòè, ïîêà åãî êëàññ íå ñäàë ýêçàìåíîâ, âåäü òàê? È íå ïîïðîùàâøèñü? Ãåðìèîíà ñ íàäåæäîé âçãëÿíóëà âïðàâî îò ñåáÿ, íî ñòóë, ñòîÿùèé òàì, òîæå áûë ïóñò. Íàõìóðèâ áðîâè, Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå ñíîâà ïåðåêëþ÷èëàñü íà ðå÷ü äèðåêòîðà.   
  
- Ýòîò ãîä áûë îñîáåííî ñëîæíûì,- ñëåãêà óëûáíóâøèñü, ãîâîðèë òîò.- Íî, íå ñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, ñòîÿùèå ñåé÷àñ ïåðåä íàìè ñòóäåíòû è âñÿ îñòàëüíàÿ øêîëà ïîêàçàëè íåîáû÷àéíóþ ðåøèòåëüíîñòü, ïîñëóøàíèå è, ÷òî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, çðåëîñòü. È çà ýòî ÿ èì áëàãîäàðåí.   
  
Âçðûâ àïëîäèñìåíòîâ íàïîëíèë Áîëüøîé Çàë. Íåñêîëüêî ñòóäåíòîâ äàæå ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåëè.   
  
- Ïî òðàäèöèè â ýòîì ìåñòå ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü ïàðî÷êó ìóäðûõ íàïóòñòâåííûõ ñëîâ. Íî ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòèì ðåáÿòàì, êàê è òåì, ÷òî ÿ âûïóñêàë â ýòî æå âðåìÿ ñåìü ëåò íàçàä,- Äàìáëüäîð êîðîòêî âçãëÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó,- â íèõ íå íóæäàþòñÿ. Ýòè ñòóäåíòû – îäíè èç ëó÷øèõ, äèðåêòîðîì êîòîðûõ ÿ èìåë ÷åñòü áûòü. Îíè áóäóò äîñòîéíûìè ÷ëåíàìè êîëäîâñêîãî ñîîáùåñòâà.   
  
Êîãäà âíîâü íà÷àâøèåñÿ àïëîäèñìåíòû ñòèõëè, Äàìáëüäîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñåìèêëàññíèêàì. Êàçàëîñü, åãî âçãëÿä çàäåðæàëñÿ íà êàæäîì èç íèõ ïî îòäåëüíîñòè.   
  
- Ïîýòîìó âîò, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó âàì âñåì ñåãîäíÿ ñêàçàòü – ìíå ñîîáùèëè, ÷òî â Äåïàðòàìåíòå ïî Ìàãè÷åñêîé Áåçîïàñíîñòè è Çàùèòå ïîÿâèëèñü âàêàíòíûå ìåñòà, è ÷òî ìèñòåð Ìàéåðñ – ãëàâà Äåïàðòàìåíòà, æäåò âàøèõ ðåçþìå.- Äàìáëüäîð ñâåðêíóë ãëàçàìè, êîãäà ìíîãèå ðàäîñòíî çàñìåÿëèñü, è Çàë â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç çààïëîäèðîâàë.   
  
- Íî äîñòàòî÷íî ðå÷åé,- äèðåêòîð ðàñêèíóë ðóêè â ñòîðîíû,- Bon appetite!   
  
Ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí (â áîëüøèíñòâå ñâîåì îò ðîäñòâåííèêîâ-ìàããëîâ) ïîñëûøàëèñü âîçãëàñû óäèâëåíèÿ, êîãäà íà òàðåëêàõ ïîÿâèëèñü ðàçíîîáðàçíûå àïïåòèòíî âûãëÿäÿùèå áëþäà. Ñòóäåíòû ïîñïåøèëè ê ñâîèì ñòîëàì, ãäå èõ îæèäàëè èõ ðîäíûå. Çàë íàïîëíèëñÿ âåñåëîé áîëòîâíåé: ðîäèòåëè, êòî âûðàæàë ñâîå âîñõèùåíèå øêîëîé, êòî ïîïðàâëÿë ñâîèì ÷àäàì ñïîëçøèå íà áîê øëÿïû, êòî îòðÿõèâàë íåñóùåñòâóþùèå ïûëèíêè ñ ÷åðíûõ ìàíòèé âûïóñêíèêîâ, à êòî ïðîñòî ãîðäî óëûáàëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ, êàê èõ îòïðûñêè ñàìîçàáâåííî åäÿò. Ãåðìèîíà îòîðâàëà âçãëÿä îò ýòîé ñ÷àñòëèâîé êàðòèíû è óñòàâèëàñü íà ñâîå îäèíîêîå ïþðå, êîòîðîå â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü óñòàâèëîñü íà íåå.   
  
Â òå÷åíèå âñåãî ïèðà Ãåðìèîíà íàïðàñíî áðîñàëà âçãëÿäû íà ïóñòîé ñòóë Ðîíà – îí íå ïîÿâèëñÿ íè âî âðåìÿ ïåðâîãî áëþäà, íè âî âðåìÿ âòîðîãî è äàæå ïðîïóñòèë äåñåðò. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà ðåøèëà ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ ôàêòîì, ÷òî îí ëèáî óæå ïîêèíóë çàìîê, ëèáî áîëåí íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî íå ñìîã ïðèäòè íà ïðàçäíèê. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê âñå òàðåëêè èñ÷åçëè ñî ñòîëîâ, îíà ïî÷òè óæå ðåøèëàñü ïîêèíóòü Çàë è îòïðàâèòüñÿ íà åãî ïîèñêè. Ïîäóìàâ åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü, îíà ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ýòî áûëî áû ñëèøêîì, è îñòàëàñü íà ñâîåì ìåñòå. Âñå óäîâëåòâîðåííî âçäîõíóëè, êîãäà ïðàçäíè÷íûé îáåä çàâåðøèëñÿ. Íåêîòîðûå ó÷åíèêè íåòåðïåëèâî çàåðçàëè. Êîãäà Äàìáëüäîð è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âñòàëè, ãîòîâûå ê ðàçäà÷å äèïëîìîâ è íàãðàä, ó÷åíèêè ìëàäøèõ êëàññîâ çàøëè è ñòîëïèëèñü ó äâåðåé â Áîëüøîé Çàë, òèõîíüêî ïåðåøåïòûâàÿñü. Èì íå ðàçðåøàëîñü ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íà ïèðó, íî öåðåìîíèÿ íàãðàæäåíèÿ òðàäèöèîííî ïðîõîäèëà íà ãëàçàõ ó âñåé øêîëû. Ó ñ÷àñòëèâ÷èêîâ-ñåìèêóðñíèêîâ â ýòó ïîñëåäíþþ íåäåëþ áûëî äâà ïèðà – ïîñëå Âûïóñêíîãî áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ ñëîíÿëèñü ïî øêîëå, íàñìåõàÿñü íàä âñå åùå ñäàþùèìè ýêçàìåíû ìëàäøèìè ñòóäåíòàìè, à ïàðîé äíåé ïîçæå ïðîõîäèë Ïðîùàëüíûé óæèí, êîòîðîãî æäàëè ñ íàèáîëüøèì íåòåðïåíèåì è âîæäåëåíèåì.   
  
- ßêîá Àëáåðòà,- íà÷àëà çà÷èòûâàòü èìåíà ñ äëèííîãî ïåðãàìåíòà Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. ßêîá, øèðîêî óëûáàÿñü, ïîñïåøèë ê ïðîôåññîðñêîìó ñòîëó, ïðèíÿòü ñâîé äèïëîì èç ðóê Äàìáëüäîðà, è, ïîáåäîíîñíî ïîäíÿâ åãî íàä ãîëîâîé, âåðíóëñÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî.   
  
- Ìàêñèìèëèàí Áðåéäè.- Ýêñöåíòðè÷íûé êàïèòàí Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé Êâèääè÷íîé êîìàíäû, êîòîðûé ïîñëåäíèå ïàðó íåäåëü õîäèë, êàê â âîäó îïóùåííûé, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ðåéâåíêëîâöû âûèãðàëè Êóáîê øêîëû ïî Êâèääè÷ó, òåïåðü âûãëÿäåë íàìíîãî áîëåå ñ÷àñòëèâûì, ïîëó÷àÿ ñâîé äèïëîì. Ïðîôåññîð Îëèâåð Âóä îäîáðèòåëüíî êèâíóë â åãî ñòîðîíó.   
  
Â òå÷åíèå âñåé öåðåìîíèè âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû áûë ïðèêîâàí ê äâåðÿì Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, èçðåäêà îíà õëîïàëà âìåñòå ñî âñåìè, âïðî÷åì ñàìà ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àÿ. Íàçûâàåìûå èìåíà â îäíî óõî âõîäèëè, èç äðóãîãî âûõîäèëè. Îíà î÷íóëàñü òîëüêî, êîãäà Ïðîôåññîð Ñèíèñòðà ñëåãêà ïèõíóëà åå, ïðîøèïåâ, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà âðó÷èòü íàãðàäó ïî Àðèôìàíòèêå. Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà, êîðîòêî ïîõâàëèëà ñòàðàíèÿ ñâîèõ ó÷åíèêîâ è îòäàëà íàãðàäó íåâåðîÿòíî äîâîëüíîé Èîàííå Ñîìåðñåò. Ñåâ íà ìåñòî, Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó – ñëåäóþùåé íà î÷åðåäè äîëæíà áûòü íàãðàäà ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë. Îíà îáåðíóëàñü, íî Ðîíà âñå åùå íå áûëî. Äàìáëüäîð, îäíàêî, íå ïîäàë âèäó è ïðîäîëæèë öåðåìîíèþ, ñàì âðó÷èâ ýòó íàãðàäó.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîíóðî ïîäïåðëà ùåêó ðóêîé è óñòàâèëàñü â íèêóäà. Îíà íå ñëûøàëà ðàäîñòíûõ àïëîäèñìåíòîâ, êîãäà Äàìáëüäîð, åùå ðàç ïîçäðàâèâ ó÷åíèêîâ, çàâåðøèë öåðåìîíèþ. Âðåìÿ ñëîâíî çàìåäëèëî õîä, êîãäà âûïóñêíèêè ïîâñêàêèâàëè ñî ñâîèõ ìåñò, è èõ ÷åðíûå øëÿïû âçìåòíóëèñü ââåðõ. ×åðíîå îáëàêî, ïîäíÿâøèñü ê çàêîëäîâàííîìó ïîòîëêó, áóäòî çàâèñëî òàì íà êàêóþ-òî äîëþ ñåêóíäû. Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëà âçãëÿä íà âûïóñêíèêîâ è ïðåäñòàâèëà ñðåäè íèõ ñåáÿ, Ðîíà è Ãàððè. Îíè îñòàâèëè åå âñêîðå ïîñëå âûïóñêíîãî, à òåïåðü, ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî áåñöåííûõ íåäåëü, Ãàððè âíîâü ïîêèíóë åå, è Ðîí î÷åíü ñêîðî ïîñëåäóåò çà íèì.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà, è âñå âîêðóã âíîâü ñòàëî íîðìàëüíûì, øëÿïû ïîïàäàëè íà ñâîèõ âëàäåëüöåâ, êîòîðûå òåïåðü îáíèìàëèñü, îáìåíèâàëèñü ïîçäðàâëåíèÿìè è áåççàáîòíî ñìåÿëèñü. Èõ ðîäñòâåííèêè ïîäíÿëèñü è ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê äâèãàþùåéñÿ ê âûõîäó òîëïå. Ãåðìèîíà òîæå ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè ñ íàìåðåíèåì ïîêèíóòü Çàë è ìèðíî îïëàêàòü ñâîþ ñóäüáó.   
  
È òóò â ÷åðíîì ïîòîêå îíà êðàåì ãëàçà çàìåòèëà êðàñíóþ âñïûøêó. Ñåêóíäíîå ÷óâñòâî îáëåã÷åíèÿ òóò æå îìðà÷èëî ñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî äàæå, åñëè Ðîí è íå óøåë ñåé÷àñ, òî ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ î÷åíü ñêîðî. Ãåðìèîíà ñ óäèâëåíèåì ñìîòðåëà, êàê Ðîí ïðîáèðàëñÿ ÷åðåç òîëïó ñòóäåíòîâ è ðîäèòåëåé è ïðè ýòîì ÷òî-òî åé êðè÷àë. Îíà íåäîóìåííî íàõìóðèëà áðîâè è âûøëà èç-çà ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà.   
  
- ×òî?- ïîïûòàëàñü îíà ïåðåêðè÷àòü ãóë ãîëîñîâ.   
  
Ðîí îïÿòü ÷òî-òî çàîðàë, íî åãî ñëîâà óòîíóëè â íåïðåðûâíîì øóìå. Ýòî íà÷èíàëî ðàçäðàæàòü. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïðîðâàòüñÿ ê Ðîíó ÷åðåç áåñêîíå÷íûé ïîòîê ñòóäåíòîâ, ðîäèòåëåé, áàáóøåê è äåäóøåê, òåòü è äÿäåé è ïðî÷èõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ. Îíà îòñêî÷èëà íàçàä, êîãäà Ðîí âûëåòåë ïðÿìî íà íåå, âðåçàâøèñü ïðè ýòîì â íåñêîëüêèõ ëþäåé. Ïðè åå âèäå øèðî÷àéøàÿ óëûáêà îçàðèëà åãî ëèöî, åãî ãîëóáûå ãëàçà âîñòîðæåííî ñèÿëè.   
  
- ß îñòàþñü!- êðèêíóë îí, ñõâàòèâ Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêè. Îíà çàñòûëà íà ìåñòå è óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, åå ñåðäöå ãîòîâî áûëî âûñêî÷èòü îò íàïîëíèâøåé åãî íàäåæäû.   
  
- Òû îñòàåøüñÿ?- âñå åùå íå âåðÿ â ñâîå ñ÷àñòüå, çàêðè÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî òðÿñóùèìñÿ ãîëîñîì. Îíè îáà èãíîðèðîâàëè òî è äåëî òîëêàþùèõ èõ ëþäåé.   
  
Âîñòîðæåííûé êèâîê Ðîíà âûçâàë â íåé ÷óâñòâî èññòóïëåíèÿ. Â ãîëîâå ïðîì÷àëàñü ñîòíÿ íåïðîøåíûõ âîïðîñîâ: Êàê? Ïî÷åìó? À êàê æå åãî ðàáîòà? È Ãàððè? Íî åå ëþáîïûòñòâî çàòìèëî àáñîëþòíîå ñ÷àñòüå, è îíà, ðàäîñòíî âñêðèêíóâ, êèíóëàñü Ðîíó íà øåþ. Îò åå êðåïêèõ îáúÿòèé Ðîí çàäîõíóëñÿ è ïîñïåøíî âûñâîáîäèëñÿ èç åå ðóê, ïûòàÿñü îòäûøàòüñÿ, ïðè ýòîì âñå åùå óëûáàÿñü.   
  
- Íî… Ðîí… Ãàððè… ÷òî…- çàïèíàÿñü, ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà è íåîæèäàííî ñõâàòèëà Ðîíà è ïðèæàëàñü ê åãî ãóáàì, â êðåïêîì ïîöåëóå. Ñîâåðøåííî íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà òîò ôàêò, ÷òî íàõîäÿòñÿ ïîñðåäè òîëïû ñòóäåíòîâ, ðîäèòåëåé è, ÷òî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, ñâîèõ êîëëåã, îíè êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ïðîäîëæàëè öåëîâàòüñÿ. Èõ ïðåðâàëè ãðîìêèé ñâèñò, âîçãëàñû è êðèêè ñî ñòîðîíû ñòóäåíòîâ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñïåøíî îòñêî÷èëà â ñòîðîíó è ãóñòî ïîêðàñíåëà.   
  
- Âàó! Íó âû äàåòå, Ïðîô!- â îäèí ãîëîñ êðèêíóëè Ðîäæåð Ðåéìîí è Ïîë Óàéò è òóò æå èñ÷åçëè â òîëïå, ïðè âèäå ãðîçíîãî âçãëÿäà, êîòîðûì èõ íàãðàäèëà âñå åùå êðàñíàÿ Ãåðìèîíà.   
  
Ñòîÿ çà Ãëàâíûì Ñòîëîì, çà âñåì ýòèì íàáëþäàëè Äàìáëüäîð è Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.   
  
- Î… î ìîé Áîã,- ïðîêàøëÿâøèñü, âûãîâîðèëà çàìåñòèòåëü äèðåêòîðà.   
  
Ãëàçà Àëüáóñà Äàìáëüäîðà ñâåðêíóëè.   
  
- Íî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ!- çàïûõàâøèñü, âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, øåäøàÿ çà ðóêó ñ Ðîíîì Óèçëè ïî îäíîìó èç Õîãâàðòñêèõ êîðèäîðîâ. Çà èõ ñïèíàìè âñå åùå áûëè ñëûøíû çâóêè âå÷åðèíêè, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îôèöèàëüíàÿ öåðåìîíèÿ çàêîí÷èëàñü óæå ïî÷òè äâà ÷àñà íàçàä. Ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðèøëîñü âûñòàâèòü çàäåðæàâøèõñÿ ñòóäåíòîâ èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, ÷òîáû äîìîâûå ýëüôû ìîãëè ïðèñòóïèòü ê åãî óáîðêå. Íî ýòî âîâñå íå îçíà÷àëî îêîí÷àíèÿ ïðàçäíèêà, êîòîðûé ïðîñòî ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ â äðóãèå ÷àñòè çàìêà. Âåñåëüå ïðîäîëæàëîñü çà ïîëóîòêðûòûìè äâåðüìè ïóñòûõ êàáèíåòîâ. Òî è äåëî ðàçäàâàëèñü âçðûâû ôåéåðâåðêîâ, ñîïðîâîæäàåìûå ðàäîñòíûìè âîçãëàñàìè è ñìåõîì.   
  
- Îíè ïðîñòî… îòïóñòèëè òåáÿ? Ïðîñòî òàê?- óäèâëåííî ïðîäîëæàëà Ãåðìèîíà. ×óâñòâî ýéôîðèè, íàïîëíèâøåå åå, âñå æå íå ìåøàëî åå ëþáîïûòñòâó.   
  
- Ïðîñòî òàê!- ñ÷àñòëèâî îòâåòèë Ðîí.- Çíàåøü, áîëüøèíñòâî ïàðíåé íå çàäåðæèâàþòñÿ òàì è ïÿòè ëåò, à ñåìü – ýòî óæå íà ðåêîðä òÿíåò. Ôðýíêè Ôýëëîí óæå ÷åðåç ãîä óâîëèëñÿ è íàøåë ñåáå ñïîêîéíóþ, óäîáíóþ ðàáîòó â Äåïàðòàìåíòå ïî Ñâÿçÿì ñ Ìàããëàìè. Òàê ÷òî â ýòîì íåò íè÷åãî íîâîãî.   
  
- Íî Ãàððè…- Ãåðìèîíà îáîðâàëà ñåáÿ íà ïîëóñëîâå, íå æåëàÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü èñïîðòèòü. Â ãîëîâå âîçíèê îáðàç õëîïàþùåãî ñåáÿ ïî ëáó Ðîíà, âîñêëèöàþùåãî «Àõ äà, Ãàððè!» è ñïåøàùåãî çàáðàòü ñâîå çàÿâëåíèå îá îòñòàâêå. Ãåðìèîíà âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé, íàïîìíèâ ñåáå, ÷òî îáû÷íî âîîáðàæåíèå ðàçûãðûâàåòñÿ, êàê ðåçóëüòàò ãîëîâîêðóæåíèÿ.   
  
- Ãàððè ñêàçàë, ÷òî íàéäåò íîâîãî ïàðòíåðà,- ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ðîí, ñòàðàÿñü âûãëÿäåòü êàê ìîæíî áîëåå áåççàáîòíî. Íî ÷òî-òî â åãî ãëàçàõ ãîâîðèëî, ÷òî îí áóäåò ñêó÷àòü ïî ñâîåìó ëó÷øåìó äðóãó è ïàðòíåðó. Ãåðìèîíà îáîäðèòåëüíî ñæàëà åãî ðóêó è óëûáíóëàñü, êîãäà îíè çàâåðíóëè çà óãîë è âîøëè â ó÷èòåëüñêóþ. Íå ñïåøà, îíè íà÷àëè ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå ê ïðîôåññîðñêèì ñïàëüíÿì.   
  
Óëûáíóâøèñü åé â îòâåò, Ðîí íàõìóðèë ëîá è çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ:   
  
- Íî, êòî áû ýòî ìîã…   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëàñü, êîãäà åå îñåíèëî:   
  
- … Î.   
  
- ×òî?   
  
- Îí áû íå…- Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü â íèêóäà.   
  
- Òû î ÷åì…?   
  
- Îíà áû íå…   
  
- Çåìëÿ âûçûâàåò Ãåðìèîíó!- ïîìàõàë Ðîí ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé ïåðåä åå ëèöîì.- Òû íå ïîäåëèøüñÿ ñâîèì îòêðûòèåì?   
  
- Íàäåþñü, îíà åùå íå óåõàëà,- ïîêóñûâàÿ íèæíþþ ãóáó, ïðîäîëæàëà ñâîè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíà.- ß ñêîðî âåðíóñü.- âäðóã ñêàçàëà îíà Ðîíó è, ÷ìîêíóâ åãî â ùå÷êó, ðâàíóëàñü âíèç ïî êîðèäîðó. Îíà çàëåòåëà çà óãîë è îñòàíîâèëàñü ó çíàêîìîé äâåðè. Þíàÿ âîëøåáíèöà òîëêíóëà äâåðü è îáíàðóæèëà õîçÿéêó êîìíàòû, ðîþùåéñÿ â øêàôó è îòïðàâëÿþùåé ðàçíîîáðàçíûå âåùè â áëèçëåæàùèé ÷åìîäàí.   
  
- Òû óõîäèøü,- â èçóìëåíèè ïðîãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà.   
  
Äèàíà Äðàãî ïîäïðûãíóëà íà ìåñòå è âñêèíóëà ïàëî÷êó. Óçíàâ â íåïðîøåíîì ãîñòå Ãåðìèîíó, îíà íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèëàñü è ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü.   
  
- Ïîòòåð ñäåëàë ìíå ïðåäëîæåíèå, îò êîòîðîãî ÿ íå ñìîãëà îòêàçàòüñÿ,- ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè, îòâåòèëà îíà, âñå åùå êîïîøàñü â ÿùèêàõ.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü óëûáêè:   
  
- Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïðîñòî óéòè? Âîò òàê? Äî îêîí÷àíèÿ ýêçàìåíîâ?   
  
- Ëèáî ñåé÷àñ, ëèáî íèêîãäà,- îòâåòèëà Äèàíà íåìíîãî ãëóõèì ãîëîñîì, òàê êàê â äàííûé ìîìåíò åå ãîëîâà ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ íàõîäèëàñü â îäíîì èç ÿùèêîâ, ÷òî-òî òàì âûèñêèâàÿ.- Àãà,- âîñòîðæåííî âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, èçâëåêàÿ îòòóäà Ñíèêîñêîï, êîòîðûé óæå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó, ñîâåðøèâ ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíûé ïèðóýò â âîçäóõå, ïðèçåìëèëñÿ â ÷åìîäàíå, à Äèàíà ñíîâà íûðíóëà â øêàô.   
  
- À êàê æå…?- íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà.   
  
- ß îáî âñåì äîãîâîðèëàñü ñ Äàìáëüäîðîì.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé:   
  
- È âñå æå ïî÷åìó? ß äóìàëà, òû ëþáèøü ïðåïîäàâàòü…   
  
- Ëþáëþ,- ïðîñòî îòâåòèëà Äèàíà.- Íî ÿ ðåøèëà, ÷òî ïîðà ìåíÿòü ìåñòî îáèòàíèÿ. ß íà÷àëà ñêó÷àòü â ýòîì áîëüøîì, ñòàðîì çàìêå îò áåçäåëüÿ. ß õî÷ó íåìíîãî îæèâèòüñÿ,- ñêàçàëà îíà è òóò æå íåìíîãî ïîñåðüåçíåëà,- ß õî÷ó èñïðàâèòü îøèáêè, ñîâåðøåííûå ìîèì îòöîì.- òâåðäî ñêàçàëà îíà, â åå ãëàçàõ ïðîìåëüêíóëà íåïîíÿòíàÿ ýìîöèÿ.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü Ïðîôåññîðó ïî Çåëüÿì è øàãíóëà íàçàä ê âûõîäó:   
  
- Ïåðåäàâàé Ãàððè ïðèâåò. È óäà÷è òåáå.   
  
Äèàíà åùå ðàç ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ëèöî ñâîåé êîëëåãè, ñëîâíî ïûòàÿñü îïðåäåëèòü, íàñêîëüêî èñêðåííè åå ñëîâà.   
  
- Ñïàñèáî, Ãðåéíäæåð,- êîðîòêî îòâåòèëà îíà è âåðíóëàñü ê îñìîòðó ñâîåãî øêàôà íà ïðåäìåò çàáûòûõ âåùåé. Ãåðìèîíà îïÿòü óëûáíóëàñü è òèõî çàêðûëà çà ñîáîé äâåðü.   
  
Ðîí ñ íåäîóìåâàþùèì âèäîì ïîäæèäàë åå, îïåðøèñü ñïèíîé íà äâåðü åå ñïàëüíè. Îí áûëî îòêðûë ðîò, óâèäåâ ïðèáëèæàþùóþñÿ Ãåðìèîíó, íî òà ïðåðâàëà âñå åãî âîïðîñû, ïîëîæèâ ëàäîíè åìó íà ãðóäü è ïîöåëîâàâ åãî. Ðîí ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïîä÷èíèëñÿ åå ïîðûâó è îáâèë ðóêàìè åå òàëèþ. Çàòåì êàê-òî íåîæèäàííî ïîöåëóé èç íåâèííîãî ïåðåðîñ â ñòðàñòíûé, êîãäà Ðîí íåòåðïåëèâî óñèëèë ïîöåëóé; êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè ïðîñêàêèâàëè ýëåêòðè÷åñêèå ðàçðÿäû. Ùåêè Ãåðìèîíû çàãîðåëè, êîãäà îíà âäðóã îêàçàëàñü ñïèíîé ïðèæàòîé Ðîíîì ê äâåðè ñâîåé ñïàëüíè. Ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü, âîëíóþùåå ÷óâñòâî íà÷àëî ðàçëèâàòüñÿ ïî âåíàì. Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå îòîðâàëàñü îò Ðîíà, ëîâÿ ðòîì âîçäóõ. Åãî ðûæèå âîëîñû áûëè âçúåðîøåíû, è îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî â ýòîì áûëà âèíà åå ïàëüöåâ, çàïóòàâøèõñÿ â ìÿãêèõ ïðÿäÿõ.   
  
- ×òî?- òÿæåëî äûøà, ñïðîñèë Ðîí.- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå?   
  
- Òû ñäåëàë ýòî ðàäè ìåíÿ èëè ðàäè ñåáÿ?- ñëåãêà õìóðÿñü, ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà.- ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû áûë íåñ÷àñòëèâ, òàê êàê îñòàëñÿ çäåñü èç-çà ìåíÿ.   
  
Ðîí óëûáíóëñÿ è ëåãîíüêî ïîöåëîâàë åå ùåêó, à ïîòîì îñòàâèë äîðîæêó ïîöåëóåâ íà åå øåå.   
  
- ß óâîëèëñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå çàõîòåëîñü,- ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, çàòåì ñíîâà ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó,- Òû – ïðîñòî ïðèÿòíîå ïðèëîæåíèå,- ïîäìèãíóë îí åé.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ÿâíî äîâîëüíà òàêèì îòâåòîì. Ðîí ñíîâà ñêëîíèëñÿ ê íåé è ïðîäîëæèë ïîöåëóè. Åãî ãóáû ñëîâíî ãîðåëè, è Ãåðìèîíà îùóòèëà íà÷èíàþùåå âîçíèêàòü ìåæäó íèìè íàïðÿæåíèå. Ðîí, âèäèìî, ýòî òîæå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî òóò æå, êàê èñòèííûé äæåíòëüìåí, îòñòðàíèëñÿ. Ó íåãî áûë âèä çàñòåí÷èâîãî ïîäðîñòêà, íàñòîëüêî çíàêîìîãî Ãåðìèîíå ñî øêîëüíûõ ëåò.   
  
- Òû,- àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ïðîãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñëîâíî åå òåëî ïðèíÿëî êîíòðîëü íàä åå ðàçóìîì.- Òû íå õîòåë áû çàéòè?- áûñòðî ñïðîñèëà îíà, çàëèâàÿñü êðàñêîé.   
  
Ðîí êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ñìîòðåë íà íåå, íå âåðÿ ñâîèì óøàì (êîòîðûå òåïåðü ñëåãêà ïîðîçîâåëè).   
  
- Òû óâåðåíà?- ñåâøèì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë îí.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, áåññîçíàòåëüíî ïîêóñûâàÿ ãóáû. Ðîí âñìîòðåëñÿ â åå ãëàçà, óáèðàÿ âûáèâøèéñÿ ëîêîí åé çà óõî. Ìåäëåííî åãî ãóáû ðàñïëûëèñü â äîâîëüíîé óëûáêå, è îí ñêëîíèëñÿ äëÿ ìÿãêîãî, íåòîðîïëèâîãî, òîìíîãî ïîöåëóÿ, êîòîðûé ÿâíî îçíà÷àë äà. Ãåðìèîíà íàùóïàëà äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó, îòòîëêíóëà íîãîé äâåðü è ñòóïèëà â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, îáíèìàÿ Ðîíà çà øåþ. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åãî ñåðäöå áåøåíî çàêîëîòèëîñü, êîãäà åãî ãðóäü âñå áûñòðåå è áûñòðåå çàäâèãàëàñü ðÿäîì ñ åå ãðóäüþ. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè óëûáíóëàñü, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî Ðîí âîëíóåòñÿ íå ìåíüøå åå. Áûñòðåíüêî ïîöåëîâàâ åãî, îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó ÷åðåç åãî ïëå÷î è çàêðûëà äâåðü.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
- Íó ÷òî, ïàëî÷êè íàãîëî?- ðåøèëñÿ õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì ïðåäëîæèòü Ðîí. Äâîå äðóãèõ ìîë÷à êèâíóëè. Î÷åíü ìåäëåííî òðîå ñòóäåíòîâ äîñòàëè ñâîè ïàëî÷êè è ðåøèòåëüíî äâèíóëèñü âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå. Â òåìíîòå Ðîí âäðóã âçÿë Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêó. Ðóêè òðÿñëèñü ó îáîèõ.   
  
Çàòåì âäðóã òåìíîòó ïðîðâàë ëó÷ ñâåòà, è ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèé Ðîí ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. Âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëîñü, êîãäà îí ìåäëåííî êîñíóëñÿ åå ãóá ñâîèìè è ïðîøåïòàë «ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ» åé íà óõî. Ãàððè êóäà-òî ïðîïàë. Ãåðìèîíà ðàñòåðÿííî ñäåëàëà øàã íàçàä, è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî îíè áûëè âîâñå íå â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, à â íåáîëüøîé êîìíàòå, â êîòîðîé ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè ëåò ñòî íèêòî íå áûâàë. Òåìíàÿ êîìíàòà áûëà áóêâàëüíî çàòÿíóòà ïàóòèíîé, êîòîðàÿ òàê ïëîòíî îïóòûâàëà åäèíñòâåííîå îêíî, ÷òî â ïîìåùåíèå ïðîáèâàëñÿ òîëüêî îäèí òîíþñåíüêèé ëó÷èê ñâåòà. Ãåðìèîíà øàãíóëà âïåðåä è óäèâëåííî àõíóëà – òåïåðü îíà áûëà ó÷àñòíèêîì ñíà, à íå åãî íàáëþäàòåëåì, êàê ýòî áûëî ðàíüøå. Îñòîðîæíî ñäåëàâ åùå îäèí øàã, îíà âíîâü ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ðóêó Ðîíà â ñâîåé. Íî òåïåðü îí íå áûë ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèì, è ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ íåïîíèìàíèåì. È òóò îíè îáà çàñòûëè îò ðàçíåñøåãîñÿ ïî êîìíàòå øèïåíèÿ:   
  
- Äàéòå ìíå ñâèòêè…   
  
  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî ñåëà íà êðîâàòè. Îíà áûëè øîêèðîâàíà è ðàñòåðÿíà. Âïåðâûå çà ñåìü ëåò ñîí îêîí÷èëñÿ ïî-äðóãîìó. Îñòîðîæíî êîñíóâøèñü ñâîåãî ëáà, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îïÿòü áûëà ïîêðûòà ïîòîì. Îïóñêàÿñü â òåïëî ñâîåé êðîâàòè, Ãåðìèîíà íàïðÿãëàñü. ×òî-òî… êòî-òî… ëåæàë ñ íåé ðÿäîì. Îñòîðîæíî îíà ðåøèëàñü ïîñìîòðåòü íà ðÿäîì ðàñïîëîæèâøååñÿ òåëî – ýòî áûë Ðîí. Ãóáû ðàñïëûëèñü â óëûáêå, êîãäà îíà âñå âñïîìíèëà. Îíà ïåðåâåðíóëàñü íà áîê, ÷òîáû ïîïëîòíåå ïðèæàòüñÿ ê Ðîíó, ñëóøàÿ åãî ìåäëåííîå, ãëóáîêîå, ìåðíîå äûõàíèå. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü, ïî÷åìó ïðîñíóëàñü, íî ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ óæå óñêîëüçàëè îò íåå, è ÷åì ñèëüíåå îíà ñòàðàëàñü âñïîìíèòü, òåì áûñòðåå îíè óñêîëüçàëè. Ëåãîíüêî ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè, îíà äîâîëüíî âçäîõíóëà è îáíÿëà Ðîíà.   
  
Êîòîðûé íà÷àë õðàïåòü. Ãðîìêî.   
  
Ñäåðæèâàÿ ñìåõ, Ãåðìèîíà åùå áëèæå ïðèäâèíóëàñü ê ñâîåìó òåïåðü õðàïÿùåìó… áîéôðåíäó? Íàâåðíîå, èìåííî òàê, ðåøèëà îíà. È òåïåðü îí îñòàâàëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå… ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü ëó÷øå.   
  
Äîâîëüíàÿ è óâåðåííàÿ â ñåáå, îíà âäðóã îùóòèëà ïðèëèâ îòâàãè. Ñïåðâà îíà ïðîèçíåñëà ñëîâî òîëüêî ãóáàìè. À ïîòîì, óñëûøàâ, êàê Ðîí ïðîáîðìîòàë âî ñíå åå èìÿ, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà áîëüøå óâåðåííîñòè. Òåïëî Ðîíà ïðèäàëî åé íàãëîñòè, è îíà ðåøèëàñü îçâó÷èòü ýòî ñëîâî:   
  
- Âîëüäåìîðò,- ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà è ñúåæèëàñü, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä âîò-âîò âîðâåòñÿ â åå êîìíàòó, èëè íà íèõ ñâàëèòñÿ íåáî, èëè íåîæèäàííî íà÷íåòñÿ çåìëåòðÿñåíèå. Íî êîãäà íè÷åãî, êðîìå êîðîòêîãî ïåðåðûâà â õðàïå Ðîíà, íå ïðîèçîøëî, îíà ïîïûòàëàñü åùå:   
  
- Âîëüäåìîðò. Âîëüäåìîðò. Âîëü-äå-ìîðò.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü â òåìíîòó.   
  
  
  
ÊÎÍÅÖ 


End file.
